


Лучший друг путешественника во времени

by Lady22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Detective, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Instability, Past Sexual Abuse, Romance, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 86,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady22/pseuds/Lady22
Summary: На шестом курсе Ал внезапно сходит с ума. Он утверждает, что Скорпиус Малфой его лучший друг и что за последние пару недель они уже два раза путешествовали в прошлое.





	1. Черешневый сад

**Author's Note:**

> Основной таймлайн пьесы перенесен с начала четвертого курса на середину шестого. Таймлайн фика — плюс 1-2 года после Хогвартса. ХЭ.
> 
> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

**1.**

В последний раз Джеймс видел его еще в школе, два года назад. Джеймс его недолюбливал, и Скорпиус отвечал взаимностью. Впрочем, подумав, Джеймс так и не смог вспомнить ни одного случая, когда тот насолил бы ему по-настоящему. Они даже не дрались. Зато вот Ал дрался со Скорпиусом постоянно и с переменным успехом, что было весьма странно, учитывая, что оба они считались кем-то вроде изгоев на своем факультете.

Это, однако, ничуть не помогало Джеймсу ответить на вопрос, который мучил его все время, что он ехал в «Ночном рыцаре» по темным сельским дорожкам Уэльса, — что ему сказать. Когда «Рыцарь» заезжал в лес, пробираясь по узким лесным тропинкам, рассчитанным максимум на человека — никак не на автобус — гребанный псих Стэн Шанпайк дергал за рычаг, и «Рыцарь» сжимался вчетверо, а то и впятеро, и Джеймс представлял, что его голова, скорее всего, похожа на блин, как и голова впереди сидящей ведьмы, и, наверное, поэтому в ней не помещаются никакие хоть сколько-нибудь стоящие мысли.

Ехал туда Джеймс, чтобы просить. Но вежливо разговаривать со Скорпиусом Малфоем он не умел — он вообще никак не умел с ним разговаривать. Конечно, работа в Аврорате научила его терпению даже в общении с самыми невыносимыми людьми. Но ведь одно дело невыносимые люди, а другое — Скорпиус, который, хоть со школьных времен и прошло всего ничего, казался словно родом из другой жизни.

Автобус выехал из леса. Очертания ведьмы, занимающей соседнюю кровать, плыли перед глазами, растягиваясь, как гармошка, то непропорционально широко, то резко сужаясь в габаритах и принимая привычную форму. Джеймс почувствовал, как к горлу подкатывает комок тошноты.

Автобус вдруг дернулся и остановился: Джеймс кубарем слетел с кровати на пол, чудом избежав столкновения с внушительным чемоданом своей соседки, в хвосте автобуса на пол вдруг громко шандарахнулась клетка с книззлом — тот истошно завопил. Ведьма принялась извиняться, поспешно запихивая свои вещи обратно на багажную полку.

— Эй, Уилтшир! Приехали! — возвестил кондуктор. — Стэн, открывай уже дверь!

— Нельзя поаккуратнее тормозить? — возмущенно прогремел колдун с верхней полки. — Только уснул после Суррея.

Стэн пожал плечами, даже не обернувшись — говорят, давным-давно он был знатным хвастуном и мог болтать без умолку, но в военные годы пару месяцев просидел в Азкабане по ложному обвинению и после этого стал молчуном. 

Джеймс, морщась, поднялся на ноги и отряхнул мантию, локоть ныл от удара. Хозяйка пострадавшего книззла шепотом успокаивала своего питомца.

— Поттер, стоянка три минуты, — сказал кондуктор.

— Две сорок пять, две сорок четыре, две сорок три, — насмешливо заскрежетали кочерыжки, то и дело сбиваясь в глупое хихиканье.

Джеймс поспешно вышел из автобуса, кочерыжки продолжали отсчет. Он огляделся: кругом были одни только деревья, вверху мрачно ухали совы. Джеймс хотел уже вернуться в автобус и спросить, какого черта его высадили в лесу, но на «одна двадцать пять» двери автобуса закрылись прямо перед его носом, и «Рыцарь» рванул в темноту.

Джеймс еще раз огляделся: никаких опознавательных знаков или источников света. Он вытащил палочку, взмахнул ей, произнося привычное путеводное заклинание. Чуть впереди, на уровне глаз, загорелся небольшой фонарик, который тут же медленно поплыл вглубь леса. Джеймс двинулся следом, осторожно ступая по узкой тропинке, но не прошел и десяти шагов — пространство вокруг внезапно поплыло, небо, земля, кроны и стволы деревьев слились в одно неясное месиво, а потом все вдруг исчезло. В трех шагах от него возвышались огромные кованые ворота Малфой-мэнора.

В животе болезненно сжалось. Он вдруг подумал, что не поздно еще пойти на попятную. Не насовсем. Аппарировать домой. Обдумать все как следует. Еще раз встретиться с Алом. Узнать по аврорским каналам через отца, где Скорпиус работает, и подкараулить его у входа — так было бы проще, чем соваться к нему домой.

Джеймс уже потянулся за палочкой, которую успел убрать, но горгульи, восседающие на воротах, вдруг со скрипом пришли в движение.

— Кто ты? — протянула одна.

Джеймс сглотнул.

— Джеймс Поттер. Я хочу увидеть Скорпиуса Малфоя.

Горгулья застыла. Джеймс машинально огляделся по сторонам, а затем вопросительно уставился на статую. Капитулировать было поздно.

Минут через пять горгулья снова ожила, но на этот раз ничего не сказала. Ворота стали медленно, со скрипом открываться. Джеймс поспешно, борясь с неловкостью, пошел к дому.

Он ожидал, что дверь ему откроет слуга или домашний эльф, но в проеме показался сам Скорпиус. Пару мгновений они просто неловко пялились друг на друга, Джеймс с удивлением понял, что не может поймать его взгляд, Скорпиус уткнулся глазами ему куда-то в кончик носа.

— Прости, я… — начал было Джеймс, но Скорпиус перебил. Словно звук чужого голоса вывел его из транса.

— Если ты действительно хочешь поговорить, то лучше нам пойти в библиотеку. Вряд ли отец сильно обрадуется, если заметит тебя здесь. В прошлый раз… — он взмахнул рукой, так и не закончив фразу.

Джеймс кивнул. Скорпиус поспешно отступил в сторону и быстрым шагом направился к лестнице.

Библиотека находилась на втором этаже между двумя портретами волшебников в старомодной одежде — Малфоев, судя по цвету волос и выражению лиц.

— Уж не тот ли это варвар, что набросился на тебя в гостиной…. — ожил один из портретов. Джеймс заметил под картиной небольшую табличку, на которой значилось: «Абраксас Малфой».

— Нет, это не он. Только отцу не говори, — пробормотал Скорпиус, пропуская Джеймса внутрь и как-то медленно и неуверенно закрывая за ними дверь.

Помещение было огромным — едва ли уступавшим в размерах хогвартской библиотеке — и мрачным. Скорпиус подошел к ближайшему столику и зажег на нем лампу. У соседнего стеллажа стоял еще один, весь заваленный книгами и пергаментами. Наверное, Скорпиус работал, когда он пришел. Джеймс отодвинул стул и сел, разглядывая Скорпиуса украдкой.

Он казался собранным и немного, едва заметно напряженным. Джеймс помнил его другим. Джеймс не был силен в светских беседах, но все же сделал попытку немного разрядить обстановку:

— Поступил куда-то? — он кивнул на заваленный книгами стол.

Скорпиус подобрался.

— Хочу поступить. В следующем году. На алхимию.

— У нас или…

— В Америке.

— В Нью-Йорке, да?

— В Перу.

Джеймс проглотил следующую фразу. Скорпиус набрал в грудь воздуха и сел. Лицо его расслабилось.

— Прости, что нагрянул почти среди ночи. Конечно, лучше было бы встретиться где-то в городе…

Скорпиус поспешно кивнул, в глазах на секунду мелькнуло облегчение.

— Но ты не ответил ни на одно мое письмо.

Скорпиус молчал, но взгляд больше не отводил. Ждал продолжения. В письмах Джеймс почти ничего не объяснял.

— Я насчет Ала, — начал Джеймс. Он понял, что так и не придумал, как об этом сказать. Пожалуй, отправься Ал сам, тот справился бы намного лучше, он был мастер наводящих вопросов и аккуратного лавирования между темами. Но это, конечно же, не представлялось возможным.

— С ним что-то случилось? — должно быть, Скорпиус неверно расценил его молчание. 

— Нет, он все еще в Мунго. За ним присматривают.

— Ему не становится лучше? — спросил он нейтрально.

— На людей он больше бросаться не пытается.

— Но он… — Скорпиус замялся, — он все еще несет эту ерунду про путешествия во времени? — он на секунду встретился с Джеймсом взглядом.

— Уже почти нет.

Скорпиус рассеянно коснулся лица, потирая щеку.

— Сейчас он говорит в основном о тебе.

На скулах Скорпиуса вспыхнул румянец.

— Он и раньше говорил, — почему-то голос его был совсем не враждебным, вообще, он вел себя не так, как ожидал Джеймс. — Прости, продолжай.

— Ал просил… Чтобы ты встретился с ним. Хотя бы один раз.

Скорпиус побледнел как полотно и неловко отвернулся, впившись взглядом в стеллаж.

— Если ты пришел за этим... — он сглотнул. Джеймс не дал ему закончить.

— Тебе не нужно его бояться.

— Бояться? — нервно переспросил Скорпиус. — Я его не боюсь, Джеймс. Я просто не хочу с ним встречаться. Тебе знакомо это чувство?

— Лучше, чем ты думаешь, — сказал Джеймс.

Скорпиус скептически вскинул брови.

— Нелюбовь к учителю по зельям, который ставил тебе троллей, — это не совсем то же самое, — немного свысока отрезал он.

— У меня по зельям «Выше ожидаемого», — заметил Джеймс. — И мы со Слагхорном прекрасно ладили.

Скорпиус бросил на него короткий нечитаемый взгляд. Показалось или нет, на его лице снова выступил румянец, но в тусклом красноватом свете лампы было не разобрать.

— Я образно. Откуда мне знать, как ты учился в школе. Так кого ты имел в виду?

— Энди Грина, — лицо Джеймса даже не дрогнуло, он давно научился не реагировать на это имя.

— Кто это?

— Он был капитаном гриффиндорской команды, когда я учился на третьем и четвертом курсе.

— Не его тогда выгнали за драку в самом начале года? — предположил Скорпиус.

— Нет, — ответил Джеймс.

Скорпиус пожал плечами — судя по всему, он особенно не интересовался ни квиддичем, ни гриффиндорцами.

— И что же он сделал? Отказывался расхваливать твои квиддичные таланты? — спросил он.

— Скажем так, предпочитал видеть во мне ростовую куклу четырнадцатилетнего Гарри Поттера, а не меня самого.

— И ты не удовлетворял ожиданий?

— Удовлетворял процентов на девяносто пять. Но я бы не хотел развивать эту тему, — сказал Джеймс. Ему и одного упоминания Энди Грина хватило.

Скорпиус посмотрел на него озадаченно, но продолжать не стал, хоть простор для разного рода подначек и был весьма обширным. В его взгляде, вместо ожидаемой неприязни или высокомерия, мелькнула какая-то непонятная, неуместная растерянность.

— Я не хочу встречаться с ним один на один, — наконец сказал Скорпиус.

Переход оказался таким резким, что Джеймс даже не сразу понял, что речь уже об Але.

— С вами буду я. Обещаю, тот эпизод не повторится. Я теперь, можно сказать, поднаторел в том, что касается обеспечения общественного спокойствия.

Скорпиус смотрел на него все с тем же странным выражением.

— Где ты работаешь?

— В Отделе правопорядка. Уже полтора года.

Скорпиус немного заторможенно кивнул.

— Странно, что мы с тобой ни разу не сталкивались.

— В каком смысле? — переспросил Джеймс.

— Я работаю в Архиве. Три смены в неделю. Часто вижу ваших ребят, — он пожал плечами.

Джеймс опешил. При всем настороженном отношении к Скорпиусу, дураком и посредственностью того нельзя было назвать даже с натяжкой, а на работу в Архиве соглашались разве что столетние старики или совсем уж отчаявшиеся выпускники. С языка уже готов был сорваться очевидный вопрос, но Скорпиус его опередил, кажется, не заметив секундного колебания.

— Если у него снова слетит крыша, я уйду, — сказал он.

Джеймс это и так прекрасно понимал.

В конце шестого курса с Алом что-то случилось. Джеймс заметил не сразу — впрочем, они с Алом общались тогда настолько редко, что удивительно, что он вообще заметил. Но, когда Джеймс задумывался об этом, прогонял в голове тот разговор, такой до невозможного короткий, ему казалось, что он и стал точкой невозврата, после которой Ал начал все сильнее и сильнее терять связь с реальностью. Уже потом была первая драка со Скорпиусом и больничное крыло, а затем и Мунго.

–— О чем он хочет поговорить? — вопрос прозвучал скорее вежливо, чем заинтересованно.

— Он хочет попросить прощения. И разобраться.

— В каком смысле «разобраться»?

— Он больше не говорит о путешествиях во времени и о той девочке. Уже достаточно давно. Не знаю, то место на него так повлияло или встречи с целителем... Он сказал, что в голове у него по-прежнему остались кусочки тех странных воспоминаний, но теперь их стали вытеснять воспоминания о реальной жизни, пусть пока они и не складываются в логичную картинку, всегда не хватает какого-нибудь важного кусочка пазла или целого фрагмента. Он надеется, ты поможешь ему вспомнить, как все было на самом деле. Понять, почему в его мозгу вдруг что-то сломалось и зациклилось... На тебе и той выдуманной девчонке.

Скорпиус явно почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке от слов Джеймса.

— Мы почти не разговаривали... Не уверен, смогу ли я...

— Ты его единственная связь с реальностью. Я бы хотел помочь ему, но все те годы мы практически не общались. Я даже не знаю, были ли у него друзья.

— Он немного общался с Забини. Они работали в паре на зельях, у них вечно все взрывалось. А вот Пьюси он просто ненавидел. Со мной тоже не ладил... Я точно не помню, можно поспрашивать, с кем он был на травологии... Еще он, кажется, числился в кружке любителей плюй-камней, но, возможно, я просто путаю его с кем-то из...

— Скорпиус, — Джеймс прервал его, надеясь, что это не покажется грубостью. — Он просил всего о паре встреч. Потом мы найдем Пьюси, и Забини, и остальных. Но начать он хотел с тебя — ты единственный, кого он точно помнит. Пусть эти воспоминания и не совсем верны.

— Скорее — совсем не, — тут же поправил Скорпиус.

— Да, — покорно согласился Джеймс.

Скорпиус задумчиво провел ладонью по гладкой поверхности стола, словно стирая пыль. Наверное, общество Джеймса ему надоело.

— Ты сможешь подойти в Мунго в субботу в одиннадцать? — неуверенно спросил Джеймс.

— Хорошо.

Джеймс с облегчением кивнул.

— Предлагаю встретиться на первом этаже.

— Как скажешь, — Скорпиус крепко сцепил пальцы, на Джеймса он не смотрел.

— Скорпиус, — Джеймс коснулся было его руки, но Скорпиус тут же отодвинул ее, бросив на Джеймса недоумевающий взгляд. Джеймс неловко убрал руку. — Позволишь воспользоваться камином?

***

Джеймс прибыл в Мунго на двадцать минут позже назначенного времени. Перкинс (начальник их отдела) отправил их со Смитом опрашивать главу русалочьей общины насчет недавнего инцидента с браконьерами, и разговор занял несколько больше времени, чем ожидалось. Не без участия Смита, конечно же: тот добрых полчаса рассыпался в благодарностях перед русалками всех рангов и возрастов за то, что их магия спасла жизнь его дочери много лет назад. Под конец даже сами русалки, а не только Джеймс, чувствовали себя не в своей тарелке.

По забавному стечению обстоятельств у входа в Мунго какой-то парень всучил ему листовку «Не пытайся обмануть природу — скажи «нет» шарлатанам из Черного озера!»

Кампании против русалок то вспыхивали, то снова прекращались под давлением Министерства. Предположительно их открывали либо какие-то журналисты «Придиры», либо сама лично Луна Скамандер. Впрочем, их движение так и не завоевало популярность.

Джеймс огляделся по сторонам. Скорпиуса в холле не было.

— Вы не видели здесь светловолосого парня лет двадцати? — спросил он у ведьмы за стойкой регистрации. — Мы договорились встретиться, чтобы навестить моего брата, но я опоздал.

Ведьма подняла на него непроницаемый взгляд.

— Молодой человек, по-вашему, мне нечем заняться, кроме как...

— Остынь, Мардж, — прервала ее пожилая медиведьма, заполнявшая чью-то карту. — Вы про того маглорожденного мальчишку? Какой-то светловолосый мальчишка торчал здесь все утро.

Джеймс с сомнением кивнул. С какой стати она могла решить, что Скорпиус маглорожденный?

— Не видели, куда он ушел?

Волшебница оторвалась от карты и машинально осмотрела холл.

— Да вот он, — она кивнула куда-то в сторону коридора. — Наверное, просто выходил в уборную.

Джеймс проследил ее взгляд. Скорпиус и правда очень походил даже не то что на маглорожденного — скорее и вовсе на магла. В джинсах, футболке и потрепанной ветровке. Джеймс направился к нему навстречу.

— Прости, я опоздал. Совсем вылетело из головы сегодняшнее дежурство, — сказал он.

— Все нормально, — Скорпиус пожал плечами. Он не выглядел обиженным. Джеймс заметил, что воротник его футболки был мокрым от воды.

— Мне сказали, ты здесь уже давно.

— В субботу есть только один утренний поезд до Лондона, и он прибывает в девять.

Джеймс удивленно вскинул брови.

— Ты добирался на поезде?

— Думаешь, зачем я вырядился, как магл? — он повертел головой. — Нам ведь к лифтам?

Джеймс кивнул.

— Не сдал экзамен на аппарацию? — уточнил он.

— Даже и не пытался. Думал попробовать через камин, но не уверен, что можно попасть напрямую в Мунго. Не тащиться же мне в Министерство в выходной день.

— Все обычно путешествуют через «Дырявый котел», — заметил Джеймс.

— Эббот не жалует нас с отцом.

Они вошли в лифт, и Скорпиус почему-то удивленно уставился на панель с кнопками. Наверное, не знал, на каком этаже Ал.

— Нам на шестой. Душевные недуги, — сказал Джеймс. Двери за ними закрылись, и лифт медленно пополз вверх.

— А больничная лавка теперь на каком? — спросил Скорпиус.

— На седьмом. Как и раньше.

Скорпиус бросил на Джеймса короткий удивленный взгляд и снова отвернулся.

— Редко здесь бываю, — пояснил он и продолжил спустя короткую паузу: — Ты часто его навещаешь, да?

— Несколько раз в неделю. Я бы заходил чаще, если бы новичков не заваливали дурацкими поручениями.

— Тебе не нужно оправдываться, — заверил Скорпиус.

Шестой этаж был пустым и неуютным. На лице Скорпиуса на секунду мелькнуло странное выражение, смесь сомнения и опасения.

— Что мне ему сказать? — спросил он нервно.

— Можешь ничего не говорить. Мерлин, не нужно его бояться. Он не монстр.

Скорпиус бросил на Джеймса почти обиженный взгляд, на щеках его вспыхнул яркий румянец.

— Я и не называл его монстром.

— Просто поговори с ним. Он знает, что ты придешь. Он ждет тебя.

Скорпиус не стал ничего отвечать.

Вход в отделение был за стеклянными дверями в конце коридора. Там их поприветствовала жизнерадостная медиведьма.

— О, мистер Поттер, — улыбнулась она, — вы к брату, да? Он на прогулке, — она кивнула в сторону еще одних стеклянных дверей, за которыми виднелся сад.

— Нас сегодня двое, — сказал Джеймс. — Это его бывший одноклассник. Скорпиус Малфой.

Волшебница кивнула и записала их имена в тетрадь посещений. Судя по отсутствию реакции, она была не в курсе той истории.

— Готов? — неслышно обратился он к Скорпиусу. Тот выглядел бледным, но собранным.

— Да.

Двери распахнулись перед ними, стоило коснуться резной ручки. Вниз, к грунтовой дорожке, вели невысокие каменные ступени. Сад казался большим и несуразным. Справа от них возвышалось что-то вроде небольшой яблоневой рощи, по которой рассеянно слонялся тощий рыжий парень в больничной робе, подбрасывая на руке зеленое яблоко. Чуть дальше была клумба с небольшим фонтаном. По другую сторону цвел розарий, в котором о чем-то шепталась странная парочка.

— Это какие-то игры с пространством? Мы же почти на верхнем этаже здания, — заметил Скорпиус.

— Разумеется, — Джеймс пожал плечами. — Ал обычно гуляет чуть дальше.

Скорпиус кивнул и последовал за ним. Ал и правда нашелся почти в самом конце сада — на узкой скамейке с книгой, в окружении черешен, с веток которых свисали спелые ягоды. Скорпиус машинально сорвал одну и поднес ко рту.

— Они не настоящие, — раздался голос Ала, он поднял глаза от книги и аккуратно закрыл ее, заложив страницу закладкой. — Нельзя наколдовать еду.

— Нельзя наколдовать сущность, но вкус наколдовать можно, — напомнил Скорпиус и тут же сморщился, выплевывая ягоду. — Мерлин, ну и гадость.

Ал незло усмехнулся. Джеймс понял, что самому ему ни разу не пришло в голову попробовать здешние ягоды.

— Сад подстраивается под посетителей, — объяснил Ал. — Участок, который ты выбираешь, принимает ту форму, которая максимально точно отражает твои внутренние желания. Разумеется, не без огрехов... — он пожал плечами. — Спасибо, что пришел.

Скорпиус кивнул и сделал неуверенный шажок к Алу навстречу.

— Я должен попросить прощения за то, что тогда произошло, — ровным голосом сказал Ал.

На щеках Скорпиуса вспыхнул румянец.

— Клянусь, этого больше не повторится. Я был не в себе. Мне казалось, что я понимаю, что делаю, но это было не так, — чуть поколебавшись, Ал протянул ему руку. — А сейчас мне очень нужна твоя помощь.

Скорпиус осторожно ответил на рукопожатие.

— Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, — сдержанно, но искренне сказал он.

Ал улыбнулся, все еще сжимая ладонь Скорпиуса в своей. Вот уже два года на его нездорово бледном, осунувшемся лице не появлялась эта улыбка, осторожная, но искренняя, полная надежды и мягкой, нежной благодарности. В этот момент впервые за долгое время Джеймсу показалось, что его брат когда-нибудь снова сможет стать прежним. И дело было вовсе не в помешательстве, которое медленно, тяжело, но отступало, — прежним. Спокойным и рассудительным, добрым, способным улыбаться не только губами, но и глазами.

— Присядешь? — спросил Ал.

В глазах Скорпиуса мелькнуло сомнение.

— Я понимаю, — сказал Ал, губы сложились в подобие улыбки. В ту же секунду напротив, в полутора метрах или чуть дальше, появилась еще одна скамейка.

Скорпиус сел на нее, а Джеймс устроился рядом с Алом.

— Джеймс сказал, тебе лучше.

Ал пожал плечами.

— То есть ты… — Скорпиус отчего-то замялся, — больше не считаешь, что я твой лучший друг и все такое прочее?

Ал хмыкнул, во взгляде мелькнуло какое-то горькое веселье.

— Нет. Ужасно глупо, что такое взбрело мне в голову, правда? — он нашел глаза Скорпиуса. — У меня, конечно, все еще остались обрывки тех воспоминаний, где мы с тобой...

В позе Скорпиуса читалась неловкость, лицо было бледным. Он заторможенно качнул головой.

— Так о чем ты хотел спросить? — Скорпиус кашлянул.

— Обо всем, — Ал смотрел на Скорпиуса внимательными зелеными глазами. — С самого начала.

— Боюсь, _так_ давно мы не знакомы.

— Расскажи про наш первый день в школе. Как мы познакомились?

Скорпиус кивнул.

— Думаю, первый раз был еще в Хогвартс-экспрессе, — задумчиво сказал он. — Я зашел в поезд одним из первых и сразу же нашел свободное купе, жутко этому обрадовался — не люблю неразбериху. Пару раз ко мне заглядывали какие-то студенты, но они не задерживались: видели, что в купе я, и проходили мимо.

— Я тоже заглянул в твое купе, ведь так? — напряженно уточнил Ал.

Скорпиус кивнул.

— Ты был с Розой. Вы единственные, кто решил тогда со мной заговорить.

— В моих воспоминаниях ты предложил нам сладости, — Ал улыбнулся. — Ты еще пропел какой-то глупый рекламный слоган. Мы ведь потом ехали вместе? Помню, мы спорили, что лучше: перечные чертики или сдобные котелки...

— Нет, — прервал его Скорпиус. — Вы вежливо поблагодарили меня за приглашение и пошли дальше. Я ехал в Хогвартс один.

— Но почему? — улыбка померкла на лице Ала.

— Кажется, вас не устроила моя фамилия.

— Не может быть, — Ал недоверчиво помотал головой. — Не мог же я... — он не договорил, отводя взгляд.

Скорпиус пожал плечами.

— В этом нет ничего такого.

— Мерлин, не делай вид, что и правда так считаешь.

Губы Скорпиуса нервно дрогнули.

— Мой отец был Пожирателем.

— Если раньше я отворачивался от людей из-за их фамилий, наверное, даже к лучшему, что мне отшибло память.

Скорпиус смотрел на него, но ничего не говорил.

— Я был уверен, что хотя бы в этом не ошибаюсь, — с внезапным жаром продолжил Ал. — Тот первый день, когда мы столкнулись с тобой в поезде, — мне кажется, я помню все до мельчайших подробностей. Он мне даже снится. Как ты немного странно представился и то, как Роза пошутила насчет носа Темного Лорда, и с какой интонацией ты пропел ту дурацкую песенку. И что потом Роза ушла, а мы растормошили пачку всевкусных леденцов и тебе попадались сплошь клубника и яблоко, а мне всякая дрянь вроде ушной серы...

— Ал, — прервал его Джеймс.

— Простите, — тут же умолк он.

На какое-то время повисло неловкое молчание. Потом Ал все же заговорил снова.

— Ты видел меня потом? — голос прозвучал глухо и бесцветно.

— Только на распределении. Я был перед тобой в списке. Когда тебя отправили на Слизерин, ты молча прошел к нашему столу и ни с кем не обмолвился и словом за весь вечер.

— А ты?

— О, я бы не рискнул снова завязать с тобой разговор. Я прекрасно понял и с первого раза.

— И это все? — прозвучало как-то растерянно. — Мы так и игнорировали друг друга до самого конца? В смысле, до того, как... — он не закончил. Вопросительно уставился на Скорпиуса.

Скорпиус почему-то молчал, и вместо него ответил Джеймс:

— Вы возненавидели друг друга. С самого начала. Ты на первой же неделе загремел на отработку из-за драки.

Скорпиус кивнул.

— Из-за чего мы подрались? — спросил Ал. — Опять что-то связанное с нашими родителями?

Скорпиус пожал плечами.

— Это глупая детская вражда, для нее не было реальных оснований. Мы никогда не делали друг другу ничего по-настоящему плохого, за что стоило бы ненавидеть. Иногда мне кажется, что зайди вы с Розой в другой вагон, не столкнись мы в том купе, ничего бы не было. Возможно, мы бы даже... По крайней мере, мы бы смогли сосуществовать.

— Мы могли бы подружиться.

— О, это вряд ли. Ты не особо-то горел желанием заводить друзей, — сказал Скорпиус.

— Быть изгоем и не хотеть заводить друзей — немного разные вещи, тебе не кажется?

Скорпиус поджал губы.

— Кажется. Вот только откуда об этом знать тебе? — резковато спросил он.

Он посмотрел Алу прямо в глаза, и какое-то время они буравили друг друга взглядами.

— Я не хотел тебя обидеть, — наконец сказал Ал.

— Не неси чепухи, Поттер. Ты — да все вы — вечно из кожи вон лезли, лишь бы сделать мне побольней.

— В моих воспоминаниях все не так.

— Ты хотел сказать, в твоих фантазиях.

— Называй их как хочешь, для меня они так же реальны, как и то, что сейчас ты сидишь напротив меня.

Скорпиус решительно поднялся, явно собираясь уходить.

— Может, мне тогда следует…

Прежде чем Джеймс успел что-то сделать, Ал метнулся к нему, схватил за плечи сначала обеими руками, потом, будто опомнившись, убрал одну, чтобы не было похоже на то, что он его удерживает. Скорпиус застыл. Джеймс вдруг осознал, что и сам вскочил и что сердце бьется у него где-то в горле.

Он скосил глаза на руку Ала: тот просто касался плеча Скорпиуса, не сжимая пальцы.

— Я не хотел задеть тебя, — сказал Ал. Большой палец едва заметно дрогнул, поглаживая руку Скорпиуса через рубашку. Но жест был таким коротким и быстрым, что Джеймс решил, что ему показалось.

Скорпиус стоял неподвижно, словно кто-то наложил на него заклятие. Потом перевел неуверенный взгляд на Джеймса, отстраняясь.

— Все нормально? — спросил Джеймс.

Скорпиус кивнул, машинально обнимая себя за локти.

— У меня обратный билет на полтретьего, — он отвернулся.

— Скорпиус, — тихо выдавил Ал.

Тот поднял на него взгляд.

— Я не хотел тебя…

— Я понял.

— Ты вернешься? — потерянно спросил он.

Чуть поколебавшись, Скорпиус кивнул.

***

Когда Джеймс вышел из дверей отделения для душевнобольных волшебников, Скорпиус уже был в другом конце холла. Но вместо того, чтобы свернуть направо, к лифтам, пошел дальше, по направлению к уборным.

Джеймс постучал, прежде чем войти. Меньше всего хотелось показаться настырным. Ответа, разумеется, не последовало.

Скорпиус стоял перед зеркалом, осторожно промокая лицо бумажным полотенцем. Он бросил на Джеймса короткий взгляд и снова уставился на свое отражение.

— Я не преследую тебя, если что, — сказал Джеймс. — Просто хотел спросить, все ли нормально.

— Все нормально, — отозвался Скорпиус.

— Мне жаль, что так получилось.

— Он не сделал мне больно, если ты об этом.

— Обещаю, такого не повторится.

— Все хорошо, Джеймс, — он вздохнул, оборачиваясь. — Он надеялся на мою помощь, а я дал понять, что собираюсь уйти. Вполне нормальная реакция. И он не причинил мне вреда.

Джеймс не нашелся, что ответить.

— Я могу аппарировать тебя, если хочешь, — наконец сказал он. — Я бы с самого начала предложил, просто был уверен, что ты и сам умеешь.

— Предпочитаю обычный транспорт, — Скорпиус поморщился.

— Магловский?

— В «Рыцаре» меня укачивает, — он выбросил полотенце в урну и подошел к Джеймсу.

Джеймс впервые присмотрелся к нему. В библиотеке особняка царил полумрак, в саду он тоже сидел в тени, а сейчас Джеймс впервые смог увидеть его при нормальном освещении.

— Тебе нехорошо? — вырвалось. Скорпиус выглядел так, будто ему и самому бы не помешало отдохнуть в одной из здешних палат.

Румянец, вспыхнувший на бледных щеках, казался почти лихорадочным.

— С чего ты взял? — недоуменно спросил Скорпиус. И продолжил, не став дожидаться ответа: — Просто мало спал.

Джеймс не очень-то ему поверил, но кивнул.

— Я живу тут недалеко, — заметил он. — Сможешь отправиться домой по каминной сети, — и, прежде чем Скорпиус успел что-то сказать, добавил: — Возражения не принимаются.

Скорпиус не стал перечить, но скорее потому, что не хотел вступать с Джеймсом в спор.

Все-таки он был немного странным. В лифте так же, как и в первый раз, недоверчиво пялился на кнопки этажей, а на улице, стоило им зайти за угол, испуганно шарахнулся от перемигнувшего билборда.

— Моргана подери... — выдохнул он, со смесью удивления и ужаса рассматривая гигантское изображение русалки, рекламирующей услуги пренатальной диагностики плода.

Впрочем, надо признать, зрелище и правда было специфическим и даже чем-то напоминало рекламу похоронного бюро или чего-то столь же далекого от радости рождения ребенка: серая мрачная гладь озера, из которой высовывалась жутковатого вида русалка, с зеленоватой кожей, клыками и длинными когтистыми пальцами. Русалка укачивала человеческого младенца, время от времени окуная его в воду.

— Согласен, реклама не очень. Но, думаю, нехватки в клиентах у них нет.

Русалка окинула их последним пронизывающим взглядом, и на билборд снова вернулось изображение улыбающейся магловской девицы, рекламирующей свежевыжатые соки.

— Маглам повезло, что они не могут ее видеть, — пробормотал Скорпиус. Джеймс фыркнул.

— Надеюсь, твои родители не будут против, что я приду к вам домой? Не уверен, но осмелюсь предположить, что они не очень-то мне обрадуются, учитывая мою роль во всем, что случилось с Альбусом.

— Я живу отдельно, — сказал Джеймс. — И ты не сыграл никакой роли, ты сам оказался жертвой.

— Как будто это на что-то влияет, — комментарий, скорее всего, относился ко второй части сказанного.

Джеймс не стал его разубеждать. Хотя бы потому, что в какой-то степени Скорпиус был прав. Пусть никто и не пытался свалить на него вину за случившееся, отец никогда не скрывал настороженного отношения ко всему, что имеет отношение к семье Малфоев, а мать никогда особо ему не возражала.

Джеймс открыл входную дверь, и Скорпиус неуверенно прошел вглубь комнаты, осматриваясь. Взгляд скользнул сначала по вешалке у входа с болтавшейся на ней пыльной мантией (забыл почистить после пятничного забега по злачным местам магловского Лондона), затем по валявшимся на кресле джинсам и неопрятной кипе журналов по продвинутым чарам на столике и наконец остановился на семейной колдографии, стоявшей на каминной полке.

— Прости, у меня бардак, — Джеймс нарушил тишину.

Скорпиус с усилием оторвал взгляд от колдографии и пожал плечами.

— Увлекаешься чарами?

— Да. Не то чтобы я спец, конечно. Но пару подписок оформил, чтобы быть в курсе новинок. Присаживайся?

Последнее вырвалось прежде, чем он успел подумать. Мерлин, Скорпиус наверняка только и мечтает, чтобы побыстрей отделаться от него и Ала.

Но тот почему-то согласился.

— Я принесу чаю.

Скорпиус кивнул, медленно листая один из выпусков.

Когда Джеймс вернулся с двумя дымящимися чашками, Скорпиус перекладывал журналы в аккуратную стопку.

— Недавно переехал? — предположил он.

— Года полтора назад. Сразу после школы.

Скорпиус выглядел удивленным.

— А что? — спросил Джеймс.

— Если честно, я ожидал увидеть стены, обвешанные квиддичными плакатами, батарею из кубков и медалей и с десяток колдографий с... — он неопределенно повел плечом.

Наверное, хотел сказать, с девушкой. Или с друзьями.

— Я не увлекаюсь квиддичем, а из достижений только школьный аттестат, но его выставлять на всеобщее обозрение было бы как-то странно, — сказал Джеймс.

Такой ответ, похоже, сбил Скорпиуса с толку еще больше.

— Но мне казалось, ты играл в команде…

— Пару лет на младших курсах. Потом понял, что это не мое.

— О. Ты говорил тогда… Это как-то связано с твоим капитаном?

— Отчасти.

В глазах Скорпиуса застыл вопрос, но Джеймс предпочел его проигнорировать. Скорпиус, к счастью, не стал допытываться.

— Если хочешь, я открою тебе постоянный доступ к камину, — сказал Джеймс.

Скорпиус удивленно вскинул брови.

— Сможешь сразу перемещаться из дома сюда, чтобы не тратить время, — пояснил он.

— Хорошо, — сказал Скорпиус после секундного колебания и поставил на стол пустую чашку, поднимаясь.

— Я пойду, пожалуй. Спасибо за чай, — он шагнул к камину.

Джеймс встал его проводить.

— Напиши мне, когда вы определитесь со временем, — сказал Скорпиус, уже занося руку с горсткой летучего пороха. — Или… Камин в библиотеке открыт для звонков.

Он дождался кивка Джеймса и в следующую секунду исчез в язычках зеленого пламени. Какое-то время Джеймс продолжал пялиться на холодные угли. Потом поднял взгляд к колдографии. Ее сделали, когда Джеймс учился на шестом курсе. Вид у шестнадцатилетнего Джеймса был на редкость насупленный — он ненавидел фотографироваться, но мать тогда настояла, что у них должна быть хоть одна общая колдография со взрослыми детьми. Сделали ее на фоне Норы и, при всей своей семейности и незамысловатой традиционности, отчего-то она всегда казалась Джеймсу печальной и будто распадающейся на части, словно не хватало какой-то детали, которая смогла бы их всех связать, перекрыть собой эту необъяснимую, потустороннюю пустоту. Сделать так, чтобы четыре человека на фото снова стали чем-то целым, семьей.

На верхних ступеньках крыльца стояли натужно улыбающиеся мать с отцом (которые к тому моменту уже лет восемь как были в разводе), чуть ниже — Ал и Джеймс (оба изо всех сил старались выразить позой и лицом переполнявшее их негодование). Возможно, снимок вышел бы лучше, если бы Бард подбежал к ним в эту минуту и прижался, как он любил, к ноге Ала, или Роза пристроила колдоаппарат на штатив и присоединилась к ним, встав на пару ступенек ниже.

Или — и Джеймс иногда всерьез об этом задумывался — если бы между ними стояла та девочка из фантазий Ала, их несуществующая сестра.

Лили.

**2.**

Как ни странно, целиком эту историю не знал даже он сам, хоть и проводил с Алом больше всего времени. Поначалу Джеймс просто отмахивался от него, не желая слушать всю ту чушь. А потом уже целители запрещали разговаривать с Алом о его воображаемой реальности, чтобы не провоцировать развитие болезни.

Поэтому отрывки той другой истории отложились у него в памяти разрозненными, плохо уживающимися друг с другом деталями. Какие-то из них быстро вылетали из головы, какие-то, напротив, вдруг всплывали откуда ни возьмись, бессвязные и полузабытые.

Но началось все, конечно, с того разговора.

Была середина апреля, суббота, Джеймс тогда вовсю готовился к выпускным экзаменам. Ал нашел его на берегу озера с учебником по зельям — он прятался там от Терезы Вест-МакГинни, с которой он не очень хорошо расстался пару дней назад. И сидя в этом тихом и живописном местечке, меньше всего Джеймс ожидал наткнуться на Ала.

— Кое-что произошло, — выпалил тот. 

Джеймс напрягся. Они с Алом никогда не были близки. Но и не враждовали. Так что единственной точкой соприкосновения для них оставались разве что родители.

— Что-то с мамой?

— Нет, — Ал выдохнул, усаживаясь рядом. Он отдышался и словно бы впервые увидел Джеймса. На его лице мелькнуло почти что удивление, но выражение тут же пропало. — Скорпиус, он…

Джеймс вскинул брови. Ситуация немного прояснилась: на младших курсах об их с Малфоем взаимной ненависти не говорил только ленивый — впрочем, Джеймс никогда не мог понять, что послужило ее причиной. 

Раз Ал примчался к нему, то наверняка случилось что-то из ряда вон. Скорее всего, Ал как следует отделал Малфоя, возможно, даже применив какое-нибудь сильное боевое заклинание, и тот попал в лазарет. С тех пор как в две тысячи четвертом семикурсник с гриффиндора Эштон Хили чуть не угробил круциатусом Расти Паркинсона, дисциплинарные протоколы в школе сильно ужесточили. За нанесение серьезных увечий вполне могли и исключить.

— Вы снова повздорили? — спросил Джеймс. — Что-то серьезное?

— Снова? — недоуменно переспросил Ал, но не стал концентрировать на этом внимание. Он поспешно продолжил: — Скорпиус и все остальные придумали какую-то дурацкую шутку. Я похлопал его по плечу, а он так толкнул меня, что я чуть не снес головой тумбочку. Он сказал, что возненавидел меня с первой минуты нашего знакомства. И что мы никогда не были друзьями. А все остальные ему поддакивали. Я бы подумал, что сегодня чертово первое апреля, но…

— Ал, что ты несешь? — Джеймс покачал головой.

— В каком смысле? — Ал выглядел растерянным, губы нервно дрогнули.

— Мерлин, прекрати уже. Вы ненавидите друг друга с первого курса, зачем тебе вообще понадобилось хлопать его по плечу? Он наверняка подумал, что ты пытаешься прилепить на него какую-нибудь дрянь из магазина вредилок.

Ал смотрел на Джеймса почти что со страхом.

— Как я понимаю, ничего страшного не случилось? — продолжил Джеймс. — Ты никого не убил? Тебя не исключают?

Ал выдохнул, приходя в себя, потом перевел на Джеймса полный какой-то безысходности взгляд.

— Ты должен меня выслушать.

— Я слушаю.

— Слышал о маховике времени, который изъяли из дома Нотта? — взволнованно начал он. — Роза каким-то образом узнала об этом от тети Гермионы, и мы со Скорпиусом выкрали его из ее кабинета и сегодня утром отправились в прошлое, в 1995 год, когда проходило второе состязание Турнира Трех волшебников. Мы помешали Сед…

— Ал, хватит, — серьезно сказал Джеймс.

— Я думаю, мы что-то сделали там… мы изменили настоящее.

Джеймс резко захлопнул книгу, Ал дернулся от громкого звука.

— Пре-кра-ти. Мерлин, я думал, случилось что-то серьезное.

— Ты мне не веришь, — потерянно констатировал он.

— Этими баснями можно одурачить разве что одиннадцатилетку. Все маховики уничтожили еще в девяностые. Все. До одного. А если бы у кого-то и завалялся один такой, то он уж точно не отправил бы вас почти на тридцать лет в прошлое.

— Это новая разработка, — беспомощно сказал Ал.

Джеймс закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, успокаиваясь.

— У меня экзамены на носу, — сказал он. — Мне некогда выслушивать…

Ал, казалось, только сейчас обративший внимание на книгу в его руках, вытаращил глаза от удивления.

— Зелья? Ты сдаешь ЖАБА по зельям?! Но ты же провалил СОВ!

— Ал, ты спятил, — Джеймс покачал головой. Его вдруг осенило: — Ты пьян, так ведь? Набрался чего-то в Хогсмиде?

Он чуть подался вперед, принюхиваясь, но Ал вдруг зло отпихнул его, вскакивая на ноги.

— Да иди ты к черту, Джеймс. Хоть что-то никогда не меняется. Ты все такой же придурок.

— Как скажешь, — нейтрально отозвался Джеймс, только уверившись в своем предположении. — Не советую в таком состоянии попадаться на глаза учителям.

— Надеюсь, Лили уже вернулась. Может, хоть кто-то в этой семье умеет сл…

— Кто-кто? — насмешливо уточнил Джеймс. — Кузину с «цветочным» именем зовут Роза, если ты забыл.

Потом Джеймс винил себя за то, что в тот момент умудрился все сделать не так. За то, что мертвецки побледневшее лицо принял за проявление стыда, а бред, который он нес, списал на алкогольное опьянение. И самое главное, что позволил ему убежать, даже не подумав броситься следом и остановить.

Ближе к пяти начало холодать, и Джеймс решил вернуться в замок. Поднялся на крыльцо с возвращающейся из Хогсмида толпой — он даже не сразу заметил, что в паре метров от него идет Малфой. Тот смерил Джеймса обычным неприветливым взглядом и ускорил шаг.

Когда он подошел к портрету Полной Дамы, та что-то недовольно бубнила себе под нос и качала головой. Должно быть, леди Андромеда с портрета неподалеку снова неудачно пошутила о ее вокальных данных. Это каждый раз надолго выбивало Полную Даму из колеи.

— Бузинная палочка, — повторил Джеймс.

Та наконец обратила на него внимание и, насупившись, открыла портрет.

В гостиной Гриффиндора был переполох. Встретил Джеймса возглас Гортензии Смит, которая обвиняюще ткнула в него пальцем, стоило ему войти.

— Передай своему психованному братцу, что, если сунется сюда еще хоть раз, получит пару летучемышиных сглазов!

— О чем ты? — Джеймс вскинул брови.

Гортензия сердито сложила на груди руки.

— Он пытался прорваться в спальни девочек. Чуть не разнес лестницу, пытаясь снять чары, — она кивнула в сторону лестницы на второй этаж. Джеймс только сейчас заметил, что от пары ступеней были отколоты куски, а перила накренились так, будто вот-вот упадут.

— Я понятия не имею, зачем он это сделал, — сказал Джеймс, немного оправившись от удивления, и перевел на Гортензию ошарашенный взгляд.

— Чертов псих! Он так тряс Дженну, что у нее на плечах остались синяки! Мы отправили ее в больничное крыло, но не надейся, что Макгонагалл не узнает о…

— Что ему было нужно? — Джеймс перебил ее. Что-то тут настораживало.

Гортензия недовольно поджала губы, но все же ответила:

— Откуда мне знать. Он кричал про какую-то Лили.

Лили. В памяти тут же всплыл их утренний разговор. Кто это, Моргана ее подери?

Наверное, он молчал слишком долго, потому что Гортензия заговорила снова.

— Ты должен сходить к нему.

— Зачем?

— Джеймс, он _твой_ гребанный брат. Я уж молчу про то, что, если бы ты не дал ему пароль от портрета, ничего этого бы не произошло.

— Я не давал ему никакого пароля. И, скорее всего, он просто был пьян, — Джеймс озвучил свое утреннее предположение.

— И часто ты по пьяни врываешься в чужие гостиные в поисках несуществующих людей?

Джеймс не хотел с ней спорить, поэтому положил учебники на столик у камина, за которым обычно занимался, и направился в подземелья. Когда он выходил из гостиной, Полная Дама все еще ворчливо что-то бормотала. Джеймс повернулся к ней.

— Скажите, мадам, кто впустил внутрь Альбуса Поттера? — спросил он.

— Он сам назвал пароль.

— С первого раза?

— Ну разумеется, молодой человек! Неужели вы думаете, что я впустила бы студента другого факультета, если бы он не знал пароля! — возмутилась она.

Джеймс извинился и поспешил ретироваться.

По дороге ему, как назло, не встретилось ни одного слизеринца. Он уже раздумывал, как проведет ближайшие полчаса-час, стоя у входа в их гостиную и ожидая, пока кто-нибудь не пропустит его, но опасения его оказались напрасны. Не успел он подойти к слизеринскому тупику, как стена, скрывающая проход, отъехала в сторону и в проеме показалась Нэнси Маклагген.

— Поттер, — немного заторможенно констатировала она, почему-то не двигаясь с места.

Приблизившись, он услышал шум, доносившийся из гостиной. 

— Что там?.. — начал было Джеймс, как вдруг раздался грохот, а затем громкий треск. Нэнси просто посторонилась, пропуская его внутрь.

Человек десять слизеринцев столпилось в дальнем конце гостиной, оттуда доносились звуки борьбы. Джеймс оказался там в пару секунд. То, что Ал — один из основных участников, он понял сразу, а вот противника его смог рассмотреть только когда протиснулся через кольцо слизеринцев. На полу, в куче щепок и обломков деревянного столика, валялся Малфой, безуспешно прикрываясь от ударов Ала. У Забини, пытавшегося его оттащить, была рассечена губа, а Пьюси досадливо потирал плечо.

— Твою мать, Ал! — Джеймс дернулся к нему, но едва тоже не получил кулаком по лицу. — Какого черта с тобой произошло сегодня?!

Ал не ответил, продолжая ожесточенно вколачивать Малфоя в пол, бормоча что-то неразборчивое. Казалось, Малфой даже не пытается сопротивляться, он только отворачивался да кое-как прикрывал руками лицо.

— Остолбеней! — коротко сказал Джеймс, направляя палочку на Ала. Тот безвольно завалился набок.

Малфой осмелился подняться только через пару секунд. Джеймс заметил разбитую губу, нос и волосы все в мелкой щепке, его медленные болезненные движения. Пьюси помог ему подняться.

Джеймс и Забини подхватили обездвиженного Ала и дотащили до ближайшего кресла. Пьюси что-то спрашивал у Малфоя, но Джеймс не слышал, что тот отвечает. Ему вдруг пришло в голову, что Малфой неспроста вздумал изображать из себя жертву. Такая покорность была вовсе не в его духе — за эти годы они с Алом оба бессчетное количество раз оказывались в больничном крыле с повреждениями разной степени тяжести. В его беспомощность верилось слабо, но зато тот прекрасно знал, что драки и сами по себе строго наказываются, а уж избиение несопротивляющегося студента… Все сочувствие по отношению к нему испарилось, не успев зародиться.

— Что между вами произошло? — громко спросил у него Джеймс, так что все студенты сначала обернулись к нему, а потом дружно перевели взгляд на Малфоя.

— Откуда мне знать. Нес какую-то ахинею…

Джеймс посмотрел на Ала. На его лице застыло выражение злости и почему-то обиды.

— Фините, — он взмахнул палочкой.

Ал судорожно вздохнул. Джеймс боялся, что он снова бросится на Малфоя, но Ал не двигался с места. Он взглянул на Джеймса — тот вздрогнул. Это был взгляд незнакомца.

— Что здесь произошло? — громко спросила Макгонагалл, каким-то неведомым образом оказавшаяся всего в нескольких шагах от них. Все голоса тут же стихли.

Джеймс повернулся к ней и собирался уже заговорить, но вместо него ответил Ал.

— Мы подрались, мэм, — твердо и без малейшего сожаления сказал он.

— И могу я узнать причину? — ее лицо подрагивало от гнева.

Он посмотрел на нее и так же уверенно продолжил:

— Мы со Скорпиусом Малфоем убили мою сестру.

***

История, которую Ал в последствии рассказал, как оказалось, не была полностью безосновательной. Отец действительно участвовал в обыске дома Нотта, и они действительно нашли там маховик времени и даже спрятали его в кабинете Гермионы Грейнджер-Уизли, откуда Ал и Скорпиус якобы его выкрали.

Вот только маховик никуда не исчезал из своего тайника, Гермиона нашла его на прежнем месте.

Это известие лишило Ала последних крох здравомыслия. Повергло в такое бешеное отчаяние, что Джеймс порой сам не знал, чего боится больше: находиться с ним в одной комнате или оставить его одного.

Два месяца Ал провалялся в Мунго в таком состоянии, а потом вдруг сорвался. Обманул персонал и охрану больницы, даже каким-то образом умудрился воспользоваться личным камином заведующего отделением проклятий и сглазов и попал через него в особняк Малфоев.

Джеймс не знал точно, что там произошло, только в общих чертах. Но после этого лечение Ала в Мунго перестало быть добровольным.

Сейчас, глядя на то, как они разговаривают, так мирно и цивилизованно, почти по-деловому, Джеймс с трудом верил своим глазам. Впрочем, в тот момент, когда Джеймс подумал об этом, Ал спросил:

— Твоя мать умерла летом после второго курса, ведь так?

Скорпиус побледнел, в мгновения теряя крохи дружелюбия и расслабленности.

— Не твое дело.

— Как ты пережил это без меня? — казалось, Ал пропустил его слова мимо ушей.

— Ал, — предостерегающе позвал Джеймс.

Какое-то время они сидели в тишине.

На сей раз они застали Ала в палате. Вообще-то, он делил ее с пожилым волшебником лет семидесяти, у которого были серьезные проблемы с памятью, но сейчас тот куда-то ушел, так что они сидели в комнате втроем. Ал на кровати, Джеймс рядом с ним, а Скорпиус — в деревянном кресле для посетителей.

Наконец Ал встал с места и подошел к окну.

— Я спрашиваю не потому что хочу причинить тебе боль. Хотя я и… — он замялся, — хотя я и понимаю, что тебе трудно об этом говорить, особенно со мной.

Скорпиус ничего не ответил, взгляд его замер где-то между его лопаток.

— В том мире это был поворотный момент для нас с тобой, — сказал Ал.

На лице Скорпиуса не дрогнул ни один мускул.

— Того мира не существует, Альбус, — голос Скорпиуса показался хриплым и будто незнакомым. Как и это странное обращение. Никто не называл Ала полным именем: члены семьи звали его кратко, все остальные — так же или по фамилии.

Ал не стал настаивать. Как и продолжать историю — одну из немногих, которые Джеймс от него слышал. Ал рассказал ее примерно год назад, когда Джеймс пришел навестить его поздно вечером после смены, едва пробившись через охрану и медиведьм. 

Ал тогда все два часа пролежал на кровати спиной к нему. И говорил, говорил, говорил. Медленно, уверенно — так, будто все это произошло на самом деле.

_Мне кажется, мы по-настоящему стали друзьями только той осенью, после смерти его матери. Да, мы и первые два года были не разлей вода, не помню ни одного дня, когда бы мы не сидели вместе в библиотеке, не обсуждали всякие глупые хогвартские легенды в большом зале или не торчали часами у озера. Тем летом, когда состояние его матери стало ухудшаться с каждым днем — он ни словом не обмолвился об этом в письмах. Хотя, если подумать, я тогда практически ничего от него не получал. В лучшем случае он коротко отвечал на мои вопросы раз в пару недель. _

_Для него всегда все было слишком серьезно, по крайней мере, мне так казалось. Сам я в одиннадцать лет доверился бы кому угодно, кто просто улыбнется мне и дружелюбно заговорит. Но тогда на платформе девять и три четверти, когда я спросил у него, как дела, а он ответил, что не очень, потому что умерла его мать, — тогда я вдруг понял, что он так и не стал считать меня настоящим другом. Не знаю, наверное, я оставался для него кем-то вроде постоянного партнера на зельях и чарах. Логично, учитывая, что вариантов, помимо меня, у него никогда не было._

_В поезде он так ничего мне и не рассказал. Сначала я боялся, что он начнет вспоминать лето, плакать, что будет ждать от меня каких-то слов утешения, а я, конечно, ничего не смогу придумать. Но потом я понял, что уж лучше бы он говорил. Он выглядел спокойным и отстраненным, не похожим на себя прежнего. Я понятия не имел, как его растормошить._

_Где-то на второй неделе учебы я отчего-то проснулся среди ночи. Я прислушался, но в комнате было тихо. Я только спустя минуту сообразил, что именно тишина меня и насторожила. Наши с ним кровати стояли у стены, его — самая крайняя, и с нее не доносилось ни звука, будто он перестал дышать. Я так перепугался…_

_Я и подумать не мог, что это всего-навсего чары беззвучного полога. Их изучают только курсе на четвертом, не видано, чтобы недавний второкурсник… Хотя он всегда… — он оборвал себя на полуслове. — Я бросился к нему сломя голову, тряс, звал по имени. Я понял свою оплошность практически сразу, потому что почувствовал, как трясутся его плечи, услышал всхлипы. Я подумал, что можно просто извиниться и уйти к себе, сделать вид, что ничего не случилось. Но я остался._

_Он не пытался меня прогнать, — Ал ненадолго замолчал. — И тогда я понял, насколько плохо его знал. В начале сентября я чуть ли не обиделся на него за то, что он не считает меня другом, которому можно рассказывать о чем-то важном. Но все было наоборот. Он хотел рассказать, но не знал, захочу ли я слушать о чем-то посерьезнее странностей почти безголового Ника и эссе по чарам. А я хотел. Я больше всего на свете хотел ему помочь. _

_Он был тогда почти как истукан, словно боялся пошевелиться в моем присутствии. Его всегда смущали прикосновения. Из-за этого я тоже чувствовал себя неловко, но я все же взял его за руку, и мне показалось, что ему стало легче. Я попросил его рассказать, и он стал рассказывать — беззвучный полог скрывал нас ото всех остальных. Мы пролежали так до утра, практически нос к носу. Кажется, в ту ночь я узнал о нем и его семье больше, чем за два предыдущих года._

_Мы никогда не говорили о том разе, но ему стало лучше. А между нами все стало как-то проще._

Наконец Ал снова заговорил, так и продолжая пялиться в окно:

— Из всех людей, кого я когда-либо знал, ты хуже всех умеешь делиться собственной болью. И как ни странно, именно тебе это умение пригодилось бы как никому другому. У тебя всегда получалось казаться веселым и беспечным, но я прекрасно видел, как любой злобный выкрик — про то, что ты сын Волдеморта, или про то, что твои родители бывшие Пожиратели — выбивал почву у тебя из-под ног. Не говоря уже про...

— Альбус, хватит, — сухо прервал его Скорпиус, медленно выпрямляясь в кресле. — Чего бы ты там себе ни надумал — ты всегда был первым, кто тыкал в меня пальцем и кричал о том, что я ублюдок Темного Лорда.

— Я не помню этого, — Ал покачал головой. — Для меня все это звучит так, будто это делал кто-то другой.

— Тогда в Мэноре тоже был кто-то другой? — он вскинул брови.

Ал вздрогнул. Впервые за долгое время Джеймс видел, как с его лица соскальзывает маска спокойствия.

— Нет, — он нашел глаза Скорпиуса, — это был я.

— Тогда почему?

— Я не хотел причинять тебе боль, — он медленно покачал головой.

— Но знал, что причинишь.

Ал отвел взгляд, на его лице читалось замешательство.

— Я ведь уже извинялся.

Джеймс вздохнул.

— Прекратите. Вместо того, чтобы говорить как нормальные люди, вы цепляетесь за любую возможность, чтобы поссориться.

— О, так, по-твоему, то, что произошло в Мэноре, не достаточный повод? — притворно удивился Скорпиус.

— Остынь, — Ал медленно вернулся на кровать, усаживаясь на край, рядом с Джеймсом.

— Ты просишь меня остыть? Ты серьезно, Альбус? После в…

— Он не знает, что там произошло, — сказал Ал.

Скорпиус замер, переводя недоверчивый взгляд с Ала на Джеймса. В этот момент он почему-то показался Джеймсу как никогда уязвимым, словно впервые вдруг осознал, что сам, добровольно, оказался один в компании ненавистных Поттеров.

— Ты даже не удосужился спросить, что он… — во взгляде Скорпиуса было негодование.

— Я знаю, что он напал на тебя. Просто не знаю подробностей.

— Дьявол в деталях — никогда не слышал?

— Что там произошло? — спросил Джеймс, переводя взгляд со Скорпиуса на Ала. Оба молчали.

Скорпиус резко поднялся с места. 

— Мерлин, да идите вы, — пробормотал он.

— Скорпиус, — Джеймс вскочил было следом, намереваясь его остановить, но Ал молча придержал его за руку.

Скорпиус вышел из палаты.

— Не надо, — тихо попросил Ал. — Он вернется.

Джеймс подошел к окну, чтобы не пришлось встречаться с Алом взглядом.

— Я расскажу, если ты хочешь, — раздался голос Ала.

Джеймс коротко обернулся, потом снова перевел взгляд на улицу за окном.

— Не самая лучшая идея, учитывая, что те твои воспоминания были частью бреда.

— Ты должен понимать, — настойчиво сказал Ал, — я сделал это не чтобы унизить его. Я настолько стал одержим желанием доказать свою правоту, — а тогда мне казалось, что это мой последний шанс, — что пошел бы буквально на все.

Джеймс насторожился, снова повернулся к нему лицом. Ал сидел на кровати, вцепившись руками в колени.

— Что ты сделал?

Чуть поколебавшись, он сказал:

— Я знаю — теперь знаю, — что те воспоминания были ложными. Но тогда они казались мне реальными.

— Ал. Что ты сделал? — Джеймс почувствовал, как неприятно засосало под ложечкой.

В голове назойливо билась одна единственная мысль: он и правда пошел просить у Скорпиуса помощи, даже не удосужившись поинтересоваться, что произошло между ними, что тому пришлось пережить по вине Ала.

Ал вздохнул.

— Только не перебивай, — он встретился с Джеймсом взглядом. — Впервые, когда мы отправились в прошлое, по крайней мере, исходя из тех моих воспоминаний, мы сильно изменили реальность. Я там поступил на Гриффиндор, тетя Гермиона так и не вышла за дядю Рона и стала преподавать в Хогвартсе. Отец тоже был другим: запрещал мне даже приближаться к Скорпиусу. Уж не знаю, что больше его заботило: собственная репутация или старинная ненависть к Малфоям. Мы прожили так с неделю — раздельно, не общаясь, но потом все же сумели встретиться. С нами обоими происходило что-то странное. Стали приходить воспоминания, связанные с той новой реальностью. Не какие-то четкие эпизоды из прошлого, нет, — внезапно всплывали имена людей, которых в прежней жизни мы не знали, я на четвертый день пребывания в гриффиндорской гостиной сумел обыграть в плюй-камни добрую половину одногруппников, хотя раньше вечно только проигрывал. Всякие мелкие детали, чужие рефлексы, которые появлялись постепенно и которые сложно было отделить от наших прежних воспоминаний и привычек. Это ужасно нас испугало, потому что мы понятия не имели, как далеко может зайти этот процесс, значит ли это, что со временем мы забудем о наших прежних жизнях. 

— Мы собирались сделать еще один прыжок в прошлое, чтобы все исправить, но решили подстраховаться. Договорились рассказать друг другу что-то, что могли знать о себе только мы сами. Обменялись парой случаев из детства — но это тогда показалось нам ненадежной затеей, ведь прошлое могло и измениться. И мы… Мерлин, мы нашли единственное, что вряд ли полностью изменится в любой реальности.

Джеймс удивленно вскинул брови.

— Наши тела, — Ал пожал плечами.

— Но это глупо, — заметил Джеймс. — Вы много лет жили в одной комнате и мылись в одних душевых. Ты мог заметить какие-то отличительные черты, когда он переодевался или…

— Я говорю про те места, которые обычно не видно в подробностях. Разве что в этой реальности у кого-то из нас появились бы любовники… Но мы решили, что такое маловероятно. И кажется, не ошиблись, — в его голосе слышались насмешливые нотки. — Я думал, что если докажу, что знаю о нем больше, чем кажется, мне кто-нибудь да поверит. Но события, как ты понимаешь, развивались не в мою пользу. Меня сразу же упекли в Мунго, мои слова все игнорировали, и тогда я решился на этот шаг. Сбежал отсюда, пробрался в кабинет к семейному врачу Малфоев и оттуда по каминной сети попал в Мэнор.

— Откуда ты знаешь, кто у Малфоев семейный врач?

Ал неопределенно повел плечами, явно не желая развивать эту тему.

— Неважно, просто услышал как-то в разговоре… — он продолжил: — Я попал в гостиную особняка, Скорпиус был там. Я попробовал заговорить с ним, как с тем Скорпиусом, которого считал своим лучшим другом, умолял вспомнить меня, но он по-прежнему смотрел на меня как на сумасшедшего. Тогда я попробовал объяснить ему, что он мог просто забыть все, что происходило с ним раньше, свою прежнюю жизнь. Но он и слушать меня не хотел. И я решил воспользоваться своим последним козырем — тем, что тот Скорпиус рассказал мне про свои… Отличительные черты, — Ал обнял себя за локти, во всей его позе чувствовалась неловкость. — Просто родинки, такие, которые практически невозможно заметить, если не знать, куда смотреть.

— И ты напал на него? Что ты сделал?

— Он не… — Ал уткнулся взглядом в стену: — Сначала мы просто дрались. Потом мне удалось выхватить у него палочку, я отскочил на пару шагов и тут же запустил в него простеньким ножничным заклинанием, такие постоянно используют медики, чтобы снимать одежду с тяжело раненных. Но палочка плохо слушалась меня... Заклинание разодрало всю его одежду на мелкие лоскутки, и порезало ноги, руки ниже локтя и туловище. Несильно, но… — он беспомощно пожал плечами. — Его отец вошел именно в этот момент.

— Мерлин, — Джеймс почувствовал, как запульсировало в висках, — скажи, что ты шутишь.

— Я не хотел делать ему больно. Я просто хотел доказать, что не сошел с ума.

— Почему ты мне не сказал?

— Боялся, что ты будешь меня презирать.

— Скорее боялся, что ты не согласишься пойти ко мне, — услужливо подсказал Скорпиус, вдруг оказавшийся в дверях палаты.

Ал не выглядел ни сильно виноватым, ни сильно удивленным.

— Я не хотел тебя унижать, — еще раз повторил он.

— Может, прекратишь уже это повторять? — он поджал губы. — Мой отец подумал, что ты пытался меня изнасиловать.

Джеймса передернуло. Но в голосе Скорпиуса, он вдруг понял, не было боли или страха, скорее обида.

— Отец мне сказал, — кивнул Ал.

— Он не поверил ни слову из всей этой истории про сумасшествие, решил, что Гарри Поттер просто прикрывает сыночка.

— Но ты поверил, — Джеймс и сам не понял, как у него вырвалось.

— С чего ты взял? — тут же спросил Скорпиус.

— Иначе тебя бы здесь не было.

Скорпиус пару секунд пристально смотрел на него, словно оценивающе, потом пожал плечами.

Он так и не прошел вглубь комнаты, стоял, прислонившись спиной к двери.

— Мама умерла в августе, в конце, — наконец заговорил он. Казалось, он сам не верит, что сказал это.

Ал смотрел на него озадаченно.

— В газетах про это не писали, так что в курсе были, в основном, только взрослые. Когда первого сентября я отправился в Хогвартс, никто или почти никто не знал, что у меня умерла мать. Все вели себя как обычно. Я сел в самый последний вагон, там всегда оставались свободные купе. Где-то в середине пути ко мне заглянул ты. Отвесил очередную шутку про мою мать и Темного Лорда, и я кинулся на тебя с кулаками.

Скорпиус обнял себя за плечи.

— Я не заметил, как и когда это произошло, но в какой-то момент я понял, что просто лежу на полу и давлюсь слезами, а ты уже не бьешь меня, а пытаешься привести в чувство. Ты был первым и единственным человеком, кому я сказал про нее.

— Что я сделал? — на лице Ала застыло болезненное выражение.

— Ничего. Ты подождал, когда я приду в себя, сказал, что ни о чем не знал, и ушел.

— Но ваши стычки на этом не прекратились, — заметил Джеймс. — Я точно помню, как мать жаловалась мне на твое поведение в каждом письме.

Скорпиус хмыкнул.

— Мы дрались иногда. Из-за всяких глупостей, в основном. Я был даже благодарен тебе в какой-то степени. Наши перепалки заставляли меня чувствовать себя нормальным.

— Только не говори, что я продолжал дразнить тебя теми глупыми слухами про маховик времени, — не поверил Ал.

— Нет, с того раза ты никогда больше не упоминал в моем присутствии ничего, связанного с мамой. Хотя, изобретательности в подначках тебе все равно было не занимать.

— Неужели ты оставался в долгу? — не поверил Ал.

Губы Скорпиуса едва заметно дрогнули, будто вот-вот сложатся в ухмылку.

— Когда ты сможешь вернуться к нормальной жизни? — спросил Скорпиус.

Ал удивленно вскинул брови. Потом пожал плечами.

— Во всяком случае, меня больше не считают опасным для общества. Это самое главное. Думаю, через пару месяцев мне разрешат вернуться домой при условии, что я не буду пропускать встречи с целителем.

— О чем вы с ним говорите?

— О прошлом, в основном.

— О котором?

— Об обоих, вообще-то, — хмыкнул Ал. — Он посоветовал мне вести что-то вроде дневника. Туда я записываю все, что мне удалось узнать о моем настоящем прошлом.

Скорпиус наконец отлип от двери и снова подошел к кровати Ала, на этот раз усаживаясь рядом с ним.

— И давно ты копишь информацию?

— Около полугода или чуть больше. Где-то год я стоял на своем. И слушать ничего не хотел. Но потом понял, что надо двигаться дальше. Раз все говорят, что все это мне привиделось, значит, так и есть.

Скорпиус неловко зажал ладони между бедер, избегая его взгляда.

— У меня были девушки? — спросил вдруг Ал. — Джеймс не знает, я спрашивал.

Скорпиус странно посмотрел на Джеймса.

— Джеймс, должно быть, был слишком занят собственными девчонками, чтобы уследить еще и за твоими, — предположил он.

Ал улыбнулся, но, наткнувшись, на нахмуренное выражение лица Джеймса, тут же спрятал улыбку.

— Не знаю, — сказал Скорпиус. — Можно попробовать задать этот вопрос Забини, вы с ним часто были в паре не уроках.

— А у тебя? — будто воровато спросил Ал.

— Это ведь не твое дело, правда? — заметил он, но в его голосе не слышалось прежней категоричности.

— Прости, не нужно говорить, если не хочешь, — тут же стушевался Ал.

— Мне всегда нравилась Роза, — сказал Скорпиус. — Курса со второго. Все об этом знали.

— Так вы встречались?

— Нет, — он помотал головой, — я много раз пытался заговорить с ней, пригласить ее в Хогсмид, но она каждый раз отказывала. Только однажды, на шестом курсе, согласилась пойти со мной.

Брови Ала заинтересованно поползли вверх.

— Мы тогда договорились встретиться в «Трех метлах». Я пришел минут на тридцать раньше и наткнулся там на тебя.

— О, Мерлин, только не говори, что мы опять подрались.

Скорпиус пожал плечами.

— Ты наговорил кучу гадостей про меня и про нее. Я заехал тебе по лицу. Розмерта выставила нас на улицу… Честно говоря, в подробностях все я уже не помню, но важно то, что с Розой в тот раз я так и не встретился. А потом мне стыдно было к ней подходить. Она думала, что я ее продинамил…

— И чем все закончилось?

Скорпиус как-то разом посерьезнел.

— Потом случилась та драка с тобой, из-за которой я неделю провалялся в больничном крыле. А потом я как-то… — он неопределенно развел руками.

— Мне жаль, что так вышло, — Ал осторожно коснулся его плеча.

Скорпиус даже не заметил.

— Наверное, это к лучшему. Она никогда не скрывала своего отношения к моей семье… Не знаю, что я в ней нашел. И зачем бегал за ней столько лет. Наверное, надеялся, что если она узнает меня поближе, то изменит свое мнение.

— Ну хоть что-то неизменно, — хмыкнул Ал. — Роза зазнайка во всех реальностях.

Скорпиус улыбнулся краешком губ. Джеймсу показалось, что Ал на мгновение сжал его плечо чуть сильнее.

***

Они шли молча, но напряжения между ними не было. Только оказавшись дома, Джеймс наконец спросил о том, что не давало ему покоя всю дорогу.

— Там, в Мунго, ты пошутил, что я ничего не знал о девушках Ала, потому что едва мог отбиться от своих. С чего ты взял?

Скорпиус удивленно вскинул брови.

— Хочешь сказать, это не так?

— Нет. И я понятия не имею, что натолкнуло тебя на эту мысль.

Скорпиус бросил на него недоверчивый взгляд.

— Серьезно? Ты в зеркало давно смотрелся? — уточнил он.

Внутри неприятно кольнуло.

— Что я должен там увидеть?

Скорпиус покачал головой.

— Не собираюсь произносить это вслух, — хмыкнул он.

Но слабая улыбка быстро исчезла с его лица, стоило ему бросить взгляд на Джеймса.

— Эй, это просто шутка, — немного удивленно сказал он. — Не нужно думать, что я осуждаю тебя или что-то вроде.

Во рту стало горько. Джеймс отвернулся.

— Джеймс, — Скорпиус неловко коснулся его руки, в голосе его все еще было удивление. Прикосновение исчезло, стоило Джеймсу повернуться. — Я не думал, что ты так воспримешь мои слова. Это ведь… Это комплимент, — он нервно улыбнулся. — Глядя на нас с Альбусом, все думают: эй, спорим, эти два неудачника закончили школу девственниками. А глядя на тебя, сразу задаешься вопросом, играл ты охотником или загонщиком. И хватит ли пальцев на руках всех обитателей слизеринской спальни семикурсников, чтобы пересчитать твоих поклонниц.

Джеймс уселся на подлокотник кресла, наконец встречаясь со Скорпиусом взглядом. Сам Скорпиус остался стоять.

— Я встречался с двумя, около месяца с первой и чуть больше трех — со второй.

Скорпиус растерянно кивнул. Казалось, на языке у него вертится еще какой-то вопрос, но он сдержался.

— И ты не выглядишь, как неудачник, — продолжил он.

— Да брось, — фыркнул Скорпиус, внезапно весело отбрасывая со лба челку и вольно подставляя лицо бьющим из окна лучам солнца, так что круги под глазами стали еще отчетливей. Этот жест, такой беззаботный, почти дразнящий, совсем не вязался с тем серьезным, угрюмым Скорпиусом, который встретил его тогда в особняке Малфоев.

Взгляд его вдруг привлек открытый журнал на столике. 

— Увлекаешься садоводством? — полувопросительно произнес он, усаживаясь в кресло.

Он подтянул журнал к себе. В центре разворота была фотография яблони со спелыми румяными яблоками.

— Это про сад иллюзий, — поправил Джеймс. — Мы видели такой в Мунго. Вдруг вспомнил, что читал про что-то подобное прошлой осенью. Я никогда раньше не задумывался над тем, что это за сад, но когда ты тогда сказал, что черешни отвратительные на вкус...

— Что? — Скорпиус смотрел недоумеваюше, словно едва мог припомнить, о чем говорит Джеймс.

— Эти чары должны создавать полную иллюзию реальности. Форма, цвет, текстура. Вкус.

Скорпиус недоверчиво покачал головой.

— Но по законам магии — еду наколдовать нельзя.

— Никто и не говорит, что этими ягодами можно наесться. Но они должны иметь вкус — такой, каким его представляет их создатель.

Скорпиус пялился на картинку с яблоней, на покачивающиеся под тяжестью плодов ветки так, будто хотел найти там ответы на все свои вопросы. 

— Не думаю, что это существенно, — он повел плечом. — Какой-то сбой в заклинании или, может, Альбус не слишком-то любит черешню, вот и проецирует на эту иллюзию свое негативное отношение.

Джеймс покачал головой.

— Но Ал… — он вдруг оборвал себя на полуслове. Вряд ли Скорпиусу интересно было это обсуждать, раз он уходит от разговора. — Ты прав.

Тот просто кивнул.

**3.**

В глубине души Джеймс понимал, что Ал не говорит всей правды. Он был достаточно умен, чтобы признать помешательство, он даже покорно пытался восстановить «утраченные» воспоминания, с усердием отличника задавая вопросы и конспектируя и систематизируя новую информацию, — но от этого та воображаемая жизнь не стала для него менее реальной.

Вот уже полгода он не говорил ни слова про дружбу со Скорпиусом, но по тому, как Ал смотрел на него, когда они разговаривали, по тому, как он иногда, словно машинально, прикасался к его руке или плечу, становилось ясно, что, несмотря ни на что, в его сознании Скорпиус был и остается его лучшим и единственным другом, — пусть это чувство и не взаимно.

Что касается девочки — еще одного ключевого элемента его фантазий — было сложно сказать что-то с уверенностью, про нее Алу хватало ума не вспоминать, но Джеймс ни на мгновение не верил, что он ее забыл.

Поначалу Ал все повторял и повторял, как она важна, важнее кого бы то ни было. Джеймсу его слова казались бессвязным бормотанием. Но он не останавливался, строил шаткие гипотезы о том, что, существуй она, родители остались бы вместе, сам он не стал бы озлобленный говнюком, а Джеймс сделал бы карьеру квиддичного игрока.

Джеймс, впрочем, прекрасно осознавал, что заставить его полюбить квиддич тогда могла только внезапная смерть Энди Грина, а уж никак не младшая сестренка. Правда делиться своими размышлениями он, разумеется, ни с кем не стал.

Джеймс заметил Скорпиуса только когда тот показался между стволами черешен. Немного встрепанный и запыхавшийся.

— Простите, — сказал он, — случайно вышел не на том этаже. Кто только додумался разбить пруд прямо посреди коридора?

Его правый кроссовок имел красноватый оттенок, а штанина топорщилась, словно ее не очень умело высушили заклинанием.

— Русалки любят воду, — Джеймс пожал плечами.

Не похоже, что для Скорпиуса это стало весомым оправданием.

— Там какой-то переполох. Во всяком случае, все носились по этажу, повсюду летали какие-то странные листовки, а вода в пруду стала цвета крови. 

Словно в доказательство, он вытащил из кармана порядочно измятого журавлика. На нем была изображена обычная реклама с младенцем и русалкой, вот только вода в озере из черной постепенно окрашивалась в красный, и сам ребенок начинал истекать кровью.

— Что-то новенькое, — честно признался Джеймс. До этого момента антирусалочья кампания проходила вяло и словно бы лениво, нехотя. Листовки на улице, иногда испорченные билборды, выкрикивание мрачных пророчеств в Косом переулке — до серьезного вандализма Скамандеры не доходили.

Ал с интересом осмотрел меняющийся рисунок:

— Еще одна дичь, которую я не помню, — сказал он, но тему развивать не стал. 

Скорпиус привычно уселся напротив, с любопытством разглядывая стол и стоявшую на нем тарелку черешни.

— Решили оживить обстановку? — уточнил он.

Ал кивнул.

— Теоретически, по крайней мере, врачи так мне говорили, здесь могут появиться любые адекватные растения и предметы. Но сколько бы я ни думал о кресле-качалке и зеленых яблоках, здесь все равно каждый раз оказываются чертовы черешни и ветхие скамейки.

— Не понимаю, почему ты жалуешься, — Джеймс покачал головой. — Ты же обожаешь черешню. Если бы не сбой в чарах…

— Я обожаю черешню? — он округлил глаза. В его взгляде читалось искреннее удивление.

— В основном, конечно, тебе нравился черешневый пирог. Но его ведь делают из ягод, верно? Так что это почти что одно и то же.

Ал моргнул.

— Совсем забыл, — он натянуто улыбнулся и посмотрел на Скорпиуса.

Возможно, из-за тени, отбрасываемой деревьями, тот казался нездорово бледным, сидел, уставившись на свои сцепленные пальцы. Он на мгновение поднял глаза, словно украдкой, чтобы посмотреть на Джеймса, и заметил на себе их взгляды.

— Я задумался, — сказал он. — Что это? — он кинул на тетрадку в плотной обложке, лежавшую на столе перед Алом.

Поколебавшись, Ал подвинул тетрадь к нему. Скорпиус принял ее несколько настороженно и аккуратно положил на стол перед собой.

— Мой дневник, — пояснил Ал. — То есть один из. Помнишь, я говорил, что целитель посоветовал мне записывать все, что я узнаю про мою прошлую жизнь?

— То есть это твои мемуары, — кивнул Скорпиус.

— Можно и так сказать. Там все, что я узнал от тебя, Джеймса, родителей, Розы. Плюс кое-что от Забини и Пьюси. Впрочем, оба не слишком-то охотно отвечали на мои письма.

— Письма… — как эхо повторил Скорпиус.

— Ну да.

— Почему с ними ты общался по переписке, а со мной… — Скорпиус не стал заканчивать, в глазах его читался вопрос.

— Они для меня просто незнакомцы, — сказал Ал.

Скорпиус на секунду отвел взгляд, выдыхая.

— Я тоже незнакомец, Альбус. Даже хуже.

— Представь, что ты на необитаемом острове, — ровно сказал Ал.

— Что? — брови Скорпиуса взлетели от удивления.

— Кроме тебя, на острове есть всего лишь еще один человек, но он по какой-то причине не хочет с тобой общаться.

В глазах Скорпиуса, кажется, мелькнуло сочувствие.

— Мы не на необитаемом острове, — тихо сказал Скорпиус.

— В этом и проблема. Мы — нет. Я — да.

Скорпиус ничего не ответил, только сидел, неловко поглаживая край тетради. Ал нервно выдохнул и встал из-за стола. Джеймс обернулся: Ал подошел к черешне, росшей у самого края их участка, и аккуратно сорвал ягоду.

— Ты не был один, — наконец сказал Скорпиус, когда молчание затянулось.

— Все это время у меня был только Джеймс. 

Ал повертел в пальцах упругий черенок, смотря на ягоду словно с удивлением, словно впервые держал нечто подобное в руке. Джеймс отвернулся. Он скорее почувствовал приближение Ала, чем услышал его шаги, мягкая трава скрадывала звуки — тот остановился у него за спиной.

Джеймс не знал, что Скорпиус увидел на лице Ала, но он вдруг снова отвел глаза. Ал стоял совсем близко, и плечо Джеймса неприятно покалывало сотнями иголочек. Через мгновенье он отошел в сторону, так и не прикоснувшись, и ощущение пропало.

— Прочитай, если хочешь, — сказал он, усаживаясь рядом со Скорпиусом и подталкивая к нему тетрадь. Скорпиус бросил на Джеймса короткий, словно вопросительный взгляд.

— Мне будет не по себе читать твой дневник.

— Это скорее ваш дневник, чем мой, — хмыкнул он.

Скорпиус озадаченно взглянул на него.

— Ты не вспомнил ничего из того, что мы тебе рассказывали?

— Кое-что, — уклончиво сказал Ал. — Собственные мысли я писал красными чернилами.

Скорпиус неуверенно открыл дневник на первой странице, пробегаясь глазами по корявым строчкам.

— Здесь мы уже на шестом курсе, — заметил он.

— Ты почти ничего не рассказал мне про шестой курс, поэтому я воссоздавал его, в основном, по рассказам других.

Скорпиус перелистнул еще пару страниц.

— Здесь много красного, — сказал он, с интересом взглянув на Ала. — Значит, что-то ты все-таки помнишь.

Ал пожал плечами. Скорпиус открыл следующую страницу и замер. На его скулах вспыхнул румянец. 

Страница почти вся сплошь оказалась исписана красными чернилами. Джеймс помнил ее — это, кажется, было самым длинным и осмысленным воспоминанием Ала. Поддавшись любопытству, он бросил быстрый взгляд на тыльную сторону ладони Скорпиуса, которой он держал страницу. На коже не виднелось никаких отметин.

_Мы столкнулись из-за какой-то глупости — Скорпиус, кажется, ляпнул что-то про развод моих родителей. Что это даже хорошо, что они разошлись, потому что у них не родится очередное недоразумение вроде меня. Мы редко дрались на палочках, предпочитали кулаки, но не в тот раз. Скорпиусу чары, особенно боевые, всегда удавались лучше, чем мне. Он знал их целую кучу, самых разнообразных и хитроумных, но в то же время достаточно безобидных, словно специально созданных для школьных дуэлей. Я же знал только «Экспеллиармус», который выходил у меня с горем пополам через раз, да пару заклинаний для подножек. И тогда, когда у меня все тело уже гудело от ссадин и ушибов, мне в голову вдруг пришла одна мысль: на трансфигурации мы учились превращать неодушевленные предметы в растения, и я решил превратить палочку Скорпиуса в лиану. Но, конечно же, я сделал что-то не так. Не так взмахнул рукой или не так понял действие чар, потому что в следующую секунду все мое тело пронзило невыносимым зудом и болью, словно наружу рвались тысячи игл. Я грохнулся на колени, но из-за этого ноги, где они соприкасались с полом, вспыхнули болью еще сильнее. Я с трудом мог дышать._

_Не знаю, как скоро я вспомнил, что Скорпиус все это время был рядом. Он опустился на пол рядом со мной, в его глазах читался полнейший ужас от увиденного. Я впервые решился взглянуть наконец на то, что со мной происходило: из рук, ног, груди, раздирая кожу, вырывались толстые зеленые шипы. _

_Скорпиус забрасывал меня всевозможными отменяющими заклинаниями, но все без толку. Наконец, уже отчаявшись, он произнес парное заклинание, отменяющее трансфигурацию в растение. И оно подействовало, шипы отвалились, оставив после себя кровоточащие раны по всему телу._

_— Не уверен, полностью это отменило действие заклятия или нет, — сказал он. — Нам нужно быстрее добраться до Помфри._

_Он помог мне встать. Мне было стыдно за жалкий скулеж, который вырывался из моего горла, но я не мог сдержать его — я казался себе кровавым месивом, истыканным иглами и ножами, словно кукла вуду. Каждый шаг отдавался дикой болью и омерзительным ощущением того, что края порезов расползаются, рвутся, словно плохо сшитые куски ткани. _

_До больничного крыла было всего ничего: добраться до лестницы и спуститься на этаж. Мы прошли до середины коридора, когда Скорпиус вдруг сказал, что лучше он будет меня левитировать. В этот момент, я снова почувствовал знакомый зуд под кожей, а затем мучительную боль в плече. Я вскрикнул, не сразу сообразив, что Скорпиус отчего-то вскрикнул тоже, лицо его исказилось гримасой. Я перевел взгляд, и увидел, что шип, выросший из моего плеча, насквозь пронзил его ладонь, которой он придерживал меня. Морщась от боли, он снял руку с шипа и устроил ее у меня на ребрах — там шипы пока еще не появлялись._

_— Я не смогу левитировать тебя с такой рукой, — тихо сказал он. — Нужно идти быстрее._

_Шипы стали длиннее, чем прежде, но росли они намного реже. Мы сумели добраться до больничного крыла. Я плохо помню, что происходило дальше. Скорпиус сбивчиво объяснял Помфри, что я тренировал заклинание по трансфигурации и случайно проклял сам себя. Вряд ли она поверила. Вскоре я отрубился окончательно._

_Когда я проснулся, было уже светло, а рядом со мной на кровати сидел Скорпиус._

_— Прости, Поттер, не принес тебе никаких гостинцев, — сказал он, когда увидел, что я проснулся. — Думал утащить у Лонгботтома кадку с землей, чтобы ты чувствовал себя как дома, но, к сожалению, все теплицы еще закрыты._

_Я попробовал пошевелиться, но тело отдалось болью, и Скорпиус осторожно прижал ладонь к моей груди, останавливая. Тут же убрал ее, словно боялся задеть одну из ран. Его ладонь была неаккуратно забинтована._

_— Не двигайся, — он покачал головой. — Помфри отменила твои идиотские чары, но, чтобы залечить столько ран, понадобится время._

_— А твоя рука? — голос звучал хрипло._

_— С ней все нормально, — заверил Скорпиус._

_— Почему ты не попросил у Помфри залечить ее? Шрам останется._

_— Помфри вчера была немного занята, — напомнил он._

_— Малфой, — он нехотя посмотрел на меня, — я хотел заколдовать твою палочку, не тебя._

_Показалось, что его взгляд немного смягчился._

_— Да будет тебе известно, Поттер, что волшебную палочку нельзя ни во что превратить. Разве что владелец может замаскировать ее под другой предмет, но даже от этого она не потеряет своих магических свойств._

_Я вздохнул. Ужасно интересно было узнать, зачем он здесь и как давно пришел, но я почему-то так этого и не сделал. Скорпиус уткнулся взглядом куда-то в край кровати. Я скосил глаза: его раненая рука лежала в паре миллиметров от моей. Я осторожно пошевелил ею так, чтобы кончики пальцев коснулись руки Скорпиуса. Тот вздрогнул от неожиданности, но взглядом со мной так и не встретился. В следующую секунду я почувствовал, как он едва заметно погладил подушечками пальцев мою ладонь._

— Почему ты мне об этом не рассказал? — спросил Ал, когда Скорпиус перестал читать.

Рука Скорпиуса машинально коснулась тыльной стороны ладони, очевидно, той, на которой должен был остаться шрам.

— Прости, но мне не упомнить всех наших стычек. И я не понимаю, чем воспоминание о нашей драке важнее воспоминания о том, как вы с Забини чуть не взорвали полкрыла, пытаясь сварить напиток живой смерти.

— Тем, что это воспоминание не о драке, — Ал покачал головой. Но тему развивать не стал. — Меня выписывают на следующей неделе, — вдруг сказал он.

Скорпиус вскинул голову.

— Уедешь к родителям? — уточнил он.

— К Джеймсу, наверное, — он бросил на Джеймса немного неуверенный взгляд, — С отцом я не особо лажу, да и он все время на работе. А мама тренер «Гарпий», так что живет не в Лондоне и постоянно в разъездах.

— По-моему, — Скорпиус посмотрел на Джеймса, — работа аврора тоже предполагает ненормированный график…

— Я не аврор, — тут же поправил его Джеймс.

Скорпиус нахмурился.

— Но ты же сказал, что уже полтора года работаешь в Отделе правопорядка, — напомнил он.

— Да, в Отделе по борьбе с незаконным использованием изобретений маглов. Он подчиняется Отделу правопорядка и Аврорату, но мы не авроры.

На лице Скорпиуса появилось озадаченное выражение.

— Мистер Поттер, — со стороны лестницы раздался голос колдоведьмы. — Часы посещения окончены.

Сад был пуст, они и не заметили, что остались здесь одни. Ал вздохнул. 

— Можешь дочитать до конца, если хочешь, — он кивнул на раскрытую тетрадь, поднимаясь с места, и нехотя поплелся к выходу. По мере того, как он удалялся, листья и ягоды с черешен опадали на землю и превращались в прах.

***

Когда они оказались у Джеймса дома, Скорпиус попросил воды. Джеймс махнул ему рукой, показывая следовать за ним на кухню.

— Знаешь, я прочитал кое-что из того, что было в дневнике, — сказал он, усаживаясь за стол и наблюдая за тем, как Джеймс наливает ему воду в стакан.

— Я заметил, — Джеймс вскинул брови. — Я тоже был там, если ты забыл, — он поставил стакан перед Скорпиусом и, немного поколебавшись, сел напротив.

— Я хочу сказать, что тут есть и про тебя, — пояснил он.

— И я читал все его дневники, — кивнул Джеймс.

Скорпиус обвил стакан пальцами, но глотка так и не сделал.

— В самом начале говорится, что первого сентября вы случайно оказались в одном купе в поезде, потому что Альбус вошел одним из последних, и все места уже были заняты. Вы сидели почти напротив друг друга: он один, а ты со своими друзьями, — и за все время вы не обмолвились ни словом.

— К чему ты это говоришь?

— А тогда в больничном крыле — он писал, что после того, как я ушел, он провалялся там в полном одиночестве целых два дня. Там так и говорилось, что к нему не зашла ни одна живая душа.

— Я не навещал его в больничном крыле, если ты об этом, — сказал Джеймс.

— Ты не знал?

— Знал.

Скорпиус выдохнул.

— Тогда я не понимаю, — он растерянно покачал головой. — Как так вышло, что ты вдруг стал ему чуть ли ни самым близким человеком.

Джеймс смутился.

— Это вышло не сразу. Как-то раз я столкнулся с отцом в коридоре Отдела правопорядка, у него была намечена срочная командировка в другое графство, и он попросил меня зайти к Алу. До этого я ни разу его не навещал. Да и не особо хотелось. Но отказать в тот момент отцу я не смог. Когда я пришел, он спал, но колдоведьмы разрешили мне с ним посидеть, и я сам не заметил, как задремал… — Джеймс замялся. — Мне приснился кошмар, и я разбудил Ала то ли криком, то ли грохотом, потому что упал со стула. 

Джеймс взглянул на лицо Скорпиуса, тот казался сосредоточенным, будто цеплялся за каждое сказанное им слово.

— Ал проснулся среди ночи и разбудил меня, втащил на кровать. По сути, мы тогда были чужими друг другу, но он смотрел на меня не как на незнакомца — так, будто его напугало случившееся. 

_Джеймс ни за что не стал бы рассказывать все — зачем Скорпиусу эти детали? — о том, как Ал лихорадочно и испуганно тормошил его, не понимая, что произошло, что могло так его напугать, стирал со щек слезы, пытался гладить по голове, беспомощно повторяя его имя и умоляя рассказать, что он такого увидел. Ал первый и единственный человек, кто видел его в таком состоянии. Они долго лежали рядом, молча, Ал больше не стал ни о чем спрашивать, хотя немой вопрос и не исчез из его взгляда, он только продолжал монотонно гладить его руку от локтя до запястья. А потом Джеймс попросил его рассказать, что с ним случилось._

— Мы проговорили, наверное, до самого утра, — продолжил он. — Не понимаю, почему меня оттуда не выгнали к Моргане. Возможно, спасло то, что Ал тогда лежал в одиночной палате. Он говорил про школу, про чувство вины, про беспомощность. И он совсем не походил на сумасшедшего. Он словно оказался выброшенным в чью-то другую жизнь, в остальном же он говорил здраво. Я подумал, что из-за этого ему вдвойне тяжело будет в Мунго, среди настоящих психов.

Скорпиус вздрогнул, делая глубокий нервный глоток из стакана.

— Скоро все закончится, — сказал он. — Он уже начал вспоминать.

Скорпиус допил воду и вернул стакан на стол. Джеймс бросил быстрый взгляд на тыльную сторону его ладони: в том месте, где еще час назад ничего не было, белел короткий шрам.

***

Ал сидел на окне кухни и лениво вертел в пальцах черенок от ягоды. Впрочем, судя по тому, что ягод в вазе на столе ничуть не убавилось, вряд ли он съел хоть одну. Наверное, Мунго изменил его вкусы.

— Если хочешь, можешь пойти на улицу, — напомнил Джеймс. — А то сидишь, как влюбленная пятикурсница.

— Мне кажется, я не дышал воздухом целую вечность.

— Ты гулял в саду каждый день.

— Это был не настоящий сад, — Ал поднял ягоду на уровень глаз. Та едва заметно раскачивалась.

Джеймс вдруг подумал, что черешни навсегда останутся для Ала символом его заточения в Мунго. И будут отдавать гнилью расстроенных чар — как Джеймс ни пытался, он так и не смог понять, что не так с заклинаниями, сотрудники тоже разводили руками, даже предложили сделать скидку за лечение, чтобы компенсировать доставленные неудобства.

— Я уберу ягоды, если хочешь, — сказал он, подходя ближе к столу. — Прости, я не подумал, что они будут напоминать тебе о больнице.

— Не нужно относиться ко мне, как к психу, которого способна выбить из колеи горстка ягод, — мирно сказал Ал, подтягивая колено к груди. — Вот что точно будет напоминать мне о психушке.

В родительском альбоме была одна колдография: отец, когда ему едва исполнилось лет пятнадцать, на подоконнике гриффиндорской спальни, в выцветшей, явно не по размеру футболке, из-под которой выставлялись острые загорелые локти. В этот момент Ал как никогда напоминал эту колдографию, разве что очков не хватало.

— Отец обещал зайти завтра, — сказал Джеймс, открывая холодильник и обшаривая его в поисках молока.

— У тебя завтра дежурство? — уточнил Ал.

— Да, вернусь в лучшем случае ближе к полуночи.

Молоко нашлось на дверце, Джеймс подцепил его и коробку хлопьев.

— Тебе все еще нравится там работать? — спросил Ал.

Джеймс пожал плечами.

— Это золотая середина, я же говорил. Не так скучно, как сидеть в кабинете и перебирать бумажки, но и не так ответственно, как ловить настоящих преступников.

— Так тебе нравится? — Ал поймал его взгляд.

— Меня устраивает.

Ал слез с подоконника и закрыл окно.

— Оставь и мне, — попросил он, усаживаясь напротив Джеймса. — Акцио тарелка и ложка!

Джеймс едва успел пригнуться, чтобы тарелка не прилетела ему в затылок — та с грохотом приземлилась на столе рядом с Алом, а ложку тот еле успел поймать у своего лица.

— Поосторожней, — Джеймс покачал головой.

— Я не пользовался магией вот уже полтора года, — Ал невозмутимо пожал плечами. — Надо же с чего-то начинать. Мерлин, но как же приятно.

На лбу, под челкой, у него уже красовался синяк от призванного чарами кроссовка. Палочку ему вернули, причем, к огромному счастью Ала, с ограничением только на виды заклинаний, а не на их количество.

— Во всяком случае, воздержись от манипуляций с острыми предметами, — посоветовал Джеймс.

Ал усмехнулся, щедро заливая хлопья молоком.

Скорпиус обещал прийти к одиннадцати. Ал притащил в гостиную все пять своих оставшихся дневников и сложил их на столике ровной стопкой. Под самый низ он просунул тонкую зеленую тетрадку с серебристым орнаментом по краям — Джеймс вспомнил, что она была в числе тех вещей, которые он принес Алу из дома в надежде, что знакомые предметы помогут ему вспомнить. Но тетрадка оказалась абсолютно пуста.

— Зачем она здесь? — спросил он.

Ал бросил на него немного растерянный взгляд.

— Увидишь. Хочу показать один фокус. Не бойся, ничего плохого.

Джеймс не успел уточнить, в чем этот фокус заключается, потому что в следующее мгновение в камине полыхнуло зеленое пламя и появился Скорпиус.

Ал приветливо ему улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, что пришел, — сказал он.

Скорпиус поздоровался с ним и с Джеймсом и протянул Алу его дневник. Сел на диван рядом с Джеймсом.

— Ты его прочел? — спросил Ал.

Скорпиус неуверенно кивнул.

— Что скажешь?

— А что я должен сказать? — на лице Скорпиуса отразилось недоумение.

Ал взял в руки дневник, открывая его на середине.

— У меня было мало источников. И все только косвенные: что-то слышали, что-то видели, что-то предполагают. Очень много пробелов, — он остановился пальцем на строчке, исписанной красными знаками вопроса. — Ты ничего не сможешь добавить?

Скорпиус отодвинулся ближе к подлокотнику.

— Мы почти не общались с тобой после эпизода с шипами. По крайней мере, ничего значимого не происходило.

— Тебе и случай с дуэлью показался неважным, — напомнил Ал. — Я правильно помню, ты больше не заходил ко мне в больничное крыло после того разговора?

Скорпиус покачал головой.

— Не помню. Вроде бы нет.

— А та ссора в слизеринской спальне, помнишь? Спустя неделю после моей выписки?

Скорпиус неуверенно кивнул.

— Ты, кажется, пошутил насчет моего костюма, — сказал он. — И в очередной раз посмеялся над моей попыткой пригласить Розу на свидание.

— Неужели я был таким придурком, чтобы прицепиться к тебе ради подначки? После всего, что произошло? — Ал вскинул брови.

Джеймс заметил, что его пальцы немного подрагивают, словно Ал чем-то взбудоражен.

— Я не знаю, Альбус. Я тебя не виню, — Скорпиус сглотнул. Он явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

Раньше Ал всегда вел себя спокойно и дружелюбно, но сегодня что-то неуловимо изменилось. Он словно не просто так задавал все эти вопросы. Он словно к чему-то вел.

— А в тот раз в Хогсмиде. Ты рассказывал, что я сорвал тебе свидание.

— Да.

— Что я сделал?

Скорпиус вжался в подлокотник дивана, бледнея на глазах. В его глазах плескалось что-то сродни панике.

— Ал, это не допрос, — вмешался Джеймс. — Что с тобой сегодня?

Ал осекся, выдохнул сквозь зубы.

— Ты прав. Прости, — он взглянул на Скорпиуса. Тот немного расслабился.

— Это ты живешь этими моментами, — с трудом выговорил он. — А для меня все, о чем ты говоришь — события двухлетней давности. Причем не самые важные и приятные события. Я не могу все помнить.

Ал вдруг растянул губы в ухмылке.

— Какая странная штука память, да? — он улыбнулся еще шире. — Я тоже забыл целую кучу всего. Например, что черешня — моя любимая ягода.

Скорпиус застыл как истукан, зрачки расширились, будто слова Ала его напугали. Джеймс перевел на брата недоумевающий взгляд: Ал ни разу об этом не упоминал. Что было странно, потому что это сполна объяснило бы перебои с чарами и его внезапное равнодушие к ягодам на кухне.

— Целитель говорит мне, что погружение в старую жизнь поможет воспоминаниям вернуться, — продолжил Ал, вставая с места. — Начну с гастрономических привычек, пожалуй? — он вскинул брови и тут же резко взмахнул палочкой: — Акцио черешни! — чересчур громко воскликнул он.

Как и следовало ожидать, на них несся рой из красных ягод без блюда. Часть из них разлетелась в стороны, заляпывая красным стены, мебель и их самих, но часть все же долетела до Ала в целости. 

На мгновение воцарилась тишина. Скорпиус сидел, словно закостенев, с красным следом на побледневшей до пепельного оттенка щеке и, вытаращив глаза, смотрел на Ала.

— По-моему, тебе лучше уйти, — вздохнул Джеймс.

Но Скорпиус его не слышал. Он как завороженный следил за тем, как Ал подносит к губам изрядно помятую ягоду. Джеймс мог ожидать чего угодно, но только не того, что произошло.

— Не смей! — воскликнул вдруг Скорпиус. Он больно проехался коленом Джеймсу по бедру, перелезая на другую сторону дивана, и метнулся к Алу, неловко и явно болезненно опрокидывая того на пол. — Чертов придурок, не смей! — Скорпиус схватил его за обе руки, не давая поднести ягоды ко рту. Ал попробовал дернуться, но Скорпиус держал крепко.

— Какого дьявола ты творишь? — Джеймс подскочил к ним, не зная, что делать. Он бы скорее понял, если бы Ал вдруг бросился на Скорпиуса, но не наоборот.

Скорпиус навалился сильнее, торопливо и отчаянно вырвал ягоду из сжатой руки Ала, отбрасывая ее в сторону.

— Только попробуй, — бормотал он.

— Хватит и капли сока, — почти спокойно сказал Ал. Он не сопротивлялся. В его глазах, Джеймс сейчас это заметил, плескалось торжество, а вовсе не предсказуемые ярость или боль. — Ты же знаешь, — с каким-то особым смаком добавил он.

— Не смей, — ломко прошептал Скорпиус. Его трясло, как от лихорадки. — Не смей, — он почти уткнулся носом ему в щеку.

— Отпусти меня, я не собираюсь себя убивать, — сухо попросил Ал. Скорпиус нерешительно высвободил его руки, но так и продолжил беспомощно нависать над ним.

Джеймс опустился на пол рядом с ними, ошарашенно наблюдая эту странную сцену.

— Что тут происходит, Ал? — спросил он.

— Расскажешь? — ехидно уточнил Ал у Скорпиуса. — По-моему, было бы неплохо. Или за столько времени ты уже разучился говорить правду? — Ал вдруг грубо столкнул его с себя, поднимаясь. Скорпиус бессильно, как марионетка, упал на бок, сильнее сжимаясь в комок.

— Может, наконец возьмешь себя в руки? — поинтересовался он. — Это не тебя почти на два года закрыли в чертовой психушке, — Ал привалился к подлокотнику дивана, сверля Скорпиуса полным ненависти взглядом.

Скорпиус попытался подняться на трясущихся руках, Джеймс машинально помог ему, приводя в сидячее положение и прислоняя спиной к креслу. Скорпиус придержал его за предплечье, едва сжимая ослабевшей рукой. Джеймс встретился с ним глазами. Бледное, словно обескровленное лицо больше походило на маску.

Скорпиус затравленно взглянул на Ала и быстро опустил глаза.

— Заклинание в Мунго, — медленно начал он. Подтянул колени к груди. — Оно работало правильно. Черешни были отвратительны на вкус, потому что Альбус ни разу в жизни их не пробовал, не считая того раза в детстве, когда он чуть не умер от анафилактического шока.

— Что ты такое говоришь? — не поверил Джеймс. — У Ала нет ни на что аллергии, — он уверенно покачал головой.

Ал коротко хмыкнул, но никак не стал комментировать сказанное. Скорпиус сглотнул.

— В этой реальности нет, — наконец тихо ответил он.

Джеймс отшатнулся от него, поднимаясь на ноги и пятясь к дивану.

— Ты что, хочешь сказать…

— Альбус говорил правду все это время, — Скорпиус поднял на них глаза. — Мы с ним изменили реальность.

— Чудесная подвернулась возможность вывести тебя на чистую воду, не правда ли? — усмехнулся Ал. — Мерлин, сколько же я думал, планировал… Как выманить тебя из твоей норы, как заставить тебя говорить, как поймать тебя на лжи. Я готов был ждать годами, лишь бы взять тебя за жабры. Поначалу я все надеялся поймать тебя на чертовых родинках… Но потом Джеймс принес мне эту тетрадь из дома, — он вытащил ее из-под стопки и вручил Джеймсу, — и все изменилось.

Он встретился с озадаченным взглядом Джеймса.

— Открой ее, — он попросил. — Это дневник, я снял охранные чары. Правда, в нем воспоминания всего лишь об одном дне. Держу пари, у Малфоя тоже был дневник и подробный, вот только, скорее всего, твои воспоминания больше напоминали сухие протоколы заседания суда, чем хоть сколько-нибудь нормальные дневниковые записи. Ты никогда не умел быть до конца откровенным, даже сам с собой. Ведь так? Потому что иначе бы ты вспомнил, — он покачал головой. — Я больше всего на свете боялся, что ты вспомнишь. Потому что тогда мне уже ничего было не доказать.

Джеймс медленно открыл тетрадь — на третьей странице значилось число двадцать шестое ноября две тысячи двадцать третьего года. Далее шло несколько исписанных почерком Ала страниц. Джеймс с трудом разбирал слова.

Скорпиус молча слушал Ала, даже не пытаясь сдвинуться с места или что-то сказать.

— Если хочешь знать, ты приходил ко мне в палату каждый день, нес какую-то ахинею, а на третий раз все же притащил лиану в кадке с землей. А в спальне мы тогда повздорили потому, что я предложил тебе пойти вместе к озеру, но ты сказал, что собираешься позвать на свидание чертову Розу Уизли, которая все эти годы только и делала, что вытирала об тебя ноги и насмехалась над твоими жалкими попытками ей угодить.

— Ты позвал меня к озеру? Но мы же… — Скорпиус прошептал одними губами.

— Все это я вспомнил уже потом, когда услышал воспоминания твои и Помфри, просто не стал записывать их. Но в самом начале единственное, что у меня было, это вот этот дневник, — он кивнул на тетрадь в руках Джеймса, — с воспоминанием о том, что случилось, когда я сорвал твое идиотское свидание в Хогсмиде. Так что все, что я, по сути, знал — это то, что мы с тобой, по мнению окружающих, враждовали с первого курса, — Ал запнулся, — и что на шестом курсе вдруг в тайне ото всех влюбились. 

Скорпиус дернулся как от удара и покраснел, отчего-то бросил загнанный взгляд на Джеймса. Тот закрыл дневник, не дочитав и до середины первой страницы.

— В моем дневнике не хватало нескольких страниц, — выдавил Скорпиус, поднимаясь с пола. — Поэтому я не знал, чем закончилась наша стычка в пабе.

— Ирония судьбы, не правда ли? Все, что я тогда считал неопровержимыми доказательствами, можно было объяснить одной лишь маленькой интрижкой. Знай ты о ней, и смог бы упечь меня в Мунго хоть до старости.

— Упечь до старости? — Скорпиус вытаращил глаза. — Ты думаешь, я этого хотел? Запрятать тебя в психушку?

— А разве нет? — он покачал головой. — Мерлин, Скорпиус, как ты мог так поступить? Я считал тебя лучшим другом. Ты был мне ближе, чем семья. А в результате, ты предал меня хуже любого врага.

— Предал? — Скорпиус поравнялся с Алом. — Предал? Да я спас жизнь тебе и десяткам других, кого ты готов стереть с лица Земли, лишь бы получить призрачную возможность вернуть сестру! Неужели ты до сих пор не понял, что путешествовать во времени опасно?! Мы меняли судьбы людей. Мерлин, мы убивали людей! Ты хоть раз подумал, что случилось с Панджу Уизли после того, как мы в очередной раз изменили реальность? Он исчез! Он просто никогда здесь не рождался! — Скорпиус перевел дыхание. — Говоришь, мой дневник похож на судебный протокол? Может быть. Но по крайней мере, я, в отличие от тебя, вижу что-то, помимо своего собственного раздутого эго. Знаешь, кого я встретил, когда тогда шел к замку от озера? Эдди Маклаггена, он шел с учебником за шестой год, а значит, учился с нами на одном курсе. А знаешь, кто еще учился с нами в Хогвартсе? Гортензия Смит и Тереза Вест-МакГинни, с которой, кстати, встречался твой брат. Этих людей просто не было в нашей реальности. А в этой они есть, как и многие другие. И единственный, кто исчез — это Лили.

Скорпиус резко замолчал, очевидно, ожидая его реакции.

— Я путешествовал вместе с тобой, если ты забыл. Да, в первый раз изменения оказались сильными, но во второй раз нам почти что удалось полностью их нейтрализовать. Если бы мы попытались в третий…

— Ты хотел сказать, в четвёртый, — у его губ появилась жесткая складка.

— О чем это ты?

— Когда мы воспользовались маховиком во второй раз, нас выбросило не в эту реальность, Альбус. Точнее меня. В мире, в котором я оказался, Волдеморт победил, и чтобы попытаться изменить реальность еще один раз, Гермионе Грейнджер, Рону Уизли и Северусу Снейпу пришлось умереть.

— Но я не помню ничего такого, — Ал медленно покачал головой.

— Потому что тебя в той реальности просто не существовало! — вдруг зло крикнул Скорпиус, заставив Ал отшатнуться. — Там не было ни Джеймса, ни тебя, ни Лили, потому что ваш отец погиб еще будучи подростком. Я обезвредил нас с тобой тогда под водой, но, очевидно, что-то снова пошло не так, потому что эта реальность все равно отличается от первоначальной.

— И чего ты добился тем, что предал меня? — тихо спросил Ал.

— Того, что нас с тобой не приговорили к поцелую за попытку манипуляции со временем. Ведь, не сумев договориться со мной, ты бы тут же сломя голову побежал к отцу-главному аврору и тетке-министру магии, но, знаешь, есть случаи, когда даже семейные узы не спасут.

Скорпиус вдруг перевел быстрый испуганный взгляд на Джеймса.

— Мне жаль, что ты тоже оказался впутан в это. Но прошу, никто не должен знать. Иначе…

— Я никому не скажу, — чуть погодя сказал Джеймс. Он все еще с трудом переваривал услышанное. — Так, значит, у нас правда была младшая сестра? — зачем-то переспросил он, хотя на самом деле больше всего его сейчас интересовало совсем другое.

Ал и Скорпиус кивнули.

— Но, если ты так хотел отгородиться от всего этого, — Джеймс задумчиво покачал головой, — если готов был бросить Ала на произвол судьбы, лишь бы не напортачить еще больше, почему ответил на мою просьбу? Почему просто не прогнал, увидев на пороге своего дома? Это я шел к тебе, думая, что Ал страдал каким-то временным помешательством, но ты-то понимал, что он не мог магическим образом вылечиться. Либо он и правда стал вспоминать эту реальность, и тогда твоя помощь ему уже не нужна, либо он просто врал.

Ал поджал губы, бросил на Скорпиуса быстрый взгляд, не укрывшийся от Джеймса. Скорпиус нехотя поднял глаза:

— Я не знаю, — сказал он. — Не мог больше оставаться в стороне.

Но Джеймс был уверен, что это ложь.


	2. Литтл-Уингинг

**1.**

_После той ссоры мы не разговаривали около месяца. Я понимал, что в тот раз единственным виновником был я — по сути, какое право я имел критиковать его выбор? — но я ничего не мог с собой поделать. Меня раздражала Роза с ее высокомерием и Скорпиус с его слепой влюбленностью. Иногда мне казалось, что это и не влюбленность вовсе, он словно преследовал ее по инерции, потому что больше некого. Я бы даже принял это его традиционное ежемесячное приглашение за шутку, если бы тот не наряжался каждый раз по полчаса, а потом не ходил день с убитым лицом._

_Когда он вошел в «Три метлы», разодетый в костюм и с тщательно зализанными волосами, я сразу понял, что Роза наконец согласилась. Понятия не имел, зачем она это сделала, но сомнений быть не могло. Он подошел к барной стойке, явно меня не замечая, и попросил у Розмерты сливочного пива._

_Этот костюм, эта прическа, эта неуверенная, подрагивающая улыбка странно не шли ему, хотя он, без сомнений, добивался обратного эффекта. Каждый его жест, каждое слово выдавали волнение, словно ему предстоит сражение с Темным Лордом, а не свидание с глупой вертихвосткой. Мне пришло в голову, что, если бы он хоть раз подошел к Розе таким, каким был на самом деле, каким кричал колкости мне в след или ловко уворачивался от чар, она бы согласилась еще много лет назад — или когда он там начал за ней увиваться._

_— Напоминаешь хорька, — заметил я, не поворачиваясь._

_Скорпиус метнул на меня быстрый яростный взгляд, но тут же отвернулся._

_— Отвали, Поттер, — буркнул он._

_— Что-то твоей подружки не видно._

_Скорпиус выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы._

_— Поттер, просто оставь меня в покое. Она придет через полчаса. И надеюсь, когда она придет, тебя уже здесь не будет._

_— Ну уж нет, ни за что не упущу возможность поглазеть на очередной твой провал. Не знаю, что более вероятно: что она пошлет тебя к Моргане или что просто не придет._

_— Более вероятно, что я вылью содержимое этого стакана тебе на голову, если ты не заткнешься, — заверил Скорпиус, отсалютовав мне своим пивом._

_Я хмыкнул._

_— Поспорим?_

_— С удовольствием, — сказал он и выплеснул пиво мне на лицо. — Я выиграл._

_Пару секунд я приходил в себя, чувствуя, как сладкая маслянистая жидкость стекает мне за шиворот, а потом ударил его в нос._

_Дрались мы недолго: Скорпиус успел треснуть меня головой о пол, а я как следует пнуть его в живот — пока появившаяся из кладовки Розмерта не выкинула нас на улицу, ворча что-то об обнаглевших юнцах. Даже не стала разбираться, кто зачинщик. Я едва удержал равновесие, чтобы не врезаться в низенький забор, отделяющий паб от остальных построек, сзади послышался хлопок двери и треск рвущейся ткани, затем сдавленные ругательства. Скорпиус дернул еще раз, высвобождая зажатый дверью пиджак. Он вскинул руки, беспомощно рассматривая то, во что превратилась его одежда: вся грязная, мятая и теперь еще и рваная._

_Он выдохнул, переводя на меня полный ярости взгляд, и выхватил палочку, — направляя ее мне в лицо. Я машинально вскинул руки, отшатываясь._

_— Черт тебя дери, Поттер! Ты ведь не можешь без этого, да? — почти что с обидой воскликнул он. — Обязательно нужно прийти и все испортить!_

_Лицо и шею, влажные от сливочного пива и пота, обдало холодом, отрезвляя. Можно было достать свою палочку или попытаться поднырнуть под его руку и опрокинуть его на землю, но я стоял, уставившись на его сжатые губы и трясущийся от гнева подбородок. У него было такое лицо, будто он собирался бросить в меня по меньшей мере непростительным._

_В следующую секунду в небе громыхнуло, и на нас обрушился ливень. Какие-то пару мгновений мы так и продолжали глупо стоять под дождем: он с вытянутой палочкой, я с выставленными перед собой ладонями — оба промокшие насквозь и пристыженные, кто бы мог подумать, чертовой погодой. Мы опустили руки одновременно._

_Стучаться обратно в паб было бессмысленно, поэтому нам ничего не оставалось, как направиться в расположенную неподалеку книжную лавку. Мы шли быстро и молча, не смотря друг на друга — оба похожие на мокрых дворняг, еще пару секунд назад чуть не сцепившихся в драке, а сейчас бегущих, поджав хвост, прятаться от стихии._

_На двери негромко звякнул маленький кособокий колокольчик, но, кажется, никто даже не заметил. Не сговариваясь, мы зашли за ближайший стеллаж, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания. Скорпиус растерянно остановился и тоскливо оглядел свой внешний вид, подошедший бы скорее клиенту ночлежки для бездомных, а не посетителю книжного магазина. Я выглядел не лучше — не считая, конечно, того, что моя одежда осталась невредимой._

_Скорпиус, кажется, собирался высказать мне что-то, но вдруг осекся, прислушиваясь, к раздававшимся из-за полок голосам. Я невольно тоже напряг слух. Говорили две девчонки._

_— Уверена, что оно того стоит? — спросила одна._

_— Это не так уж и сложно, — раздался знакомый невозмутимый голос Розы. — Подумаешь. Он влюблен в меня по уши с первого курса. Видела бы ты его лицо, когда я согласилась на его дурацкое свидание._

_— И что, ты так прямо ему и скажешь, что тебе просто нужно, чтобы он помог тебе исправить проект по зельям? Думаю, даже он не настолько жалок…_

_— Ну нет. Послушаю минут пятнадцать его треп, случайно задену его ногу под столом, возможно, даже пару раз столкнусь с ним пальцами над салфетницей. И попрошу помочь с зельями. Вряд ли он откажется. Мерлин, это же чертов Малфой. Белая ворона. Какие у него еще варианты? Уверена, он даже не целовался ни разу._

_— Так ты собираешься с ним целоваться?_

_— Фу-у-у, — протянула Роза, — я же не какая-нибудь…_

_Я не знаю, что хотел сделать в тот момент. Поддразнить Скорпиуса, а потом вместе с ним наслать на нее с десяток прыщавых сглазов. Вступиться за него. Или сказать ему, что ничего страшного не произошло: проблема не в нем, а в эгоистичной стерве Розе. Но когда я оторвал взгляд от щели между книг, Скорпиуса рядом уже не было._

_Я поспешно выбежал на улицу, оглядываясь по сторонам, но его и след простыл. Зато дождь зарядил с новой силой. Я произнес заклинание зонта. Около получаса я бродил по окрестностям в его поисках, пока не заметил одинокую сгорбленную фигурку, сидящую на крыльце Визжащей хижины. Вся его одежда была насквозь мокрой, вода стекала по лицу, капала с волос._

_— Малфои не болеют воспалением легких? — уточнил я, поравнявшись с ним._

_Он не ответил._

_— Войти ты, конечно же, не хочешь? — уточнил я._

_— Дверь опечатана, если ты не заметил, — равнодушно ответил Скорпиус, даже не подняв на меня взгляда._

_Я вдруг подумал, что он наверняка пришел сюда, чтобы переждать дождь в одиночестве, но внутрь попасть не смог._

_— Шалость удалась, — сказал я, направив палочку на замочную скважину. Полыхнула бледно-желтая вспышка, раздался щелчок и дверь с натужным скрипом отворилась._

_Скорпиус выглядел уязвленным, но, поколебавшись, вошел внутрь вслед за мной._

_— Откуда ты знаешь пароль? — спросил он._

_— Дядя Рон сказал. Наверное, надеялся, что я буду водить сюда девчонок или устраивать пьянки с друзьями, — я направил палочку на пустой камин. — Инсендио! — внутри вспыхнул волшебный огонь, освещая и согревая небольшое пыльное помещение._

_— И часто ты здесь бываешь? — спросил Скорпиус._

_— Не то чтобы._

_— Зачем ты пришел?_

_— Это вроде как мое место. Так что вопрос скорее: зачем сюда пришел ты._

_Скорпиус бросил на меня короткий, нечитаемый взгляд._

_— Ладно, я уйду, — наконец сказал он, поворачиваясь к выходу, как был, продрогший до костей, в сырой одежде._

_— Если поторопишься, можешь еще успеть на свое свидание._

_Он застыл как вкопанный, так и не коснувшись двери. А в следующую секунду в меня прилетело заклятие сушки, отшвыривая на пол и ошпаривая кожу волной нестерпимого жара. Скорпиус налетел следом, схватил за грудки, тряхнув так, что я чуть не проломил головой пол, но я не остался в долгу — так долбанул ему лбом по переносице, что, кажется, послышался хруст, и повалил его на пол. Правда Скорпиусу удалось вернуть себе выгодную позицию одним ударом колена мне в живот. _

_Мы остервенело катались по полу, словно единственной целью этой схватки было подмять противника под себя. Я сквозь зубы выплевывал грубые, колкие насмешки о его глупой влюбленности — после каждой он зверел еще сильнее. Одежда Скорпиуса оставляла мокрый след на пыльном полу: судя по некоторым неуклюжим ударам, она сильно сковывала его движения, впрочем, мне она мешала не меньше. Как если бы я дрался с взбесившейся форелью._

_В какой-то момент, когда он в очередной раз оказался сверху, мне удалось ударить его по ноге, так что он потерял равновесие и неловко грохнулся на меня, придавив своим весом. Я ожидал, что он тут же снова примется драться, но внезапно ничего не последовало. Мы неуклюже лежали так пару секунд: его колено в аккурат между моих бедер, его ухо касается моей щеки, мои вытянутые руки бестолково просунуты у него под мышками. Я вдруг вспомнил ту другую нашу драку, в поезде, в тот день, когда Скорпиус сказал мне, что его мать умерла._

_— Малфой, — я наконец коснулся его спины. — Из-за тебя я теперь тоже весь мокрый._

_Он никак не отреагировал на мои слова, только слышалось его тихое, словно осторожное, дыхание. Я медленно двинул рукой чуть выше, к острым лопаткам, в подобии успокаивающего жеста. Его плечи мелко дрожали, а под пальцами были частые холмики ребер — я думал о том, сколько раз бил его по ребрам и в живот, когда мы дрались. Почему-то сейчас они казались странно хрупкими и беззащитными, как и все в его худом вздрагивающем теле. _

_— Знаешь, реветь в тринадцать лет из-за смерти матери нормально, но не смей распускать сопли из-за этой пустоголовой…_

_Я не договорил, потому что Скорпиус чуть приподнялся, нависая в сантиметре от моего лица: он казался уставшим и потерянным, будто это неловкое падение выбило из него последние силы. Я коснулся его спутанных мокрых волос, отодвигая их с лица, щеки его тут же вспыхнули лихорадочным румянцем, а колено неловко проехалось вверх по моему бедру. Он неуверенно коснулся моей щеки большим пальцем, я поймал его за запястье, придерживая, и молча поцеловал в центр ладони, туда, где белел крохотный шрам._

_Он судорожно выдохнул, щеки и шея вспыхнули пунцовыми пятнами, кажется, даже его трясущиеся от холода губы стали ярче. Он замер, не смея и шелохнуться, будто понятия не имел, как поступить._

_Когда я медленно коснулся его губ своими, мне показалось, что в его взгляде мелькнуло облегчение. И он закрыл глаза._

***

За окном уже стемнело, и, Джеймс только сейчас это понял, единственным источником света в гостиной служил тусклый торшер да мерцание стоявшего во дворе фонаря. Ал сидел в тени на противоположном конце дивана, а Скорпиус устроился в кресле напротив, сжавшись в комок и прислонившись щекой к спинке. Можно было подумать, что он спит, если бы он машинально не поглаживал себя за локоть.

— Как далеко вы зашли? — спросил Джеймс.

Скорпиус перевел на него взгляд.

— Ты не дочитал? — в голосе Ала слышалось удивление. — Достаточно далеко.

Скорпиус так смотрел на тетрадь в руках Джеймса, будто та вот-вот вспыхнет адским пламенем. Джеймс хотел уже протянуть ее Скорпиусу, но его прервал голос Ала.

— Не советую. Чем меньше ты помнишь об этой жизни, тем лучше для тебя.

— Почему?

— Потому что одна часть меня вспоминает, какой на вкус была твоя кожа тогда, в Визжащей хижине. И как ты тащил меня на себе израненного в больничное крыло. Зато другая — едва сдерживается, чтобы не разукрасить тебе физиономию и не выкинуть на улицу.

— Можешь разукрасить, если хочешь, — сказал Скорпиус, не шелохнувшись. — Только не забывай, из-за кого мы изначально впутались во все это.

— Я тебя не заставлял.

— Ну конечно, Альбус. Ты ведь в этой истории святой.

— Ты и сам хотел помочь Седрику.

На лице Скорпиуса промелькнула досада. Он внезапно выпрямился, теперь глядя на Ала в упор.

— Значит, мы оба идиоты, Альбус. Ты — потому что ввязался в это то ли для того, чтобы доказать что-то там своему отцу, то ли чтобы залезть в трусы к девице Диггори. А я — потому что везде следовал за тобой.

— Ты серьезно, Скорпиус? Попрекать меня Дельфи, в то время как сам ты во всех реальностях позволял Розе Уизли годами вытирать об тебя ноги. Я уж молчу про то, что в нашей реальности...

— Не смей! — Скорпиус вдруг вскочил с места, готовый, кажется, наброситься на Ала.

У Джеймса в голове словно что-то щелкнуло.

— Диггори? — переспросил он заторможенно. — Твоего соседа по палате звали Амос Диггори! — сказал он.

Скорпиус тут же перевел на него вопросительный взгляд. Затем снова на Ала — тот поджал губы.

— Ирония судьбы, правда? Вот только в этой реальности у него нет никакой племянницы, потому что ни у него, ни у его жены не было братьев и сестер.

Показалось или нет, но взгляд Скорпиуса смягчился. Он сел на диван между Джеймсом и Алом.

— Тебе не приходило в голову, что у него могло не быть никакой племянницы и в нашей реальности? — тихо спросил он.

Ал пожал плечами. Он не произнес это вслух, но, судя по виду, его и самого посещала эта мысль.

— Однажды мне показалось, что я вижу ее. Я сидел в гребанном черешневом саду, как вдруг заметил, что Амос поднимается в помещение с ней под руку. Я бросился бежать, но мне не дали ее догнать. Посчитали, что это очередной приступ и что я могу быть опасен. Я потом спросил у Диггори, кто она. И он сказал, что это была журналистка из «Пророка». И звали ее как-то по-другому, не Дельфи. Уже не помню.

Скорпиус коснулся его руки.

— Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось это пережить, — сказал он. — Я надеялся, постепенно ты просто забудешь о нашей прежней жизни. И будешь жить в новой реальности. Я очень быстро понял, что здесь мы не друзья. И обрадовался... Потому что мне не пришлось бы становиться частью твоей жизни — я бы обязательно выдал себя. Наша с тобой почти драка в спальне и отсутствие хоть какого-то удивления со стороны наших соседей по комнате только укрепила мою уверенность в успехе моего плана. Чтобы все уж точно приняли твои слова за помешательство, я тут же отправился вместе со всеми в Хогсмид, прихватив остатки оборотного зелья. Я добежал до «Кабаньей головы» и оттуда отправился в Министерство. В туалете на первом этаже выпил зелье — его хватило бы максимум минут на тридцать — трансфигурировал свою одежду в подобие аврорской мантии и пошел к кабинету Гермионы Грейнджер-Уизли. Тогда я вдруг осознал, что ничего не выйдет — за то время, что у меня есть, в одиночку, без плана, мне не удастся незаметно вернуть маховик. Но удача оказалась на моей стороне. Я столкнулся с Гермионой у входа в ее приемную, она куда-то спешила. Она предположила, что я вернулся забрать документы по какому-то делу, которые оставил здесь утром, и я кивнул. Тогда она сказала своей секретарше, чтобы она впустила меня в свой кабинет, а сама она тут же ушла. Вот так просто. В этот раз я без труда открыл тайник и вернул туда маховик. Папку с документами, которая лежала там, где Гермиона и сказала, я отдал ее секретарю и попросил отнести в Отдел правопорядка. Сказал, что сам я спешу. Все сложилось прекрасно. Никто ничего не заподозрил.

Скорпиус перевел дыхание. Ал и Джеймс молча ждали, когда он продолжит, не пытаясь перебивать или задавать уточняющие вопросы.

— Стоило мне зайти в туалет снова, как действие зелья истекло. Я привел себя в порядок и вернулся в Хогсмид. На все про все у меня ушло не больше двух часов. Чтобы не казаться подозрительным, я просидел еще час или около того в «Трех метлах», обдумывая, как мне следует себя вести. А потом ты налетел на меня тогда в гостиной, крича о том, что Лили в этой реальности нет. Я был в замешательстве. Я сочувствовал тебе. Мне и самому больше всего на свете хотелось вернуть все назад. Сделать так, чтобы этого всего никогда не случалось. Но в то же время я понимал, что мы, вероятнее всего, только усугубим ситуацию. Не говоря уж о том, что наши действия могли привести к апокалипсису, подобно тому, в котором я оказался после второго прыжка.

Скорпиус вдруг покачал головой:

— В какой-то мере я понимал это уже тогда. И сотни книг, которые я досконально изучил за все это время, только подтвердили мои догадки. Чтобы начать забывать старую реальность, нужно с головой погрузиться в новую. Окружить себя самыми близкими людьми, друзьями, любовниками — всеми, кто имеет значение. Я не учел только того, что мы с тобой почти не изменились в этом мире. Ни у тебя, ни у меня не было друзей, разве что парочка не слишком-то близких приятелей; ситуация с семьей в новом мире у тебя еще хуже, чем в старом, потому что твои родители развелись, а сестры и вовсе нет, — Скорпиус вздохнул. — С тобой был Джеймс, но до этого вы практически не общались. В плане воспоминаний он ничем не мог тебе помочь. И я и предположить не мог после всего, что прочитал в своих дневниках, что в этой реальности, пусть и не сразу, пусть и по-другому, но мы все равно стали друг для друга центром вселенной.

Скорпиус опустил глаза. Его пальцы все еще касались ладони Ала: но сжать чужую руку или, тем более, переплести пальцы он не решался.

— Все это время я каждый день мысленно прогонял в голове нашу старую жизнь, нашу с тобой дружбу и гадал, почему, Моргана меня подери, я из новой реальности не покончил жизнь самоубийством еще курсе на четвертом. Мне казалось, что единственный живой человек, который любил меня здесь — это мой отец. Это не ты оказался на необитаемом острове, Альбус, а я. Мне хотелось прийти к тебе и все рассказать. Вытащить тебя из Мунго. Как угодно. Я был готов позволить тебе избить меня до полусмерти. Лишь бы мне больше не пришлось быть одному. Лишь бы рядом — или хотя бы в одном мире со мной — появился кто-то, кто тоже знает о маховике. Кто-то, кто пусть и давно, но был моим другом.

Скорпиус закончил говорить. Ал молчал.

Скорпиус поднялся, наверное, чтобы уйти. Или он просто захотел попить воды или в туалет, но Ал перехватил его за запястье.

— Не уходи, — сказал он.

— Ты простишь меня? — спросил Скорпиус.

Ал медленно покачал головой и, словно в противовес своему жесту, потянул Скорпиуса обратно на диван.

— Никогда не исчезай больше.

В глазах Ала была горечь — все что угодно, кроме прощения — и около рта пролегла жесткая складка, но его пальцы судорожно и бережно гладили руку Скорпиуса. 

Они сидели так долго, казалось, бесконечно долго — то молчали, то одновременно начинали что-то говорить, неловко, смущенно перебивая друг друга и тут же снова замолкая. Джеймс внимательно слушал, упорно пытаясь разобраться в том, что же точно произошло — иногда кто-нибудь из них двоих снисходил до пояснений, но чаще всего они просто перебирали незнакомыми фактами и именами. Смеялись над непонятными ему шутками и жалели о совершенно незнакомых ему событиях. Иногда они говорили про Лили — но как ни старался Джеймс, но не смог проникнуться братскими чувствами к этой полуреальной девочке.

Он сам не заметил, как задремал.

В голове роилась тысяча странных, часто бессвязных, мыслей, знаний, которые сложно, практически невозможно было принять и осознать. Джеймс смутно представлял, что снится ему будет такая же сумасшедшая круговерть из знаков и полуясных фраз, но вместо этого он снова видел тот сон.

Тишина, нарушаемая монотонным звуком льющейся из душа горячей воды. Белый с трещинами кафель там, где соединяется пол и стенка кабины. Поднимающийся пар. Колкие тонкие струи, ударяющиеся об кожу, стекающие по волосам и спине.

Джеймс не знал, от чего проснулся: от собственного сдавленного крика или от чьих-то осторожных прикосновений и взволнованного шепота.

— Тише, Джейми, это просто сон, — Джеймс наконец узнал голос Ала и замер, только сейчас поняв, что все это время он панически пытался оттолкнуть от себя его руки. Ал обнял его уверенней, устраивая его голову у себя на плече и вытирая лицо рукавом. — Вот так, успокойся, — Ал перехватил его поудобней, просовывая руку ему подмышкой. — Ты спишь? — едва слышно спросил он. Его дыхание коснулось волос Джеймса, — Джейми, — он осторожно провел костяшкой по его лицу.

Джеймс слышал его, но решил, что лучше будет не отвечать, притвориться спящим. После этих снов меньше всего ему хотелось с кем-нибудь говорить. Ал не настаивал.

Джеймс лежал в полудреме, отстраненно прислушиваясь к ровному сердцебиению Ала.

— Что с ним? — раздался тихий вопрос Скорпиуса.

— Такое случается иногда. То есть… Он не больно-то часто спит в моем присутствии, знаешь ли.

— Он сказал, что в вашу первую встречу…

— Да, у него тогда тоже был… Никогда бы не подумал, что именно вид моего задыхающегося от ужаса брата вправит мне мозги… Знаешь, я ведь терпеть его не мог. В обоих мирах. Особенно после того, что сделали Джеймс и Роза в том мире.

Джеймс хотел спросить, что он имеет в виду, но заснул.

**2.**

В Отделе по борьбе с незаконным использованием изобретений маглов работало четыре человека, и все они ютились в небольшом душном помещении без окон — незаметная дверь справа от входа в Аврорат. Впрочем, по словам дедушки Артура, то, что штат увеличили в два раза, а сам Отдел перевели сюда, уже было огромным достижением.

— Третий вызов в Литтл-Уингинг за последние две недели, — пожаловался только что вошедший Смит. Он небрежно забросил дорожную мантию на вешалку и плюхнулся за свой стол, тут же начав хлопать ящиками и перебирать бумаги на столе.

— А что там? — без особого интереса спросил Джеймс.

Смит бросил на него недоуменный взгляд.

— В Литтл-Уингинге.

— В этот раз фонарь, отвешивающий пинка прохожим.

— Виновника так и не нашли? — уточнил Перкинс.

— Не удается опознать магический след, — Смит покачал головой, сгребая отчеты в стопку.

— Смит, ты что-то потерял? — уточнил Перкинс.

— Не могу найти бумажник, — словно в доказательство, он встал и принялся перетряхивать мантию.

— Ты мог оставить его дома, — предположил Джеймс.

Смит покачал головой.

— Я покупал кофе утром. Наверняка это тот мальчишка, — сказал он. — Не зря он крутился рядом столько времени.

Джеймс вздохнул. На его столе возвышалась целая стопка незаполненных отчетов — следствие двух последних отгулов. Он уже взялся было за верхний, когда в дверь кабинета вдруг влетел бумажный самолетик и упал прямо перед ним. Перкинс смерил его недовольным взглядом, но промолчал.

Джеймс озадаченно развернул послание.

_С кем остался Альбус? _

_С.М._

Когда рано утром Джеймс проснулся, Скорпиуса уже нигде не было, зато на кухне сидел отец с чашкой кофе в руках. Стены здесь местами так и остались заляпаны черешневым соком, а в стеклянной вазе на столе одиноко лежали три ягоды.

— Давно ты пришел? — спросил Джеймс. Он очень надеялся, что тот не столкнулся со Скорпиусом. И уж тем более — что он не послужил причиной его ухода.

— Минут пятнадцать назад. В очередной раз вытащил Луну Скамандер из изолятора и сразу к вам.

— Опять русалки?

— Вроде того. Пыталась начертать над озером черную метку, но с лицом главы их общины.

— Думаешь, она не захочет повторить? — зная тетю Луну, он понимал, что на свете существовало очень мало вещей, способных ее остановить.

— Ей, как и Рольфу, выписали магический запрет на приближение к озеру, включая Хогсмид и Хогвартс. Так что не сможет, даже если захочет. Разве что чужими руками.

Джеймс хмыкнул.

— Как вы? — спросил отец немного напряженно.

Джеймс неопределенно пожал плечами и направился к плите. Хотелось рассказать ему все, что Ал и Скорпиус вывалили на него вчера, но это точно было не лучшей идеей.

— Ал совсем отвык от палочки. Вчера чуть не снес полкухни, пытаясь отлевитировать на стол заварной чайник.

— Я буду осторожен, — полушутливо заверил его отец. Показалось, что плечи его расслабились.

Джеймс выдавил улыбку.

— Скорее всего, я вернусь около десяти. Зависит от того, будут ли ночные вызовы.

— Я дежурю только с одиннадцати, — спокойно сказал отец. — Если не будет происшествий смогу остаться и дольше.

Джеймс понял, что уже секунд пятнадцать тупо пялится на записку, только когда Перкинс красноречиво прочистил горло. Джеймс тут же смял клочок бумаги и быстро сунул его в карман, возвращаясь к отчетам.

В обеденный перерыв вместо кафетерия Джеймс отправился на первый уровень — туда, где находился Отдел управления документооборотом автономного волшебного сообщества. Джеймс бывал там всего пару раз: как правило, отчеты в их отделе сдавались в архив Отдела правопорядка, а уже оттуда, спустя положенный срок, они отправлялись в основной Архив.

Стоило Джеймсу дернуть дверь Архива на себя, как раздался возглас:

— Перерыв!

Скорпиус спешно перебирал бумаги на своем столе, явно пытаясь что-то найти. Джеймс закрыл за собой дверь с негромким щелчком.

— Я же сказал, пере… — он не договорил, наконец обратив внимание на своего посетителя.

Скорпиус снова опустил взгляд, рассеянно коснувшись какой-то папки.

— Ты не ответил на мой самолетик.

— Начальник не одобряет переписку в рабочее время.

— Так что насчет Альбуса?

— Он с отцом, — Джеймс пожал плечами.

Скорпиус кивнул.

— Мне можно войти? — уточнил Джеймс.

— Да, присаживайся, — он махнул рукой в сторону стоявших неподалеку коробок. — Прости, это место не очень-то оборудовано для посетителей.

Джеймс с сомнением устроился на коробке с гербом Отдела магического транспорта. Он осмотрелся. Освещена была только та часть помещения, где находилось рабочее место смотрителя. Остальное же пространство, насколько хватало глаз, было уставлено идеально ровными рядами стеллажей, забитых папками и коробками. Когда Джеймс бросил взгляд на выход он с удивлением обнаружил, что никакой стены там нет: прямо посреди освещенной площадки стоит дверь, а за ней тоже тянутся бесконечные стеллажи с документацией.

— Тебе, наверное, странно говорить со мной, — сказал Скорпиус, с неправдоподобным интересом уставившись на кипу незаполненных бланков на своем столе.

— Это до вчерашнего дня мне было странно говорить с тобой. Сейчас я на грани того, чтобы самому обратиться в отделение для душевнобольных волшебников.

— Ты ведь этого не сделаешь? — напряженно уточнил он.

— Это шутка.

Скорпиус перевел на него почти что уязвленный взгляд.

— Я все еще не могу поверить, — уже серьезно сказал Джеймс.

— Я не хотел тебя обманывать.

— Неужели, — Джеймс вскинул брови. — Я не знаю, из-за чего чувствую себя большим идиотом: из-за того, что принимал слова Ала за бред, или из-за того, что купился на твои выдумки. Мерлин, врун из тебя никудышный.

Скорпиус откинулся на спинку стула, по-прежнему избегая смотреть ему в глаза. Он медлил с ответом, так что Джеймсу уже начало казаться, что он вовсе не собирается ничего говорить. 

Он вдруг заметил, что ножку стола Скорпиуса подпирала какая-то тонкая, порядком пожелтевшая от времени папка. Джеймс моргнул и поднял взгляд чуть выше: на тумбочке с табличкой «Требует срочного внимания» — справа от стола — лежало три небольших коробки с печатью Отдела тайн.

— Иногда я думаю, — наконец начал Скорпиус, — что, если бы твой отец тогда хоть немного усомнился в сумасшествии Альбуса и пришел ко мне, даже не вызвал на допрос, а просто пришел ко мне и спросил, я бы не смог ему соврать, — он неуютно обхватил себя за плечи. — Но никто никогда не спрашивал меня об этом напрямую, — он снова замолчал.

Скорпиус встал со своего места и медленно подошел к Джеймсу, останавливаясь перед ним в нерешительности. Джеймс буквально чувствовал на себе его полувопросительный взгляд. Он будто рассматривал его, будто пытался что-то найти и не находил.

— Перестань, — попросил Джеймс.

Скорпиус вздохнул, отворачиваясь.

— Глупо было верить, что он забудет.

— Кто бы говорил. Ты и сам изо всех сил цепляешься за свои прошлые воспоминания.

— Я же не мог, как Альбус, приставать к людям с расспросами, — он поджал губы. — Меня бы тут же заподозрили.

— Что-то ты не сильно настаивал, когда Ал просил меня не давать тебе читать его дневник… — Джеймс вскинул брови. Скорпиус смотрел в сторону. 

Джеймс встал с места, поравнявшись с ним. Скорпиус был ниже него на пару дюймов, Джеймс зацепился взглядом за его длинный нос, из-за которого, он точно помнил, Скорпиуса дразнили на младших курсах. Впрочем, он и правда делал его лицо немного несуразным.

— Мне кажется, ты сам себя обманываешь, — сказал Джеймс. Скулы Скорпиуса вспыхнули бледным румянцем. — Ты целыми днями сидишь в четырех стенах.

— Да с чего ты взял? То, что я пару раз перепутал этаж в Мунго и шарахнулся от уродского билборда, еще не значит…

— То, что ты не знал расположение этажей в Мунго можно понять, но за столько лет ни разу не наткнуться на русалочью рекламу — для этого нужно вообще не выходить на улицу. Я уж молчу про то, что ты устроился работать в гребанный Архив! Мерлин, готов поспорить, для подобной работы даже не обязательно сдавать ЖАБА.

— Это временная работа, — Скорпиус сглотнул.

— Временная перед тем, как ты уедешь на другой континент? — уточнил Джеймс. — Сомневаюсь, что ты надеялся спрятаться там от Ала. Вряд ли в магическом мире вообще можно спрятаться. Зато там тебе уж точно никто не смог бы случайно рассказать о том, что происходило с тобой в этой реальности.

Скорпиус отошел к стеллажу. Теперь Джеймс мог видеть только его спину. Он было шагнул к нему, но передумал, не стал подходить ближе. Машинально коснулся верхней коробки с грифом срочности: к пальцам прилип слой пыли. Джеймс опустил взгляд и обнаружил, что в Архив она прибыла еще несколько месяцев назад. На ярлыке значилось: «Незаконное использование и модификация запрещенных зелий».

— Я хотел сначала, — медленно заговорил Скорпиус. Джеймс оторвал взгляд от коробки. — В Хогвартсе я нашел дневники, которые я писал на пятом и шестом курсе — прочитал их от корки до корки. Но… Наверное, Альбус прав. Я не умею признаваться в чувствах даже самому себе. Дневники не помогли мне вспомнить практически ничего, я просто механически выучил события. Потом, на каникулах, я нашел и все остальные свои записи. Мерлин, я словно готовился к тому, что однажды в будущем вдруг потеряю память. Все они оказались ничуть не лучше тех, что я уже прочел. Только однажды, — он запнулся. — Только однажды, когда я дошел до первого курса, что-то было по-другому: моя самая первая запись, первого сентября. Я внезапно вспомнил, что начал писать ее еще с утра, Мерлин, я был так рад, так взволнован, что накатал два абзаца какой-то восторженной невообразимой чуши. Остальное я, очевидно, писал уже вечером. Про то, как никто не захотел сидеть со мной в одном купе. Как Роза Уизли и Альбус Поттер посмотрели на меня так, словно я пустое место. Как после распределения я стоял совершенно один, потому что люди сторонились меня как чумы. Я словно оказался в прошлом, с тем лишь условием, что в моей голове также жили воспоминаниях о том другом моем первом сентября, счастливом. Больше всего на свете я боялся, что забуду все то хорошее, что у меня было в прежней реальности. Мне казалось, что забыть ее, позволить новым воспоминаниям взять верх — все равно что умереть.

— Немного лицемерно, не находишь? — поинтересовался Джеймс.

— Альбус никогда не был трусом, в отличие от меня, — спокойно отреагировал он и отстраненно продолжил: — Как бы ты поступил?

— Сомневаюсь, что когда-нибудь оказался бы на вашем месте, — Джеймс надеялся, что его ответ прозвучит нейтрально, но вместо этого каждое слово так и сочилось осуждением.

Скорпиус вздрогнул, словно физически ощутил его, и повернулся к нему лицом.

— Не забывай, что одна из двух твоих подружек появилась исключительно благодаря нам, — сказал он. — Мы напортачили, но мы все вернули назад.

— Кроме Лили, — напомнил Джеймс. Имя звучало странно и чужеродно.

— Только не говори, что тебе жаль, — Скорпиус поджал губы. — Для тебя она не более чем фантазия. Этот мир, на самом деле, мало чем отличается от нашего.

— Тогда почему же ты так боишься забыть свою прежнюю жизнь? — Джеймс вскинул брови.

— Мы с Альбусом — исключения. 

— Уверен, что только вы?

Краска вдруг отхлынула от его лица, в глазах появилось загнанное выражение. Он взглянул на Джеймса, словно ожидал, что он скажет еще что-то, но тот молчал.

— Знаешь, когда ты пришел тогда ко мне домой и сказал, что работаешь в Аврорате, на какое-то мгновение мне нестерпимо захотелось, чтобы ты узнал всю правду и сдал нас властям. Даже поцелуй дементора звучит более заманчиво, чем всю оставшуюся жизнь раз за разом задаваться вопросом, скольких незнакомцев я мог стереть с лица Земли, даже не подозревая об этом, судьбы скольких волшебников я исковеркал, случайно поменяв какую-нибудь крошечную деталь в их прошлом. Так что нет, Джеймс, не уверен.

— Так ты поэтому согласился на мою просьбу?

Скорпиус отвел взгляд.

— Ал сказал, что я обязательно должен поговорить с тобой лицом к лицу. И еще он сказал, чтобы я упомянул, где работаю. Правда тогда я подумал, что это чтобы ты чувствовал себя в безопасности. Но, возможно, он имел в виду и еще что-то. Должно быть, Ал действительно очень хорошо тебя знает, раз так все предусмотрел.

— Ты и представить себе не можешь, — покачал головой Скорпиус, внезапно встречаясь с Джеймсом взглядом. Наверное, это был положительный ответ.

***

Смит ушел около девяти, так что Джеймс остался в кабинете один. По правде, это было самым лучшим моментом дня: можно сидеть в тишине, спокойно дописывать отчеты о проведенных операциях (впрочем, на взгляд Джеймса, это слишком громкое слово для того, чем они занимались), не было необходимости выслушивать чьи-то истории или жалобы, что-то отвечать. Порой Джеймс немного завидовал отцу с его личным кабинетом, но ему звание главного аврора едва ли когда-нибудь светило.

Дверь вдруг медленно бесшумно приоткрылась. Джеймс удивленно поднял взгляд от бумаг. Меньше всего он ожидал увидеть в образовавшемся проеме бледное треугольное лицо Скорпиуса. Увидев, что в помещении нет никого, кроме Джеймса, тот вошел внутрь.

— Надеюсь, я не помешал, — немного неловко сказал он.

Джеймс заметил, что в руке у него был зажат какой-то сверток. Скорпиус поймал его взгляд.

— Я принес тебе поесть, — он положил сверток на стол перед Джеймсом. — Бутерброды с курицей.

В животе уже красноречиво ныло, так что Джеймс развернул пакет, откусывая от треугольного сэндвича.

— Без майонеза, — одобрительно кивнул он. — Спасибо. Не знал, что в кафетерии делают без майонеза.

— Там оставалась парочка последних, — Скорпиус улыбнулся, как будто чуть виновато. — Моя смена закончилась. Я думал зайти к тебе домой, но потом вспомнил, что Альбус сейчас с твоим отцом, так что, наверное, это не лучшая идея.

— Разве что ты хочешь рассказать ему все то же, что и мне.

Скорпиус не выглядел особо воодушевленным.

— До скольки ты сегодня? — спросил он.

— Осталось проверить один вызов, и все.

— О. Это далеко отсюда?

— Литтл-Уингинг.

Скорпиус удивленно вытаращил глаза.

— Литтл-Уингинг? Тот самый?

— О чем ты?

— Это же городок, в котором вырос Гарри Поттер.

Джеймс пожал плечами.

— Ни разу там не был, — он доел сэндвич. — Да и узнал я о нем, честно говоря, не от отца. Прочитал в какой-то статье в «Пророке», приуроченной ко дню победы.

На лице Скорпиуса отразилась неловкость.

— В том мире Гарри Поттер ездил туда каждый год, на кладбище к тете. Он иногда брал с собой кого-то из вас. Альбус говорил, он делает это ради вашего дяди Дадли.

— Ничего о нем не слышал.

— Его приговорили к двадцати годам тюрьмы за убийство. Но он сбежал.

Джеймс почувствовал, как его брови против воли взлетают вверх от удивления.

— Я понятия не имел, что у отца есть брат. И уж тем более беглый преступник.

— Говорят, их старый дом по-прежнему стоит там. Всегда мечтал посмотреть, хотя бы снаружи. Еще там где-то есть туннель, в котором Гарри Поттер сражался с дементорами. А еще школа, в которую он ходил до того, как поступил в Хогвартс. В детстве часто уговаривал отца аппарировать туда, но он не хотел ни в какую.

Джеймс хмыкнул, поднимаясь из-за стола. В кои-то веки в глазах Скорпиуса вина и настороженность сменились любопытством и каким-то почти детским огоньком.

— Честно говоря, я его вполне понимаю, — заметил Джеймс, снимая с вешалки куртку с нашивкой их отдела.

Скорпиус немного неловко улыбнулся ему, опираясь бедром о край стола и обнимая себя за локти, словно не знал, что делать теперь, когда Джеймс собрался уходить.

— Я могу взять тебя с собой, — сжалился Джеймс. — Не думаю, что ожившая касса займет много времени. Только трансфигурируй одежду во что-нибудь магловское.

Скорпиус тут же согласился. 

Смит оставил ему порт-ключ, переправивший их в темный закоулок между школьной пристройкой и забором. Когда они выбрались в школьный двор, миновав узкий проход, навстречу им уже шел охранник. Он сердито махнул на них рукой.

— Эй вы, выметайтесь отсюда! Занимайтесь своими делишками где-нибудь в другом месте! — и противореча собственным словам, он преградил им дорогу. — Молитесь, чтобы я не нашел на земле бычков. Из какого вы класса?

Прежде чем Джеймс успел сообразить, что к чему, Скорпиус ответил:

— Мы из школы святого Брутуса.

— Так какого черта вы забыли здесь?

— Мы пойдем, — сказал Джеймс, потянув Скорпиуса за собой к выходу.

Он понял, что с самого момента аппарации не выпускает его руку.

— Поосторожней здесь, — вдруг донеслось сзади. Джеймс недоумевающе обернулся, но сторож уже потерял к ним интерес.

Оказавшись за забором, Джеймс вытащил из кармана бумажку с адресом магазина.

— Должно быть, это и есть шоссе Магнолий, — предположил он. — Магазин находится в самом конце.

Скорпиус кивнул, следуя за ним. Улица была темной и пустой: за все время им не встретилось ни людей, ни машин.

— Так с чем тебе нужно разобраться? — уточнил Скорпиус, с интересом рассматривая фонари вдоль дороги.

— Касса самообслуживания в супермаркете плюется в посетителей и кусает их за пальцы.

Судя по нахмуренным бровям, Скорпиус не особо разбирался в магловских изобретениях.

— Увидишь, — заверил его Джеймс. — Я и сам не очень хорошо понимаю, как эта штука работает.

Они вошли в магазин со светящейся вывеской: справа от входа, у самой стены, располагались обычные кассы, а чуть левее, параллельно рядам со всякой бесполезной ерундой, вроде жвачки и батареек, стояли кассы самообслуживания — на одну из них скотчем прилеплена табличка «НЕ РАБОТАЕТ». Джеймс не был уверен, но на мгновение ему показалось, что щель для выдачи наличных ехидно улыбнулась ему.

— До закрытия сорок минут, — сказал Джеймс, спешно проходя внутрь, к сломанной машине.

— Вы пришли забрать автомат? — поинтересовался паренек за кассой.

— Думаю, мы починим его на месте, — тут же откликнулся Джеймс.

— Посетители жаловались, что он не сдает сдачу с крупных купюр, — пояснил продавец.

Джеймс просто кивнул, опускаясь на пол перед сломанной кассой. Скорпиус устроился рядом с ним, на лице его читалось недоумение.

— Ты же сказал… — зашептал он.

— Здесь уже побывали наши люди, — пояснил Джеймс. — И ему, и покупателям стерли воспоминания.

Скорпиус, судя по всему, удовлетворился таким объяснением и принялся осматриваться. Джеймс произнес диагностические чары, наблюдая, как автомат постепенно охватывает серебристое свечение. Скорпиус присвистнул.

— Если нужны будут инструкции к оборудованию, они все здесь, — заметил кассир, равнодушно наблюдая за сияющим автоматом.

— Не нужно, мы пока справляемся, — откликнулся Джеймс. У прорези для купюр свечение окрасилось в фиолетовый. — Чары отвода глаз, — пояснил он притихшему Скорпиусу, не отрывая взгляда от машины. — Маглы не видят ничего необычного.

— Тогда почему тот парень замер у входа в магазин, — нервно уточнил он.

Джеймс медленно обернулся, стараясь, чтобы жест не привлек к себе внимания. Стойки с товарами загораживали обзор, а темнота скрадывала силуэт и черты лица, но за дверью в супермаркет совершенно точно стоял какой-то подросток, судя по росту и сложению, лет четырнадцати. Джеймс бросил короткий взгляд на продавца — тот по-прежнему ничего не замечал.

— Рановато для школьных каникул, — тихо заметил Скорпиус.

— Какого черта перед ним не открываются двери?

— Кажется, еще кто-то идет, — за стеклом и правда мелькнула чья-то яркая кофта, а потом двери разъехались в стороны.

Прежде чем Джеймс успел что-то сказать, Скорпиус сорвался с места, чуть не столкнувшись с только что вошедшим посетителем. Раздался шорох подошв об асфальт. Когда Джеймс оказался на улице, он едва успел разглядеть вспышку светлых волос, тут же исчезнувший за поворотом. Он бросился следом.

Лучше всего было выждать, когда кто-нибудь войдет, и аккуратно бросить обездвиживающим в щель между дверями. Незнакомец вполне мог оказаться и взрослым волшебником, и сквибом или, на худой конец, эльфом-переростком — в темноте не разобрать. Тогда бы они извинились — да, на них бы наверняка обрушился шквал отборной ругани, но в этих делах всегда надо быть настороже. Маглам волшебство видеть нельзя. Ни при каких обстоятельствах.

Джеймс подумал, что теперь придется докладывать о случившемся Перкинсу. Может, ему даже объявят выговор. И в ближайший месяц будут отправлять на самые дурацкие вызовы.

Джеймс вдруг понял, что перестал слышать шаги, вообще хоть какие-то звуки. И остановился, осматриваясь. Он стоял посреди темной аллеи. Джеймс затаил дыхание, изо всех сил вслушиваясь в тишину, но слух улавливал только тихий шорох листьев. Он хотел было уже выйти обратно на дорогу, как откуда-то справа до него донесся истошный крик.

Он похолодел.

— Люмос, — тихо произнес он, ступая на узкую тропинку, ведущую вглубь парка.

Быстро бежать не получалось, под ноги то и дело попадали длинные гибкие ветки какого-то кустарника. Раздался еще один протяжный стон — на этот раз Джеймс был уверен, что слышит стон боли — сопровождаемый каким-то странным то ли скрипом, то ли скрежетом. Третий стон прозвучал уже совсем близко и странно оборвался, сменившись хрипом. Скрежет и крики прекратились, словно кто-то выключил звук. Желудок противно сжался.

Лес закончился, и Джеймс понял, что вышел на еще одну пустынную аллею, только фонари здесь почему-то не горели. 

— Люмос Максима! — воскликнул он, лихорадочно осматриваясь. Наконец он заметил сполох белых волос в нескольких футах от себя. Джеймс оказался там в два прыжка: сначала ему показалось, что кто-то привязал Скорпиуса к стволу дерева, но потом он понял, что это не веревки, а сотни тоненьких веточек, покрывающих, казалось, каждый миллиметр его тела вплоть до носа. В глазах Скорпиуса застыл ужас.

— Диффиндо, — сказал Джеймс, разрезая сковывающие его путы. Скорпиус судорожно втянул воздух. Джеймс заметил, что уголки его губ кровоточат.

— Тебе больно? — спросил Джеймс, опускаясь рядом с ним на землю. 

— Быстрее, — прохрипел он. Руки не слушались его, поэтому жест вышел непонятным, оборванным. Джеймс проследил его взгляд. 

Он наконец увидел, что производило этот ужасный скрип. Он не заметил, но в какой-то момент фонари на аллее снова включились, и в их свете четко проступил силуэт — металлический фонарный столб, удлинившийся и изогнутый дугой, словно змея, сжимал в стальных тисках чье-то неподвижное тело.

Джеймс вскочил с места, подбегая ближе.

— Дуро! — он направил заклинание в столб, обращая его в камень. — Редукто! Аресто Моментум!

Окаменевший стержень разлетелся на части, осыпаясь булыжниками и мелкой крошкой, а тело плавно опустилось на землю, поддерживаемое заклинанием. Джеймс осторожно коснулся его сонной артерии.

— Пульса нет, — констатировал он. Джеймс почувствовал, что его руки дрожат.

Сзади послышался судорожный вздох.

— Попробуй «Энервейт», — сказал он. Скорпиус кое-как ковылял к нему, шипя от боли.

Джеймс произнес заклинание несколько раз, со смесью ужаса и отвращения следя за тем, как изломанное тело выгибает дугой. Он еще раз коснулся его горла — парень был мертв.

— Как это произошло? — Джеймс поднял взгляд на Скорпиуса.

Тот выглядел так, будто вот-вот упадет в обморок. Скорпиус медленно опустился на дорогу рядом с ним. Джеймс осторожно придержал его за локоть — Скорпиус дернулся от боли.

— Прости, лианы… — он осекся, вспомнив про вопрос.

— Ты догнал его и он напал? Он оказался магом? Мерлин, что могло про…

Казалось, от лица Скорпиуса отхлынула вся кровь, таким бледным оно стало.

— Ты с ума сошел? Это не я сделал. И я гнался не за ним. Того магла я упустил где-то в чаще. Впереди виднелся свет фонарей, и я решил, что возвращаться через лес назад бессмысленно, поэтому я просто пошел дальше и меньше чем за две минуты вышел на эту аллею. Я думал отправить тебе Патронуса, но тут на меня налетел он и впечатал в дерево, — он неловко повел подбородком, указывая на толстый ствол вяза, к которому был привязан. — Начал шарить по моим карманам и требовал, чтобы я отдал ему телефон.

— Телефон? С чего он взял, что у тебя есть эта штуковина?

— Должно быть, спутал «Люмос» с подсветкой. На магловедении нам говорили, что маглы часто используют телефоны вместо фонарика, — Скорпиус перевел взгляд на неподвижное тело перед ними. На шее трупа — Джеймс только сейчас заметил — была огромная черная полоса. — А потом, — продолжил Скорпиус, — я не знаю точно, что случилось, но его отшвырнуло назад, к фонарю, а тот словно ожил, стал душить его, как удав. Стоило мне попытаться сдвинуться с места или хотя бы закричать, как меня тут же схватило это растение. Когда он перестал сопротивляться, столб снова стал безжизненным.

Джеймс поежился.

— Оно и тебя пыталось убить? — спросил он.

— Сомневаюсь. В какой-то момент мне даже показалось, что оно пыталось мне помочь. Просто не хотело, чтобы я мешал, — он коснулся своей шеи. — Видишь, лианы не пытались меня задушить.

Наткнувшись на немой вопрос Джеймса, он молча задрал толстовку: кожу от пояса брюк и до груди покрывали частые багровые полосы, оставленные путами. Если бы ему сдавило шею с такой силой, то вряд ли бы он дождался прихода Джеймса.

— Ты в порядке? — тихо уточнил Джеймс.

Скорпиус, кажется, смутился вопроса.

— Нам нужно вызвать авроров, — продолжил Джеймс.

Скорпиус вздрогнул.

— Тебе не кажется, что мне лучше…

— Мерлин, Скорпиус, это место убийства, а ты единственный свидетель.

Джеймс наколдовал Патронус и наговорил короткое сообщение с призывом о помощи. Пару секунд Скорпиус следил за тем, как серебристый олень исчезает в лесу.

— Наверное, лучше отойти, чтобы не испортить тут ничего, — сказал Скорпиус. 

Он бросил на Джеймса короткий взгляд, и Джеймс подумал, что Скорпиус просто хочет оказаться подальше от мертвого тела. Они отступили назад. Джеймс машинально придержал его за плечи, когда Скорпиус неловко запнулся за один из камней, на которые рассыпался столб под действием чар. Скорпиус дернулся от боли всем телом, и Джеймс поспешил убрать руку.

— Прости, я забыл.

Какое-то время они ждали. Скорпиус оставался молчалив и неподвижен, будто статуя. Образ довершало побледневшее как мел лицо. Джеймс подумал, что ему, наверное, очень страшно: из-за того, что он увидел, из-за того, что сюда сейчас придет отряд авроров и начнет расспрашивать их. Но, по иронии судьбы, его совершенно невозможно было даже похлопать по плечу, даже сложить руки на груди он не мог, потому что весь был покрыт продолговатыми гематомами.

— Могу пока попробовать залечить синяки, — предложил Джеймс. — Я, конечно, не колдомедик…

Скорпиус бросил на него удивленный взгляд и в конце концов протянул ему руку. Он попытался закатать рукав толстовки, но тут же болезненно поморщился.

— Не шевелись, — остановил его Джеймс.

Он аккуратно отодвинул ткань, придерживая руку за костлявое запястье. Кожа у него была белой, и оттого частые, наливающиеся темным полосы на внешней стороне предплечья смотрелись особенно страшно. Джеймс аккуратно коснулся самой первой кончиком палочки: кожу тронуло неяркое свечение, и через пару секунд синяк медленно, словно нехотя, исчез.

Скорпиус, до этого внимательно следивший за процессом, отвел взгляд.

— Что если на вызов прибудет твой отец? — растерянно произнес он.

Джеймс дождался, когда исчезнет следующая полоса и только тогда ответил: 

— Расскажем ему правду.

На лице Скорпиуса отчетливо промелькнула паника. 

— Что в этом такого? Ты просто хотел посмотреть на достопримечательности.

Слова Джеймса, судя по всему, не больно-то его успокоили.

— Он не любит нашу семью. Отец рассказывал, что на старших курсах Хогвартса Гарри Поттер заподозрил его в каком-то заговоре и однажды чуть не убил в драке. У него до сих пор огромный шрам на груди.

— А твой отец не уточнял, что под каким-то заговором подразумевается вторжение Пожирателей в замок? — они чуть не подскочили от неожиданности, когда позади них раздался чей-то хриплый бас. Джеймс обернулся, так и не выпуская руку Скорпиуса — появившийся аврор казался смутно знакомым, возможно, отец рассказывал про него. — На вашем месте, я бы отошел, — продолжил он, смерив Скорпиуса полным неприязни взглядом. — Вы уже сделали все что могли, — он грубовато оттеснил их еще дальше к деревьям, наколдовывая магический купол над телом мальчишки.

Скорпиус вспыхнул — Джеймс не знал, от стыда или от обиды.

Из леса доносились приближающиеся шаги и голоса остальных авроров. Среди них был и отец. Этот факт Джеймса ничуть не удивил — наверняка с Алом попросил посидеть дядю Рона.

— Вы трогали здесь что-нибудь? — спросил он, приблизившись.

— Я пытался его оживить, — сказал Джеймс.

Отец кивнул, произнося пару диагностических заклинаний. Тело вспыхивало то красным, то голубым, а купол поводило темными волнами. Он нахмурился:

— Ты сможешь объяснить, что здесь п…

— Спроси лучше у белобрысого пройдохи. Зная их семейство, несложно угадать, кто заварил всю эту...

— Деннис, хватит. Мы не предъявляем обвинений, основываясь на домыслах и личной неприязни, — резко осадил его отец. Он перевел взгляд на Скорпиуса, вытянувшегося в струну от напряжения. Джеймсу показалось, отец выглядит немного виноватым: — Я полагаю, вы не знаете этого человека? — спросил он, указав жестом на убитого.

Скорпиус помотал головой. Отец повернулся к коллегам, осматривающим тело.

— При нем есть документы? Это точно магл?

— Нашел, — сказал молодой стажер, поднимая с земли неприметную книжицу. — Материал похож на кожу фестрала, вряд ли такая штуковина могла принадлежать маглу, — он протянул предмет отцу.

Внутри была дисконтная карта «Все для метел», пара сиклей, двадцать фунтов одной купюрой и колдография симпатичной пятнадцатилетней девчушки в гриффиндорском шарфе.

— Похоже, мы все-таки ошиблись, — заметил отец, с сомнением рассматривая смеющуюся школьницу. Наверное, решил, что это девушка бедолаги.

Джеймс всмотрелся повнимательней в ее казавшееся смутно знакомым лицо.

— Это Гортензия, дочь Захарии Смита, — сказал он. — Сегодня утром он жаловался, что какой-то воришка в Литтл-Уингинге утащил его бумажник. И это не кожа фестрала, обычная подделка.

Авроры переглянулись.

— Я бы все же хотел услышать всю историю, — наконец сказал отец. — От вас обоих.

**3.**

Когда они вернулись, дядя Рон спал на диване в гостиной, а Ал со скучающим видом тыкал пальцем в экран смартфона (наверное, дядя Рон пытался научить его пользоваться всякими магловскими штуками).

— Не уверен, что это он за мной присматривает, — хмыкнул Ал, засовывая телефон в карман. Но ухмылка быстро пропала: — Что-то случилось? — уже тише спросил он.

Джеймс молча пошел на кухню. Он невольно притормозил у входа: на столе стояла огромная ваза с черешней и два черешневых пирога.

— В холодильнике еще джем и коробка засахаренных вишен, — кисло сказал Ал, протискиваясь мимо него внутрь и усаживаясь за стол. Было странно смотреть, как Ал сидит рядом со здоровенным ароматным черешневым пирогом и морщит нос, словно тот воняет тухлятиной.

Последним вошел Скорпиус и наложил на комнату заглушающие чары.

— Почему ты не сказал нам, что ваш отец знает о происходящем? — возмущенно обратился он к Алу.

Ал выглядел немного ошарашенным.

— Я и сам не был до конца уверен. Он только сегодня сказал… Мерлин, чего еще ты ожидал? Он же чертов главный аврор.

Скорпиус сложил на груди руки.

— Я чуть не поседел, когда он заявил нам сегодня, что в курсе _нашей ситуации_, — выдохнул он. — Едва не принялся рассказывать ему про маховик времени.

Поначалу выглядело все и правда не очень хорошо. Отец сказал напарникам, что поговорит со свидетелями в офисе, и без особых предисловий аппарировал их в Аврорат. Он был немногословен и напряжен, так что даже Джеймс чувствовал себя откровенно не в своей тарелке. Скорпиус и вовсе выглядел так, будто готов броситься наутек от любого резкого звука.

Отец сел в свое кресло и кивнул Джеймсу и Скорпиусу на стулья для посетителей с противоположной стороны стола.

— Присаживайтесь.

— Почему мы не в допросной? — спросил Джеймс.

Взгляд отца казался озадаченным.

— Здесь не будет лишних ушей, — сказал он.

Лицо Скорпиуса приобрело пепельный оттенок. Вся его поза кричала о напряжении: он сидел с прямой спиной, рукой вцепившись в ручку кресла для посетителей. И даже сложно было сказать, причиной этому боль от пут или страх перед отцом.

— Так что там произошло? — спросил отец. Над столом вспорхнуло самопишущее перо, выжидающе застыв над свитком пергамента. — И как случилось, что вы оказались там вдвоем?

Скорпиус сглотнул.

— Мы просто случайно столкнулись в супермаркете.

— То есть вы аппарировали по отдельности, — констатировал он.

Скорпиус кивнул.

— Не могли бы вы припомнить номер вашей аппарационной лицензии? Для протокола.

— Я не аппарировал. Я имел в виду, мы прибыли туда не вместе. Я добирался магловским транспортом. Поездом.

Отец вскинул брови, откидываясь на спинку кресла, кажется, впервые за все время он выглядел расслабленным.

— Я советую вам говорить правду, мистер Малфой, — он покачал головой. — Пока вы нужны нам просто как свидетель. Но за последние пару минут вы соврали уже дважды, что невольно наводит на подозрения, — он отвел глаза, заинтересовавшись какой-то статуэткой на своем письменном столе. — Я в курсе вашей ситуации, если вы это пытаетесь скрыть, — коротко взглянул на Джеймса.

Джеймс застыл. Скорпиус, казалось, вообще разучился дышать.

— Меня не радует тот факт, что мои сыновья решили связаться с вами после всего, что натворил Ал, и проигнорировали мои предостережения, — он продолжил. — Но я благодарен вам за то, что вы согласились помочь. Несмотря на причиненный вам вред.

Скорпиус судорожно выдохнул.

— Простите, сэр, — выпалил он. Перевел дух: — Как вы поняли, что я солгал про поезд?

— В Литтл-Уингинге нет железнодорожной станции.

Скорпиус вспыхнул.

— Так как все было? — спокойно спросил отец.

— Я зашел в отдел Джеймса, когда закончилась моя смена. Он сказал, что собирается разобраться с каким-то вызовом в Литтл-Уингинге. Я сказал, что всегда мечтал там побывать, и он предложил взять меня с собой.

Отец выглядел искренне удивленным.

— Мечтали побывать в Литтл-Уингинге? — не поверил он. — Помню, я в свое время делал все, чтобы оказаться как можно дальше от этого места.

— Во всех книгах о вас, что я читал, пишут про ваше детство в Литтл-Уингинге. Мне всегда было интересно посмотреть. Особенно на чулан под лестницей. Он и правда такой крошечный?

— Не помню, чтобы рассказывал кому-нибудь в интервью про чулан, — он с сомнением покачал головой. Но непохоже, чтобы слова Скорпиуса его задели. — В любом случае, никогда бы не подумал, что сын Драко Малфоя будет интересоваться моей жизнью… в положительном ключе.

— Отец рассказывал про вас много хорошего, — заверил Скорпиус. — Про вашу целеустремленность и силу воли. Например, что однажды еще в школе на занятиях по Защите вам удалось сопротивляться заклятию «Империус».

Отец хмыкнул.

— Тогда, на уроке, Барти Крауч специально накладывал заклинание даже не в половину, а в треть силы, чтобы я поверил в свою уникальность, — сказал он. — Зато в конце того учебного года Волдеморту почти удалось удержать победу из-за того, что я не мог сопротивляться «Империусу». Никто не может иметь к нему иммунитет. Чтобы освободиться от грамотно наложенных чар, понадобится время. О, ну или можно убить проклявшего тебя мага.

На лице Скорпиуса отразилось недоумение.

— Но вы же… — он оборвал себя на полуслове. — Наверное, вы правы, простите, — как-то поспешно согласился он.

Следующие десять минут они по очереди рассказали каждый свою версию событий. Отец слушал молча.

— Я бы подумал, что вы опять пытаетесь что-то от меня скрыть, если бы сам собственными глазами не видел анализ магического всплеска на месте преступления, — задумчиво сказал он, когда они закончили. — Я вынужден попросить у вас обоих предоставить мне воспоминания этого вечера, с момента, когда вы увидели это существо у дверей супермаркета. Надеюсь, это поможет прояснить картину.

— Существо? — неловко переспросил Джеймс. От этого слова стало неуютно.

— Сомневаюсь, что это был обычный человек.

— И вы знаете какое? — с интересом спросил Скорпиус, машинально чуть подаваясь вперед и поморщился от боли.

Отец посмотрел на него немного растерянно.

— Боюсь, если я сейчас озвучу свои догадки, — задумчиво начал он, — из кресла главного аврора меня пересадят в кресло редактора «Придиры».

На обратном пути Джеймс предложил Скорпиусу зайти в медпункт — самому залечивать оставленные путами синяки заняло бы уйму времени. Джеймс впервые был в этой части Отдела правопорядка, так что совершенно не ожидал увидеть здесь Терезу Вест-МакГинни в лимонно-желтой форме медицинского работника.

— Джеймс, — она вежливо (чересчур вежливо) поздоровалась. — Что-то случилось?

— Вы не могли бы помочь мне с парой синяков? — спросил Скорпиус.

Сильно впечатленной она не выглядела, кивком указала ему зайти за ширму. Раздался шорох одежды и сдавленное шипение.

— Ты все-таки решила стать колдомедиком, — заметил Джеймс.

Она поджала губы.

— Это временная работа. Для нее достаточно окончить экспресс-курсы.

— Не собираешься поступать в Академию? — уточнил он, уже чувствуя по настроению Терезы, что разговор идет не туда.

— Я провалила экзамены, — отрезала она таким тоном, будто это Джеймс был во всем виноват. — И в этом, и в прошлом году. Экзаменатор сказал, что с таким магическим потенциалом мне максимум светит карьера вспомогательного персонала в какой-нибудь аптечной лавке.

— Или можешь попробовать подать на него в суд за грубость, и не работать до конца жизни, — сказал Джеймс полушутя.

Она хмыкнула.

— Иногда я думаю, лучше бы мне родиться сквибом или даже маглом, — внезапно искренне сказала она. — Может, я бы нашла себя в каком-нибудь магловском ремесле. И не чувствовала бы себя третьесортной неудачницей.

Она наконец зашла за ширму и, кажется, даже выругалась от удивления.

— Мерлиновы яйца, чем вы занимались? — поразилась она.

— Это от пут, — сказал Скорпиус. — Я был привязан к дереву.

— Это сделал преступник, — на всякий случай пояснил Джеймс.

Тереза фыркнула и произнесла пару лечебных заклинаний.

— Прости, я не могу накладывать обширные медицинские чары, — сказала она. — Поэтому приходится произносить каждое заклинание по нескольку раз.

Минут пятнадцать она работала, не отвлекаясь, Джеймс решил не мешать разговорами. 

— Это тоже путы, — произнесла вдруг Тереза, не понятно к чему относящееся.

— Нет, — поспешно и немного нервно отозвался Скорпиус. — Небольшое происшествие. Не обращай внимания.

— Ты уверен, что…

— Все хорошо, — примиряюще, но твердо сказал Скорпиус.

— Как скажешь.

Скорпиус вдруг спросил:

— Если тебе не нравится в мире магии, почему бы тебе не пойти в какой-нибудь магловский университет?

— Боюсь, моих родителей тогда хватит удар, — сказала она с сожалением. — Когда мама еще только была беременна мной, обследование показало, что я с огромной вероятностью буду сквибом. Они вбухали целое состояние во все эти русалочьи технологии, чтобы укрепить мои магические силы.

Она вздохнула.

— В крайнем случае, в магазине вредилок, кажется, снова открыта вакансия.

Впрочем, едва ли ее тон можно было назвать оптимистичным.

Ал, все время внимательно слушавший рассказ Джеймса, остановил его жестом.

— Прости, больше не могу терпеть, — с выражением муки на лице сказал он.

Джеймс ожидал, что он отойдет в туалет или начнет осыпать его вопросами, но вместо этого Ал старательно отлевитировал пирог на холодильник (тот опасно накренился на середине пути, но удержался). Через пару мгновений второй пирог отправился следом за собратом — на посудный шкаф. Вазу он просто отодвинул на край стола.

— Извини, продолжай, — сказал он.

— После этого мы отправились домой. Больше ничего существенного не произошло.

— Вы умудрились наткнуться на какую-то неведомую тварь и стать свидетелями убийства, — согласился Ал. — Сложно придумать что-то более существенное.

— Хорошо хоть свидетелями, а не подозреваемыми, — заметил Скорпиус.

— И с чего ты взял, что это тварь? — спросил Джеймс.

— А кто? — Скорпиус поднял на него заинтересованный взгляд. — По-твоему обычный подросток-маг способен на такое? На вид ему было максимум лет четырнадцать.

Джеймс пожал плечами.

— Это мог быть эльф. Или карлик.

Ал едва слышно фыркнул и вынул из кармана вибрирующий телефон. С сомнением провел пальцем по экрану, что-то щелкнуло. Он провел еще раз.

— Теперь я понимаю, почему ты работаешь не в Аврорате, — кивнул Скорпиус. — Ты серьезно? Карлик?

— Конечно, легче поверить, что в маленьком городке завелась какая-то смертоносная зверюга, — возразил Джеймс. — Вряд ли бы она тогда ограничилась мелкими пакостями, вроде фонаря, дающего пинка прохожим, и кусающейся кассы самообслуживания.

— Если ты не заметил, сегодня она убила человека, — напомнил Скорпиус. — А я, возможно, не смогу заснуть в ближайший месяц.

Ал бросил на него странный взгляд, оторвавшись на секунду от светящегося дисплея.

— С чего вы взяли, что она не убивала раньше? — поинтересовался он, тут же продолжив с интересом тыкать в экран.

— В последнее время в криминальной секции «Пророка» пишут даже об убийствах домашних животных. Вряд ли бы они пропустили серийного убийцу, орудующего неподалеку от Лондона.

— Я бы проверил магловскую хронику, — Ал пожал плечами. — Аврорат расследует случаи, произошедшие с волшебниками либо совершенные при помощи волшебных палочек и магических артефактов.

Джеймс вдруг почувствовал себя полным идиотом. Ну конечно. Едва ли то, что напало на Скорпиуса, пользовалось волшебной палочкой — вряд ли Аврорат узнал бы об этом так быстро, если б они не оказались случайными свидетелями, ведь воришку убили не заклинанием. А о всех косвенных воздействиях Министерство узнает только когда начинают поступать жалобы или когда это просачивается в газеты.

Скорпиус бросил беглый взгляд на часы — впрочем, и так понятно было, что в такой поздний час все магазины уже закрыты.

— Да брось… — в глазах Ала мелькнула то ли насмешка, то ли удивление.

— О чем ты?

— Ты ведь не собирался идти скупать магловскую прессу, чтобы отыскать новости?

Скорпиус выглядел озадаченным. Ал фыркнул.

— Мерлин, в каком веке вы живете? — он покачал головой.

Ал еще раз ткнул по экрану — а в следующую секунду его губы растянулись в довольной ухмылке. Он повернул телефон так, чтобы они могли видеть: сверху крошечными буковками было написано «Литтл-Уингинг происшествия», а дальше в столбик шли короткие заголовки с датами:

_ 15 марта _

_В результате незарегистрированного приборами подземного толчка уничтожено продукции на 50 000 фунтов. Супермаркет «Теско» по адресу…_

_ 4 апреля _

_Сорокалетний Иэн Гардли обнаружен повешенным у себя дома. Полиция настаивает на проведении вскрытия в связи со странными…_

_ 23 апреля _

_Шестнадцатилетний подросток найден без сознания неподалеку от здания средней школы «Хай Камеронс». У него полностью отсутствуют пальцы на правой руке. Обстоятельства дела…_

_ 6 мая _

_Двадцатичетырехлетний Марк Хэмиш скончался за рулем своего автомобиля в результате несчастного случая. Серебристый «Опель Корса» вылетел с моста на скорости…_

Ал убрал телефон, ожидая реакции.

— Многовато крупных происшествий для городка с населением в пять тысяч человек, — заметил Скорпиус.

Джеймс покачал головой:

— Сами мы не будем это расследовать, надо написать отцу.

Ал равнодушно пожал плечами. Из гостиной вдруг донесся голос дяди Рона, и Ал тут же встал и вышел. Джеймс призвал перо и бумагу взмахом палочки.

***

Скорпиус так и не ушел. Когда дядя Рон аппарировал домой, они переместились в гостиную. Разговор почему-то не клеился. Джеймс не помнил, в какой момент настроение Скорпиуса вдруг изменилось, он был словно на иголках. А Ал с удовольствием подливал масла в огонь. Не желая слушать очередную порцию пререканий, Джеймс ушел спать.

В этот раз ему снилась бесконечная чаща, ведущая к темной аллее — но другой, не той, где убили несчастного воришку. Чуть поодаль на фоне мрачного неба виднелся странный силуэт. Когда Джеймс подобрался ближе, то понял, что на фонарный столб нанизано чье-то изломанное тело, укутанное в темный балахон. Он посмотрел вниз и невольно отступил назад, носы его ботинок наполовину утопали в какой-то темной луже.

Тело, как тряпичная кукла висевшее на металлическом шесте, вдруг шевельнулось. Раздался хрип. Джеймс хотел отступить назад, но ноги словно вросли в землю.

— Что я м…

— Посмотри, — прохрипел несчастный.

Джеймс почувствовал, как по коже ползут ледяные мурашки. Тело больше не шевелилось. Джеймс хотел шагнуть вперед, чтобы отбросить темный капюшон, закрывающий лицо, но понял, что не может сдвинуться с места — ноги его уже по щиколотку утопали в густой вязкой крови. Та заливала всю дорогу. Он подумал, что столько крови не могло натечь из одного человека, и проснулся.

В комнате было темно, но сквозь приоткрытую дверь просачивался свет из коридора и доносились тихие голоса. Джеймс встал, чтобы закрыться, как вдруг услышал свое собственное имя. Он бесшумно вышел к перилам. Ал и Скорпиус все еще сидели в гостиной.

— …столько раз винил его в том, что он никогда мне не помогал. Никогда даже не пытался поддержать.

Джеймс с Алом обсуждали это — осторожно и завуалированно, особенно поначалу. Наверное, Ал боялся, что, если он начнет говорить о чем-то в подробностях, то Джеймс примет его слова за очередной бред.

Джеймс сразу вспомнил ту рождественскую открытку, которую Ал подарил ему, когда Джеймс учился на четвертом курсе. Мать тогда ругала их за то, что они мало общаются, ведут себя не по-братски, так что на семейном ужине в Норе Ал торжественно вручил ему броскую открытку, купленную явно в первой попавшейся рождественской палатке. Внутри корявым крупным почерком Ала значилось: _«Самому худшему брату в мире. Постарайся не стать еще хуже (Если такое в принципе возможно)»._ Это не особо задело Джеймса — выходка Ала меркла в сравнении с тем, что происходило тогда в его голове. Впрочем, Джеймса даже радовало, что тот считает его эгоистичным придурком, заботящимся только о собственной популярности и квиддиче. В глубине души он мечтал, чтобы Ал был прав в своих заблуждениях.

Как оказалось, такой же эпизод произошел и в реальности Ала тоже. Джеймс как-то упомянул об этом в шутку, и Ал спал с лица. Он так долго и так неуклюже извинялся, словно произошедшее имело хоть какое-то значение. А потом чуть не задушил его в объятиях. 

— …отправил ему эту дурацкую открытку и в этом мире тоже, — Джеймс с удивлением понял, что Ал говорит как раз о том случае. — Знаешь, кто на самом деле был отвратительным братом — так это я. Это я был настолько зациклен на себе, что ничего не замечал.

— Вы говорили об этом? — тихо спросил Скорпиус.

Джеймс почувствовал, как неприятно засосало под ложечкой: услышанное отдавало болью и стыдом. Он шагнул чуть в сторону, чтобы опереться плечом о стену.

— Нет. Но он знает, что я знаю. Я несколько раз видел, как он… Ну, ты понимаешь.

Повисла пауза.

— Ты молодец, что не сказал ему, — произнес Скорпиус непонятно к чему относящееся. Но Ал, судя по всему, сразу понял, о чем речь.

— Я не настолько вероломен.

В этот раз ответ последовал незамедлительно:

— Но достаточно вероломен, чтобы отправить его ко мне домой.

— Это бы не сделало ему больно.

— Зато сделало больно мне, — ровным голосом констатировал Скорпиус.

Джеймс отступил назад, к своей спальне, стараясь избегать скрипучих половиц. Сконцентрироваться было сложно из-за шума в ушах.

Он лег на кровать, укутываясь в одеяло. На улице уже светало, и в окне на фоне серого неба виднелись силуэты деревьев на соседском участке. Неровные темные контуры напоминали о сегодняшнем вечере в Литтл-Уингинге и о том сне. Но уж лучше думать об изломанном теле незадачливого воришки и задушенном хрипе человека, насаженного грудью на металлический столб, чем о разговоре в гостиной. Джеймс сосредоточился на собственном дыхании.

Он не сразу осознал, что дверь в его комнату приоткрылась с тихим щелчком и так же неслышно закрылась. Наверняка это Ал. Спиной он ощущал его взгляд и осторожные приближающиеся шаги. Кровать просела под весом чужого тела.

— Я слышал, как скрипнула половица, — раздался голос Скорпиуса.

Джеймс не шелохнулся. Скорпиус явно пребывал в нерешительности — Джеймс думал, что они так и просидят в полной тишине, пока кто-нибудь не уйдет или не заснет, но Скорпиус вдруг вздохнул, придвигаясь чуть ближе, и несмело положил горячую ладонь ему на плечо, поверх одеяла. 

— Скажи, если тебе неприятно, — его голос дрогнул в конце. 

Но, как ни странно, от Скорпиуса не хотелось отшатнуться: может, тонкое одеяло притупляло ощущения, а может, потому что, он знал, и самому Скорпиусу тяжело дается физический контакт. 

Скорпиус осторожно провел дрожащей ладонью вниз, к локтю, в подобии поглаживания. 

— Здесь везде жуткий вид из окна, — заметил Скорпиус, чуть подаваясь вперед, словно пытался получше рассмотреть виднеющиеся в темноте силуэты. — Хотя, Мерлин свидетель, я еще не скоро смогу смотреть на фонари без содрогания. Не удивлюсь, если мой боггарт теперь будет принимать форму фонаря.

Скорпиус неловко замолчал. Он явно не был мастером по отвлекающим беседам, пустые разговоры ему вообще не особо-то удавались.

— Ты все понял, да? — наконец тихо спросил Скорпиус. Его ладонь замерла в районе плеча Джеймса.

Джеймс закрыл глаза. Под веками жгло.

— И каким же я был… _там_? — выдавил он.

Скорпиус не ответил, но слышно было, как он шумно сглатывает. До утра они больше не произнесли ни слова.

**4.**

Джеймс не сразу понял, что спал не один — на расстоянии вытянутой руки от него лежал Скорпиус. Он не помнил, ни когда они уснули, ни когда Скорпиус успел отодвинуться.

Джеймс перевел взгляд на окно: пугающие ночные силуэты сменились голубым небом и бликующей крышей соседского дома.

Когда Джеймс спустился, Ал стоял перед открытой входной дверью и разговаривал о чем-то с соседкой. 

— Это вам спасибо, мэм, — сказал он, закрывая за ней дверь. Джеймс заметил, что в руках она держит тарелку с пирогом.

Ал пожал плечами, наткнувшись на его вопросительный взгляд.

— Уж лучше раздать это все, чем выбрасывать, — он прошел в кухню.

— Рядом с парком вечно торчит пара бродяг, — сказал Джеймс.

— Отлично, — Ал кивнул. — Как спалось? — спросил он странным тоном.

— Как обычно.

Ал поджал губы, отворачиваясь.

— Рад за вас.

Джеймс нахмурился.

— Мы просто спали, если ты об этом.

— Я видел, — быстро сказал он, отворачиваясь к окну.

— Если тебя это как-то задевает…

Ал повернулся к нему лицом.

— _Меня_, — он выделил это слово, — это скорее веселит. Там, в нашем мире, мы постоянно подшучивали друг над другом, по поводу и без. Настолько часто, что теперь даже в самой несексуальной ситуации мозг подкидывает мне несколько вариантов пошлых подколок, — он облизал губы, пряча взгляд. — А вот у другого Ала чуть не случился удар при виде вас двоих, — он обнял себя за плечи. — Мы никогда не просыпались в одной постели. Самое близкое к уюту, что у нас было, это сломанный диван в Визжащей хижине, — его голос стал тише. Джеймсу слышалась обреченность, будто Ал говорил о чем-то безвозвратно утерянном: — У Скорпиуса день рождения двадцать пятого апреля. Мы хотели снять номер в «Кабаньей голове» в хогсмидскую субботу, — он сглотнул. — То есть _они_ хотели. Но тут появились мы.

— Ты разделяешь ваши воспоминания? — удивился Джеймс.

Ал пожал плечами.

— Сложно объяснить. Я люблю его во всех реальностях, просто в этой — немного по-другому, — он покачал головой. — Ужасно прозвучало, я знаю. Я словно помню две жизни: ту — более подробно, эту фрагментарно. Иногда, особенно когда воспоминания или ассоциации очень сильные, бывает сложно переключиться, и я реагирую так, как отреагировал бы он, — Ал нервно закусил губу. — Порой мне хочется, чтобы кто-то другой изменил реальность, чтобы мы с ним ничего не знали и просто жили своей жизнью. Те кусочки эмоций и воспоминаний — это самое близкое к счастью, что я когда-нибудь испытывал. Пусть здесь мы начали с глупой вражды, то, к чему мы, в итоге, пришли, — лучше, чем все, что было и могло быть в той реальности. Там я, как придурок, втрескался в Дельфи, которая, судя по всему, просто использовала нас в каких-то своих целях. Скорпиус с первого курса сох по Розе, которая только и делала, что унижала и отталкивала его все эти годы, а в конце вообще… — он оборвал себя на полуслове и бросил на Джеймса извиняющийся взгляд, будто просил прощения за то, что не может рассказать все.

— Ты ведь можешь забыть ту жизнь. Вы же сами говорили, как это работает. Ты станешь Алом из этой реальности.

— А какой смысл? Вряд ли тот Ал сможет смириться с тем, что его Скорпиуса больше нет и не будет, — Ал отвел глаза.

— Почему ты так думаешь?

Ал кисло улыбнулся.

— В отличие от меня, Скорпиусу есть что забывать.

— Ты про Розу? — спросил Джеймс.

Ал отвел взгляд.

— Не совсем, — уклончиво сказал он. 

На лестнице послышались шаги. В дверях появился Скорпиус, непривычно сонный и лохматый, в помятой одежде. Он протянул Джеймсу конверт с печатью Отдела по борьбе с незаконным использованием изобретений маглов:

— Сова стучала в окно спальни добрых минут десять, — он покачал головой.

— Я думал, у тебя выходной, — заметил Ал.

В конверте лежало сложенное вчетверо письмо и два небольших листочка с адресами и краткими описаниями жалобы, на дне конверта нашлась монета-портключ. Письмо гласило:

_Поттер,_

_Смита на полдня забрали авроры — допрашивать насчет кошелька, а Финниган укатил в Шотландию на свадьбу к кузену. Аппарируй по двум вызовам, отчеты напишешь потом. В счет отгула._

_Перкинс_

— Сто лет не был в Литтл-Уингинге, — сказал Ал, заглядывая Джеймсу через плечо. — Ты ведь не против, если мы составим тебе компанию?

***

На этот раз докладывалось аж про два нарушения: оставшийся со вчерашнего дня кассовый автомат и качели на детской площадке.

Выбросило их, как и тогда, во двор школы, только днем, когда повсюду шныряли ученики, выйти оттуда незамеченными оказалось намного проще.

— Сейчас туда, — Ал махнул рукой в сторону каких-то невысоких построек. — Срежем угол.

— Ты настолько хорошо знаешь местность? — удивился Джеймс.

Они ступали по узким грунтовым дорожкам, ведущим между складами и неприметными, заброшенными на вид домиками. По пути им не встретилось ни одного прохожего.

— Да, отец частенько брал с собой меня и Лили. Иногда мы просто гуляли, иногда к нам присоединялся еще друг отца, — Ал свернул в сторону, на еще более неприметную дорожку.

— Понятия не имел, что у отца есть друзья в Литтл-Уингинге.

— Они были не то чтобы друзья, скорее приятели.

— По-моему, в этой реальности Гарри Поттер ненавидит это место, — сказал Скорпиус. — Не удивлюсь, если он передаст дело о фонаре-убийце кому-нибудь другому.

— Сомневаюсь, — Джеймс покачал головой. — Это слишком серьезно. Особенно учитывая, что погиб магл.

Они подошли к детской площадке. Вокруг не наблюдалось ни одной живой души, и Джеймс невольно задумался, что вызвало подобный эффект: пучок небрежных отпугивающих чар, которые Смит наверняка в спешке накидывал, когда прибыл по вызову, или странное месторасположение, в котором все словно кричало, что это место вовсе не для детей.

— Сюда ведет и нормальная дорога, — Ал ответил на его немой вопрос. — Вон там. Она идет по главной улице и через парк.

Но слова Ала не сильно-то его разубедили. Качели и карусели, стоявшие на песчаном пустыре на фоне каких-то серых построек, едва ли имели жизнеутверждающий вид.

— Я знаю это место, — заявил Скорпиус. — Про него говорилось в книге, когда описывалась сцена, где твой отец борется с дементорами, — Скорпиус повертел головой. — Он повздорил здесь со своим кузеном Дадли, а потом вдруг что-то странное начало происходить с погодой и магией, и они побежали домой через туннель, в котором их и поджидали дементоры.

Ал закатил глаза:

— Отец говорил, это выдумки журналистов. Ссора произошла, когда они шли по переулку недалеко от дома, там же и напали дементоры. 

— Держу пари, вы и причину той ссоры тоже знаете, — хмыкнул Джеймс.

— Разумеется, — серьезно кивнул Скорпиус. — Дадли с друзьями задирал каких-то детей. У них было что-то вроде банды.

Джеймс перевел на него полный недоверия взгляд:

— Не удивительно, что он угодил за решетку.

— Отец говорил, его отправили в тюрьму несправедливо, — вмешался Ал. — Мне всегда казалось, он немного был рад, что тот сбежал.

Джеймс проследил след из сигнальных чар, оставленных Смитом, и остановился у обшарпанных качелей — странно неподвижных, несмотря на ветреную погоду.

— Это даже не изобретение маглов, — сказал Скорпиус.

Судя по оставленным Смитом пояснениям, качели начинали раскачиваться с бешенной скоростью, стоило на них сесть. Если присмотреться, на вбитом в землю металлическом штыре можно было увидеть следы крови. Наверное, кто-то не очень удачно пытался спрыгнуть.

Джеймс произнес диагностические чары, качели вспыхнули красным.

— Мерлин, это странно, — он покачал головой. — Таких чар максимум хватает на пару часов. А эти держатся с раннего утра и даже не ослабли.

Джеймс быстро начертил отменяющую руну, качели коротко полыхнули зеленым, и свечение исчезло. Они начали едва заметно раскачиваться от порывов ветра.

— Так быстро? — Скорпиус удивленно вскинул брови.

— Джеймс, — раздался неуверенный голос Ала, — Не уверен, что все понял правильно, но…

Джеймс скосил глаза. Часть соседней качели тоже горела красным. Он начертил еще одну руну и повернулся к Скорпиусу и Алу, чтобы сказать, что все готово, но так ничего и не произнес.

— Я думаю, он об этом, — тихо сказал Скорпиус, кивнув куда-то вперед на стоявшие перед ними качели и карусели. Ни одна из них не двигалась.

Джеймс почувствовал, как по спине пробежала волна мурашек.

— Ревелио максима! — он взмахнул палочкой.

Все пространство, занятое детской площадкой, кроме участка, на котором они стояли, полыхнуло бордовым.

***

До супермаркета они дошли только к двум часам дня.

— Это надолго? — спросил Ал, перебирая разложенные на полке жвачки и леденцы. Продавщица то и дело бросала на него подозрительные взгляды, но вслух ничего не говорила.

— Нет, пара минут. Вчера я уже успел снять часть наложенных чар.

— Можем прогуляться по Тисовой улице, — предложил Скорпиус, вырывая из рук Ала очередную пачку леденцов и устраивая ее на место.

— Зачем? — удивился Джеймс, на мгновение отвлекаясь от начертания руны.

— А зачем люди ходят в Стоунхендж или в Годрикову впадину? — хмыкнул Скорпиус.

Джеймс хотел было ответить, но Ал его опередил:

— Здесь никто особо не в курсе насчет детства отца в Литтл-Уингинге, — он задумался. — Иногда у меня такое чувство, что отец и сам не особо хорошо все помнит.

— На его месте я бы тоже постарался забыть о таком побыстрее, — сказал Скорпиус. — Но это не мешает мне интересоваться разными историческими локациями.

— А, по-моему, ты просто чокнутый фанат, — заметил Ал.

— Да иди ты.

— Всегда им был.

Скорпиус возмущенно пихнул его локтем, Ал улыбнулся. Джеймс подумал, что вот сейчас его брат выглядит почти счастливым.

Когда они вышли из супермаркета, Джеймс вдруг хлопнул себя по лбу:

— Черт, забыл снять чары отвода глаз. Я сейчас, — он зашел обратно.

Ал и Скорпиус остались разговаривать на улице.

Рядом с соседней кассой стояла девочка лет пятнадцати, она бросила на Джеймса странный взгляд и поспешно отвернулась. 

— Что-то не так? — спросил он.

Девчонка неопределенно повела плечом.

— Не хватает двадцати пенсов, — нехотя ответила она.

Джеймс порылся в кармане куртки и протянул ей фунт.

— Держи.

Она удивленно приняла монетку. Джеймс на мгновение поймал ее взгляд: в глазах был то ли испуг, то ли смущение.

Когда он вышел, то еще раз на нее обернулся. Девчонка укладывала купленные продукты в пакет.

— Нашел себе подружку? — поинтересовался Ал.

Джеймс только покачал головой на это.

— Так мы идем на эту вашу Тисовую улицу?

— Эту вашу... — негодующе пробормотал Скорпиус.

Они шли, переговариваясь о всякой ерунде, пока наконец не показалась табличка с названием улицы, уставленной одинаковыми ладными домиками.

— Ну и который из них... — начал Джеймс, но вдруг осекся, наткнувшись на растерянное выражение Скорпиуса.

— Я не... — он не закончил и молча, быстрым шагом двинулся вдоль домов.

Ал тоже будто чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Прежде чем Джеймс успел что-то спросить, тот окликнул Скорпиуса:

— Эй, просто вспомни номер дома, — он последовал за ним. — Скорпиус!

Скорпиус остановился и обернулся к нему, на лице его было что-то сродни смущению:

— Я забыл.

— Ты же вроде часто бывал здесь в вашем мире, — напомнил Джеймс Алу.

— Может, здешние воспоминания так на меня повлияли, — он пожал плечами. Джеймсу показалось, что Ал немного побледнел.

Скорпиус двинулся дальше по дороге и шел, безуспешно всматриваясь в одинаковые домики, пока они не дошли до конца. После перекрестка начиналась другая улица. Скорпиус растерянно огляделся.

— В вашем мире на доме отца был какой-то опознавательный знак? Табличка? — спросил Джеймс.

— Нет, но... Черт возьми, все знают адрес этого дома. Это как Бейкер-стрит 221В, — он всплеснул руками.

Джеймс осмотрелся (хотя уж он-то точно не мог ничего узнать или вспомнить). Его вдруг привлекло яркое пятно на другом конце улицы, там, откуда они пришли. Едва слышно поскрипывали велосипедные спицы и раздавался шорох колес. Он понял, что это та же девчонка, что он встретил в супермаркете. На руле у нее болтался пакет из «Теско». Она въехала во дворик одного из домов, небрежно бросила велосипед у изгороди и скрылась за дверью.

Джеймс отвел взгляд, удивленный, что такая мелочь вообще привлекла его внимание, но вдруг заметил, что Ал смотрит с ним в одном направлении. А лицо его бледное как мел.

— Что с тобой?

— Зря мы сюда пришли, — сказал Ал.

Скорпиус смерил его обеспокоенным взглядом:

— Ал?

— Показалось, что... Что я видел Лили.

— Это та девчонка из магазина, — сказал Джеймс. — И ты вряд ли бы узнал кого-то с такого расстояния. Возможно, просто похожий цвет волос и комплекция.

Ал кивнул, на мгновение закрывая глаза.

— Нам быстрее тем путем, — наконец сказал он. — Придется вернуться.

Они шли молча. Когда в ряду слева осталось всего домов шесть, Ал ощутимо напрягся.

— Тебе показалось, — повторил Джеймс.

Ал поджал губы.

— Я просто постучу в дверь. Это точно было где-то здесь.

Но они прошли до самого конца, и ни в одном дворе не увидели велосипеда, хотя девчонка совершенно точно просто оставила его на улице, прислонив к изгороди или даже просто бросив на лужайку. Джеймс отчетливо запомнил короткий тренькающий звон колокольчика и шорох примятых веток.

— Мы бы заметили, если бы она...

Ал не стал дослушивать, а просто постучал в дверь первого дома. 

Затем они обошли так домов пять или шесть. Им везде открыли дверь, но ни в одном из этих домов девочка не проживала.

— Ты тоже видел ее, — полуутвердительно сказал Ал, пристально посмотрев на Джеймса.

Джеймс кивнул.

— Не думаю, что это Лили, — поколебавшись, сказал Ал. — Но она просто исчезла... — он сглотнул. — Как по волшебству.

***

Все то время, что они были в Литтл-Уингинге, Джеймс не замечал этого, зато почувствовал сразу же, стоило им аппарировать домой. С плеч словно спало что-то давящее и гнетущее. Весь городок с его пустынными улицами, одинаковыми домиками, голубым, без единого облачка, небом — казался искусственной, приторной картинкой. А творящаяся там чертовщина заставляла задуматься о сказочных чудовищах, заманивающих в свои когти ничего не подозревающих путников.

Впрочем, к огромному облегчению Джеймса и Ала, девочка им все же не привиделась. Продавщица из супермаркета сказала, что это Мелисса Ласлоу, вечно нелюдимая и даже несколько вороватая, известно о ней было только то, что она ходит в местную школу и что года два или три назад у нее потерялась кошка (она расклеивала поисковые листовки по всему городу).

— Отвратительное место, — сказал Ал, когда они оказались на крыльце дома.

— Не удивительно, что там завелась какая-то дрянь, — Джеймс согласно кивнул, отворяя дверь.

— Какие-нибудь мутировавшие дементоры, — хмыкнул Скорпиус. — Или что похуже.

Дома едва заметно пахло черешней, а в камине поигрывало сине-зеленое пламя, как бывает, когда недавно кто-то перемещался через каминную сеть в отсутствие хозяев. Наверное, отец или дядя Рон — с очередными гостинцами. Лицо Ала дрогнуло, он бросил на Скорпиуса странный взгляд украдкой. Он никак не прокомментировал запах, но тут же отправился на кухню. Очевидно, избавляться от его источника.

— Дементоры опасны, но они не способны маскироваться, — возразил Джеймс.

Они не спеша вошли в кухню.

— Вот я и говорю, — Скорпиус закатил глаза, — что это мутировав… — он не договорил. С лица его сошла краска так стремительно, что Джеймсу показалось, на него наложили заклятие заморозки. 

Он проследил ошалелый взгляд Скорпиуса — и мир вдруг сузился до крошечной картинки, до одного человека. Из головы начисто вылетело все, о чем они до этого говорили. Ал замер, поднеся к губам спелую ягоду, не то в раздумьях, не то просто от неожиданности от их появления. Его выражение было совершенно обыденным, осмысленным, лишь чуть недоуменным, скорее всего, при виде гримасы ужаса на их со Скорпиусом лицах.

— Акцио! — произнес Джеймс. Черешня вылетела из пальцев Ала, Джеймс качнул палочкой чуть в сторону, и ягода с сочным шлепком приземлилась в раковину.

Скорпиус судорожно выдохнул. Быстро подошел к Алу, стирая полотенцем сок у него с пальцев и с губ. Выражение безмятежности медленно сползало с его лица, сменяясь ужасом. Скорпиус попытался ухватить его за дрожащую руку, но Ал вдруг отшатнулся и вылетел вон из кухни, неаккуратно задев Джеймса плечом. Хлопнула дверь туалета на первом этаже.

— Эванеско! — Джеймс направил палочку на вазу с черешней.

Скорпиус бросил на него затравленный взгляд и машинально поежился. Джеймсу хотелось сказать что-нибудь или просто коснуться его, но Скорпиус еле слышно произнес, не глядя на него:

— Посмотри, как он.

Джеймс кивнул.

Ал сидел на полу рядом с унитазом, прижимая полотенце ко рту. Он медленно поднял взгляд на Джеймса, снова опустил, подтянул колени к груди.

— Я мог умереть, — сказал он.

— Мы бы успели тебя спасти. Это же не напиток живой смерти.

— Мне даже в голову не пришло, что мне нельзя этого есть, — он снова посмотрел на Джеймса. — Это словно вообще был не я.

Джеймс прислонился спиной к дверному косяку.

— Если ты окончательно станешь им...

— Аллергия пройдет, я думаю, — кивнул Ал, будто заранее знал, что скажет Джеймс. 

Какое-то время они молчали. Джеймс сел на пол напротив Ала, отстраненно рассматривая свои сцепленные руки.

— Будет забавно, если мы со Скорпиусом все забудем, а ты нет. Я не знаю точно, как работает этот механизм.

— Ты ведь не умрешь, — напомнил Джеймс. — Просто забудешь. Даже не как при амнезии. Будешь жить, как и жил. Вместе со Скорпиусом.

— Жить будет тот другой Альбус. Который не знает о Лили. И которому по-прежнему, как и все эти годы, плевать на тебя.

Джеймс вздрогнул. Внутри расползалось давящее неловкое чувство, которое возникало каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь касался этой темы. На лице Ала мелькнула нерешительность, но он почему-то продолжил:

— Ты ведь понял, почему я тогда попросил тебя поговорить со Скорпиусом лично? — он внимательно изучал Джеймса взглядом. Позвал еще раз, когда молчание затянулось слишком надолго: — Джеймс?

— Да, Ал, я понял.

Во взгляде Ала одновременно читались смущение и настойчивость.

— В том мире... — медленно начал он.

Джеймс встал и вышел из ванной. 

Он очнулся только спустя минут пять, когда оказался у входа в парк. Джеймс с удивлением обнаружил, что даже не забыл накинуть куртку, когда выходил. Он медленно вошел в ворота, шагая по асфальтированной дорожке, ведущей к аллее, по обе стороны которой шли ряды скамеек. Скорпиуса он заметил издалека. Тот сидел ссутулившись в одной футболке и обнимал себя за плечи, наверное, спасаясь от холода. Он был маленьким и сжавшимся, как замерзший зверек.

Джеймс сел рядом. Скорпиус явно заметил его, но особо никак не отреагировал.

Джеймс извернулся, стягивая с себя куртку — Скорпиус удивленно посмотрел на него — и затем накинул ее Скорпиусу на плечи.

— Решил заболеть и прогулять работу? — спросил Джеймс.

— Я же волшебник, — напомнил он. — Если что, просто сварю бодроперцевое зелье.

Словно в противовес своим словам, он закутался плотнее.

— Ал в порядке? — Скорпиус бросил на Джеймса осторожный взгляд.

— Пришел в себя.

— Все нормально? — он нахмурился.

Джеймс покачал головой.

— На твоем месте я бы вообще слово «нормально» больше никогда не использовал. В том, что сейчас происходит, нет абсолютно ничего нормального, — сказал он. — Иногда мне кажется, что вам обоим место в сумасшедшем доме.

Скорпиус нервно вздрогнул от его интонаций, хотя Джеймс даже голоса не повысил.

— Что бы ты сделал на моем месте? — спросил Скорпиус.

— Я бы не оказался на вашем месте. Я же не чертов идиот, чтобы идти на такой риск. Мерлин, Скорпиус, не знаю, как в вашей вселенной, но в этой ты считался одним из самых сильных на курсе. Неужели непонятно было, что ваше предприятие обречено на провал? Другого исхода быть просто не могло. Вы бы так или иначе изменили реальность! Черт возьми, спасти погибшего человека — это не перевесить картину и не подсказать знакомому выигрышные ставки. Он бы постоянно, все те двадцать или сколько-то лет, ходил и менял привычный для вас мир.

Щеки Скорпиуса вспыхнули яркими некрасивыми пятнами.

— Я не могу и не хочу оправдывать нас, — он поджал губы. — Просто тогда все слишком... Сложилось? Ал был очарован Дельфи. Она и правда умела нравиться и убеждать. Ведь мы каждый чертов раз шли у нее на поводу, — Скорпиус уставился на свои ногти. — Точнее будет сказать, Ал шел за Дельфи. А я следовал за ним. Хотя в глубине души я понимал... Да, я знал, что это наверняка кончится катастрофой.

— Так почему же ты никак ему не помешал?

Скорпиус посмотрел на него почти умоляюще:

— Я же говорю, тогда все слишком _сложилось_. Я осознавал риск, хотя, может, и не в полной мере. Но я и в обычном-то состоянии с трудом мог ему противостоять. А тогда мне было так плохо, что я мечтал, что свод Хогвартса упадет мне на голову или что меня расщепит при перемещении, — он нервно мял в пальцах края куртки, только бы занять руки.

— Что у тебя произошло?

— Ничего, что оправдывало бы наш поступок.

— Ты называешь это «поступком»? — Джеймс вскинул брови.

— Ты бы предпочел, чтобы я сказал «преступление»? — Скорпиус встретился с ним взглядом. Умоляющее выражение пропало с его лица, теперь он смотрел, как обычно: нервно, с каким-то слабым, безнадежным вызовом.

— Ты и сам об этом говорил.

— Да, — он отвернулся. — Но, знаешь, все же не мы убили Лили. И не мы рассорили ваших родителей. И не мы... — он осекся, бросил на Джеймса виноватый взгляд.

— Что? Хочешь сказать, что это не вы... — Джеймс оборвал себя на полуслове. Скорпиус смотрел на него украдкой: не пытался прикоснуться к нему, но взгляда не отводил. Джеймс с трудом проглотил ком в горле.

— Ты кому-нибудь рассказывал об этом? — едва слышно спросил Скорпиус.

Джеймс покачал головой. Он часто спрашивал себя, как так вышло, что все то время, все те разы он просто покорно принимал происходящее. С самого начала, когда в сентябре Грин впервые остался с ним вдвоем в квиддичных душевых. Грязное, унизительное, противоестественное. Извращенное. Почему-то тело и язык будто немели от ужаса при одном взгляде на Грина, а мозг, разрывающийся от стыда и страха, шептал, что стоит потерпеть всего ничего — и все закончится. До следующей тренировки. Вместо того, чтобы уйти, оттолкнуть, закричать. 

И ему и в голову никогда не приходило, что об этом можно кому-то рассказать. Или хотя бы пригрозить Грину чем-то. Как будто преступником был не он, а сам Джеймс.

— Джеймс, — Скорпиус дотронулся до тыльной стороны его ладони, Джеймс рефлекторно дернулся всем телом, только в этот момент осознав, что изо всех сил вцепился в край скамейки. Он разжал болевшие от напряжения пальцы и озадаченно уставился на красные следы, оставшиеся на ладони.

Джеймс чувствовал на себе его осторожный вопросительный взгляд, но повернуться к нему, посмотреть в лицо сейчас казалось просто немыслимым. Внутри все будто клокотало: одна дурацкая фраза, и вот уже не Скорпиус оправдывается за содеянное, а он сам сидит не в силах поднять глаза и ощущает себя жалким и поруганным, жертвой того, что с мужчинами происходить не должно.

— Думаю, пора домой, — сказал Джеймс, поднимаясь.

***

Когда они вернулись, Ал сидел на диване в гостиной и что-то писал в тетради. Он бросил на них короткий взгляд и снова углубился в свое занятие.

— Ты как? — спросил Скорпиус, подходя ближе.

Ал прижал тетрадку к себе, чтобы Скорпиус не мог ничего увидеть. 

— Снова в своем уме, — ответил он. И прежде, чем Скорпиус успел устроиться в кресло напротив, продолжил скороговоркой: — Побудь где-нибудь в другом месте, пожалуйста.

Скорпиус на мгновение замер в нелепой позе, затем выпрямился и кивнул.

— Как скажешь, — он направился к камину.

— Не обижайся, — поспешно сказал Ал, когда тот был на полпути.

— Все в порядке, — Скорпиус сказал это странным тоном, словно уверенный, что видит их в последний раз.

Как только пламя в камине успокоилось, Ал вернулся к своим записям. На Джеймса он не смотрел.

***

Вечером пришел отец.

— Слава Моргане, ты не принес черешни, — сказал Ал.

Отец удивленно вскинул брови.

— Я думал, ты ее любишь.

— Уже нет, — Ал покачал головой. — Замучились раздавать соседям.

Джеймс пару минут слушал их, пока заваривал чай. Теперь, зная историю Ала и Скорпиуса почти целиком, он еще больше поражался ловкости, с которой Ал лавировал между темами. Он умудрялся поддерживать вполне оживленный разговор с людьми, с которыми был, по сути, едва знаком, о мире, о котором не знал ровным счетом ничего. Самого Джеймса в общении с родителями обычно хватало на пару общих фраз — и это с учетом того, что они с отцом работали в одном департаменте. 

Он отлевитировал на стол чайник и чашки и сам присоединился к ним.

— Джеймс рассказал мне вчера, что произошло в Литтл-Уингинге, — сказал Ал. — Настоящая дичь.

Отец кивнул, но как-то нехотя.

— Уже есть зацепки? — поинтересовался Джеймс.

— Я не могу делиться с вами деталями расследования, — напомнил отец.

Ал закатил глаза.

— Да брось! Еще скажи, что наша идея насчет магловских сводок никак вам не помогла! — в его глазах сверкнул азарт.

Отец бросил на него неопределенный взгляд и вздохнул.

— Не пытайся выдумывать какие-то фантастические варианты. Наверняка ответ куда проще, — сказал он. Но голос его звучал не очень-то убежденно. — Большинство самых запутанных и кровожадных преступлений оказываются делом рук обычных волшебников. Порой даже не самых выдающихся.

На этих словах губы Ала горько дрогнули, но отец этого, кажется, не заметил. Ал уставился в темный пейзаж за окном.

— Сегодня мне пришлось аппарировать туда на вызов еще раз, — сказал Джеймс. — Первая жалоба осталась со вчерашнего дня, а вторая сегодняшняя: целая детская площадка была заколдована. Причем сглаз, который обычно исчезает в течение пары часов, там держался не меньше полдня, учитывая, что жалоба поступила ранним утром, Смит отправился зафиксировать ее в самом начале своей смены, а я прибыл только к обеду.

— Это та детская площадка рядом с улицей Глициний? — спросил отец.

— Лучше спроси у Ала. 

— Рядом со школой. В парке по правую руку от шоссе Магнолий, — подсказал тот. 

По лицу отца словно пробежала тень. Ал задумчиво продолжил:

— Должно быть, тебе странно расследовать дело именно в этом месте. Ты ведь жил там много лет. А сейчас оно будто... Проклято.

— Иногда мне кажется, что Литтл-Уингинг был проклят уже тогда, — сказал отец. Он вздохнул: — Конечно, если бы дело не было настолько серьезным, я бы не стал принимать непосредственного участия в расследовании. Я и так много лет пытался забыть дорогу в тот город и тот дом.

— Сложно забыть адрес, который знает каждый человек в волшебном мире, — заметил Ал.

Отец вопросительно вскинул брови.

— Тисовая улица, дом четыре, — Ал медленно перевел взгляд на Джеймса, потом снова на отца.

Отец удивленно моргнул, и Джеймсу показалось, в его глазах и на лице промелькнуло странное, не свойственное ему беззащитное выражение.

— Но откуда?.. — он почему-то не стал заканчивать фразу, наверное, вспомнив, что Скорпиус тоже вчера поражал его глубокими знаниями его биографии.

Они просидели еще час или около того. Поговорили про мать, про Гермиону, про магазин вредилок, про Хогвартс. В конце концов отец засобирался домой, а Ал и Джеймс так и остались сидеть на кухне. Пару минут они молча думали о своем, но потом тишину вдруг разрезал голос Ала:

— Тисовая улица, дом четыре, — он посмотрел на Джеймса. — Адрес.

Под его вопросительным взглядом Ал открыл последнюю страницу своей тетрадки и записал там название улицы и номер дома Дурслей.

**5.**

На следующий день рано утром приехала мать, поэтому Джеймс постарался сбежать на работу как можно быстрей. Не сказать, чтобы они плохо ладили или что он не радовался ее визиту. Тут было другое. Мать словно была совершенно из другого теста.

С отцом они разошлись, когда Джеймсу исполнилось восемь, и с тех пор жизнь Джинни шла только в гору. В тот же год она блистательно завершила спортивную карьеру, выведя «Гарпий» в верхнюю пятерку Британской Квиддичной Премьер-лиги. Пару лет она не работала, занимаясь в основном детьми да написанием автобиографии, которую так потом и не опубликовала. Она могла себе это позволить: долгие годы в основе одного из известнейших клубов и целая куча контрактов с модными и косметическими брендами позволили ей сколотить изрядное состояние. Впрочем, вскоре подобное безделье ей надоело, и она поступила на тренерские курсы. Когда Джеймс пошел в школу, она начала встречаться с известным спортивным журналистом. Через год, когда и Ал отправился в Хогвартс, они поженились, а еще через два года она стала главным тренером «Гарпий».

Джинни всегда хорошо выглядела, давала комментарии на радио, а «Квиддичное обозрение» то и дело выносило на передовицу ее остроумные цитаты и публиковало цветные колдографии. Она была веселой и счастливой. Даже когда Ал загремел в психушку, мать оставалась собрана и спокойна, но не угрюма. Словно даже такое страшное происшествие не могло помешать ей радоваться жизни.

Отец же, да и они с Алом, были полной ее противоположностью. Слишком закрытые, слишком замкнутые, чтобы быть счастливыми и идти дальше. И Джеймс знал, что мать обязательно спросит, как у него дела и как дела у отца. Спросит, нравится ли ему на работе и не хочет ли он как-нибудь сходить полетать всем вместе. Не нашел ли он себе кого.

Поэтому Джеймс поспешно ее обнял и отправился в Министерство. Было всего лишь восемь утра, так что почти целый час он просидел в одиночестве, лениво заполняя отчет по кассе самообслуживания и попивая кофе из здоровенной кружки.

Первым пришел Смит. Он махнул Джеймсу в знак приветствия и небрежно бросил дорожную мантию на вешалку.

— Литтл-Уингинг? — спросил он, кивком указывая на исписанный наполовину лист бумаги перед Джеймсом. — Спасибо, что съездил. Жуткое местечко, — он поежился. — Видел ту детскую площадку? Мороз по коже.

Джеймс пожал плечами.

— На глазах Малфоя вообще фонарь задушил человека, — напомнил он. — Нам еще грех жаловаться.

Смит скривился.

— Как все прошло в Аврорате? — поинтересовался Джеймс.

— Ничего особенного. Проторчал там до двух, а делов оказалось на полчаса. Нет бы позволить мне спокойно сидеть здесь и писать отчет по Солсбери, пока не подойдет моя очередь!

Джеймс хмыкнул. То, что Смита официально вызвали для дачи показаний в Аврорат и сняли с работы, и правда звучало довольно комично, учитывая, что от их отдела хоть до допросных, хоть до кабинета главного аврора можно было дойти за две минуты.

— Бумажник-то вернули? — поинтересовался Джеймс.

— Конечно, нет. И вряд ли собираются.

Джеймс вздохнул.

— Как думаешь, кто это сделал? Такое под силу человеку?

Он пожал плечами.

— Под силу. Нет ничего сверхъестественного в том, чтобы заколдовать фонарный столб или качели, — он говорил уверенно, но лицо его оставалось задумчивым.

— Но?.. — подсказал Джеймс.

— Ни мне, ни, я уверен, аврорам не удалось найти магическую подпись. Заклинания словно творились без палочки.

— Может, просто незарегистрированная палочка? — предположил Джеймс.

— Незарегистрированная палочка всего-навсего оставляет незарегистрированную подпись. Отследить ее сложно, но возможно. В Литтл-Уингинге магия не пропускалась ни через какие артефакты. Исходя из ее характера, я бы подумал на эльфа, но... — он почесал затылок. — Эльфы не склонны к бессмысленным пакостям и разрушениям. Убить насолившего им человека — да, но портить кассовый аппарат или заставлять фонарь раздавать пинка прохожим?..

В этот момент вошел Перкинс и окинул присутствующих хмурым взглядом. Должно быть, опять вчера засиделся в пабе допоздна.

— Ваше дело написать отчет разборчивым почерком, — сказал он. — Расследованиями пусть занимается Аврорат.

Смит и Джеймс переглянулись. Перкинс плюхнулся в свое кресло и стал нехотя разворачивать утренних журавликов.

— Смит, после обеда отправляйся в Гастингс. Игральные автоматы выплевывают монеты прямо в лицо посетителям. Уже есть подбитый глаз и сколотый передний зуб.

Смит спал с лица.

У их отдела существовала следующая стандартная рабочая процедура: во-первых, зарегистрировать нарушение, связанное с магловскими изобретениями, во-вторых, определить причину либо автора нарушения и только затем устранить нарушение (Джеймс пока имел право делать самостоятельно только последнее, остальное — исключительно в сопровождении лицензированного специалиста). Проблема же с игральными автоматами заключалась в том, что злоумышленники редко заколдовывали сам автомат — как правило, они накладывали сглаз на пару монет и опускали их в прорезь, те, в свою очередь «заражали» другие монеты, из-за чего вся конструкция потом переставала нормально работать. Порой, конечно, удавалось найти эти самые монеты и вычислить преступника по подписи, оставленной волшебной палочкой. Но, во-первых, эта обычно совершенно бесполезная процедура занимала огромное количество времени, потому что сглаз быстро распространялся и невозможно было вычислить, какую монету заколдовали изначально. А во-вторых, наловчившиеся нарушители порядка просто-напросто выманивали проклятые монеты через какое-то время — и уж в этом случае найти кого-то и вовсе без шансов.

В такие моменты Джеймса даже радовало, что он пока не получил полноценную лицензию. Перкинс, тем временем, развернул второго журавлика.

— Поттер, а ты аппарируй к русалкам, — он скомкал журавлика и перебросил его на стол к Джеймсу.

— А что там?

— Очередная экологическая ересь.

Смит бросил на Перкинса недовольный взгляд.

— Это не ересь, — возразил он. — Черное озеро их дом. Они столько сделали для волшебного сообщества и заслуживают...

— Только не начинай снова! — взвыл Перкинс.

— Ты отрицаешь, что русалки внесли огромный вклад в нашу систему здравоохранения?

Перкинс закрыл глаза и вздохнул.

— Да-да, Смит, я помню. Если бы не помощь русалочьего сообщества, твоя девочка не училась бы сейчас в Хогвартсе.

Смит улыбнулся краем губ и машинально потянулся к карману брюк, где раньше хранил бумажник с колдографией, но быстро вспомнил, что бумажник у него украли.

— Проклятый Литтл-Уингинг, — пробормотал он.

У Перкинса на лице мелькнуло облегчение от того, что этот осточертевший всем разговор подошел к концу, даже не начавшись. Русалки постоянно на что-нибудь жаловались, Перкинс постоянно как-нибудь выражал свое негодование по этому поводу, а Смит тут же бросался их защищать. Самое смешное, что даже сами русалки побаивались проявлений его необузданной благодарности, так что зачастую в их жалобах был постскриптум с просьбой не присылать к ним Смита. Перкинс нередко игнорировал эту просьбу (наверное, в надежде, что так поток жалоб станет меньше).

— Да уж, сказочная дырища, — согласился Перкинс.

Джеймс задумчиво погрыз перо.

— Мой отец жил там до поступления в Хогвартс, — сказал он.

И Перкинс, и Смит выглядели искренне удивленными.

— Мерлин, это место напоминает чистилище. Хочешь сказать, Поттер целых одиннадцать лет там торчал? Тогда неудивительно, что он смог победить Волдеморта. — заметил Смит. — Ты бы видел их детскую площадку, Перк. Я вчера подумал, что ошибся адресом и случайно попал в иллюстрацию из книжки про загробный мир.

— Так ты не знал?

— Нет, конечно, — Смит покачал головой. — Мы не то чтобы были лучшими друзьями в школе. Я только знал, что он рос в семье маглов.

Перкинс хмыкнул.

— Удивительно, что про его детство не написали книгу. То еще приключение, я полагаю.

Джеймс не стал отрицать. Он вдруг понял, что никогда не спрашивал отца о его детстве.

***

Визит к русалкам прошел, как обычно, бесполезно и выматывающе, но, слава Мерлину, продлился не так долго, как когда он был здесь вместе со Смитом.

На пятом этаже Мунго его встретила Ария Маккензи. По легенде она стала одной из первых вылеченных русалками детей, а сейчас работала личной помощницей и переводчицей главы общины.

— Привет! — она улыбнулась ему извиняющейся улыбкой.

— Джеймс Поттер, — представился он.

Ария снова улыбнулась ему.

— Я помню, мы ведь уже встречались несколько раз. Вы сегодня без вашего друга? — уточнила она. Кажется, в ее голосе сквозило облегчение.

Джеймс пожал плечами.

— Он на другом задании.

Ария кивнула и повела его вглубь отделения, мимо небольшого, разбитого прямо посреди фойе прудика и ждущих там семейных пар. Маленький пятачок на одном из бортиков зачем-то нелепо заставили странными кадками с комнатными растениями. Джеймс только потом сообразил, что они призваны были закрыть здоровенное красное пятно, оставленное Луной Скамандер. Вывести его, очевидно, так и не удалось. И даже фиалки в горшках цвели почему-то не сиреневым, а кроваво-алым.

Кабинет русалки Ундины представлял собой весьма странное зрелище: половину просторной комнаты занимала гигантская «прорубь» в Черное озеро — самый настоящий портал, в отличие от декоративной лужи в фойе. Заход в озеро начинался с широкой ступеньки: когда Джеймс увидел эту конструкцию впервые, то подумал, что на месте беременной ведьмы ни за что не спустился бы туда, тем более к хмурого вида русалке, коей была Ундина.

— Она приплывет через десять минут, — сказала Ария.

Джеймс пожал плечами. По большому счету весь этот визит не имел никакого смысла. Русалки жаловались то на магловских браконьеров, пытающихся отлавливать шлеппи, то на то, что с талой и дождевой водой в озеро попадают удобрения и химикаты с магловских полей, то на то, что к южному побережью повадились ездить маглы, которые дымят своими жуткими корытами, жгут костры и удят рыбу — но причина-то была одна и та же. 

Та часть озера, которая прилегала к школьным землям, по-прежнему оставалась надежно защищена — и собственной охранной магией, и хогвартским куполом невидимости. Защита же отдаленной его части, до которой купол невидимости не доходил, трещала по швам. И сколько бы ее ни пытались обновить и укрепить, она каждый раз рвалась снова в новом месте. Джеймсу и другим ребятам приходилось чинить ее по нескольку раз в месяц. 

Так что Джеймсу было ровным счетом безразлично, что там стряслось на этот раз. Достаточно показать место, а залатать маленький фрагмент чар — дело получаса. Но русалки каждый раз выстраивали целый ритуал: приходилось ждать, когда глава общины освободится и соизволит показать ему место происшествия. Затем она обстоятельно описывала детали случившегося и перечисляла нанесенный общине урон. Затем драматично сетовала на отсутствие уважения и благодарности со стороны волшебников. Оставалось прибавить, что все это, разумеется, проходило с участием переводчика, что удлиняло экзекуцию ровно в два раза.

Джеймс плюхнулся в кресло и осмотрелся. Обычно Перкинс делал ему порт-ключ прямо к озеру, но в этот раз русалки плохо объяснили локацию, поэтому Джеймсу пришлось прийти сначала сюда. Перкинс предложил ему просто отправить им сову, чтоб те уточнили место по-нормальному, а на вызов отправиться завтра, но как раз в тот день Джеймс не прочь был провозиться подольше.

На стене справа от него висела огромная картина, изображающая темное, без единой звездочки, ночное небо. В правом углу полотна то ли горела здоровенная звезда, то ли воспарил сияющий ангел, прямо как на магловских рождественских картинках. На столике рядом с креслом лежали брошюры с той же устрашающей иллюстрацией, что и на уличных билбордах — эта реклама (да и в принципе реклама) появилась у русалок года три или четыре назад и с тех пор не менялась. Джеймс рассматривал картинку и искренне не мог понять, как они вообще не остались без клиентов. Если бы они ограничились текстом — было бы и то лучше.

— Можете взять себе, если хотите, — дружелюбно сказала Ария.

— Спасибо, — сказал Джеймс. — Хотя, честно говоря, рождение детей — это последнее, что меня сейчас волнует.

— Вы еще слишком молоды, — улыбнулась она с видом умудренной жизнью женщины, хотя и самой ей не могло быть больше двадцати шести.

— О да, — кивнул Джеймс, намереваясь свести беседу на нет.

— Вас ведь удивляет обложка брошюры, правда? — спросила вдруг Ария.

Джеймс бросил на нее заинтересованный взгляд. За все то время, что они общались, Джеймс ни разу не слышал от нее и намека на иронию.

— Честно говоря, не без этого, — кивнул Джеймс.

— Я как-то сказала Ундине, что у русалок и людей слишком разное понимание эстетики и что лучше бы придумать какую-то более нейтральную иллюстрацию или просто эмблему. На что она мне ответила, что человеческие дети и правда омерзительны на вид, но она готова с этим смириться.

— Она так пошутила? — уточнил Джеймс.

— Не думаю, — Ария покачала головой.

В этот момент под водой послышалось какое-то движение, и на поверхность вынырнула Ундина. На редких волосах держалась корона, смахивающая на обглоданные рыбьи кости, а в руках она держала украшенный жемчугом посох. Ундина прошипела что-то на русалочьем, и Ария начала переводить.

На берег они аппарировали только минут через десять, а приступить к работе Джеймс смог и того позже. На этот раз ураганом надуло каких-то бумажных украшений и атрибутики с фестиваля, проходившего в соседнем городке, так что склон и поросшая лилиями водная гладь были покрыты разноцветными обрывками.

Ундина исчезла под водой, брезгливо отмахиваясь от конфетти, а Ария почему-то осталась с ним.

— Спасибо, что помогаете, — поблагодарила она.

— Это несложно, — заметил Джеймс. — Куда легче, чем снимать сглаз с игрального автомата, — он не стал припоминать Литтл-Уингинг. Даже игральный автомат едва ли сравнится с фонарем-убийцей. — Но не помешало бы сжать вступительную часть до жалобы, изложенной в письме, — он обернулся к внимательно слушавшей его Арии. — Извините за прямоту.

Она улыбнулась, но как-то скорее насмешливо, чем виновато.

— Ундина всего лишь соблюдает их этикет. Как глава общины она обязана встретить гостя. А если она сама его позвала — то объяснить суть визита и обосновать его значимость. Ей тяжело будет отступить от этих правил, как если бы вам сказали, что стоит ходить на работу голым, а опорожнять кишечник можно, не вставая из-за обеденного стола.

Джеймс бросил на нее обескураженный взгляд.

— Все настолько серьезно?

Она развела руками.

Пару минут Джеймс молча заканчивал заплату, а потом снова обернулся к Арии. Она держала на ладони небольшой камушек, перебирая над ним пальцами другой руки. Тот знакомо сверкнул голубым и погас.

— Это портал на первый этаж Мунго, — сказала она, протягивая его Джеймсу. 

Рукав мантии немного задрался, и Джеймс заметил, что на запястье у нее смешная татуировка с какой-то нахохлившейся зеленой птицей, похожей на потрепанного жизнью стервятника. Это еще меньше вязалось с образом невозмутимой и холодной помощницы главной русалки, чем та ирония насчет эстетических предпочтений. 

Джеймс осторожно взял у нее камень.

— Я аппарирую в другое место, — закончила Ария. — Большое спасибо за помощь.

— Не за что, — он нахмурил брови, задумчиво рассматривая портал. — Но если вы в состоянии сделать портал, то и с охранными чарами…

— Мои чары не держатся и дня, — вежливо пояснила она, окидывая печальным взглядом холодный пейзаж. — Что угодно, только не защитить дом, где я живу, — Ария посмотрела на темную гладь озера, усыпанную размокшим мусором.

Пару мгновений они провели в неловком молчании, а потом, кивнув ему на прощание, она исчезла.

***

Когда Джеймс вернулся, в кабинете был только Перкинс. Должно быть, Смит все еще маялся с монетами. Прежде, чем Джеймс сел за рабочее место, Перкинс сказал, тыкая пальцем в стопку бумаг у входа:

— Отнеси документы в Архив и можешь быть свободен. Все равно больше вызовов нет.

— Но я еще не написал отчет о сегодняшней операции, — возразил Джеймс.

— Поттер, ты с ума сошел? Иди отдыхай. Завтра напишешь, — на лице Перкинса отразилось почти что негодование.

— Я не спешу домой.

— Ну так пойди не домой.

Джеймс вздохнул. Спорить с Перкинсом не хотелось — он и так редко расщедривался на поблажки, а так, пожалуй, вообще перестанет.

— Вингардиум Левиоса! — произнес Джеймс, и кипа бумаг взмыла в воздух.

Только подойдя к дверям Архива, Джеймс понял, что сейчас наверняка столкнется со Скорпиусом. Надо же было ему так повезти! На его памяти Перкинс ни разу не отправлял никого в Архив, отчеты просто забирал секретарь Аврората и относил вместе с их собственной документацией (Впрочем, отправь он туда Джеймса до встречи со Скорпиусом — и ему не пришлось бы тащиться в Малфой-мэнор на «Рыцаре»). Но нет, это произошло именно сейчас, когда видеть Скорпиуса хотелось меньше всего на свете.

Он решил, что коротко поздоровается, положит документы и уйдет. Не будет начинать разговор или отвечать на его вопросы. Джеймс дернул дверь на себя, поспешно входя внутрь, и осознал, что за столом Скорпиуса сидит какой-то седой волшебник. 

Почему-то он ощутил не облегчение, а разочарование. Только снова оказавшись в коридоре, он заметил график на двери: сегодня у Скорпиуса выходной.

Джеймс медленно поплелся к лифтам, чтобы спуститься в Атриум, и, уже очутившись напротив одного из министерских каминов, он вдруг понял, что совершенно не хочет возвращаться домой. И при этом отправиться ему было решительно некуда и не с кем. За вот уже почти полтора года с тех пор, как он окончил Хогвартс и поступил на службу в Министерство, у него не появилось ни одного по-настоящему близкого друга. С одной стороны, конечно, он вечно пропадал у Ала — и это мешало налаживанию связей. С другой стороны, не исключено, что, не будь Ала, он остался бы вообще один. Джеймс шагнул внутрь, прихватив горсть летучего пороха, и произнес:

— «Дырявый котел».

В пабе никто даже не обратил внимания на его появление. Сюда регулярно перемещались таким образом.

Джеймс подошел к стойке и нашел глазами бармена. Тот взглянул на него без особого интереса.

— Темного, — сказал Джеймс. Хотя, если подумать, пиво он не особо-то и любил.

Бармен равнодушно налил ему кружку темного пива, и Джеймс отправился вглубь зала, прихватив с собой чей-то забытый «Пророк» со стойки. Он присел за столик в углу и огляделся. В принципе, место вполне соответствовало названию, потому что, кроме как дырой, назвать его было сложно. Мрачное и недружелюбное, оно словно законсервировало в себе тяжелую и подозрительную атмосферу Англии девяностых. Джеймс и рад бы оказаться в другом пабе, более светлом и опрятном, пусть даже магловском, но он, к сожалению, знал только этот. Если подумать, он совершенно не ориентировался в Лондоне, не считая, пожалуй, своего райончика и пары примыкающих к Мунго улиц.

Джеймс отпил из стакана — пиво, как ни странно, оказалось неплохим на вкус — и расправил свернутую в рулон газету. На первой полосе переливалась огромная надпись: «Единственный очевидец убийства в Литтл-Уингинге — сын Драко Малфоя». Ниже прилагалось небольшое изображение той аллеи, а рядом колдография Скорпиуса, сделанная пару лет назад, когда произошла вся эта история с Алом. Отец тогда приложил все усилия, чтобы историю не мусолили в прессе, но все же слух просочился, так что пару дней по Хогвартсу шныряли журналисты с фотографами, пока Макгонагалл окончательно не вышла из себя и не выставила их.

Скорпиус тогда лежал в больничном крыле после драки с Алом и, кажется, никаких комментариев не давал, но его фото все равно опубликовали (и выставили их конфликт как пережиток давней вражды их родителей). Джеймс хорошо запомнил его выражение лица: он смотрел словно сошедший с ума легилимент, который не в состоянии остановить круговерть чужих мыслей в голове и только и мечтает, чтобы его оставили одного. Он выглядел так, будто каждое слово, каждый заданный вопрос причиняют ему физическое страдание. 

В заметке не высказывалось никаких явных предположений о роли Скорпиуса в случившемся, но тон автора говорил сам за себя.

Джеймс поднял глаза от газеты и встретился взглядом с симпатичной ведьмой у барной стойки. Судя по тому, что она и не думала отводить взгляд, внимание ее ничуть не смущало. Джеймс коротко ей улыбнулся и снова уткнулся в газету.

Следующей шла заметка на полстраницы про Черное озеро. По словам автора, ухудшение состояния магической защиты над южной частью озера ставило под угрозу не только обитателей местной флоры и фауны, но могло привести и к более масштабным последствиям, таким как разрушение купола невидимости над Хогвартсом, а следовательно, угрозе быть обнаруженными.

Впервые об этом заговорили еще года три назад. Тогда подобные колонки казались скорее преувеличенным бредом, призванным заманивать читателей громкими заголовками. Впрочем, многие переполошились. Так что спустя какое-то время правительство бросилось успокаивать население, доказывая, что, даже если на секунду предположить, что проблема реальна, едва ли она приведет к рассекречиванию Хогвартса. У школы же есть свой собственный защитный купол! После этого беспокойство мало-помалу стихло, и вопрос Черного озера постепенно слился с общим новостным фоном, вроде ухудшения дипломатических отношений с Гондурасом и Ираном и коррупционных скандалов с трансферами игроков Премьер-лиги.

— Настоящий ужас, не правда ли? — послышался женский голос совсем рядом.

Джеймс удивленно оторвался от чтения: рядом с его столиком стояла та самая девушка. В руках она держала кружку сливочного пива. Джеймс моргнул, медленно соображая, перевел взгляд на открытый разворот «Пророка», на котором красовалась колдография из Литтл-Уингинга.

— Да уж, — кивнул он. — Зрелище не для слабонервных.

Ведьма улыбнулась ему, но как-то понимающе и сдержанно, словно эта фраза про события, описанные в статье, была для нее не просто способом завязать разговор с незнакомцем.

— Марта, — представилась она и протянула Джеймсу руку для пожатия.

Джеймс предложил ей сесть.

— Слышала, что на этот злосчастный фонарь кто-то наложил пинательный сглаз, а потом что-то пошло не так, и сглаз трансформировался в убивающий, — поделилась она.

— Что за бред, — Джеймс покачал головой. — У них абсолютно разные формулы. Я бы еще поверил, если бы пинательный превратился в хватательный, но и это очень маловероятно.

— Тогда что?

— Его прокляли заново.

— Но кто на такое пойдет! — горячо воскликнула она и неловко взмахнула правой рукой. Впрочем, тут же, словно одумавшись, вернула ее на место. — Это же билет на экспресс до Азкабана! Нападение, да еще и на маглов. Да еще и угроза рассекречивания.

Джеймс пожал плечами.

— Раз преступник пока не пойман, значит, он нашел способ замести следы.

В глазах Марты промелькнуло что-то странное, будто досада.

— Чего еще ожидать с таким-то Авроратом, — сказала она сквозь зубы. — Хотя что уж тут говорить, раз они даже вопрос с защитой Черного озера решить не в состоянии. Такими темпами русалкам скоро придется перебраться в Темзу. А экстремистку Скамандер раз за разом выпускают с мелкими штрафами и продолжают публиковать ее грязную газетенку…

Джеймс почувствовал укол недовольства. 

— Аврорат и не должен заниматься Черным озером. По-хорошему это задача Отдела контроля магического населения. Максимум на что уполномочен Отдел правопорядка — залатать брешь в защите. А наказания Луны Скамандер, я уверен, соответствуют проступкам.

На лице Марты появилось виноватое выражение:

— Я не хотела быть резкой, — сказала она и вздохнула: — Ты работаешь в Аврорате, да? 

— Не совсем, но близко. Борьба с незаконным использованием изобретений маглов. 

— Иначе и быть не могло, — обреченно кивнула она, натягивая рукав на руку. Джеймсу показалось, что под черной тканью что-то шевельнулось. — Прости меня еще раз. Я не хотела тебя задеть.

Джеймс посмотрел на нее с сомнением. Конечно, оставался небольшой шанс, что она говорит правду и действительно не узнала его. В детстве он был копией отца, но сейчас о знаменитом родителе напоминала разве что лохматая шевелюра. Да и не сказать, чтобы Джеймс часто попадал на страницы газет (за всю жизнь всего пару раз: когда родители решили разводиться, когда «Ведьмин досуг» составлял топ холостяков с детьми и когда произошла та история с Алом). Однако все это казалось слабым доказательством, учитывая, насколько мал и тесен был мир магов и насколько знаменит был Гарри Поттер. Наверняка она хотя бы мельком видела его в Хогвартсе или на чужих колдографиях, или в Косом переулке, когда они ходили там с отцом.

— Почему тебя так это волнует? — спросил Джеймс, игнорируя ее извинения.

— Я живу в Хогсмиде.

Джеймс поколебался, но все же произнес:

— Защита Хогвартса и Хогсмида в порядке. Более того, они надежно прикрывают еще и северную часть озера. Там ни разу не находили пробоин. Страдают только южные, наиболее отдаленные от школы участки купола. Озеру словно перестало хватать магии для того, чтобы поддерживать защиту. Все равно что пытаться создать купол над обычным магловским пустырем: он держится какое-то время, а потом постепенно весь покрывается трещинами и разрывами, пока не рассыпается вовсе...

Марта вдруг неловко поморщилась, как от зуда, и почесала руку. Из-под плотной темной ткани на секунду показался кончик зеленого пера. Марта бросила на Джеймса быстрый взгляд.

— Это не то, что ты думаешь, — выпалила она.

— О, так там не прытко пишущее перо? — Джеймс скептически ухмыльнулся.

— Оно не... — она выдернула изумрудно-зеленое перо из рукава и продемонстрировала Джеймсу. — Ты можешь проверить, с него сняты чары красноречия. Оно просто помогает мне не упустить никакие детали.

— Это не меняет того, что ты пыталась выведать у меня информацию.

— Я пишу статью о Черном озере и о том, как общественность осведомлена о проблеме. Когда я задаю вопрос напрямую, от меня отмахиваются как от сумасшедшей.

— Это не сумасшествие, а жульничество. Нельзя публиковать мнение людей, не спросив их согласия.

— Лучше позволить целой волшебной популяции оказаться на грани гибели?

— На грани какой еще гибели? Речь о паре дыр в куполе невидимости!

— Каждая такая дыра ведет к новым разрушениям. В озеро наносит магловский мусор, в воздух поступают частицы ядовитых выхлопов. Не говоря уже о том, что маглы узнают о существовании этого места, пытаются охотиться на местных существ. Моя сестра работает с ними, и она рассказывала, что им даже пришлось придумать заклинание, которое бы глушило интернет в округе, чтобы маглы не могли отправить никаких фото или заметок.

— Твоя сестра случайно не Ария Маккензи? — спросил Джеймс.

— Вы знакомы?

— Вижу ее минимум пару раз в месяц, когда прихожу поставить очередную заплату на их защиту. 

Марта вздохнула, кажется, уже отчаявшись доказать свою точку зрения.

— Русалочья община была добра к нам...

— Да они просто хотели увеличить свое влияние в волшебном мире.

— Какая разница, что ими двигало? Самое главное, что, если бы не они, ни моя сестра, ни куча других волшебников никогда бы не попали в Хогвартс.

У Джеймса в голове что-то вдруг щелкнуло. Он смотрел на нее, лихорадочно соображая: на поверхности маячила какая-то мысль, простая, очевидная — и наконец все встало на свои места. Ну конечно! Вот почему Ал и Скорпиус не знали ни Гортензии Смит, ни Терезы Вест-МакГинни. Возможно, в их мире — в котором русалки не стали открывать никакого проекта — они просто были сквибами и не ходили в Хогвартс.

— Кажется, мне пора, — бросил он, резко вставая с места, и поспешно направился к камину под удивленными взглядами немногочисленных посетителей забегаловки.

— Джеймс! — растерянно окликнула его Марта, но Джеймс даже не обернулся.

Он схватил горсть летучего пороха, вошел в камин и решительно произнес: «Библиотека Малфой-мэнора». Сквозь языки зеленого пламени он видел, что Марта продолжает ошарашенно смотреть на него со своего места.

***

В те секунды, что Джеймс летел по каминной сети, он вдруг осознал весь абсурд своего решения. Скорпиус, конечно, говорил, что откроет для него камин в библиотеке, но каковы гарантии, что Скорпиус сам сейчас находится там. Или что он не наткнется случайно на Драко Малфоя, который едва ли обрадуется незваному гостю. Стоило отправиться домой, а оттуда попробовать просто позвонить через камин.

Движение резко остановилось, и Джеймса мягко вытолкнуло на пол библиотеки. Свет горел только у одного из дальних столов: тот был весь завален книгами и свитками пергамента, а Скорпиус спал, уронив голову на руки.

Джеймс тихо подошел к нему, рассматривая профиль с длинным острым носом, неплотно сжатые губы, чуть отросшие светлые волосы, прикрывающие ухо и падающие на лоб. То ли из-за неровной тени, наползшей на лицо, то ли из-за крошечной складки между полупрозрачных бровей Скорпиус казался настолько уставшим и изможденным, что Джеймсу стало совестно его будить.

Он осторожно опустился на стул, стоявший ближе к стеллажу, и окинул взглядом разложенные повсюду записи и книги. Даже не особо вчитываясь, легко было понять, что все они так или иначе касались перемещений во времени. Ближе всех, чуть прикрытая старым пергаментом, лежала книга, написанная, кажется, на среднеанглийском. Джеймс подвинул ее к себе и попытался разобрать обведенный карандашом фрагмент:

_«...доказательств тому почти нет, ведь за всю нашу историю лишь немногие волшебники вправе считать себя настоящими путешественниками во времени. Большинство из тех, чьи свидетельства сохранились и вселяют доверие, перемещались во времени лишь один раз, и не всем им посчастливилось вернуться назад — некоторые так и остались пришельцами из будущего, заточенными в чуждой им эпохе. Тех же, кто путешествовал в прошлое и возвращался более чем единожды, можно пересчитать по пальцам. И лишь двое магов утверждают, что путешествовали далеко в прошлое целых пять раз — и что, вернувшись после пятой их попытки, они обрели способность противиться давлению изменяющейся реальности, и их тело и мозг стали вести себя так, будто они путешествуют не между разными вероятностями, а всего лишь между разными городами...»_

На этом абзац обрывался. Джеймс хотел было перевернуть страницу и дочитать, но случайно уронил подставку для перьев, та с гулким стуком ударилась о столешницу. Скорпиус неохотно зашевелился, морщась от боли в затекших мышцах и сонно потирая глаза. Он долго не замечал Джеймса, а когда они все же встретились взглядами, Джеймсу показалось, что Скорпиус все еще не понял, что происходит и где он находится — таким рассеянным и уязвимым казалось выражение его глаз.

— Поттер? — хрипло спросил он, и Джеймса странно резануло это обращение. Скорпиус никогда так его не называл. И никогда не говорил с такими ворчливыми, недружелюбными интонациями, пусть они немного и сгладились его сонной растерянностью. — Мерлин, я снова засиделся. Как Пинс тебя пропустила? Она что, уже ушла спать?

Джеймс моргнул, окончательно упустив нить его мысли. Скорпиус закрыл лицо руками: пару раз провел ладонями вверх-вниз, растирая кожу, а потом замер в этой странной позе со склоненной головой. Он находился в каких-то сантиметрах от Джеймса, и если бы Джеймс не знал Скорпиуса и не слышал только что враждебной холодности в его голосе, он бы подумал, что Скорпиус ждет его прикосновения.

— Скорпиус, я поду...

Но прежде, чем Джеймс успел сказать, что никакой Пинс тут нет и что они не в Хогвартсе, а в Малфой-мэноре, Скорпиус подался вперед и молча уткнулся лицом ему в грудь, судорожно обхватывая за плечи. Пальцы с таким остервенением вцепились в мантию, что Джеймсу казалось, он вот-вот вырвет кусок ткани.

— Поттер, только не говори ничего, умоляю. Мерлин, я так рад тебя видеть, — пробормотал Скорпиус с такой интонацией, будто сам не верит в то, что произнес это.

Его плечи мелко дрожали, то ли от холода, то ли еще от чего. Он вдруг разжал непослушные, словно одеревеневшие, пальцы и положил ладонь Джеймсу на шею под линией волос, мягко поглаживая. От лихорадочных, но странно нежных движений стало тепло, а в лицо предательски бросилась краска.

— Что случилось? — спросил Джеймс, неуверенно касаясь его под ребрами.

— Мне снился такой ужасный кошмар… Про нас всех, про тебя и про Альбуса.

— Ал в полном порядке, — заметил Джеймс. — Дома. Общается с матерью.

Скорпиус внезапно застыл, будто кто-то наложил на него «Петрификус-тоталус». А затем медленно отстранился, старательно не смотря на Джеймса. На побледневшем лице выступил яркий румянец. Скорпиус окинул взглядом заваленный бумагами стол, подвинул к себе ближайшую книгу, пробегая глазами по строчкам. А потом неловко отодвинул ее непослушной рукой, будто не замечая, что от этого движения пара бумаг слетела на пол. Мгновение он бездумно пялился куда-то в пустоту, ссутуленный и равнодушный. Они оба молчали. Словно их душило осознание того, насколько недвусмысленным и болезненным было то, что только что произошло.

— Прости, — наконец сказал Скорпиус.

И Джеймс и сам не понял, как у него вырвалось:

— Не такой уж и кошмар. 

Скорпиус перевел на него потерянный, непонимающий взгляд, и какое-то время они рассматривали лица друг друга. Не в попытке что-то понять или увидеть, а просто бесцельно и любопытно впитывая черты, показавшиеся вдруг незнакомыми.

Джеймс думал о своей догадке, о тех людях, которых, как казалось Скорпиусу и Алу, не существовало в их мире — и не знал, как сказать об этом и стоит ли вообще говорить. В библиотеке было тепло, тихо и темно, так что казалось, будто они потерялись в пространстве и времени и что любой звук будет омерзителен и неуместен. Но ему так невыносимо хотелось сделать хоть что-то, ничего при этом не испортив, не нарушив странное шаткое равновесие.

— Мы дружили там, в вашем мире? — спросил он.

Скорпиус покачал головой.

— Просто мы иногда сталкивались вот так в библиотеке. Я решил, что это Хогвартс.

Скорпиус все скользил взглядом по лицу Джеймса, но ничего не говорил.

— Не то чтобы я знал много, но, учитывая то, что вы упоминали обо мне из того мира... Не похоже, чтобы я был из тех, кто засиживается в библиотеке допоздна.

Скорпиус отвел взгляд.

— Тебе не нужно...

— Я слышал, как Ал однажды сказал тебе, что в том мире мы с Розой что-то сделали... — перебил его Джеймс. — Что-то плохое.

Выражение Скорпиуса осталось непроницаемым.

— Не думай об этом. Ты... Точнее, _тот_ Джеймс, — он выделил, — не сделал ничего непоправимого. 

— Тогда почему ты не хочешь рассказать?

— Не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал вину за то, чего не совершал.

— Он сделал тебе больно?

— Не физически.

На лице Скорпиуса впервые промелькнула тень неуверенности. Он встретился с Джеймсом взглядом.

— Не спрашивай у Ала...

— Я уважаю чужие секреты, — сказал Джеймс.

Скорпиус улыбнулся уголком рта. Они долго сидели молча. Скорпиус возил карандашом по и без того исчерканному листу бумаги.

— Думаешь, этот мир лучше, чем тот ваш? — спросил Джеймс.

Рука Скорпиуса на мгновение замерла над столом, но тут же продолжила движение. Он не выглядел обескураженным вопросом.

— Не для нас с тобой, — он пожал плечами.

— Ты бы хотел все вернуть?

Пару мгновений Джеймсу казалось, что Скорпиус не услышал его вопроса. Он продолжал возить карандашом по черновику — Джеймс вдруг заметил, что небрежные линии складываются в очертания маховика.

— Да, — наконец ответил он.

Скорпиус отложил карандаш и перевел неуверенный взгляд на Джеймса:

— Это, — он окинул взглядом стол, — не потому что я хочу снова отправиться в прошлое. Я уже два года пытаюсь понять, каких последствий нам с Алом ждать. Как ты понимаешь, это явление практически не изучено. В прошлое попадают либо случайно, либо незаконно — так что не так-то просто найти желающих поделиться опытом, — он осторожно подвинул к себе книгу, отрывок из которой Джеймс успел прочесть: — Наши наблюдения про воспоминания в целом подтверждаются, но есть и куча всего остального.

— Сколько раз вы путешествовали в прошлое? — спросил Джеймс.

— Ал — всего два. Я — четыре.

— В книге написано, что пяти раз достаточно, чтобы новые реальности перестали подавлять воспоминания из предыдущих...

Скорпиус бросил на Джеймса странный взгляд.

— Я по-прежнему прекрасно помню нашу реальность.

— А эту?

— Из этой почти ничего. Вернее сказать, вообще ничего. Просто кое-что я знаю в пересказе.

— Может быть, с каждым разом «иммунитет» к прыжкам во времени растет, и воспоминания исчезают и возвращаются все медленнее? — предположил Джеймс.

Скорпиус улыбнулся будто сам себе и пожал плечами. 

Джеймс ушел где-то через час, так и не рассказав ему о своих догадках про русалочью магию.

**6.**

Когда Джеймс вернулся домой, Джинни уже ушла. Ал нашелся на кухне: он сидел на подоконнике с ногами и пялился в темноту за окном. Рядом лежала его тетрадка.

— Мама расстроилась, что так и не смогла тебя дождаться, — сказал он отражению Джеймса в стекле.

— Много работы.

Ал пошарил рукой между страниц тетради и выудил желтый конверт с печатью его отдела. Протянул его Джеймсу.

— Сова прилетела часа четыре назад. Странно, что твой начальник предпочел отправить тебе письмо вместо того, чтобы просто сказать лично, что бы там ни было, — нарочито равнодушно отметил Ал, пока Джеймс вскрывал конверт.

Джеймс подумал, что можно легко оправдаться: сказать, что он отправился на вызов, а возвращаться в офис не собирался, например. Но это выглядело бы глупо и по-детски, поэтому он просто сказал правду. Ал пожал плечами и отвернулся, прижимаясь лбом к стеклу.

— Я виделся с мамой утром, — зачем-то сказал Джеймс. Но Ал даже внимания не обратил.

В конверте лежал порт-ключ и две записки. Первая, написанная кривым почерком Перкинса:

_«Поттер, завтра сразу отправляйся в Литтл-Уингинг. Нужно расколдовать тоннель. Координаты и пояснения в записке Смита. Я отправил его зарегистрировать нарушение и наложить чары невидимости»._

— Вызов? — спросил Ал, не поворачиваясь.

— Опять Литтл-Уингинг. Отправлюсь завтра утром.

Ал наконец перевел на него взгляд. На равнодушном лице мелькнула тень интереса.

— Возьмешь меня с собой?

— Мама обещала прийти опять.

— Можно пригласить и ее. Это же не расследование уголовного дела.

— Мне бы не хотелось.

Джеймс хотел объяснить или как-то смягчить свои слова, но Ал уже снова отвернулся и пожал плечами. И Джеймс почему-то не стал ничего говорить.

***

Джеймс стоял перед входом в тоннель: повсюду были чары, отпугивающие маглов. Смит, изначально отправившийся на вызов, истерично накладывал пучки заклинаний, будто хотел, чтобы маглы держались подальше не только от этого места, но и от всего городка.

В записке Смит объяснял, что за ночь чары, вероятнее всего, потеряют почти всю силу, так что от Джеймса потребуется только избавиться от остаточных явлений. Дальше он так же сухо сообщал, что туннель проклят и пытался заглатывать людей. Но внизу листа, в не свойственной бюрократичному и скрупулезному Смиту манере, было выведено огромными жирными буквами и подчеркнуто: «КАК ЧЕРВЬ». Джеймс поежился.

Утром, когда Джеймс спустился к завтраку, Ал уже сидел на кухне, в той же позе, в какой Джеймс вчера его оставил: свернувшись на подоконнике в обнимку со своей тетрадкой. Джеймс готов бы был поклясться, что он так и проторчал тут всю ночь, если бы не пижама и отпечаток от подушки на щеке. 

Ал бросил на него неожиданно спокойный взгляд, вчерашнего недовольства и след простыл.

— Что там на этот раз? — поинтересовался он.

— Тоннель, пожирающий людей.

— Звучит не очень.

— Это не такая уж редкая штука, — заметил он.

Ал вскинул брови:

— Хочешь сказать, магловские тоннели постоянно пытаются их сожрать? И после этого наш мир называют опасным!

Тоннели, конечно, никого на самом деле не «сжирали». Могли просто сменить направление, могли открыть портал, так что человек спускался в Лондоне, а на поверхность выходил в Эдинбурге, могли закольцеваться или превратиться в лабиринт. Смертельных случаев было не так уж много, причем, чаще всего убивал не собственно тоннель, а всякие косвенные причины, вроде сердечного приступа или истощения.

Джеймс услышал звук рвущейся бумаги и перевел взгляд на Ала. Тот выдрал из тетради листок и протянул его Джеймсу.

— Зайди, если будет время, — предложил он. На листе был записан адрес дома на Тисовой улице.

— Не уверен, что усп…

— На всякий случай, — Ал пожал плечами. — Я и сам хочу потом туда зайти. Не то чтобы это место когда-то приводило меня в восторг. Просто интересно, существует ли оно здесь в том же виде, что и в нашей реальности.

Джеймс кивнул. Ал все еще держал в руках тетрадь.

— Пишешь что-то?

— Воспоминания из этой реальности. И из той, — без особого энтузиазма сказал он.

— Ясно. Не буду лезть.

— Можешь почитать, если хочешь, — усмехнулся он. Но Джеймс не понял, пошутил он или предложил взаправду.

Листок так и лежал в кармане джинсов. Джеймс дотронулся до него кончиками пальцев, проверяя, но доставать не стал. Сначала нужно разобраться с работой.

Вокруг было тихо и безлюдно, только слышался шорох листвы и мелких камешков, перегоняемых усиливающимся ветром. Магистраль, под которой находился тоннель, тоже была пуста из-за отпугивающих заклинаний: интересно, Смит озаботился наколдовать знак об объезде или несчастным маглам все это время приходится самим искать обходные пути?

Джеймс на всякий случай обновил чары против маглов и шагнул в тоннель.

Тусклые лампы то и дело мигали и издавали страшный гул, напоминающий урчание голодного зверя. Стены, пол и потолок, изрезанные буграми и впадинами, напоминали сокращающуюся мускулатуру, а сам тоннель не шел напрямик, как раньше, а изгибался, будто ползущий червь.

Джеймс произнес диагностические чары и невольно отступил назад. Все внутри окрасилось в полыхающий темно-бордовый цвет, прерываемый лихорадочными зелеными зигзагами стазисных чар. Казалось, что за ночь чары не то что не ослабли, но усилились. Джеймс понял, что стоит на месте уже несколько минут: не потому, что ему лень браться за эту монотонную работу, которая займет в лучшем случае целый день, а потому что ему страшно.

Тереза, выросшая в магловском мире в доме отца-сквиба, рассказывала, что поначалу волшебный мир безумно ее пугал. Казался непонятным и таящим бесчисленные опасности. Она суеверно шарахалась от оживающих картин, привидений, гремящих цепями и на ходу теряющих части тела, от магических существ и хватающих за руки растений, хвостов и глаз разных тварей, которые они использовали на зельеварении. Но вскоре она привыкла, и страх исчез. Ведь ничто из того, чего она боялась, не было от природы плохим и не несло злого умысла. Привидения максимум могли досаждать шумом и назойливостью ничуть не хуже доставучих соседей, глаза и хвосты — это всего лишь ингредиенты, взятые от мертвых уже животных, магические растения по большей части встречались только в малодоступных средах обитания и специальных теплицах, шансов наткнуться на гигантского паука в волшебном лесу было столько же, сколько на волка — в обычном, и практически все сглазы и зелья имели легкодоступные антидоты.

Тогда Джеймс условно понимал, что она хочет сказать, но ее слова все равно немного отдавали чудачеством. Джеймс родился и вырос в волшебном мире, и, как и большинству магов, брезгливость и суеверие были ему чужды. Магия, пусть странная и сложная, казалась слишком уж знакомой и осязаемой, слишком прирученной и систематизированной министерскими бюрократами. Джеймс и сам принадлежал к числу таких бюрократов — избавлялся от последствий порой трех, четырех, даже пяти сглазов в день: каждый из них замечен, зарегистрирован, проанализирован, разложен по полочкам, а его адресант — наказан.

Но сейчас все было не так. Джеймс смотрел на беспорядочные зеленые каракули, покрывающие пол, потолок и стены, и чувствовал, как дрожали у Смита руки и рябило в глазах, когда он накладывал эти чары, как он спешил отсюда сбежать. Каждый миллиметр этого места, казалось, пропитался злобой и ненавистью, понять или локализовать которые было невозможно. Они обволакивали густой вязкой волной, душили. Джеймс едва поборол желание сбежать — направил палочку на пол под ногами и произнес первое заклинание. Чары поддавались плохо, исчезали медленно и маленькими участками. Стены каждый раз отдавались таким страшным гулом, что казалось, будто это кричит раненое животное. От пульсирующего красного цвета рябило в глазах, но и убрать его, оставив высвеченным только ближайший к нему участок, Джеймс боялся: нужно быть настороже. Если вдруг стазисные и отпугивающие чары не выдержат, пострадает и он сам, и проходящие мимо маглы.

Еще один участок пола очистился и Джеймс продвинулся на шаг вперед. Он подумал, что, наверное, стоит сейчас уйти и позвать кого-нибудь на подмогу. Здесь недостаточно одного человека, а в идеале стоило бы позвать пару авроров, владеющих коллективными чарами. Но ему не хотелось сдаваться сразу же, не сделав и крупицы работы: как пить дать, Перкинс подумает, что ему просто лень было возиться или еще лучше — что сын Гарри Поттера ни на что не годен без отца. В конце концов сумел же Смит наложить сдерживающие чары на эту адскую конструкцию.

Джеймс очистил еще пару метров пола и оглянулся. От стен и потолка будто отходила алая дымка, так что казалось, выход из тоннеля тоже заволокло завесой проклятия. Вдруг стало тяжело дышать. Джеймс снова посмотрел вперед и увидел, как медленно бледнеют зеленые полоски стазисных чар.

Он поспешно взмахнул рукой, накладывая новые и новые заклинания. Он едва мог разобрать, как они ложатся и насколько они сильны, из-за давящей выматывающей духоты. Казалось, это уже не чары тоннеля, а желудочный сок каменного монстра обволакивает его, забивается в рот и нос, растворяет кожу. Ему казалось, что стенки тоннеля пришли в движение, начинают сокращаться короткими упругими толчками.

Джеймс собрался с силами и бросил целый сноп чар, надеясь обезвредить хотя бы ближайшие к нему участки. Магия ударила в стены и потолок, сотрясая тоннель, и резанула нестерпимым светом. Джеймсу показалось, что на какое-то мгновение он ослеп и оглох — такой неожиданной, непропорциональной силы был выброс. Ему почудилось, что сквозь звенящую тишину он вдруг услышал шорох, напоминающий испуганные шаги какого-то животного, а потом силы резко оставили его, будто он вложил в заклинание все до последней капли. Сознание помутилось от накатившей слабости, и Джеймс упал. Последнее, что он помнил — глухое бренчание, с которым его палочка катится по каменному полу.

***

Сначала Джеймсу показалось, что он очнулся от холода и боли в продрогших конечностях. В ушах стоял какой-то шум.

Он почувствовал чье-то неуверенное прикосновение к плечу и услышал нервный голос. Судя по всему, разбудить его пытались уже давно. 

— Эй. Вставай уже. 

Он лежал на чем-то жестком и мокром, и сверху на него тоже капала вода, а шум — он вдруг понял — это шум дождя на улице. 

Джеймс открыл глаза и с удивлением наткнулся на знакомое лицо. Было темно, только ровный неяркий свет шел откуда-то сбоку, однако даже в таком освещении Джеймс ее узнал. Та девчонка из супермаркета, которой он одолжил недостающий фунт. Мелисса Ласлоу. С такого расстояния можно было заметить, что глаза у нее темные, наверное, карие, а ближе к переносице виднеются веснушки. 

Голова все еще соображала плохо, поэтому Джеймс не сразу вспомнил, как вообще тут оказался. Он попробовал встать и поморщился от боли — правая половина тела будто одеревенела от холода, рукав и штанина неприятно липли к телу. Что-то тихо зашуршало и зазвенело, стоило ему пошевелиться. 

— Осторожно, — сказала девчонка, придерживая его за плечо. — Тут кругом стекло и камни. 

Джеймс кое-как приподнялся на локте и огляделся: стены и потолок больше не пылали ядовитыми цветами да и вообще походили на обычные стены и потолок обычного подземного перехода. Единственное, светильники были разбиты, и тут и там красовались трещины и выбоины, из которых текла дождевая вода. Пол, как и сказала Мелисса, оказался усыпан осколками. 

— Что здесь произошло? 

— Подземный толчок, может быть. Здесь уже случалось что-то подобное, тогда разнесло полмагазина. Когда я пришла, ты уже лежал здесь. 

— Землетрясения в Литтл-Уингинге? — не поверил Джеймс. 

— По-твоему, тоннель так перетряхнуло по волшебству? — спросила Мелисса. — Ты будешь вставать? Как ты себя чувствуешь? — ее голос звучал гулко. 

Джеймс еще раз огляделся, но промолчал. Наверное, будет и правда лучше, если маглы примут это за землетрясение. Мелисса протянула ему руку, помогая подняться. 

— Спасибо. 

— Пожалуйста, — Мелисса пожала плечами. 

— Я Джеймс, — решил представиться он. Имя девочки он помнил, но объяснять ей, откуда он его знал — не хотелось. 

— Мелисса, — ответила она будто нехотя. — Я помню тебя. Ты ремонтировал кассу в супермаркете. 

Джеймс осторожно отряхнул с одежды налипшие грязь и стекло. 

— Да, я тоже тебя вспомнил, — Джеймс не видел смысла притворяться. Мелисса будто напряглась, но это ощущение тут же пропало. 

Ногу все еще дергало от статичного положения и холода, весь он был мокрый и грязный, а в горле начинало жечь — значит, простудился. Больше всего хотелось высушить одежду и аппарировать прочь. Джеймс машинально похлопал себя по карманам: он сразу же нащупал кругляшок портала, но не палочку. Он вдруг вспомнил, что перед тем, как отрубиться, выронил ее. 

— Ты ничего не находила рядом со мной? — спросил Джеймс. 

— Например? 

— Палочку, — выпалил он не подумав. 

— О, так ты волшебник? — Мелисса забавно вскинула брови. 

Кровь отхлынула от лица Джеймса, и на пару мгновений он потерял дар речи — и слава Мерлину! — потому что Мелисса хмыкнула, заметив его растерянность, и сказала: 

— Да это шутка, боже мой! Ну знаешь, как в сказках... — немного раздраженно пояснила она. — Мне что, по-твоему, пять лет? Какая, к чертям, палочка! Что это было, отвертка? Какая-нибудь лазерная хреновина для автоматики? 

Джеймс выдохнул. Он понятия не имел, что такое «лазер», но на всякий случай кивнул: 

— Прости. Да, она нужна мне для диагностики неполадок. 

— Мы можем поискать, если хочешь, — предложила она и достала из кармана ветровки телефон. 

Пара капель с потолка упали прямо на светящийся дисплей, и Мелисса, досадливо поморщившись, отошла чуть в сторону. Джеймсу показалось, что она просто смахнула капли с экрана, но в следующую секунду с другой стороны телефона зажегся маленький яркий фонарик. Свет на мгновение ослепил, и Джеймс невольно выставил перед собой ладонь, заслоняя лицо. Мелисса опустила руку. 

— У тебя кровь, — как можно более спокойно сказала она. Джеймс и сам чувствовал, как щиплет кожу на лице и шее, но вряд ли там что-то серьезное. 

— Давай поищем, — попросил Джеймс. — Если я ее потеряю, мне конец. 

Мелисса направила свет на пол, усыпанный стеклянной и каменной крошкой. Но палочки нигде не было видно. 

— Такая большая ценность? 

— Что? 

— Дорогая — эта хреновина? — переспросила Мелисса, двигаясь с фонариком дальше. 

— Достаточно дорогая, но дело не в этом, — Джеймс задумался, пытаясь придумать хоть какую-нибудь магловскую аналогию. — Как потерять пистолет. Он не обязательно стоит баснословных денег, но может натворить дел, если попадет в руки не к тому. Или какое-нибудь вещество из лаборатории. Не оружие, но может навредить, — подвел итог Джеймс. — Да и денег она все же стоит. 

Мелисса остановилась у кучки гравия и осторожно раскидала камни носком кроссовка. Под ними тоже ничего не нашлось. Они обошли почти весь участок тоннеля, на котором лежал Джеймс, и двинулись дальше, вглубь. Но с каждым шагом Джеймс все меньше верил в успех этой операции. Раз Мелисса нашла его, значит, вместе с проклятием с туннеля спали и чары отвода глаз. Кто угодно мог прийти сюда до нее и подобрать то, что плохо лежит. Его палочка была из черного дерева и с небольшим серебристым узором на рукоятке, так что ее вполне могли принять за какую-нибудь причудливую заколку для волос и прикарманить. А еще она могла провалиться в одну из трещин, когда туннель корежило и гнуло в разные стороны, да так и остаться «вмурованной» в пол или стены. 

Они исследовали все где-то минут за сорок, но так ничего и не нашли. 

— Можем пройтись еще раз, — сказала Мелисса. — У тебя есть телефон или фонарик? У моего вот-вот сядет аккумулятор. 

Джеймс покачал головой. Он впервые задумался о том, насколько бестолково себя повел. Искать черную палочку в темном туннеле с крошечным фонариком. Так мог действовать подросток — кем Мелисса, в принципе, и являлась — но не взрослый человек. Просить помощи у полиции стало бы, конечно, не лучшей затеей: те бы начали задавать ему вопросы как свидетелю (и странно, что здесь все еще нет ни полиции, ни разных ремонтных бригад — наверное, медлят из-за непогоды), зато избавиться побыстрее от Мелиссы и аппарировать в Министерство за подмогой было вполне здравой идеей. 

— Я оставил телефон в офисе, — быстро сказал Джеймс. 

— А где твой офис? 

— В Лондоне, — Джеймс потер переносицу и продолжил прежде, чем Мелисса успела задать следующий вопрос: — Прости, что задержал. Тебе, наверное, нужно домой. 

Мелисса тут же сделала скучное лицо. 

— Это вряд ли. Ты приехал на машине? 

— Меня привезли, — Джеймс покачал головой. — Обратно доеду на автобусе. 

— Станция там, — она кивнула головой в том направлении, где, по прикидкам Джеймсам, находилась школа. — А мне в другую сторону. 

Джеймс подумал, что все вышло просто отлично. Если бы автостанция была в направлении дома Мелиссы, пришлось бы идти туда с ней под дождем, а потом искать укромное место, чтобы аппарировать, а сейчас он просто подождет, пока та не скроется за поворотом, и активирует порт-ключ. 

— Ну удачи с начальством, — Мелисса кивнула ему на прощание и раскрыла зонтик, смело выходя под дождь.

Джеймс смотрел ей вслед. На улице уже смеркалось, и казалось, что Мелисса с ее черным зонтиком и черной одеждой сливается со стеной дождя, превращаясь в темную бесформенную кляксу. Она уверенно шагала в сторону пустыря. Джеймс вздохнул и выбежал под дождь следом за ней. 

— Мелисса! — крикнул он. Голос был совсем хриплым из-за простуды, но Мелисса его услышала и удивленно обернулась. Даже сделала пару шагов навстречу, накрывая его зонтом вместе с собой. 

— Что случилось? — ее голос звучал будто бы равнодушно, но в выражении лица что-то изменилось, ну или Джеймсу так показалось. 

— Я тебя провожу, — сказал Джеймс. — Здесь на днях человека убили. Не говоря уж про... Не важно. Я провожу. 

Мелисса отвела взгляд и пожала плечами. Так, словно помощь Джеймса не особо-то ей нужна, но тратить время на препирательства не хотелось. 

Они шли молча и быстро. Погода не располагала к долгим беседам, да и, по правде, говорить Джеймсу было больно. С палочкой уже давно высушил бы одежду, наложил на себя пучок согревающих, а на горло — пару эффективных лечебных и смягчающих «времянок». 

Довольно быстро они вышли на Мейн-стрит, а там свернули на ту самую улицу, куда они ходили со Скорпиусом и Алом, но Джеймс постарался никак не выказывать удивления, чтобы не напугать Мелиссу. Она свернула к одному из ближних домов и сунула руку в карман, за ключами. 

— Мы пришли, — она повернулась к Джеймсу и взглянула на него почему-то с нерешительностью. — Спасибо, что проводил. 

— Это же из-за меня ты задержалась. 

— Со мной бы ничего не случилось, — быстро сказала она. — Но это все равно... — она замялась, то ли не в силах подобрать слово, то ли боясь его произнести. В итоге, она просто еще раз посмотрела ему в глаза. — По крайней мере возьми мой зонтик. Потом вернешь… Или просто оставь его у кассира на станции. Ну или вообще... Наплевать. 

— Спасибо, — Джеймс перехватил пластмассовую ручку. Бессмысленно было отказываться от этого жеста, ему нужно как минимум отойти в безлюдное место, чтобы использовать портал. А зонтик он потом зайдет и вернет. Ну или попросит, чтобы школьный персонал передал его ей. — Слушай, — он замялся, — раз ты здесь живешь, можешь помочь найти один дом? Он должен быть где-то поблизости. 

Мелисса заинтересованно кивнула. 

— Семья моего друга жила в нем много лет назад, и ему бы хотелось взглянуть на него, — Джеймс достал из кармана джинсов свернутую записку с адресом. Она вся промокла и слиплась — и Джеймс почему-то, даже не развернув ее до конца, знал, что произойдет дальше. Чернила размыло до клякс, из которых невозможно было вычленить даже примерные очертания букв и цифр. 

— Ты точно не помнишь его хотя бы примерно? — спросила Мелисса. — Судя по всему, название улицы не очень длинное, но и не совсем короткое. Может быть, это наша. Цифры не разобрать. Даже не понятно, две цифры или одна. 

Джеймс покачал головой и забрал у нее бесполезный теперь листок. 

— Придется приехать сюда вместе с другом, — сказал Джеймс, откашлявшись. — Спасибо за помощь. 

Мелисса махнула ему на прощание и бросилась к входной двери, в мгновение промокая под дождем.

***

Джеймсу по пути так и не попалось ни одной отражающей поверхности, поэтому как он выглядел в тот момент — он мог только воображать. Наверное, впечатляюще, учитывая, что высокомерного вида полугарпия, с которой он столкнулся на площадке для аппараций, брезгливо отошла от него подальше.

Он был весь в мелких ссадинах, грязи и в промокшей насквозь магловской одежде, охрипший от простуды. Джеймс подумал, что, если явится в таком виде в Отдел да еще скажет, что потерял палочку (а потом еще потратил кучу времени на магловскую девчонку), — Перкинс вряд ли доверит ему что-то серьезней игральных автоматов в ближайшие пару месяцев. Даже про русалок можно забыть. 

К счастью, когда Джеймс вошел в офис, Перкинса не оказалось на месте. Зато за дальним столом сидел Финниган, только сегодня вернувшийся из Шотландии.

— Перкинс уже собирался отправлять кого-нибудь на твои поиски, — сказал он. — Мерлин, что с тобой случилось? — Финниган озадаченно осматривал его лицо и одежду. — Этот туннель что, правда пытался тебя прожевать?

Самое смешное, подумал Джеймс, что Перкинс, в общем-то, и должен был послать кого-то проверить его. Да хоть бы вечно филонящего Финнигана. А в идеале — отправлять их на задания по двое. Но тогда, конечно же, пришлось бы увеличить отдел минимум в два раза. Джеймс едва удержался, чтобы не озвучить это.

— Проклятие оказалось сильнее, чем я думал, — Джеймс пожал плечами. Он хотел плюхнуться за стол, но вспомнил, в каком он сейчас виде, так что просто взял листок и начеркал записку Перкинсу. — Скажешь ему, что я заходил? 

— Не будешь его дожидаться?

— Зайду в лазарет. Я, кажется, простудился, когда попал под ливень. Плюс в меня прилетело ударной волной, когда тоннель перестраивался, — сказал Джеймс и добавил: — Да и смена у меня сегодня до шести. Отчет напишу завтра.

Финниган кивнул. 

— Как скажешь.

Джеймс свернул записку в журавлика и запустил в сторону стола Перкинса: журавлик стремительно пролетел два метра и плавно опустился на стопку бумаг. Джеймс хотел уже уходить, но взгляд вдруг наткнулся на странный голубой конверт, выглядывающий из-под пачки пустых бланков (для сегодняшних отчетов).

— Что это? — он выудил письмо, удивленно рассматривая витиеватый почерк. Не узнать его было невозможно: именно им писались все русалочьи жалобы.

— Принесли в министерскую совятню, на твое имя.

— Но жалобы надо направлять на адрес отдела, а не мне лично.

Финниган пожал плечами, никак не прокомментировав. Джеймс еще раз взглянул на конверт. Внизу значилось: «Тема: Личный вопрос». Подумав, он сунул конверт в карман и, махнув на прощание Финнигану, поспешил поскорей ретироваться, чтобы Перкинс случайно на него не наткнулся. Он вошел в пустой лифт и нажал кнопку первого уровня. 

Нужно было уговорить кого-нибудь вернуться с ним в Литтл-Уингинг прямо сейчас и по крайней мере наложить на тоннель чары отвода глаз, чтобы маглы случайно не набрели на то место и не нашли его волшебную палочку. А рано утром прийти туда снова и проверить все еще раз при свете дня.

У входа в Архив Джеймс притормозил на мгновение, но потом дернул дверь на себя. А какой у него выбор? Обратиться к отцу-главному аврору? Или к Алу с кучей ограничений на палочке (да и к тому же, огорошить мать своим видом).

— Джеймс? — Скорпиус поднял на него удивленный взгляд. — Мерлин, что с тобой стряслось? — он привстал из-за стола. — На тебя напали?

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — выпалил Джеймс прежде, чем успел передумать. — До скольки ты сегодня?

В тайне Джеймс надеялся, что они отправятся сразу, как только Джеймс объяснит свою просьбу. Но, в итоге, пришлось подождать. Скорпиус внимательно выслушал его рассказ. Джеймс старался изложить проблему лаконично и твердо: и с тем, и с другим, правда, были проблемы, потому что от холода и подступающего озноба путались мысли, а горло саднило так, что Джеймсу приходилось говорить медленным полушепотом.

— Уверен, что я единственный, кто может помочь? — осторожно уточнил Скорпиус. — Я ведь не умею аппарировать, помнишь? А твой портал уже использован.

Джеймс пожал плечами.

— Я и не надеялся, что нам удастся аппарировать. Для аппарации нужно хорошо знать местность. А с этим я смог бы пойти разве что к отцу. Ну или другим аврорам.

— Ты хочешь поймать «Рыцаря»? — Скорпиус спросил вроде бы нейтрально, но что-то в его голосе выдавало нервозность. Джеймс вспомнил, что Скорпиуса укачивает в автобусах, он как-то говорил об этом.

— Каминов там не водится, — Джеймс встретился с рассеянным взглядом. — Прости, я помню, что у тебя проблемы с транспортом. Но я больше ни к кому не смогу обратиться. Либо ты, либо писать рапорт Перкинсу и месяц потом перебирать зачарованные монетки. А ты…

— А я кругом виноват и все равно тебя не выдам, — подвел итог Скорпиус. Голос его звучал спокойно и рассудительно, но без обиды, так, словно его устроила эта версия. Он вообще выглядел так, будто уже смирился с тем, что ему придется помочь Джеймсу.

— Это безусловно плюс, — кивнул Джеймс, — хотя, честно признаюсь, с этой стороны я на ситуацию не смотрел. Но теперь, когда ты сказал, я понимаю, что ты и правда лучший вариант.

Скорпиус поджал уголок губ, но интерпретировать его выражение было сложно: то ли сказанное его развеселило, то ли наоборот.

— Я напишу начальнику записку, что заболел, — наконец сообщил он. Его взгляд недолго задержался на лице Джеймса, на щеке, покрытой мелкими ссадинами. — Ничего страшного, если Архив закроется чуть раньше. А завтра все равно не моя смена.

Скорпиус вытащил откуда-то из-под бумаг обрывок пергамента и написал короткую записку, которая в следующую секунду свернулась в журавлика и упорхнула в неизвестном направлении в темноту между стеллажами.

— Мне понадобится где-то час, чтобы все уладить. Ты как раз успеешь метнуться туда-обратно домой через камин и хотя бы переодеться в сухое и чистое. С лечебными чарами поможет Ал, у него неплохо получается.

Джеймс снял мокрую насквозь ветровку и встряхнул ее, стараясь чтобы брызги не угодили на стоявшие поблизости коробки с документами.

— Не одолжишь палочку на минуту? Высушу куртку.

— Мне не жалко, — отозвался Скорпиус, даже не взглянув в его сторону. Он выудил из завалов на столе тонкую желтую папку, подсунул ее под ножку стола и продолжил: — Вот только ты скорее спалишь все к чертям, чем высушишь. Это же не твоя палочка, а заклинание сушки довольно деликатное.

Скорпиус подергал стол: тот стоял прочно и не качался. Он снова повернулся к Джеймсу:

— Тебе нужно переодеться. Ты насквозь мокрый и весь в ссадинах. 

— Дома сейчас мама. Не хочу ей ничего объяснять, а если я покажусь в таком виде, будь уверен, вопросы возникнут.

— Тогда хотя бы в лазарет.

— Терезе я тоже ничего не хочу объяснять. Как и нарваться случайно на Перкинса.

Пару секунд Скорпиус смотрел на него очень странно, а потом забрал куртку у него из рук и заклинанием поднял ее в воздух, так чтобы она оказалась подальше от бумаг и стола, а затем наложил заклинания сушки и чистки, в конце плавно отлевитировав ее на коробки (будто не хотел, чтобы Джеймс снова ее намочил или испачкал).

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Джеймс.

Скорпиус мерил его взглядом пару секунд, а потом вздохнул.

— Ладно.

Где-то час, пока от начальника Скорпиуса не прилетела ответная записка, они просто сидели в Архиве. Скорпиус любезно предоставил ему здоровенный плед, заныканный между стеллажами, чтобы Джеймс мог снять мокрую одежду. А потом принес откуда-то здоровенную кружку горячего чая. Плед кололся, а в чае не хватало сахара, но чай согрел саднящее горло, а плед согрел продрогшее до костей тело, и Джеймс, кажется, впервые осознал, как же ужасно холодно и гадко ему было в мокрой одежде. Оказавшись в относительном комфорте, он тут же почувствовал голод — подумать только, он же не ел с самого утра — но говорить ничего не стал. Сейчас главное как можно быстрее вернуться в Литтл-Уингинг.

Джеймс следил за тем, как Скорпиус сушит его одежду короткими, обрубленными залпами заклинаний — чтобы ткань не огрубела. В какой-то момент Скорпиус обернулся на него, и они столкнулись взглядами — почему-то это смутило обоих. 

Джеймс уткнулся в кружку. Он попытался уцепиться за что-нибудь из содержимого стола, но не нашел ничего, заслуживающего внимания. Кругом валялись какие-то папки, перья и листы пергамента. На одном из них Джеймс прочитал: «Незаконное производство изумрудного зелья: аналоговые компоненты, модификации, сферы применения». Изумрудное зелье казалось чем-то смутно знакомым, но где он мог слышать о нем, Джеймс не помнил.

— Что такое изумрудное зелье? — спросил он.

Скорпиус перевел на него почему-то обеспокоенный взгляд, но, кажется, сообразил, откуда Джеймс взял название, и не очень уверенно ответил:

— Зелье отчаяния. Твой отец многое может о нем рассказать.

Джеймс нахмурился. Скорпиус отвернулся и продолжил с его одеждой.

— С помощью него был спрятан один из крестражей. Ну, то есть лже-крестражей.

Джеймс кивнул, припоминания. Речь, наверное, шла о медальоне. 

Джеймс еще порыскал глазами по рабочему месту Скорпиуса, но ничего интересного больше не нашел. Разве что с краю стола стояла колдография маленького Скорпиуса с семьей, курсе на первом или летом перед ним, Скорпиус выглядел еще совсем мелким. Драко и Астория обнимали его с двух сторон, и все трое казались безумно, неправдоподобно счастливыми. Джеймс не то чтобы часто видел Драко Малфоя, но с такой искренней улыбкой — точно никогда. Старший Малфой создавал впечатление замкнутого угрюмого человека, даже представить его с подобным выражением лица было сложно.

Края деревянной рамки вдруг коснулись пальцы Скорпиуса — Джеймс не заметил, как он подошел. Джеймс поднял на него глаза и с удивлением понял, что Скорпиус смотрит отчего-то неуверенно.

— Красивая колдография, — сказал Джеймс.

Уголок губ Скорпиуса дернулся, но губы не сложились в улыбку. Его лицо сделалось бесстрастным.

— Нужно вылечить тебе лицо, — сказал он, подходя ближе.

Джеймс чуть отставил кружку, но не стал выпускать ее из рук. От керамических стенок все еще исходило тепло. Скорпиус коснулся его подбородка, приподнимая лицо ближе к свету.

— Повернись немного, — сказал он. Джеймс повиновался.

Скорпиус, нахмурившись, изучал его лицо. Аккуратно потрогал край ссадины у самой челюсти, Джеймс поморщился.

— Мне жаль, что твоя мать… — прежде, чем он успел закончить, Скорпиус зажал его губы большим пальцем. Он даже ничего не сказал, даже не встретился с ним взглядом.

Скорпиус тихо шептал заклинания и саднящее чувство, с которым Джеймс уже свыкся, постепенно проходило.

Закончив с лицом, Скорпиус немного отодвинул плед, открывая шею и часть плеча. Кожи коснулся прохладный воздух, и Джеймс поежился, покрываясь мурашками.

Скорпиус бросил на него извиняющийся взгляд.

— Прости, я не…

Джеймс поджал губы:

— Я не боюсь прикосновений, Скорпиус.

— Ты дрожишь, — тихо и будто смущенно сказал он, трогая его открытое плечо. Прикосновение обожгло. У Скорпиуса были прохладные руки, но голая кожа, там, где ее накрыла ладонь Скорпиуса, будто горела.

— Это от холода.

Скорпиус кивнул. Он переместил руку к основанию шеи, фиксируя, и поднес кончик палочки к ссадине.

— Куро! — ранка мгновенно затянулась.

— Спасибо.

— Думаю, твоя одежда уже в норме, — Скорпиус отлевитировал парящую в воздухе одежду поближе к Джеймсу. Когда он подхватил и куртку, из кармана вылетел небольшой голубой конверт. Джеймс уже и думать про него забыл. Скорпиус подобрал его и отдал Джеймсу в руки. Выглядел он явно чем-то недовольным.

— К твоему сведению, заклятия сушки пожароопасны. Нужно вынимать из карманов все легко воспламеняющееся.

— Прости, — сказал Джеймс.

Про то, что в джинсах у него осталась записка Ала, он решил ему не говорить. Джеймс покрутил письмо в руках и решил открыть его, раз уж время все равно было.

_Уважаемый мистер Поттер!_

_Позвольте принести Вам мои искренние извинения за неподобающее поведение моей сестры. Наша община очень ценит помощь Вашего Отдела и лично Вашу, и нам бы не хотелось, чтобы на наши отношения упала тень. _

_Наша община и я будем рады загладить свою вину и предлагаем Вам любую помощь, находящуюся в пределах наших возможностей._

_Искренне Ваша,_

_Ария Маккензи_

Должно быть, что-то отразилось на его лице, потому что Скорпиус, все время стоявший неподалеку, обеспокоенно подался к нему.

— Что-то произошло? От кого это?

— Кажется, «Рыцарь» отменяется, — сказал Джеймс.

**7.**

Скорпиус проглотил свой сэндвич еще до Атриума, а Джеймс шел и давился доставшейся ему майонезной пакостью. Обычно он предпочитал потерпеть до дома, чем перекусывать министерскими бутербродами, но в этот раз выхода не было: вряд ли в ближайшие несколько часов ему выдастся возможность нормально поесть, в то время как желудок уже сжимался в болезненный комок от голода.

— Не понимаю, почему не сделать сэндвич без майонеза, — пожаловался он. — Ненавижу эту дрянь.

— Там оставался один с кетчупом, — напомнил Скорпиус, но без особого энтузиазма.

— Не люблю говядину.

Они вошли в лифт больницы Святого Мунго, Джеймс забросил в рот последний кусок сэндвича и нажал нужный этаж, отряхивая ладони.

— В прошлый раз ты как-то умудрился купить мне сэндвич без майонеза, — вдруг вспомнил он. — Почему их больше не делают?

Скорпиус перевел на него странный взгляд, выражение его лица при этом оставалось нечитаемым.

— Может, они не пользовались спросом, вот их и решили больше не делать, — предположил он.

Звякнул сигнал, и дверцы лифта разъехались в стороны, впуская их на русалочий этаж.

В холле было практически пусто, но Джеймс точно знал, что отделение работает до девяти. Он частенько откладывал их вызовы напоследок, и Ария неизменно сидела у себя в кабинете, а в фойе ожидали своей очереди пара-тройка пациентов.

Не прошли они и половины пути, как Ария вышла им навстречу. Как показалось Джеймсу, чуть более взволнованная, чем обычно. Джеймса запоздало накрыло смущением: выглядело так, будто он сломя голову побежал забирать обещанный должок, как только такое предложение поступило. Хотя, если подумать, не так уж и задел его поступок Марты.

— Мистер Поттер, — она кивнула. — Вы же получили мое письмо?

— Да, да. Хотя я не думаю, что вы должны извиняться. Это сделала ваша сестра, да и, честно говоря, ничего такого уж страшного не произошло, — Джеймс перевел дыхание. Ария заинтересованно ждала продолжения. — Но раз уж вы предложили помощь…

— Буду рада вам помочь, — заметила она. — Что-то, связанное с нашей клиникой?

— Не совсем, — он покачал головой и неловко улыбнулся. — Это связано лично с вами.

***

Портал перенес их к воротам школы «Хай Камеронс». Джеймс осмотрелся. Хотя дождь уже закончился, вокруг не было ни души. Воздух казался свежим и легким, словно прежнюю давящую сущность городка на какое-то время прибило водой.

— Готов биться об заклад, сначала она поняла тебя неправильно, — сказал вдруг Скорпиус.

— Да брось. Она знает, что я не стал бы злоупотреблять доверием.

Впрочем, не сказать, чтобы Скорпиус был совсем не прав. Хотя Ария прекрасно владела собой, удивление, смешанное с интересом, действительно промелькнуло в ее глазах. Но, как только они оказались в кабинете, Джеймс тут же объяснил, что всего лишь просит о помощи с порталом. Сотворить его с нуля Ария бы не смогла (для этого нужно хорошо представлять пункт назначения), зато обновить «просроченный» вполне могло быть ей под силу.

Джеймс не сразу заметил на себе насмешливый взгляд Скорпиуса.

— Что?

— Ты же не шутишь?

Джеймс ничего не стал отвечать и чуть ускорил шаг.

— Она расстроилась, когда ты озвучил свою просьбу, — раздался голос Скорпиуса из-за спины.

Джеймс пожал плечами.

— С чего ты взял? Мы ничего не нарушаем. Тем более, она даже не просила объяснить, зачем нам это нужно.

Скорпиус поравнялся с ним.

— Мерлин, Джеймс, да она же даже покраснела, когда ты начал говорить про все это. Она думала, ты пригласишь ее на свидание… Она _надеялась,_ — он выделил, — что ты ее пригласишь.

Внутри заворочалось что-то неприятное. Так всегда происходило, когда речь заходила про чьи-то или его отношения: он чувствовал себя глупо и скованно, будто он кому-то что-то обязан, но сам он понятия не имеет что и кому.

— Тебе показалось, — заверил он. — Мы пришли.

Здесь было так же темно и тихо, как и когда Джеймс уходил. Он боялся, что к этому моменту уже прибудут дорожные службы — чинить треснувший мост. Но, очевидно, его пока просто перекрыли для автомобилей до утра — уже сами маглы.

— Вы точно хорошо тут все обыскали? — спросил Скорпиус, проходя внутрь. — Люмос Максима! — тоннель залило ярким светом.

— Нет, конечно. Мы осмотрели пол. Я же не мог ей сказать, что моя палочка вполне может торчать откуда-нибудь из потолка, потому что тоннель ожил и начал сокращаться, как червь.

Скорпиус задрал голову, внимательно осматривая покрытый трещинами и пробоинами потолок.

— Ты уверен, что тут безопасно находиться? — спросил он. — Выглядит, если честно, не очень надежно. Может, наложить каких-нибудь укрепляющих чар? Или хотя бы «Протего» нам на головы. Хотя вряд ли оно спасет от обвала моста.

— Для начала надо выйти и обновить чары отвода глаз. Будет нехорошо, если какой-нибудь магл увидит нас со светящимися кругами над головами.

Скорпиус насмешливо фыркнул и опустил палочку. Джеймс шагнул было к выходу из туннеля, когда его настиг голос Скорпиуса:

— Джеймс.

Джеймс обернулся. Скорпиус уставился куда-то в пол.

— Что там? — подошел поближе и пораженно замер. В аккурат на сухом участке между лужей и стенкой тоннеля, чуть присыпанная гравием, лежала его палочка. Серебристая вставка играла в лучах заклинания. Джеймс некстати подумал, что такой эффект вполне мог выдать его во время какого-нибудь сражения (не то чтобы он, конечно, участвовал в сражениях).

Все еще не веря своим глазам, Джеймс поднял палочку и повертел ее в руках, осматривая.

— Странно, — сказал он. — Я лежал примерно здесь же, справа от этой лужи. Но не…

Он встретился со скептическим взглядом Скорпиуса.

— Что?

— Ничего. Пошли отсюда скорей, пока вся эта чертовщина на нас не обрушилась.

У Скорпиуса на губах играла насмешливая улыбка, но своим мнением по поводу произошедшего делиться он не спешил.

— Спасибо тебе за помощь, — сказал Джеймс, когда они отошли от туннеля шагов на десять.

Скорпиус поймал его взгляд.

— Спасибо, что пришел ко мне.

— Ты же не писал шефу никакого журавлика?

Скорпиус виновато усмехнулся.

— Нет, не писал, — он сунул руку в карман и вытащил скомканную записку, передавая ее Джеймсу. На бумаге была начертана руна бумеранга и руна времени. Наверное, чтобы послание вернулось примерно через час. — Для посетителей Архив закрывается в семь, как раз тогда, когда ты пришел. Дальше — часы работы с документами. 

Наткнувшись на его вопросительный взгляд, Скорпиус пожал плечами.

— Ты бы видел себя. В таком состоянии я бы даже если мог — не стал тебя аппарировать куда-то.

Джеймса немного укололо, что Скорпиус так легко его перехитрил, но, с другой стороны, если бы тот начал ему что-то объяснять или отговаривать, ни к чему хорошему это бы не привело.

— Аппарируешь со мной? — спросил Джеймс.

Скорпиус шел, негромко шаркая подошвой о гравий. Почему-то этот звук казался умиротворяющим. Джеймс даже не сразу понял, что тот произнес:

— Думаешь, мне стоит видеться с Альбусом?

— А ты считаешь, ему лучше проводить время с мамой, чем с лучшим другом?

Скорпиус сунул руки в карманы куртки.

— Я скучаю по нему…

— Здесь есть «но»?

— Я для него триггер. С одной стороны, напоминаю ему о нашей реальности. С другой — об этой.

— Как и он для тебя, — подсказал Джеймс.

Скорпиус неопределенно повел плечом. Джеймс вздохнул.

— Я не рискну переносить тебя в Уэльс ночью, я слишком плохо знаю окрестности. Но я могу отдать тебе этот портал. Он ведет в Министерство, и ты сможешь воспользоваться камином.

На какое-то время предложение повисло в воздухе, но потом Скорпиус вдруг кивнул, будто сам себе.

— Я аппарирую с тобой.

Они прошли еще пару шагов, словно по инерции, и Джеймс придержал его за локоть, останавливая. Скорпиус придвинулся ближе. Джеймс накрыл ладонью и вторую его руку, ближе к плечу, и в следующую секунду они исчезли.

***

В душе Джеймс опасался, что что-нибудь пойдет не так. Что Ал не захочет видеть Скорпиуса или что встреча будет вымученной и неловкой. Но все сложилось совсем не так, как он полагал, потому что, когда они переместились, в гостиной вместе с Алом была еще и мать.

— Ты поздно, — заметила она.

— Работа, — Джеймс решил не вдаваться в подробности, чтобы случайно себя не выдать. — Это Скорпиус Малфой, — представил он.

— Я узнала, — она улыбнулась. — Как ваш отец?

— В основном, сидит дома, — Скорпиус пожал плечами.

Это был странный ответ, и, очевидно, мать тоже так подумала.

— Он все еще не оправился?

Скорпиус побледнел. Он весь стал казаться загнанным и уязвимым, словно не он еще десять минут назад самодовольно улыбался в ответ на рассказ Джеймса о Мелиссе. Джеймс вспомнил, как Скорпиус зажал ему рот, когда он попытался заговорить об Астории Малфой.

Ал, до этого молча наблюдавший за разговором с дивана, ухватил Скорпиуса за запястье, и осторожно потянул к себе. Скорпиус подчинился с каким-то даже облегчением: возможно, потому что обрадовался его маленькой заботе, возможно, потому что ему надо было присесть, чтобы успокоиться.

— Это так ты «разбиваешь лед», когда берешь интервью? — поинтересовался Ал.

— Простите меня, Скорпиус, — она покачала головой. — И нет, конечно. Обычно я зачитываю какое-нибудь сексистское высказывание гостя или статистику продажи сувенирки.

Скорпиус улыбнулся, и Ал тоже — чуть с опозданием, будто сначала хотел удостовериться, что со Скорпиусом все в порядке.

— Папа читает вашу колонку и ваши интервью.

— Надо же!

— Говорит, в них игроки умудряются выставлять себя еще большими идиотами, чем их рисуют в выдуманных новостях из желтой прессы.

— Не уверена, что это комплимент.

— О, это комплимент.

Они проболтали еще где-то полчаса — о квиддиче и происшествии в Литтл-Уингинге, а потом мать отправилась к себе через камин. 

Джеймс пошел на кухню приготовить себе поесть. Этот идиотский день, к его огромному облегчению, закончился почти хорошо: чары с туннеля спали (хоть и без его помощи), палочку он вернул, Ал и Скорпиус мирно общались в гостиной, в ящике с маслом и приправами очень кстати нашелся флакончик зелья от простуды, а завтра был выходной и можно будет выспаться.

— Скорпиус отказывается говорить, где вас носило, — сообщил Ал, входя в кухню. Скорпиус следовал за ним.

Джеймс закрыл крышкой сковороду с омлетом и нехотя повернулся к ним. Оба уже устроились за столом.

— Я обронил палочку на задании, и Скорпиус помог мне ее найти.

Брови Ала поползли вверх. И чем дальше Джеймс говорил, тем ярче было удивление на его лице.

— Ну что? — сдался Джеймс.

— Вы нашли палочку рядом с тем местом, где ты лежал. Причем не на дне лужи. Я бы, конечно, мог предположить, что вы с этой девчонкой умудрились просмотреть самое очевидное место…

— Но ты, конечно, предпочтешь предположить, что сначала она ее украла, а потом подбросила, — кивнул Джеймс.

— О, так ты о таком варианте не думал?

— Не думал. Она меня нашла, растолкала, потом почти час помогала искать ее, а потом, по твоей логике, вернулась туда под проливным дождем без зонта, чтобы положить палочку на место. С чего бы?

— Может, с того, что ты сказал ей, что за утерю палочки тебе влетит, а потом проводил до дома через пустырь вместо того, чтобы бегом бежать на станцию?

Джеймс выключил плиту и призвал тарелки и приборы взмахом палочки.

— Ты тоже так считаешь? — спросил он у Скорпиуса.

Тарелка с куском омлета с глухим стуком приземлилась прямо перед его носом, так что Скорпиус подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

— Ну, в общем-то, да, — он виновато улыбнулся. — Спасибо.

— Ты ее очаровал, — добавил Ал.

— Вы просто слизеринцы.

— Скорее уж ты — гриффиндорец, — почти хором сказали они.

Джеймс не стал ничего отвечать. Есть хотелось ужасно.

В глубине души, он отдавал себе отчет, что Ал и Скорпиус могут быть правы. Даже скорее всего, правы. Но признаваться в доверчивости — пусть и только себе — не хотелось. Доверчивость постоянно играла с ним злую шутку: то он выбирал себе кумиром человека, который потом причинял ему невыносимую боль, то слепо позволял собой манипулировать. И как ни пытался он искоренить это качество, до конца это сделать так и не удавалось.

Скорпиус доел первым и поднялся с места положить тарелку в мойку.

— Я понимаю, что спрашивать, возможно, нет смысла, — начал Ал. — Но ты ведь не сходил по адресу, что я написал?

— Я хотел спросить у Мелиссы. Но записка лежала у меня в джинсах и вся намокла от дождя, пока я валялся без сознания, так что адреса было не разобрать.

Джеймс достал ссохшийся кулек из кармана и чуть не подпрыгнул от возмущенного возгласа Скорпиуса.

— Моргана тебя задери, Джеймс! Какого ты не вытащил ее, когда я сушил твою одежду! Удивительно, как мы не спалили весь Архив.

Джеймс закатил глаза.

— Да брось. Это же просто предостережение, чтобы людям не приходило в голову использовать такие заклинания для сушки бумаги.

Скорпиус все еще выглядел негодующим. Ал со смешком протянул руку за запиской. Он скептически повертел ее в руках, а затем умудрился даже как-то развернуть ее, не порвав. На его лице вдруг отразилось удивление.

— Знаешь, — он перевел странный взгляд с записки на Джеймса, — либо ты зачем-то пытался блефовать…

— Что там?

Ал протянул ему листок. Джеймс почувствовал, как желудок ухает куда-то вниз. Надпись немного расплылась от воды, но все еще прекрасно читалась: «Тисовая улица, дом 4».

— Может, она… Мерлин, — Джеймс беспомощно посмотрел на Ала, потом на Скорпиуса. — Там было ничего не разобрать. Мелисса тоже не смогла.

— Это может быть «Фиделиус», — заметил Скорпиус. — Должно быть, оно так и работает. Кто-то не хочет, чтобы люди могли найти этот дом. Тогда я думал, мы забыли адрес из-за того, что теряем память о прошлой реальности, а здесь просто его не знали. Но я вспомнил его, как только мы оказались в Лондоне.

— Но зачем кому-то прятать этот дом? — удивился Ал.

— Разве что вашему отцу, — Скорпиус пожал плечами.

***

Скорпиус задержался до поздней ночи. Они с Алом, как и всегда, разговаривали о своем, и Джеймс решил не мешать. Из гостиной слышны были их голоса, иногда даже обрывки фраз, но Джеймс не особо вслушивался.

На столе валялась пара свежих газет — в последнее время он почти ничего не читал, не считая того «Пророка» в пабе — а в верху стопки ежемесячников по продвинутым чарам лежал новый выпуск с изображением Черного озера на обложке. С краю, полуприкрытые «Квиддичным обозрением», выставлялись корешки тетрадок Ала.

Джеймс вдруг вспомнил, как утром Ал сказал, что он может прочитать, если ему интересно. Но Джеймс, конечно же, не стал, вместо этого взявшись за продвинутые чары. Статья называлась «Колдовство напрокат»: про то, что из «излеченных» сквибов не вырастали сильные волшебники.

Про «русалочий проект» так или иначе слышали многие, да и обращаться к ним за советом перед рождением ребенка стало обычным делом. Однако известно про них было крайне мало. Русалки не любили давать интервью, свои технологии не публиковали и, вообще, старались сторониться волшебников по возможности. Да и в принципе русалочью магию почти не изучали: даже в легендарных «Фантастических тварях» Ньюта Скамандера русалкам посвящался лишь крошечный обзорный раздел.

Поговаривали, что и нынешняя чета Скамандеров обозлились на них именно на этой почве: русалки ничего не хотели открывать о себе. Потому что никаких серьезных аргументов «против» магозоологи никогда не предъявляли, одни лишь догадки и опасения. Проект прошел минимальную верификацию, которая публике никогда не была предъявлена.

Так и в этой статье практически никакой конкретики не давалось, только общие факты. Технологии мониторинга и анализа описывались более-менее понятно и здраво. Они, по большому счету, были доступны и магам. А вот о том, как русалки восстанавливают магический потенциал, автор рассказывал обтекаемо и пространно. Силы, предположительно, черпались из резервов самой общины, из озера, но вот как происходило это заимствование или подключение к источнику и каким образом резервы не истощались, умалчивалось. 

Почему такая «подсаженная» магия почти ни у кого не приживалась, как надо, автор тоже не объяснял. Только приводил удручающую статистику, согласно которой почти у девяноста процентов «излеченных» к двадцати годам начинался магический спад разной степени и стремительности.

Джеймс, впрочем, так увлекся авторской беллетристикой, что даже не заметил, как рядом оказался Ал.

— Интересно? — спросил он, заглядывая через плечо.

— По большей части полный бред, но затягивает. А где Скорпиус?

Ал почему-то выглядел озадаченным, но явно не его вопросом, потому что смотрел он куда-то на страницу.

— Он переместился к себе через камин. Сказал, сделает тебе еще зелья от простуды, — пробормотал он. — Что это? — он ткнул пальцем в картинку на развороте. Сам Джеймс настолько к ней привык, что даже не замечал ее странности.

— Не знаю, картина. Висит у главной русалки в кабинете.

— И что она означает?

— Понятия не имею. Похоже на ангела на фоне ночного неба.

Ал посмотрел на него как на умалишенного.

— Ангела! На фоне неба! Ты с ума, что ли, сошел!

— Она называется «Явление».

— Они русалки, а не маглы!

— Мерлин, ну я же сказал, «похоже», — Джеймс покачал головой. — Откуда мне знать, какие у них верования. Можем сходит в книжный и посмотреть, что есть про русалок. Ну или попроси у Скорпиуса порыться в домашней библиотеке.

— О, это он обожает, — Ал вдруг улыбнулся. — Настоящий книжный червь, — сказал он со странной нежностью, и Джеймс не знал, о каком Скорпиусе сейчас думает Ал — о лучшем друге или о любовнике.

— Он мог сидеть в библиотеке часами, — продолжил он. Казалось, будто он говорит не с Джеймсом, а сам с собой. — Я никогда особо не увлекался учебой, но мне нравилось находиться там с ним. Разговаривать. Пусть я вечно и отвлекал его от дел, но он никогда не жаловался. Иногда я думаю, что он влюбился в Розу именно поэтому — она тоже постоянно торчала в библиотеке, и ему казалось, что у них много общего… 

— У них так ничего и не вышло? — спросил Джеймс.

Ал бросил на него испытующий взгляд.

— Он звал ее на свидание чуть не каждый месяц, — наконец сказал он. — Но Розе он никогда не был нужен. Точнее в этой реальности, похоже, был, но не в романтических целях.

— Ты хорошо помнишь… Вашу реальность?

Ал неопределенно повел плечом.

— В основном, да. Но новых воспоминаний уже очень много. Слишком много. Я пытаюсь записывать и новые, и старые, — чтобы не путаться, — он снова перевел взгляд на разворот журнала, который Джеймс все еще держал в руках. — Но это лишь дело времени.

Ал вопросительно коснулся глянцевого края, и Джеймс позволил забрать журнал. Ал с интересом пролистал назад, рассматривая предыдущие картинки.

— В нашем мире я такого не помню, — сказал он.

Джеймс помедлил, но все же спросил:

— Ты не боишься? Это ведь тоже новая информация.

Ал усмехнулся:

— Зачем откладывать неизбежное? — секунду он пялился на «рекламную» русалку с ребенком, а потом перевел задумчивый взгляд на Джеймса. Он словно ждал чего-то, какой-то реакции или вопроса, и, когда не дождался, вновь отвернулся.

Ал углубился в чтение, хмуря брови время от времени, и Джеймс думал, что пора бы уже идти спать. День был сумасшедший, но глаза начинали слипаться. Когда он оперся на подлокотник дивана, чтобы подняться, Ал сказал:

— Вы сблизились в последнее время, — не вопрос, а констатация.

Джеймс замер, не зная, что ответить. Он не знал, правда ли это. Не понимал, с каким чувством Ал говорит: по крайней мере, в его голосе не слышалось ревности или обиды. Ал продолжил прежде, чем Джеймс нашелся, что сказать:

— Он хороший человек, и он не причинит тебе боли, я уверен. Но он почти ничем не делится со мной: боится ускорить процесс вспоминания или просто не хочет. Но я вижу, что его что-то гложет. Он что-то недоговаривает. Что-то важное.

Джеймс повернулся к нему: зеленые глаза смотрели серьезно и здраво. Ал вдруг показался ему намного взрослее, чем он сам привык о нем думать.

— Честно говоря, вы оба недоговариваете, — заметил Джеймс.

Ал не ответил, и Джеймс отправился наверх.

***

Джеймс думал завести будильник, но, в итоге, забыл и проспал до одиннадцати. Когда он спускался на первый этаж, невольно услышал приглушенные голоса Ала и Скорпиуса, доносившиеся с кухни.

— …пытаться перетащить ту реальность в эту. Они поступили по-свински. Но не более того.

— Ты врешь. Возможно, и сам себе, — сказал Ал.

— Пытаясь забыть?

— Делая вид, что эта реальность другая. И что эта Роза другая. И что этот Джеймс другой. Я-то, может, и помешался на Лили, но зато прекрасно осознаю, что здесь практически все точная копия того другого мира. А ты до сих пор не можешь поверить. Или не хочешь.

Внутри неприятно кольнуло: неужели Ал считает, что он притворяется, а сам в любой момент готов на подлость, как тот Джеймс? Очень хотелось затаиться и послушать, что они скажут дальше, но голоса умолкли, когда он дошел до середины лестницы. Скорее всего, услышали его шаги.

Ал сидел на своем излюбленном месте на подоконнике, а Скорпиус вжимался спиной в мойку.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Джеймс.

— Доброе, — Скорпиус тоже поздоровался. 

— Прогуляешься с нами до Косого переулка? — спросил Ал.

Идея была до такой степени внезапной и странной и настолько противоречила тому, что Скорпиус и Ал говорили и делали раньше, что, если бы Джеймс не подслушал невольно тот разговор, то подумал бы, что они оба за ночь утратили все воспоминания и о прежней реальности, и об этой.

Будто Скорпиус не прятался от окружающего мира столько времени — то дома, то в стенах Архива. А Ал, цепляющийся за крупицы воспоминаний о прошлом, готов был нырнуть в самую гущу событий. И оба совершенно игнорировали тот факт, что про ту их драку и последующую отправку Ала в Мунго газеты писали несколько месяцев, выдумывая несуществующие подробности и делая шокирующие выводы из ничего.

О последнем Джеймс им напомнил, но оба лишь пожали плечами. Равнодушия, правда, поубавилось, когда они начали ловить на себе любопытные взгляды то тут, то там. Даже в книжной лавке на них странно косились, а потом и вовсе подошла какая-то самодовольного вида девчонка.

— Полли, — кисло поприветствовал ее Скорпиус.

— Малфой, Поттер, — она удивленно покачала головой. — Неужели вы помирились после всего?

— Мы решили забыть наши разногласия, — ответил Ал. — Скорпиус помогает мне с реабилитацией.

— Скорпиус… — повторила она, словно слышит это имя впервые.

— Знаете, я всегда считала, что то, что вы враждуете, какая-то чудовищная ошибка. Вы же созданы друг для друга. Как те два придурочных гоблина, о которых шутил Биннс, Нагнок и Арг Вонючка.

— Грязнуля, а не Вонючка, — поправил Скорпиус без особого энтузиазма.

— Меняет дело! — Полли растянула губы в деланной улыбке и, бросив напоследок заинтересованный взгляд на Джеймса, покатила свою тележку к кассе.

— От реальности к реальности она становится только хуже, — заметил Скорпиус.

— Что это еще за гоблины? — спросил Джеймс. — Случайно не те, которые по глупости развязали одну из гоблинских войн?

— Они, — Ал кивнул. — Но, по-моему, хватит уже и того, что нас сравнили с этими ушастыми скрягами.

— Это была не война, а восстание, — поправил Скорпиус. — И вообще, я бы не сказал, что они начали его по глупости и что эта история особо смешная. 

Биннс обожал эту историю, и постоянно приводил ее как пример иронии, так что в той или иной степени этот эпизод из гоблинской хроники запомнили все. Нагнок работал в Гринготтсе, а Арг занимался какой-то контрабандой: приторговывал то ли оружием, то ли краденым столовым серебром. Джеймс уже не помнил, как и почему они познакомились и подружились, но однажды для охраны банка, где работал Нагнок, Министерство прислало троллей. Они были плохо подготовлены и, судя по всему, слабо представляли, что им предстоит делать и как выглядят гоблины. И так вышло, что один из троллей случайно убил Нагнока в первый же день: кажется, хотел ударить по плечу, но, в итоге, сломал шею. Тогда Арг так взбесился, что вышел на площадь перед Гринготтсом и призвал других гоблинов отомстить за смерть собрата, расправившись над троллями-охранниками. Однако он распалил толпу слишком сильно, так что они не только убили тех троллей, но и взяли в заложники все активы, хранящиеся в банке. И согласились вернуть волшебникам доступ к ним только в обмен на выполнение огромного списка требований.

— А по-моему, звучит довольно иронично, — сказал Ал.

— Скорее трагично, — Скорпиус нахмурился.

— Одно другого не исключает. Ты только вдумайся! История о трагической любви между гоблинами-гомосексуалистами, заканчивающаяся совершенно нелепой смертью одного из них. Которая впоследствии становится причиной одного из самых масштабных восстаний волшебного населения в истории Великобритании.

Они наконец нашли раздел с книгами про магических существ. Ал подошел к краткому каталогу-указателю, прикрепленному к боковой стенке одного из шкафов.

— То, что они были не просто друзьями, — всего лишь домыслы, — Скорпиус насупился.

— Не понимаю, чего ты возмущаешься, — Ал покачал головой, продолжая водить пальцем по строчкам, пока наконец не остановился на нужной. — Если в контексте того, что с ними сравнивают нас, то Чапман не далека от правды. Нравится тебе это или нет.

Скорпиус неуютно обнял себя за локти. От Ала его жест вряд ли ускользнул, но он предпочел никак не реагировать. Он подошел к дальнему стеллажу и разочарованно вздохнул. На полках стояли сборники русалочьих мифов и легенд, книги по древней истории, анатомические атласы…

— Что-то ищете, молодые люди? — к ним подошел пожилой продавец.

— Что-нибудь про современную жизнь русалок, про русалочий проект, символику, используемую в рекламе…

— Боюсь, в этой секции вы ничего похожего не найдете. Научных трудов про них практически не существует.

Ал всплеснул руками.

— Ладно, стоило убедиться, — он обернулся к Джеймсу и Скорпиусу. — Вот теперь и правда можем идти.

Он сказал это так решительно, что продавец, собиравшийся, кажется, добавить что-то еще, растерянно закрыл рот.

— Подожди, — Джеймс остановил Ала и обратился к продавцу: — Вы не закончили?

Он кивнул:

— По русалкам действительно нет современных научных трудов, — он сделал паузу, словно немного смущался того, что скажет далее: — Но есть неплохой нон-фикшн.

***

На обложке книги, которую они, в итоге, купили, была нарисована водная гладь и больше ничего. Называлась книга тоже предельно просто: «Русалки».

_«В 11 лет я впервые очутилась в русалочьих владениях. Тогда еще неосознанно: мое погружение было частью испытания Турнира Трех Волшебников, в котором участвовала моя сестра. После этого я возвращалась и возвращалась в то место, учила язык, исследовала их нравы и обычаи. Лишь спустя много лет я решилась написать эту книгу об одних из самых загадочных и в то же время значимых существ нового века. Русалок»._

— Габриель Делакур, — задумчиво повторил Скорпиус. — Что-то знакомое.

— Наша двоюродная тетка, — кивнул Джеймс.

— Говорят, еще более странная, чем Луна Скамандер со всеми своими мозгошмыгами, — добавил Ал.

— Тебе ли смеяться над чужими странностями? — скептически спросил Джеймс.

Еще немного прогулявшись по переулку, они зашли в «Дырявый котел». Скорпиус был не особо рад перспективе, но возражать не стал, только на всякий случай несколько раз проверил пиво на яды и вредные примеси. Но ничего, кроме воды, которой напиток щедро разбавили, заклинания не обнаружили.

— С чего вообще ты взял, что тебя здесь не любят? — спросил Джеймс.

— Отец рассказывал, что он как-то зашел сюда в молодости, и Эббот вышвырнула его прочь заклинанием, поминая всю его родню до десятого колена и называя грязным трусом и проходимцем. По-моему, веская причина чувствовать настороженность.

— Сто лет уже прошло, — возразил Ал. — Тогда воспоминания о войне были еще свежи.

— Мне кажется, или ты начал забывать, на почве чего мы с тобой вообще сдружились? — Скорпиус вскинул брови.

Взгляд Ала смягчился, стал почти извиняющимся, словно он позволил себе забыть что-то реально важное.

— И на почве чего вы сдружились? — спросил Джеймс.

— На почве отсутствия ненависти.

— Скорпиус, — Ал предостерегающе покачал головой.

— Шутки про то, что я дитя Волдеморта, не прекратились, даже когда умерла мама, — сказал он. — И, держу пари, ваше пиво разбавили не так сильно, как мое, — он демонстративно отсалютовал своим бокалом, но, прежде, чем Скорпиус успел сделать глоток, Джеймс вынул бокал из его руки и молча отправился к барной стойке.

— Заклинание показало, что здесь больше трети воды, — сказал он без обиняков.

Бармен, мужчина лет сорока пяти, напрягся, но забирать бокал не спешил. Он бросил взгляд на столик, за которым остались сидеть Ал и Скорпиус, потом снова посмотрел на Джеймса. В конце концов, недовольно убрал бокал под стойку и налил новый. Джеймс отпил маленький глоток: во всяком случае вкус был нормальный.

Джеймс уже хотел вернуться к своим спутникам, но справа от него раздался знакомый женский голос.

— Это Скорпиус Малфой, так ведь? — тихо спросила Марта. 

— Ты и про него хочешь написать статью? — ответил он вопросом на вопрос. Марта убрала за ухо светлые волосы и смущенно пожала плечами. — Просто спросила. Извини за прошлый раз. Ария чуть всю душу из меня не вытрясла, — пожаловалась она.

— Не скажу, что сильно тебе сочувствую, — заметил Джеймс.

— Больше сочувствуешь сыну Волдеморта?

— Что? — Джеймс опешил. — Мерлин, да иди ты.

Джеймс взял свое пиво и быстро направился к столу, водрузив бокал прямо перед Скорпиусом. Марта осталась стоять за стойкой.

— Спасибо, — Скорпиус улыбнулся.

— Кто это? — Ал обернулся на Марту.

— Одна не слишком чистоплотная журналистка.

— А бывают другие? — удивился он.

— Наша мать, например, — напомнил Джеймс. 

Ал вскинул руки в знак капитуляции. Скорпиус усмехнулся.

Краем глаза Джеймс уловил движение. Черная ткань, светлые волосы с каким-то холодным отливом.

— Она идет сюда, — сказал он. Ал и Скорпиус стоически не стали оборачиваться. — Понятия не имею, чего ей еще надо.

Марта прошла за их спинами, обходя столик, чтобы оказаться ко всем лицом. Она выглядела так, будто долго собиралась с мыслями и вот-вот выпалит что-то на выдохе.

— Я перегнула палку, — начала она.

Скорпиус вжался в спинку стула, чуть не захлебнувшись трофейным пивом, а Ал, напротив, подался вперед, словно не веря своим глазам. Марта нахмурилась, растерявшись от такой реакции, и бросила вопросительный взгляд на Джеймса.

— Дельфи, — выдавил Ал.

Вот теперь ее взгляд стал по-настоящему подозрительным.

Это имя Джеймс помнил из рассказов Ала и Скорпиуса об их прошлом мире, как и ту, кому оно принадлежало. Кажется, именно она и заварила всю эту кашу с маховиком.

— Вообще, все зовут меня Мартой. Я не использую второе имя, — сказала она. — Откуда оно вам известно? — она посмотрела на Джеймса: — Только не говори, что пробивал меня по аврорским каналам, чтобы арестовать за то идиотское интервью?

— Я не аврор, — напомнил Джеймс. — Какие аврорские каналы. 

Он повернулся к Скорпиусу, но тот выглядел так, будто вот-вот грохнется в обморок.

— Как там поживает Амос? — спросил Ал.

— Какой еще Амос?

— Твой дядя.

— У меня нет дяди, — ответила она. — У меня из семьи только мать, отчим и сестра, — она задумалась, а потом на ее лице мелькнуло озарение, и она ощутимо расслабилась. — Я поняла. Вы про Амоса Диггори. Я брала у него интервью где-то с год назад, про его сына и про тот злополучный турнир… — она взглянула на Ала. — Ты же, кажется, тоже лежал в отделении для душевнобольных… Если Амос ввел тебя в заблуждение, прости. Мозги у старика, конечно, совсем поджарились.

Ал и Скорпиус переглянулись. Марта продолжила:

— Уверял меня, что Министр магии прячет ото всех маховик времени, с помощью которого можно переместиться далеко в прошлое и спасти его сына.

Ал откашлялся.

— О, это, похоже, частично моя вина.

Марта удивленно вскинула брови, наверное, ожидая пояснений, но Ал решил не распространяться.

— Ты что-то говорила, — напомнил Скорпиус. — Когда подошла.

Марта кивнула.

— Я хотела извиниться за свои слова, — она посмотрела на Джеймса. — Просто перегнула палку потому, что никак не могу выкинуть из головы Черное озеро. Я ничего не имею против тебя, твоей семьи и твоих друзей. Хоть они и странно себя ведут, — она покачала головой.

— А что не так с озером? — спросил Ал.

У Марты загорелись глаза. Она отодвинула стул, рядом с которым стояла, и уселась напротив.

— Защита Черного озера слабеет с каждым днем, но Министерство не хочет замечать этого. Вместо того, чтобы разобраться в проблеме, они присылают твоего брата и его коллег по-быстрому заделывать дыры в куполе.

— Ну, начинается, — Джеймс закатил глаза. — Лучше бы были благодарны за то, что есть.

— Русалки — такие же члены волшебного сообщества, как и маги, и гоблины, и домовые эльфы.

— Русалки не подпускают никого в свою общину и абсолютно ничего не рассказывают про свои технологии. Как Министерство должно им помогать? Гадать на кофейной гуще, в чем там их проблема?

— Гоблины тоже живут закрытой общиной, — заметил Скорпиус.

— Но гоблины и помощи не просят! Русалки требуют, чтобы все считались с их традициями и этническими причудами, но при этом совершенно не хотят идти ни на какие уступки по отношению к магам и Министерству.

— Они лечат наших детей!

— Уверена? Потому что отсутствие магии не болезнь.

Марта побледнела.

— Сквибы чувствуют себя изгоями. Почти всегда. Ужасно больно знать, что существует волшебный мир и не мочь жить в нем.

— Ты знаешь хоть одного взрослого «излеченного» сквиба, который был бы сильным магом? Кроме твоей сестры, конечно.

Марта не нашлась с ответом.

— Подожди, — вмешался Ал. — Сандра Эштон, хаффлпаффский ловец. Она восхитительно летала. Ну, во всяком случае, до того, как я загремел в Мунго, играла она просто божественно. Кажется, ее взяли команду, когда ей не было и двенадцати.

Лицо Скорпиуса стало озадаченным — прошло несколько секунд прежде, чем Ал понял, что тот ее просто не знает.

— Я не говорю о подростках, — сказал Джеймс. — Тереза тоже прекрасно справлялась со школьной программой. А Смит сутками расхваливает успехи Гортензии: хотя он, пожалуй, сомнительный источник.

Ал перевел настороженный взгляд со Скорпиуса на Джеймса. И Джеймс догадывался почему.

— Эта программа по-прежнему позиционируется как экспериментальная, — Марта вздохнула. — И тем не менее, все рады рискнуть. Несмотря на все те гадкие статейки, что Скамандеры строчат о русалках в «Придиру», — быстро договорила она и бросила рассеянный взгляд на часы: — Ладно, мне пора в редакцию, — она встретилась с Джеймсом глазами и улыбнулась: — Пиши, если хочешь продолжить дискуссию, — она достала из кармана визитку и протянула ему. На маленьком прямоугольнике значилось: «Марта Д. Роули».

— У вас с сестрой разные фамилии? — удивился Джеймс.

— Роули — фамилия моей приемной матери. Она взяла меня на воспитание в младенчестве, когда погибли мои родители. Спустя год после этого она вышла замуж за Дэвида Маккензи и родила Арию.

— О, ясно.

Марта еще раз кривовато улыбнулась ему на прощание и ушла, вскоре исчезнув в пламени камина. Ал проводил ее взглядом и повернулся к Джеймсу и Скорпиусу.

— Сандра, Гортензия, Тереза… — он многозначительно улыбнулся, но Джеймсу показалось, что из уголков губ у него вот-вот засочится яд. — Кажется, и нам тоже пора, — с этими словами он встал с места и отправился к камину, еще полыхающему язычками зеленого пламени.

**8.**

Скорпиус вышел из камина последним и, переводя нервный взгляд с Ала на Джеймса, присел на подлокотник дивана.

— Я собирался сказать, — Джеймс решил сам начать разговор. — Но не хотел зря вас обнадеживать.

— И когда ты понял? — спросил Ал.

— Когда столкнулся с ней в первый раз. Позавчера.

Казалось, Скорпиус окончательно потерял нить разговора.

— О чем вы?

Джеймс вздохнул:

— Вероятно, «новые» студенты, которые появились в этой реальности и которых не было в вашей, — наделенные магией сквибы. Так что, можно предположить, что они существовали и в вашем мире, только не учились в Хогвартсе.

Взгляд Скорпиуса стал загнанным. Напряженным.

— Но узнать наверняка мы не сможем, — Джеймс пожал плечами.

— Если ты забыл, это из-за них он упек меня в психушку на полтора года, — напомнил Ал, тыкая пальцем в Скорпиуса.

Тот сделался еще более понурым, но напор Ала выдержал вполне стоически.

— Только не начинай снова. Лучше, конечно же, было рискнуть и позволить тебе уничтожить половину земного шара в бестолковых попытках вернуть Лили, а затем наверняка и других людей, которых мы бы стали неизбежно терять? А потом внезапно исчезнуть и самим, как уже случалось.

Джеймс всплеснул руками.

— И правда, лучше не начинайте это снова.

Ал сложил руки на груди в сердитом жесте.

— Если бы я мог сделать все по-другому, я бы сделал, — сказал Скорпиус.

Ал презрительно фыркнул себе под нос и быстрым шагом вышел на улицу, не забыв погромче хлопнуть дверью. Они со Скорпиусом остались одни.

Скорпиус бездумно пялился на свою ладонь, чтобы не встречаться с ним взглядом. Коснулся большим пальцем центра, где, насколько успел запомнить Джеймс, был маленький шрам от шипа.

— Ты правильно сделал, — произнес Скорпиус.

— Правильно, что не сказал?

Скорпиус отстраненно кивнул. Джеймс сел рядом с ним на диван.

— Я хотел.

— Я знаю, — тут же отозвался Скорпиус. — Тогда, ночью… Ты ведь за этим пришел? — он не сводил с Джеймса взгляда.

— Да.

— А я сказал, что хотел бы все вернуть. Но я не стал бы, Джеймс. Я больше всего боюсь, что придется снова отправляться в прошлое и менять что-то. Я читаю тонны гребанных книг, и меня тошнит от одной мысли, что я найду какую-то новую информацию, которая что-то изменит.

Скорпиус снова уставился на свои руки. Джеймсу странно казалось находиться рядом с ним. Они сидели совсем близко, но не соприкасались даже одеждой. Джеймс молчал, понятия не имел, что сделать или сказать, не слова же сочувствия, Мерлин. Джеймс не презирал их и даже больше не винил, но и не сочувствовал. То, что они сделали, было глупо и губительно — и последствия, увы, необратимы.

Ал вернулся через пару часов, к этому моменту Скорпиус уже ушел. 

В кухне было открыто окно, и Джеймс услышал знакомые шаги по дорожке — он ждал, когда хлопнет входная дверь, но этого так и не случилось, так что он подумал, что просто обознался. Вскоре послышался голос соседки напротив, совсем рядом. Джеймс даже подумал, что она обращается к нему, и подошел к окну на всякий случай.

— О, мистер Поттер! Добрый вечер! Спасибо вам за пирог.

— Пожалуйста, — тут же отозвались голосом Ала.

Джеймс выглянул на улицу: Ал сидел на крыльце и читал книгу, которую они сегодня купили в «Флориш и Блоттс».

— У вас что-то случилось? — почему-то спросила соседка.

— Нет-нет, просто погода хорошая. Решил почитать на свежем воздухе.

Погода и правда стояла теплая, хотя, пожалуй, не настолько, чтобы гулять вечером в одной рубашке.

Соседка попрощалась с ним и ушла к себе. Джеймс поставил кипятиться чайник и вышел на улицу, присаживаясь на ступеньки рядом с Алом.

— Как книга?

Ал пожал плечами.

— Не удивительно, что тетку не приглашали на семейные ужины. По-моему, она считает себя русалкой.

— Сумасшедших у нас и так хватает.

Ал фыркнул. Он все пялился на открытую страницу, но читать, кажется, даже не пытался. Глаза смотрели в одну точку.

— Тебе понравилась Дельфи? — спросил он.

Джеймс удивленно моргнул.

— Нет, конечно. Она заноза в заднице.

— Она дала тебе визитку, — напомнил Ал. 

Он впервые повернулся к Джеймсу. Интонация у него была шутливой, но на лице не наблюдалось и капли веселья. Он словно напряженно ждал, что же Джеймс ответит на это бесполезное замечание.

— Я не такой дурак. Она же просто манипуляторша.

Зеленые глаза Ала вдруг сделались обиженными, губы упрямо сжались. 

Джеймс не пытался запомнить все, что рассказывали Ал и Скорпиус: в основном, они говорили друг с другом, обсуждая бессистемные факты и не давая абсолютно никакого контекста, но про Дельфи он помнил. Про нее говорил только Скорпиус и всегда пренебрежительно (Джеймс так и не смог понять, серьезно он или просто подтрунивает над Алом): про то, что Ал увязался за юбкой и чуть не пустил под откос весь их мир из-за прихоти симпатичной девчонки, подмигнувшей ему.

— Что у тебя с ней произошло? — тихо спросил Джеймс.

Ал обнял себя за плечи, отворачиваясь. Лицо стало беззащитным, затравленным.

— Она не любила меня, я сейчас это понимаю, — сказал он. — Даже не хотела. Когда я вспоминаю то, как мы с ней… — он потер лицо раскрытыми ладонями, кожа покраснела от трения. — Но мне оказалось достаточно и такого. Я был в восторге. Не знаю, как вытерпел и не растрепал Скорпиусу в первую же секунду.

— Ты ни с кем не встречался до нее?

Он пожал плечами.

— Далеко я ни с кем не заходил. Я не пользовался особой популярностью, знаешь ли. Как, в общем, и Скорпиус. Странно, что мы и в той реальности не начали спать. От безысходности.

— В этой было не от безысходности?

— Мерлин, нет. Ты вообще читал тот дневник? — Ал бросил на него короткий негодующий взгляд.

Джеймс поерзал на месте.

— Я дочитал до момента, как вы целовались в Визжащей хижине после того, как его растоптала девчонка, по которой он сох с первого курса, — вышло более пренебрежительно, чем Джеймс планировал. — Прости. Я просто нервничаю всегда, когда… Ты ведь, кажется, уже понял, что я не люблю про интимные подробности, ни свои, ни чужие.

Ал повернулся к нему и медленно кивнул: теперь он смотрел по-другому, совсем спокойно, все прежние эмоции исчезли. Ал молча взял его руку в свою и крепко сжал, быстро гладя озябшую кожу большим пальцем.

— Давай пойдем в дом. Здесь холодно, — предложил Джеймс. Он медленно поднялся на ноги, тяня за собой и Ала. 

Внутри было тепло, и Джеймс почувствовал себя спокойней. На кухне засвистел чайник, и Ал, все еще ежась после улицы, сказал:

— Я бы не отказался от чего-нибудь горячего.

Ал грел руки о бока кружки, задумчиво смотря то в окно, то на колышущуюся поверхность чая.

— Ты говорил со Скорпиусом? — спросил Джеймс.

— О чем?

— О том, что с вами происходит. И будет происходить.

Ал пожал плечами.

— С ним ничего не происходит. Он пару раз пытался обдурить меня и сделать вид, что он хоть что-то вспоминает, но, Мерлин свидетель, врун из него никудышный. Как же это несправедливо, Моргана его задери! Еще чуть-чуть, и я снова стану гребанным психом, который бредит о несуществующем прошлом. А Скорпиус опять будет строить из себя поруганную невинность.

— Ты за этим пишешь дневники?

Ал кивнул.

— Я уже сейчас иногда перечитываю записи. Чтобы понять, какие воспоминания откуда, — он поколебался. — Если когда-нибудь я перестану быть собой окончательно, заставь меня прочесть эти дневники как можно скорее. Кто знает, что я буду помнить из этого периода. Скорее всего, я забуду другие реальности и частично эти пару лет, но не то, что Скорпиус упек меня в психушку и врал, что мы враждовали. Мунго — слишком долгое и серьезное происшествие. А воспоминания в Омуте памяти хоть и слабый аргумент для объявления виновным в клевете и прочем, но достаточный, чтобы возобновить расследование и вызвать Скорпиуса на допрос.

Джеймс невольно завис. Каким-то образом эта простая мысль ни разу не приходила ему в голову. Жизнь Скорпиуса была в руках Ала. 

И, если подумать, — упрятав Ала в психушку, Скорпиус, сам того не зная, чуть не обрек себя или вообще их обоих на еще более страшную участь — Азкабан. Тогда, даже напиши Ал точно такие же дневники, ему было бы некого попросить передать их или пересказать события словами. Джеймс ни за что не стал бы подсовывать «излечившемуся» брату записи бреда, из-за которого тот почти два года провел в отделении для душевнобольных.

Ал бы полностью забыл их путешествия, зато вспомнил бы про роман — и кто знает, решил бы рассказать об этом отцу в отместку за подлость. Сама по себе клевета не такой уж страшный грех, но Скорпиус, который ничего не знал об этой реальности, стал бы изобретать факты, увиливать, только вызывая новые подозрения. А потом, если дошло бы до серьезного допроса, выдал бы всю-всю правду. Все-таки сам Скорпиус правильно заметил: его не то что не допрашивали, с ним даже не говорили напрямую.

— А ты поверишь тому, что написал? — спросил Джеймс.

Ал взглянул на него украдкой. В его глазах не было и не могло быть ни уверенности, ни спокойствия, потому что от Ала здесь уже ничего не зависело. Он вцепился в свои дневники, как утопающий в спасательный круг, будто бы если он успеет записать и рассортировать все воспоминания до мельчайших деталей, то продержится хоть чуточку дольше.

— Для этого есть вы со Скорпиусом — чтобы убедить меня, что это все правда, а не хроники шизофреника.

Джеймс вспомнил тот разговор, который он подслушал утром. Убежденность, с которой Ал говорил.

— Я слышал, как вы говорили утром, — сказал он. — Похоже, ты не особо-то мне веришь.

— О чем ты? — его губы беспокойно дрогнули.

— О том, что я все тот же Джеймс, что и в вашей реальности, — он подумал, но не добавил: «Джеймс, который сделал что-то такое, из-за чего Скорпиус с радостью согласился прыгнуть в прошлое, лишь бы оказаться подальше».

Ал сглотнул. На его лице появилась странная смесь из вины и паники.

— Ты не так понял, — отозвался он наконец.

— Как обычно.

— Это не мой секрет, — сказал Ал почти что с мольбой в голосе.

Джеймс встал из-за стола и отнес чашку в раковину. Что угодно, лишь бы не смотреть сейчас в его растерянное лицо.

Зашумела вода — он понимал, что моет эту несчастную чашку слишком долго. Наконец он закрутил кран. Поставил чашку на полку. Взял полотенце, чтобы вытереть руки.

— Джеймс… — он оборвал себя. Имя упало глухо и безнадежно.

Джеймс обернулся. Ал сидел спиной к нему, продолжая пялиться куда-то перед собой. Пальцы с крупными костяшками вцепились в край стола.

Первым порывом было просто уйти: Джеймс не любил чужие эмоции, никогда не понимал, что делать или говорить. Но оставлять Ала одного казалось малодушием, даже несмотря на все его недоговорки и недоверие.

— Что ты хотел сказать?

Ал ответил не сразу. Джеймс смотрел на его прямую спину, на то, как чуть сильнее напрягаются пальцы, которыми он сжимал столешницу.

— Мне страшно, — очень тихо сказал он.

Джеймс шагнул к нему, усаживаясь на соседний стул, и сердце пропустил удар. Уж лучше бы он спорил, или возмущался, или хлопал дверьми. Потому что сейчас по бесстрастному лицу катились слезы, которые он даже не думал стирать. Джеймс коснулся напряженных плеч, осторожно обхватывая, и потянул его к себе. Ал был натянут, как струна, и Джеймс думал, что тот не поддастся или оттолкнет, но, на деле, Ал оказался безвольным и будто дезориентированным, легко позволил себя обнять, утыкаясь мокрым лицом в рубашку Джеймса.

Из спины и плеч ушло напряжение, и он мелко беспомощно затрясся. Через все еще открытое окно доносилось чириканье каких-то птиц и шуршание травы и листьев от ветра, шум проезжающих изредка машин, и на фоне этого его мучительные, задушенные всхлипы, которые он больше не мог сдерживать, звучали еще страшнее.

— Я здесь, я с тобой, — тихо пообещал Джеймс, утыкаясь подбородком в лохматую голову.

Они сидели так долго. Джеймс размеренно гладил его спину и шею, прислушиваясь к дыханию. Ал постепенно успокаивался.

— Я исчезну, — сказал он, когда слезы наконец перестали течь. Голос был приглушенным, потому что Ал так и утыкался лицом Джеймсу куда-то в ключицу, но уже не дрожал. — Просто перестану существовать.

На такое сложно найти удачный ответ, но и просто молчать было нельзя.

— Ты забудешь, но не исчезнешь. Изменишься. Люди забывают и меняются по разным причинам. Но ты не будешь один. Я буду рядом. И Скорпиус тоже.

Ал, до этого почти безучастный, коснулся ладонью плеча Джеймса.

— Похоже, что единственный плюс этого мира — это ты, — сказал он, немного отстраняясь, чтобы посмотреть Джеймсу в глаза. Его лицо было красным и помятым, с отпечатавшимся следом от края воротника и пуговицы, но уже не таким несчастным и потерянным. Его взгляд все скользил по лицу Джеймса, Ал будто колебался, говорить или нет. Но потом все же продолжил:

— Сегодня утром… Ты понял неправильно. В том мире мы с тобой не дружили, вообще почти не общались. На меня ты не особо обращал внимания, да я и сам твоей компании не искал. Скорпиуса ты недолюбливал из-за того, что папа и мистер Малфой враждовали в прошлом. Мы были как из разных и не очень дружелюбных вселенных. А потом ненадолго эти вселенные пересеклись и… Тот Джеймс и та Роза обошлись со Скорпиусом не самым лучшим образом. И потом, я не знаю точно почему… И Скорпиус, я уверен, тоже до конца не понимал и не понимает: ты захотел извиниться. Ты просил прощения и пытался загладить свою вину, но Скорпиус тебе не верил. Думал, это какая-то очередная подлость… Он тебя ненавидел, ну или врал, что ненавидит. Потом случились прыжки во времени, и мы встретили тебя… Это не мое дело и не мой секрет, но что если…

Ал не успел договорить, потому что громкий голос, доносившийся откуда-то от двери резко его прервал. Они не заметили, как в кухне оказался Скорпиус.

— Вот тут ты прав. Это совершенно точно не твое дело, — голос Скорпиуса нехорошо подрагивал, словно он едва сдерживает ярость.

Он шагнул ближе к ним. Ал машинально отстранился, высвобождая руки, и внимательно следил за движениями Скорпиуса. Тот небрежно поставил на разделочный стол коробку с какими-то пузырьками.

— Утром забыл захватить бодроперцевое зелье, — сообщил он.

Он зацепился взглядом за лицо Ала и замер в нерешительности, явно теряя запал. В его глазах появилось нечто почти испуганное, беззащитное. Ал, очевидно, решил воспользоваться секундным замешательством:

— В этом доме все только и делают что подслушивают и приходят к неправильным выводам. Я не имел в виду, что тебе не стоит доверять, — повернулся к Джеймсу. — Я хотел сказать, что, возможно, тот Джеймс заслуживал, если не доверия, но чтобы его хотя бы выслушали.

Скорпиус отвел взгляд и вздохнул.

— Я не хочу начинать этот разговор сначала, — он снова посмотрел на Ала и уже спокойно спросил: — Что случилось?

— Минутка жалости к себе? — предположил Ал немного смущенно.

Он вдруг потерялся под этим взглядом Скорпиуса. За время их знакомства Джеймс в основном видел, либо как они ссорятся или спорят, либо — еще в Мунго — как они изображают чужаков. А сейчас Скорпиус был совсем другим.

— Так она уже прошла? — уточнил он, переводя осторожный взгляд на Джеймса.

— Ты хотел бы присоединиться? — спросил Ал.

Скорпиус хмыкнул.

— Чаю? 

Дождавшись кивков, он долил чайник до верха и направил палочку на одну из горелок, зажигая огонь. А потом они перебрались в гостиную и долго говорили. Про маховики и про то, что случится дальше. Про русалок и странные новшества, которые они притащили в этот мир. Правозащитницу Дельфи. И про то, что в той их реальности Тереза, возможно, училась бы медицине в каком-нибудь магловском университете. А Сандра Эштон играла в женский футбол или что-то в этом роде. Они говорили так, будто все было и будет хорошо.

Ближе к полуночи, когда Ал и Скорпиус начали спорить про то, их ли вина, что год назад «Пушки» выпали во второй дивизион, Джеймс решил отойти на кухню. Через открытое окно с улицы веяло прохладой и надвигающимся дождем.

Он убрал зелья от простуды на полку. Но, подумав, решил выпить одно на всякий случай. После вчерашнего в горле все еще осталось неприятное ощущение.

— Твое здоровье, — тихо сказали за спиной. Джеймс обернулся, так и не отпив из флакона.

— И правда, — кивнул Джеймс. — За него и пью, — он запрокинул голову, выпивая зелье до дна.

Скорпиус сделал пару шагов навстречу, прислоняясь бедром к раковине.

— Если ты рассчитываешь на ночной перекус, то спешу тебя разочаровать. Еды мы сегодня не купили, а все черешневое богатство Ал раздал соседям и бездомным у парка.

Скорпиус улыбнулся.

— Нет, я… — он покачал головой. — Альбус заснул, и я решил, что будить его не стоит.

Джеймс просто кивнул.

— Спасибо за зелье, — запоздало поблагодарил он.

— Обращайся.

Скорпиус неслышно вздохнул. Возможно, он хотел сказать что-то еще или даже пришел за этим, но так и не собрался с духом. Поэтому заговорил Джеймс:

— Так как ты думаешь, тот Джеймс похож на меня? 

— Одно лицо, — Скорпиус пожал плечами.

У Джеймса вырвался смешок.

— Не хочешь говорить?

Он просто покачал головой. Джеймс поколебался, но все же спросил то, что давно уже разъедало изнутри:

— Мы были вместе?

Скорпиус вспыхнул, и Джеймс чувствовал, как и его собственные щеки тоже покрываются румянцем, хотя он был уверен, что абсолютно спокоен.

— Не совсем, — выдавил Скорпиус.

— Значит, так или иначе были. Что-то было, — констатировал Джеймс, делая маленький шаг навстречу.

Он все думал, что же такого могло случиться между ним и Скорпиусом в той реальности, чтобы реакция Скорпиуса, по большому счету привыкшего к всеобщей нелюбви и насмешкам, каждый раз принимала такую странную форму. Почему он возненавидел его настолько, что готов был на любое безрассудство, лишь бы забыть. Но в то же время, почему, даже когда Джеймс не мог слышать, Скорпиус не говорил про того другого Джеймса с ненавистью или осуждением. Почему бросил всю свою конспирацию, увидев, что в этом мире с ним что-то произошло.

— Когда-нибудь я расскажу. Если хочешь, даже покажу в Омуте памяти. Но сейчас не хочется портить момент.

— Вспоминать, каким я был ублюдком?

— И каким тупым и глухим я был из-за своей обиды.

Скорпиус сделал еще шаг, так что теперь их разделяла лишь пара дюймов. Верхний свет на кухне не горел, только небольшая подсветка над плитой да уличный фонарь, и при таком освещении черты Скорпиуса казались мягче, расслабленней. Тени скрывали измученные круги под глазами, губы не были стоически сжаты.

Джеймс коснулся чужого плеча. Ладонь успокаивающе проехалась по руке, по прямой спине.

— Я подумал, и знаешь, в чем между вами разница? — вдруг сказал Скорпиус. — Если бы в том мире Джеймсу захотелось сэндвич без майонеза, он бы просто очаровал буфетчицу и уговорил сделать сэндвич специально для него.

— Я понятия не имею, к чему ты это сказал, — честно признался Джеймс.

Скорпиус подался вперед и коротко поцеловал его в губы. Он тут же отстранился, внимательно следя за реакцией Джеймса. От простого касания стало жарко и легко, почти до тошноты.

— Кого ты целуешь? — спросил Джеймс, стараясь, чтобы голос не выдавал волнения. 

Он подумал, что стороннему слушателю их разговор показался бы беседой в сумасшедшем доме, настолько странными и бессвязными были реплики.

Но Скорпиус все прекрасно понял. Он коснулся волос Джеймса, то ли отодвигая со лба, то ли просто лаская. Его взгляд скользил по лицу, будто впитывая каждую черту. Вторая ладонь легла на шею, большой палец погладил под челюстью. Джеймс не двигался. Обычно он не любил излишнее внимание, но Скорпиусу почему-то позволял себя изучать. Вопросительно, любопытно, осторожно. В этот момент тот казался совсем доступным, открытым. Джеймс думал о кажущейся хрупкости пальцев, которыми Скорпиус гладил его лицо, о заострившихся скулах, о вечно настороженных серых глазах.

— Скорпиус, — тихо позвал он.

— Вас обоих, — выдохнул он. Безысходно, словно извиняясь.

Джеймс не знал точно, что он имеет в виду: что Ал прав, и не так уж велика разница между двумя реальностями. Или что у Скорпиуса есть чувства к обоим Джеймсам.

Скорпиус провел большим пальцем по его скуле, словно смахивая упавшую ресницу. В этот раз Джеймс сам прижался к его губам.

Поцелуй все длился и длился, неглубокий, осторожный, и Джеймс не сразу заметил, что его руки уже давно исследуют, трогают, гладят чужое податливое тело, а Скорпиус возвращает ласку с не меньшим энтузиазмом. 

Было что-то странное в том, чтобы целовать Скорпиуса, и не потому что он парень — с твердыми губами, и сильными пальцами, и острым длинным носом, непривычно тыкающимся в щеку. Рядом с Джеймсом никогда не было человека, который знал бы о нем столько, пусть и лишь в общих чертах, без подробностей: про гребанного Энди Грина, и почему Джеймс бросил квиддич, и почему порой дергался от навязчивых взглядов и внезапных прикосновений, и не оброс толпой друзей и подружек. Эта мерзость, отвратительное месиво из воспоминаний, страха и стыда, жило и гнило в нем годами, и казалось, что, если дать этому прорваться, хоть малой части, как все содержимое вырвется наружу, погребая под собой и самого Джеймса, и окружающих. А потом появились Ал и Скорпиус и незаметно нащупали этот тайник. И всякий раз, когда они касались его, было больно, но боль не становилась мучительной и невыносимой, — а найденное не отпугивало Скорпиуса и Ала, они не отшатывались в ужасе, а лишь медленно отнимали руку, чтобы просто не причинить еще больше боли. И Джеймс впервые почувствовал, что не боится сам коснуться отвратительного ядовитого кома внутри себя. А может быть, даже попытаться его распутать.

Они оторвались друг от друга. В полумраке было не разобрать выражения лица Скорпиуса, и Джеймс коснулся губами его скулы, спустился по щеке вниз, к подбородку, к белой шее. Скорпиус шумно выдохнул, откидывая голову, а его ладонь легла Джеймсу на затылок, то ли гладя, то ли удерживая.

Пальцы Скорпиуса мазнули по лицу, и Джеймс машинально перехватил его руку, оглаживая большим пальцем центр ладони. Он ожидал, что наткнется на неровность от шрама, но кожа там была нетронутой.

Джеймс тронул то место губами, и Скорпиус рвано втянул воздух. Он обнял Джеймса свободной рукой, теснее прижимая к себе, и уткнулся лицом ему в шею. Джеймс чувствовал, как Скорпиус касается его кожи чуть шершавыми губами, но не пытается укусить или оставить засос — наверное, чтобы не пришлось объяснять произошедшее Алу прямо с утра. Джеймс погладил его по спине, сверху вниз, до выгнутой поясницы, и замер в этой позе.

— Шрам на ладони… Ты его наколдовал, — констатировал Джеймс.

— Да, — согласился Скорпиус.

— Скорпиус… — на языке вертелся вопрос, но у Джеймса не хватило духу озвучить его сейчас.

— Что? — его голос звучал приглушенно.

— Я попробую попросить сэндвич без майонеза, — пообещал Джеймс. 

Джеймс думал, что после придет стыд. Что захочется побыстрей разойтись, оказаться подальше друг от друга хотя бы на какое-то время, до завтра, но ничего подобного не произошло.

Скорпиус стоял рядом, только руку протяни. Они рассматривали друг друга украдкой в полумраке, слушали свое дыхание и шорохи улицы, и от этого молчаливого присутствия в одном пространстве внутри разливалось мерное тепло и спокойствие.

Они оба услышали шаги, доносившиеся из гостиной, но не сдвинулись с места. Шаги становились четче и громче — нарочито громче. Щелкнул выключатель, от света резануло глаза. Джеймсу показалось, что вместе с темнотой с него содрали одежду и даже часть кожи, таким незащищенным он себя почувствовал. Скорпиус, стоявший напротив, неуютно сжался, кажется, едва сдержав порыв обнять себя руками.

— Рад, что не помешал, — сказал Ал. Смотрел он, в общем-то, нейтрально, но словно немного нетерпеливо. В руках он сжимал журнал по продвинутым чарам. — Я просто хочу забрать книгу, — он бросил взгляд куда-то за спину Скорпиусу.

Тот обернулся: книга и правда лежала на обеденном столе. Скорпиус протянул ее Алу.

— Я думал, ты спишь.

— Не могу уснуть без книжки. Похоже, превращаюсь в тебя, — пробормотал он смущенно. — Я наверх.

— У мамы завтра матч, — сказал вдруг Джеймс, когда Ал уже был у двери. — Можно пойти послушать трансляцию в какой-нибудь паб. В принципе, и отца можно позвать. Может, вечером он освободится.

Ал обернулся и изогнул губы в кривоватой улыбке.

— В письме он жаловался на какие-то странные транспортные катаклизмы на юге Англии. Так что едва ли. Но я ему напишу, — он вдруг хлопнул себя по лбу. — Совсем забыл, вот, — он протянул Скорпиусу журнал по продвинутым чарам. — Страница двадцать три. Тебя заинтересует.

Скорпиус растерянно кивнул.

— Спасибо?

Ал пожал плечами и поспешно вышел. Скрипнули ступеньки на лестнице.

— Что там? — спросил Джеймс.

Скорпиус с сомнением посмотрел на первую страницу: выпуск за ноябрь прошлого года. На обложке красовались чьи-то огромные глаза с исправленным чарами зрением.

Но то, о чем говорил Ал, явно было не с передовицы. Скорпиус отлистал на нужную страницу, и губы его сжались в тонкую линию, а на лице заиграли желваки. Джеймс вчитался и вспомнил: интересная статья, но не так чтобы применимая на практике. В ней рассказывалось про модификацию комплекса чар и зелья, используемого для временного обмена телами. Обычно обмен в лучшем случае длился час (когда они тренировали его на уроке, действия вообще хватало максимум минуты на четыре). Но можно было продлить эффект, если брать более концентрированные ингредиенты. Правда работало это только для родственников, что несколько сужало область применения и заставляло задуматься, а чем это зелье превосходит простую оборотку.

— Почему тебя должно это заинтересовать? — спросил Джеймс.

— Старая шутка, — не задумываясь, ответил Скорпиус. 

Впрочем, судя по выражению лица, особо удачной он ее не считал.


	3. Черное озеро

**1.**

Все утро ушло на то, чтобы написать отчет по Литтл-Уингингу. Джеймс долго думал, наврать полностью или описать хотя бы часть правды, и, в итоге, решил упомянуть только то, что его вырубило откатом. Мелисса в этой истории особой роли не играла, а писать про потерю палочки и вовсе было самоубийством.

Джеймс отлевитировал отчет на стол Перкинсу, который, вместо того, чтобы, как обычно, не глядя сунуть его в стопку на отправку, взял отчет в руки и принялся читать со скучающим лицом. Никаких жалоб со вчерашнего вечера не поступало, а кроссворд из сегодняшнего «Пророка» он, очевидно, уже разгадал.

— Можно подумать, ты там с василиском сражался, Поттер, — сказал он. — Не дают покоя подвиги отца?

— Если ты про Литтл-Уингинг, Перк, то там и правда происходит что-то ненормальное, — вклинился Смит. — Я раз десять наложил стазис, чтобы чары ослабли к приходу Поттера, но, думаю, стоило просто сразу сообщить аврорам. Да и вообще весь этот гребанный город лучше им отдать.

Перкинс нахмурился.

— Говоришь, чары все еще оставались сильными, когда ты пришел? — спросил он у Джеймса.

— Очень сильными.

— Так какого ты полез их снимать?! — прикрикнул вдруг Перкинс, грохнув отчет обратно на стол так, что чернильница опасно подскочила. Какое-то время он грозно сверлил Джеймса взглядом.

Отвечать на этот выпад было, в общем-то, бессмысленно, да и не похоже, чтобы Перкинс ждал реакции. Он, кажется, немного остыл и перевел взгляд на колдографию, стоявшую на его столе, а потом, будто решив что-то важное, взялся за перо.

— Переправлю в Аврорат. Пусть сами разбираются с этой дырой. Такие обширные чары не могут целый день держаться на магловском сооружении в магловском городке.

— У них там сейчас какие-то терки с Отделом транспорта, — хмыкнул Смит. — Не думаю, что им сейчас до наших отчетов.

Перкинс отмахнулся. Джеймс кашлянул.

— Мне стоило сразу доложить, сэр, — сказал он.

Перкинс недовольно дернул плечом, заканчивая свою пометку, и поставил подпись.

— Наш отдел должен заниматься мелкими пакостями и досадными недоразумениями. Если хочешь громких дел и опасностей, перебирайся под крыло к отцу. Он тебе обеспечит и то, и другое, — отрезал он.

Перкинс явно сказал это, чтобы его задеть. И слова достигли своей цели. Но, в сущности, он был прав. Джеймс постоянно прогонял свои поступки через призму поступков своего отца. А что бы сделал отец? Отступил бы за помощью или сделал все сам? Признался, что не уверен в своих силах, рискуя заработать тычки и насмешки, или подверг свою жизнь ненужному риску?

Тогда, у туннеля, у Джеймса на секунду мелькнула мысль, что помощь или хотя бы страховка ему бы не помешала, но он тут же ее отмел. Хотя, сообщи он сразу о ситуации, возможно, и не пришлось бы валяться полдня в отключке в аварийном туннеле и искать палочку на пару с магловской девчонкой, а потом, как последнему идиоту, тащить Скорпиуса на поиски потери.

— Я понял, сэр. Этого больше не повторится, — сказал Джеймс.

В кабинет впорхнул журавлик, но, прежде чем он успел приземлиться на стол, Перкинс поймал его и развернул.

— Отлично. Финниган закончил с магазином красок в Глазго, — он вскинул взгляд на Джеймса, словно и не услышав его предыдущей фразы. — Отправляйся. Судя по всему, работы тебе хватит до вечера.

Джеймс едва не застонал.

***

Они договорились встретиться в другом пабе (его подсказала мать). Этот тоже находился неподалеку от центра Лондона, но его держал молодой волшебник, так что появились все шансы, что пиво Скорпиуса никто разбавлять не станет.

Обстановка здесь была менее депрессивной, чем в «Дырявом котле», бармены не смотрели так угрюмо, а во время важных квиддичных матчей включали радио-трансляции. Сегодня как раз играли «Соколы» и «Гарпии».

Настроению Джеймса, впрочем, скорей бы подошел «Котел». Задание оказалось долгим и скучным, и Джеймс вдруг подумал, что почти все его задания такие. Он даже с удивлением ловил себя на мысли, что те две его катастрофические вылазки в Литтл-Уингинг, когда фонарь задушил человека почти на его глазах или когда он чуть не потерял палочку, он вспоминает с ностальгией. Тогда он чувствовал адреналин и любопытство, желание понять и разузнать, а не просто отделаться поскорее от работы.

Ала он заметил не сразу. Тот сидел в самом углу и в компании какой-то волшебницы. Только подойдя ближе, Джеймс узнал Терезу.

— Не ожидал, — заметил он, присаживаясь на один из стульев.

Тереза виновато улыбнулась.

— Увидела твоего брата и не смогла пройти мимо. Рада, что все закончилось. С Мунго.

Ал кивнул.

— Отец не придет? — спросил Джеймс.

Ал покачал головой.

— Час назад он написал, что у них восстание машин на участке между Хэмпширом и Кентом. Так что думаю, нет. Но я бы особо верить ему на стал. «Гарпий» он никогда не любил, что бы там ни плел при маме.

Это было чистой правдой. Отец, кажется, даже после развода усердно делал вид, что любит эту команду, словно всерьез боялся, что, стоит ему сказать какую-нибудь гадость, как мать тут же выпрыгнет из какого-нибудь укрытия и начнет упрекать его в том, что он никогда не ценил ее достижений.

— Как дела в Министерстве? — поинтересовался Джеймс.

Тереза пожала плечами.

— Я ухожу из Министерства. Оставаться там просто смешно. Я максимум гожусь на роль ассистента: нарезать корешки для зелий и заживлять порезы от бумаги.

— Но ведь в школе все было нормально, — напомнил Ал. — Что случилось?

Она повела бровью.

— Никто почему-то не говорит про это, но такое чувство, что у магии русалок есть срок годности. Я обращалась к ним, но ничего конкретного они не сказали. 

— И ты не собираешься подать в суд или что-то вроде того? — спросил Ал.

— По сути, никаких гарантий они никому и не обещают. Программа экспериментальная — и все родители об этом осведомлены. Русалки смотрят, как приживается магия, динамику, мощность. Наверное, просто не все пациенты поддаются лечению. Мне не повезло.

Тереза говорила спокойно — она вообще особой эмоциональностью никогда не отличалась, чем Джеймсу и нравилась — но проблема, с которой ей довелось столкнуться, не укладывалась в голове. Терять магию! Возможно ли это вообще представить и пережить! Еще вопрос, что хуже, с рождения не уметь колдовать или постепенно утрачивать дар.

— Что собираешься делать? — спросил Джеймс.

— Штудирую учебники по биологии и медицине.

— Магловские? — поразился он.

— Есть, конечно, маленький шанс, что это временный спад и магия снова усилится. Но, честно говоря, я не очень-то в это верю. Скорее жду, что она иссякнет вовсе, и я даже летучим порохом больше не смогу пользоваться, чтобы попасть в Министерство и прочие волшебные заведения.

Джеймс долго не мог найтись со словами. Высказывать сейчас сочувствие почему-то казалось почти что лицемерием.

— Ты жалеешь? — спросил вдруг Ал. — Что все эти годы потратила на изучение волшебства, которое, возможно, тебе не особо и пригодится.

— Жалею, что семь лет вынуждена была выслушивать заунывные лекции Биннса, — хмыкнула она, но вряд ли ее в самом деле так уж это веселило.

— Если тебе нужна помощь… — начал Джеймс, но Тереза покачала головой.

— Я справлюсь. 

Она бросила взгляд куда-то за спину Джеймсу.

— А вот и ваш друг, — сообщила она. Джеймс тоже обернулся: Скорпиус стоял у камина и нерешительно оглядывался. — До сих пор не могу поверить, что после всего случившегося вы общаетесь.

— Пойду встречу его и закажу пива, — сказал Ал. — Джеймс, тебе темное? — он дождался кивка. — Тереза?

— О, я еще секундочку посекретничаю с бывшим и пойду. Но спасибо за предложение.

Ал ушел, а Джеймс бросил на Терезу растерянный взгляд. Она колебалась.

— Когда вы пришли после той заварушки неделю назад… — она замялась. — У него порезы на руках. У локтя. Такие не появляются случайно.

Джеймс похолодел.

— О таком принято докладывать начальству, но раз уж я все равно увольняюсь… А смолчать совсем было бы неправильно. 

— Спасибо, что сказала, — кивнул он.

— Ты только будь поаккуратней, — она на мгновение накрыла его ладонь своей, но тут же убрала руку, поднимаясь. — Кстати, передай своему брату, что эта книга — полная туфта.

Джеймс улыбнулся.

— Удачи.

— И тебе.

***

Когда они вернулись домой, было уже поздно. Выиграли неожиданно «Гарпии», так что мать на этой неделе наверняка будет на седьмом небе. Те впервые за, кажется, всю историю заканчивали Чемпионат вторыми (да еще и обыграв действующих чемпионов на чужом поле).

По-нормальному поговорить им почти не удалось. Обсуждать прошлый вечер при Але казалось странным, задавать вопрос насчет порезов — тем более. Хотя сделать это так и подмывало. Как и дотронуться до него.

Ал развалился на диване, удобно вытягивая ноги.

— Ты мог бы пригласить его, — заметил он, словно прочитав мысли Джеймса. — Я не слепой, знаешь ли. Только кухню не занимайте.

Джеймс бросил на него осторожный взгляд, присаживаясь на подлокотник рядом с его ступнями.

— Тебя это не ранит? Учитывая вашу историю в этом мире.

Он усмехнулся.

— В какой-то мере да. Но иначе больно будет Скорпиусу, — Ал вдруг стал серьезным, подобрал под себя ноги, как будто собирался сказать что-то настолько важное, что не допускало фривольности позы. Он внимательно посмотрел на Джеймса. — Я перечитываю свои дневники про тот мир. И, Мерлин, каким же я всегда был эгоистом. В этой реальности я не заметил, как беда случилась с тобой… — его голос дрогнул. — Но с тобой мы хотя бы не были лучшими друзьями.

Джеймса неприятно кольнуло где-то в области груди. Ал продолжил:

— А в той реальности я не замечал боли даже самого близкого мне человека, а ведь мы проводили бок о бок сутки напролет. Я винил отца за то, что из-за его славы все ждут от меня невозможного, а я не оправдываю ожиданий. Винил тебя, Розу, Лили — за то, что вы красивее, умнее, успешнее меня. Но при этом не видел, что Скорпиусу в тысячу раз хуже, чем мне. С самого первого дня нашего знакомства он был самым добрым и открытым, самым честным, самым талантливым человеком, которого я только знал. И единственное, что он получал, — насмешки, ненависть и презрение. Даже от некоторых учителей, Моргана! А, и еще отвратительного друга, который не видит дальше своего носа и, к тому же, втянул его в авантюру, которая сделала обоих преступниками. И злобную самовлюбленную девчонку в качестве возлюбленной, которая практически стерла в порошок его чувства и его самооценку, — Ал перевел дыхание и снова взглянул в ошарашенные глаза Джеймса. — Я не могу смотреть, как он казнит и мучает себя. Считает, что заслужил наказание. Думает, что то, что произошло и происходит с нами, важнее, чем то, что произошло с ним. Как бы там ни было, он попал в мир, где правит Волдеморт — выжил в том кошмаре и смог почти все вернуть в первозданном виде. А потом, уже в этом мире, почти два года прятался ото всех, лишь бы не сделать хуже своим присутствием, — Ал резко замолчал, повисла тишина, которую Джеймс не решился нарушить. Ал подбирал слова. — В той реальности… Я не знаю, что точно между вами произошло. Но, как бы Скорпиус ни скрывал это и как бы ни был обижен, тот Джеймс почему-то стал ему дорог. И ты ему дорог. 

— Уверен? Что и я тоже.

— Поверь, одно то, что он кучу раз таскался с тобой в Литтл-Уингинг через портал, уже о многом говорит. Он ведь ненавидит порталы и аппарацию. И даже согласился поехать с тобой на «Рыцаре», хотя волшебные автобусы он любит еще меньше, чем перемещения, — Ал вдруг поджал губы. — А вообще, можешь выяснить и сам. Я просто чувствовал, что обязан сказать все это напрямую. Во-первых, потому что вы с ним оба совершенно не понимаете никаких подтекстов. А, во-вторых, потому что, возможно, скоро спячу окончательно, и хочу успеть дать вам индульгенцию на то, чтобы посылать к Моргане мое нытье и эгоизм. Должен же я в кои-то веки поступить правильно.

— Мы не бросим тебя одного, если ты на это надеешься, — заметил Джеймс.

Ал закатил глаза.

— Даже не пытайся, по количеству сантиментов тебе меня сегодня уже не обставить.

— И, похоже, не такой уж и плохой ты друг, — сказал Джеймс.

— Нет, Джейми. Все равно недобор, — Ал улыбнулся краешком губ и покачал головой.

***

_В Хогвартсе Джеймс почти никогда не пересекался со Скорпиусом — во всяком случае, до той их драки с Алом. Либо у них были настолько разные графики, что Джеймс практически не замечал его ни в библиотеке, ни в большом зале, ни на стадионе, ни в Хогсмиде, либо его подсознание в принципе не считало Скорпиуса объектом, на который следует обращать внимание._

_Но один случай все же имелся — Джеймс даже не сразу о нем вспомнил. Наверное, потому что про то время Джеймс старался лишний раз не думать. Воспоминания отдавали жгучим стыдом и тем отвратительным горьким варевом, которое Грин вечно таскал с собой в термосе и от которого пить, казалось, хотелось еще сильнее._

_Это была осень, четвертый курс. В конце ноября Гриффиндор со свистом влетел Слизерину. Красно-золотые играли настолько плохо, что положения не спас даже пойманный ими снитч, счет все равно остался разгромным._

_И Джеймс прекрасно понимал, что основная вина лежит на нем: за всю игру он не перехватил ни одного паса, сделал всего лишь один заброс (и тот неудачный) и чуть не угробил собственного загонщика, случайно подав на него квоффл, когда тот целился по бладжеру. Он слушал улюлюканье трибун и недовольные шепотки сокомандников, когда направлялся в раздевалку, но не чувствовал ничего, кроме пустоты и равнодушия. По правде, он даже надеялся, что его заменят, или что его покалечит бладжер, или что кто-то из слизеринцев собьет его с метлы — и его отправят в больничное крыло еще до конца матча. Но ничего из этого не случилось._

_На улице уже похолодало, и мокрая от пота форма неприятно липла к телу, но он надеялся, что успеет проскользнуть в замок прямо так, минуя душевые. В животе все сжималось от страха и надежды — голос Грина его настиг, когда он уже коснулся ручки двери, ведущей из раздевалок в замковый дворик._

_— Джеймс, куда ты? — спросил он удивленно. Пара игроков обернулась на голос, бросая на Джеймса недовольные взгляды. Но Грин удивленным или разозленным не выглядел. Он был таким, как и обычно: спокойным и уверенным. — Ты же весь продрог. Держи, выпей горячего._

_Дрожащей рукой Джеймс принял у него дымящуюся крышку от волшебного термоса и сделал глоток. Грин постоянно пил этот отвратительный то ли чай, то ли отвар, вкусом напоминающий разбавленный костерост. Джеймс проглотил, не чувствуя горечи, и вернул крышку капитану. В горле стало сухо. _

_— Задержись, — сказал ему Грин. — Нужно поговорить насчет сегодняшнего._

_Джеймс почувствовал, как сердце ухнуло куда-то в пятки. Но подчинился. Он всегда подчинялся. _

_Остальные смотрели на Грина одобрительно, а Элис, их ловец, укоризненно покачала головой, но никто, конечно, и представить не мог, что действительно здесь произойдет после их ухода._

_— Ты полегче с ним, — мягко сказал Фредди Стоун, наткнувшись на бледное как мел лицо Джеймса. — Со всеми бывает._

_— Мы просто обсудим игру, — Грин пожал плечами. — Я же не какой-то там маньяк._

_И Джеймс бы посмеялся над этой фразой, если бы все это происходило не с ним. _

_Фредди ушел, и они остались вдвоем. Грин смотрел на него, прямо и доброжелательно. Как и в предыдущие два года их знакомства, когда Джеймс считал себя крутым и популярным и гордился расположением гриффиндорского капитана. Грин направил палочку Джеймсу на лицо._

_— Коловари!_

_Джеймс всегда знал, когда заклинание подействовало. Потому что, стоило его глазам превратиться из карих в ярко-зеленые, как на лице Грина тут же что-то неуловимо менялось. Выражение становилось мягче, мечтательней, почти что влюбленным._

_ — Мерлин, ты же вылитый… — он покачал головой._

_Сам процесс сливался у него в одну бессвязную массу из липких прикосновений, унижения, боли, шума воды, льющейся на спину и лицо, — мозг словно отключался, отказываясь запоминать детали. Зато он хорошо помнил, что случалось потом._

_Первым делом Грин менял цвет его глаз, с ярко-зеленого обратно на карий. И стоило заклинанию сработать, как прикосновения Грина тут же становились равнодушными и скупыми, а взгляд холодным. Он скрупулезно осматривал ватное, непослушное тело, чтобы не оставить ненароком следов, и спутать это с заботой смог бы разве что кто-то в конец тупой и слепой. Он чинил его, как куклу, как вещь. Для него Джеймс и был вещью. Репликой. Суррогатом._

_Когда Джеймс вышел из раздевалок, уже наступил вечер. Больше всего ему хотелось лечь куда-нибудь и сжаться в комок, но он не мог заставить себя отправиться сейчас в Гриффиндорскую башню к Грину и беснующейся толпе, поэтому завернул в теплицы. Профессор Лонгботтом все равно обычно задерживался на рабочем месте допоздна. Можно было поторчать там хотя бы пару часов, доделать заодно проект к следующей неделе: пересадить бубонтюберы в горшки побольше. Может, и не лучшая затея, когда у тебя трясутся руки, а глаза то и дело заволакивает пеленой, но другого варианта Джеймс не придумал._

_Лонгботтом работал в теплице с мандрагорами. Он заметил Джеймса и махнул ему в знак приветствия. Джеймс кисло улыбнулся._

_Теплица с ядовитыми и токсичными растениями располагалась с самого края, ближе всего к зданию школы, чтобы, если что, можно было быстро добежать до лазарета (ну или отлевитировать кого-то до лазарета, тоже не редкость). Посреди теплицы стоял длинный рабочий стол, а по краям — два ряда шатких на вид полок с цветочными горшками. _

_К огромнейшему сожалению Джеймса, в теплице были люди. Маклагген с его курса — он тоже возился с бубонтюбером. Он, слава Мерлину, учился на Рейвенкло, так что сегодняшний матч его не особо волновал. Он коротко поздоровался с Джеймсом, и на этом их общение завершилось. _

_Чуть подальше третьекурсник Скорпиус Малфой обстригал какой-то куст. В том конце теплицы царил полумрак, так что видно было плохо, но Джеймс подозревал ядовитую тентакулу. _

_Джеймс достал с полки горшок, подписанный его именем, и водрузил на стол, располагаясь подальше от Маклаггена. Бубонтюбер напоминал гигантского темно-синего флоббер-червя, воткнутого в землю и покрытого полными гноя струпьями. Казалось, что растение урчит и переваливается, как самый настоящий слизень. Зрелище малоприятное, но, в принципе, вполне отражало состояние Джеймса в тот момент — тронешь, и прорвется гнойный нарост, забрызгивая всех окружающих разъедающей дрянью._

_Дверь в теплицу снова приоткрылась, и Джеймс уже испугался, что кто-то еще решил прийти, но это оказался всего лишь профессор Лонгботтом._

_— Мистер Малфой, зачем вы забрались так далеко? — удивился он. — Там же сейчас совсем темно._

_— Все нормально, сэр, — отозвался Скорпиус._

_— С тентакулой нужно быть настороже. Вы же не хотите, чтобы она незаметно вцепилась в вас в темноте? Она порой может быть похуже дьявольских силков, — он покачал головой. — Перебирайтесь сюда, здесь полно места, — он кивнул на пространство между Джеймсом и Маклаггеном._

_Скорпиус хотел, кажется, возразить, но передумал и молча перенес кадку. С Лонгботтомом спорить не имело смысла. Хотя Джеймс так до конца и не был уверен, правда он не понимал, почему Скорпиус работал тогда в стороне ото всех, или только делал вид. Профессор удовлетворенно кивнул и ушел._

_— А я слышал, что красноглазый ублюдок умел видеть в темноте, — сказал Маклагген. — Странно, что тебе не передалось._

_Скорпиус побледнел и медленно повернулся к нему. _

_— Эта шутка перестала быть остроумной еще три года назад, — отрезал Скорпиус._

_В голове у Джеймса застучало от раздражения. Нашли время и место, Моргана их задери! Пусть катятся в другую теплицу или в замок и спорят, сколько им влезет._

_— Да ее бы вообще не было, если бы тринадцать лет назад твоя мамаша…_

_Джеймс тогда не знал о том, что Астория Малфой умерла пару месяцев назад. Да и Маклагген, скорее всего, тоже. Поэтому такой реакции никто из них не ожидал. Прежде чем Маклагген успел закончить фразу, Скорпиус выставил палочку, упираясь кончиком ему в горло._

_— Не смей, — тихо и зло сказал он._

_— А то что? — напуганным Маклагген не выглядел._

_— А то вылетишь отсюда прямиком к мандрагорам, — пообещал Скорпиус._

_Джеймс закатил глаза:_

_— Или работайте, или проваливайте на улицу._

_И инцидент мог бы быть исчерпан. Но в тот момент, когда Скорпиус стал опускать палочку, флегматично покачивающая листьями тентакула вдруг словно взбесилась и рванула к нему, заключая в надежные силки. Тот коротко вскрикнул от неожиданности и выронил палочку. Лианы стискивали его плечи и подбирались к шее._

_— Твою мать, — Маклагген явно переборол порыв попятиться назад. Он потянулся к лиане, чтобы помочь отцепить ее, но Джеймс его остановил._

_— Да не трогай ты их, они же ядовитые! — почти возмущенно воскликнул он, направляя палочку на одну из удавок: — А ты не дергайся! Диффиндо! Диффиндо! _

_Лианы нехотя лопались. Скорпиус стоял, зажмурившись, и изо всех сил заставлял себя не шевелиться. На шее виднелись два продолговатых ожога. Одежду, в тех местах, где ее касалось растение, тоже прожгло, но не до кожи. Судя по всему, тентакула была уже старой и не такой ядовитой, как могла бы. _

_Джеймс уничтожил последний силок, с облегчением опуская палочку. Скорпиус стоял как громом пораженный. Маклагген тоже молчал. Только тентакула обиженно потряхивала оставшимися ветками._

_— Поттер… — Скорпиус сглотнул._

_Джеймс перевел дух, опираясь ладонью о стол._

_— Ну теперь-то вы оба наконец свалите и дадите мне спокойно…_

_Дальше случилось две вещи: на крики и шум наконец подоспел Лонгботтом, с грохотом и скрипом отворяя дверь теплицы, и Джеймс сделал неловкий шаг назад, ненароком сталкивая рукой горшок с бубонтюбером. И, кажется, его квиддичные рефлексы решили проснуться именно в этот момент, потому что он машинально извернулся, пытаясь поймать падающий предмет, и ему удалось — вот только одна рука схватилась за горшок, а вторая — за покрытый гнойниками бок растения. Ладонь ошпарило такой невыносимой болью, что Джеймс закричал. Казалось, кислота прожигает мясо до кости. Все трое рванули к нему, и сквозь волны боли он услышал чье-то задушенное: «Ты же не сможешь играть с такой рукой…» — и схватился за бубонтюбера и второй ладонью тоже._

_В принципе, Джеймс был даже рад, что отрубился. Любоваться на собственные прожженные до кости ладони явно не самое приятное занятие._

_Восстановление от гноя проходило долго и мучительно больно. Три недели он провалялся в Мунго без возможности пошевелить пальцем хоть на миллиметр. Но никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя таким счастливым и не был так уверен в правильности выбора. Мерлин, он еще очень-очень долго не сможет играть! К середине декабря, когда ладони наконец покрылись тонкой кожицей, и ему разрешили держать палочку (надев предварительно защитные перчатки), Джеймс вернулся в Хогвартс, чтобы сдать работы за первый семестр до Рождества. Впрочем, квартировался он все равно в лазарете под наблюдением мадам Помфри._

_Где-то на второй день к нему зашел Скорпиус. Он явно был не в своей тарелке._

_— Привет, — поздоровался он, присаживаясь на соседнюю кровать._

_— Привет._

_— Я хотел поблагодарить за то, что ты помог с тентакулой._

_Джеймс пожал плечами. Скорпиус вздохнул._

_— Мне жаль, что с твоими руками случилось такое, — начал он. — Я знаю, ты играешь в команде, а ожоги от волшебных растений могут заживать месяцами. Особенно такие. И это частично моя вина…_

_Джеймс ждал, когда он закончит. Как-нибудь кивнуть ему, сказать, что да, печально, но ничего не поделать. До свидания. Спасибо за беспокойство._

_— Мой отец работает над различными экспериментальными составами. И одна из его разработок — мазь от волшебных ожогов, — чем дальше он говорил, тем больше воодушевлялся. А Джеймс, наоборот, мрачнел. — Она еще на запущена в производство, но ее уже довольно давно тестируют, и при сильных ожогах она хорошо помогает на поздних стадиях заживления. Может ускорить процесс в несколько раз. У меня был слабый ожог, и он прошел всего за день._

_Скорпиус сунул руку в карман и вынул оттуда небольшую баночку, демонстрируя ее Джеймсу._

_— Вот смотри. Нужно мазать тонким слоем утром и вечером, — он аккуратно поставил ее на прикроватную тумбочку._

_Джеймс растерянно посмотрел на сине-зеленую баночку._

_— Спасибо, — сказал он со всей благодарностью. Поступок Скорпиуса и правда был милым. — И твоему отцу тоже. Но я подожду, пока все заживет само. Пусть это и дольше._

_Скорпиус как-то не так интерпретировал его слова, потому что горячо покачал головой._

_— Не бойся, мазь точно безопасна! Эффект может быть чуть медленнее, но она в любом случае ускорит процесс выздоровления._

_Скорпиус смотрел на него открыто, с искренним желанием помочь, а Джеймс ощущал, как горло медленно сдавливает паникой. Джеймс понимал это спустя пять лет — да и тогда — держаться за ожоги ладоней, лишь бы не ходить на тренировки, было глупо. Ведь можно же просто уйти из команды (не говоря уже о том, чтобы добиться наказания для Грина) — но Джеймс не мог. Он боялся, что, стоит ему выздороветь, как Грин тотчас же заставит его вернуться. А в таком положении, как ни странно, Джеймс стал для него неуязвим._

_Наверное, он слишком долго молчал. Или, может, его лицо как-то изменилось, когда он вспомнил о Грине, потому что из доброжелательного выражение Скорпиуса вдруг стало горьким и обреченным._

_— Я понял, — тихо сказал он. — Это не потому что ты думаешь, что мазь плохая. А потому что ее сделал мой отец._

_Когда он произнес это, на его лице отразилась такая боль, что на какое-то мгновение Джеймс готов был передумать. Но страх все равно пересиливал, а то, что врать бесполезно, он понимал. Скорпиус наверняка будет навещать его и дальше и спрашивать про руки. И если Джеймс будет врать, что мазь не действует, если и не Скорпиус, то его отец точно что-то заподозрит._

_— Прости, — сказал Джеймс._

_Когда Скорпиус ушел, Джеймс хотел отлевитировать оставленную на тумбочке мазь в ближайшую урну, но не смог. Вместо этого спрятал в ящик. Она так и хранилась у него с тех пор. Применения ей не находилось (да и срок годности у нее, вероятно, давным-давно истек), а выбросить ее Джеймс не решался: каждый раз, когда натыкался на нее, он вспоминал тот случай, и его начинал жечь такой невообразимый стыд, что он спешил поскорее вернуть злополучный подарок на место и снова забыть._

_В тот год окончательно его руки зажили только к марту, но Джеймс отчислился из команды еще в феврале. А весь второй и третий семестр проторчал в библиотеке, подальше от Энди Грина. В конце года тот выпустился, и Джеймс больше его не видел. Когда Джеймс был на седьмом курсе, под Рождество вышла заметка, сообщающая о его смерти._

***

Напротив камина в библиотеке Малфоев стояли диван, пара кресел и низенький журнальный столик. Судя по количеству подушек и паре пледов, неаккуратно сваленных на одно из кресел, зачастую Скорпиус спал прямо здесь.

Джеймс смотрел на пролегающие под его глазами круги, ярко подсвеченные пламенем камина и свисающей с потолка люстрой. Его лицо казалось почти карикатурным: теперь, когда скулы сильнее заострились, а щеки впали, оно и впрямь стало напоминать треугольник, посаженный на тонкую палочку-шею, будто он сошел с детского рисунка. Скорпиус выглядел как человек, который плохо спит и плохо ест. Свободная полосатая пижама только усугубляла общую картину.

В руках у Скорпиуса была та самая баночка с заживляющей мазью.

— Я читал про это в своем дневнике. Там довольно много, — сказал он, рассматривая переливающиеся сине-зеленые бока. — Страниц пять точно. Но, поскольку вспомнить я ничего не могу, меня это не обидело так уж сильно. Альбус прав, писатель из меня и правда хреновый. Так почему ты решил ее принести?

Джеймс пожал плечами.

— Ал сейчас около получаса рассказывал мне, каким эгоистом он был все эти годы по отношению к тебе, — произнес он. Лицо Скорпиуса словно повело рябью. — И я вдруг понял, что вел себя ничуть не лучше.

Скорпиус покачал головой.

— Я ведь понимаю, почему ты тогда не хотел лечить руки. Даты и события не сложно сопоставить, — тихо сказал он. — Тебе не нужно извиняться.

Джеймс коснулся его лица у виска. Несмотря на то, что Скорпиус заговорил про те события, отвернуться или уйти не хотелось.

— Не оправдывай меня. Я так сделал, потому что считал, что мои чувства важнее твоих. И так уж вышло, что я тоже только сейчас узнал, насколько тебе тогда было плохо, — вряд ли слова Джеймса полностью его разубедили, но взгляд Скорпиуса стал менее упрямым, даже рассеянным. — Расскажи мне о себе, — он отвел светлую челку, открывая лоб. — Все, что захочешь. Про ваш мир. Про те миры, в которых ты побывал. Раз уж ты появился в моей реальности… И стал мне дорог, я хочу хоть немного тебя узнать.

Скорпиус смотрел растерянно, его будто дезориентировало словами Джеймса. Он страдальчески изломил полупрозрачные брови, словно чужой взгляд и внимание слепили его хуже яркого света. Он опустил глаза и отвернулся.

— Я скоро совсем разочаруюсь в своих разговорных навыках, — заметил Джеймс, осторожно касаясь его лопаток.

Скорпиус слабо улыбнулся. Он повернулся к Джеймсу, вслепую нашаривая его руку, и обхватил ее своими ладонями. Он был потерянным, уставшим и совсем юным. И Джеймс вдруг осознал, что Скорпиус уже давно такой, с самого начала.

Вот только сам он видел в нем что угодно, но не это: то ждал, что Скорпиус сможет вернуть прежнего Ала; то винил его во всех смертных грехах, в принципе не считая, что их с Алом безрассудство заслуживает сочувствия и понимания; то сам просил помощи… Джеймс вспомнил, как тот недавно пошутил, что Джеймс пришел к нему, потому что он все равно повязан с ним тайной и не сможет отказать в просьбе, даже если захочет. И ведь именно так все, должно быть, и выглядело. Словно Скорпиус был им должен. Словно они были ему нужны, а он им — нет. А Скорпиус даже не пытался возразить.

Джеймс не помнил, чтобы Скорпиус хоть когда-нибудь чем-то делился или чтобы давал волю эмоциям. Даже тогда, когда Ал заставил его раскрыть обман, Скорпиус, казалось, сдерживал себя. Джеймс вспомнил слова Ала о том, что Скорпиуса что-то гложет, но делиться этим он не хочет. А ведь правда! Он всегда слушал и впитывал каждое слово, что говорят ему Ал и Джеймс, но не говорил сам. По сути, он не делился не то что сокровенным, а вообще почти ничем. 

Можно было подумать, что в жизни Скорпиуса просто ничего не происходит, но это, конечно, неправда. Мало кто может похвастаться четырьмя путешествиями во времени.

Скорпиус все баюкал его ладонь и молчал.

— Шрамов совсем не осталось, — сказал Скорпиус.

Джеймс вздохнул и обнял его, притягивая к себе. Руки удобно легли на костлявые плечи, коснулись под ребрами. Скорпиус обнял его в ответ и притих, расслабленный и мягкий.

— В мире, где правил Волдеморт, — вдруг заговорил он, — я считался популярным студентом. У меня было прозвище «царь скорпионов».

— Мерлин, надеюсь, ты его не сам придумал.

— Тоже об этом подумал, — хмыкнул он, почему-то сильнее вжимаясь в Джеймса. — А еще Полли Чапман звала меня на бал.

— О, та высокомерная девица из книжного магазина?

— Она, — отстраненно сказал он.

Было что-то неестественное в том, как он говорил. Будто он произносил совсем не то, что хочет. Машинально, даже не регистрируя, что какие-то слова слетают с его губ. Скорпиус еще пару мгновений раздумывал над чем-то.

— Это, кстати, я придумал запирать нечистокровных студентов в подвале и насылать на них какой-нибудь сглаз, чтобы они носились толпой в замкнутом пространстве и калечили себя.

Джеймс пораженно застыл. Голос Скорпиуса вдруг окреп, и он продолжил:

— А еще у меня был свой собственный лакей — Крейг Боукер. Делал за меня домашку по всем предметам. А если мне что-то не нравилось, я как-нибудь его унижал, — плечи Скорпиуса, до этого расслабленные, вдруг будто окаменели. — А еще я был лучшим ловцом в школе. Я поймал абсолютно все снитчи во всех играх. Ну, кроме одной, на третьем курсе. Тогда снитч поймал хаффлпаффец, и его потом так долго истязали разными пыточными чарами, что у него поджарились мозги, — речь Скорпиуса становилась все более лихорадочной. — А еще…

— Ну все, хватит, — твердо перебил Джеймс.

Скорпиус был так напряжен, что Джеймс всерьез боялся, что у него сейчас что-нибудь сведет или начнут лопаться сосуды. Скорпиус стал отстраняться, но Джеймс посильнее прижал его к себе, гладя по одеревеневшей спине и шее. Руки Скорпиус неловко сложил на груди, не зная, куда их деть. Словно обнять Джеймса после всего сказанного он не мог. 

— Тише, тише. Успокойся, — Джеймс нашел его руку и коротко сжал. Пальцы безвольно легли в ладонь.

Скорпиус мелко затрясся. Джеймс прислонился щекой к чужому уху и замер, дожидаясь, когда истерика утихнет. Он вспомнил слова Терезы про то, что у Скорпиуса ближе к локтю есть два странных следа, как от порезов. Сначала Джеймс подумал, что они могли остаться после нападения Ала, когда тот искромсал его одежду (а вместе с ней и самого Скорпиуса). Но теперь он не был в этом так уж уверен.

Дрожь постепенно унялась, и Скорпиус затих, дыхание стало спокойным и размеренным. В какой-то момент Джеймсу показалось, что он уснул, но Скорпиус едва слышно произнес:

— Прости.

— Ты не виноват в поступках другого Скорпиуса.

Скорпиус долго молчал, словно собираясь с силами.

— Он — это тоже я. Просто попавший в другие обстоятельства. Так что, выходит, люди правы, что гнобили нас с отцом все это время. Потому что, получив власть и уважение, мы потеряли всякий человеческий облик. Превратились в… — он запнулся, — монстров.

Джеймс вздохнул. Он обхватил руками светловолосую голову, так, чтобы заглянуть Скорпиусу в лицо. Тот не стал отворачиваться. Серые глаза были сухими и смотрели устало.

— Разве монстр бы стал добровольно отказываться от мира, в котором его считают царем скорпионов? — спросил Джеймс. Впрочем, звучало слишком глупо. Скорпиус, кажется, улыбнулся краем губ и мученически закатил глаза. Джеймс продолжил уже серьезно: — Ты поступил, как хороший человек. А те, кто гнобили вас, нет. Чем они отличаются от тех, кто пытал маглорожденных в хогвартских подвалах? Разве что объемом полномочий.

Скорпиус слушал каждое его слово, кажется, забывая моргать.

— Я говорил, что Ал дал нам индульгенцию на поцелуи? — спросил Джеймс.

Скорпиус впервые искренне улыбнулся.

— Только на поцелуи?

— Не собираюсь больше просить у него разрешения, — покачал головой Джеймс и поцеловал его. 

Все было по-другому, не так, как вчера. Скорпиус подался навстречу, не раздумывая ни секунды. И они остались только вдвоем — в соседней комнате не сидел Ал, который мог зайти и помешать им в любую секунду. А Скорпиус был в одной тонкой пижаме, дразнящей мелкими пуговками. И он так настырно, так неприкрыто требовал ласки.

Джеймс помнил вкус чужих губ, и нежные руки, которые трогали повсюду, и как пальцы путались в крошечных петлях, как ткань скользила вниз по белым плечам, как губы Скорпиуса касались шеи, как собственная ладонь оглаживала чужое бедро через ткань пижамных штанов.

Они трогали друг друга с вороватым любопытством и так лихорадочно, будто на них несся Хогвартс-экспресс на полном ходу.

Джеймс на мгновение замер только когда почувствовал, как чужие пальцы расправляются с молнией на брюках и спускают трусы. Скорпиус огладил его ягодицу, жест вышел мягким, осторожным. Джеймс поймал его взгляд, а потом медленно поцеловал, ведя ладонью вниз по горячей спине. Он подумал, что эта нелепая пижама в полоску, которая велика ему минимум на размер, просто создана для того, чтобы ее снимать. Скорпиус придвинулся еще ближе, так, чтобы они соприкасались внизу, и на мгновение оба забыли, как дышать. Они упали на диван, на этот раз прижимаясь вплотную. Ягодиц коснулась скользкая, будто шелковая, обивка.

Скорпиус приподнялся на одной руке, заглядывая Джеймсу в лицо. Его колени неловко ездили по дивану, и Джеймсу пришлось придерживать его, чтобы им обоим не улететь на пол. Рука Скорпиуса ласкала их внизу, и внутри скапливалось тягучее и почти болезненное удовольствие. Скорпиус вдруг дернулся и вскрикнул, выплескиваясь ему на живот. Он ткнулся лицом ему в шею, тяжело дыша. Губы мягко касались кожи ближе к плечу, а рука продолжала двигаться, медленней и более рвано, но Джеймсу хватило.

Еще пару секунд Скорпиус бездумно и лениво его целовал: в шею, в плечо, в ключицу. Потом все же чуть приподнялся, отстраненно и с досадой смотря на белесую жидкость, стекающую по его ладони и по животу Джеймса. Он машинально потянулся к своей рубашке, но Джеймс вовремя его одернул.

— Мерлин, есть же палочка, — Он изловчился и подобрал свою с пола: — Эванеско!

Руки и живот стали чистыми. Палочка снова упала на пол с глухим стуком.

— Смотри не наступи на нее потом, — Скорпиус хмыкнул. Подушечки пальцев прикоснулись где-то в районе пупка, мягко проехались по низу живота и исчезли.

— Ты же мне напомнишь, — Джеймс невозмутимо вскинул брови.

Скорпиус все еще был в этой странной неудобной позе, то ли верхом на нем, то ли нависая. Взгляд Джеймса скользнул от ярко-розовых сосков вниз к животу и дорожке пшеничных волос, ведущей к члену. Спущенные штаны собрались у него под задницей и, прежде чем Скорпиус успел их подтянуть, Джеймс смял маленькую ягодицу. Та удобно легла в ладонь, и на мгновение ему захотелось продолжить. Даже не зайти дальше, а просто раздеть его, исследовать его тело. Не так быстро и сумбурно, как сейчас. Посмотреть, что там за тайные родинки искал Ал, выполняя их дурацкий план.

Но Скорпиус быстро и крайне неловко натянул штаны, сгоняя его руку, и улегся наконец сверху. Ладонь Джеймса переместилась чуть выше, медленно скользя от поясницы к талии и обратно.

— Я тебя не раздавлю? — спросил Скорпиус.

— Посмотрим.

Сейчас разделяться с ним не хотелось, но рано или поздно передвинуться, конечно, пришлось бы.

Скорпиус устроил голову у него на плече и пару мгновений рассматривал его лицо под этим странным углом. Джеймс перевел на него полувопросительный-полуукоризненный взгляд. Скорпиус неожиданно смутился и отвернулся, теперь смотря куда-то в направлении его расстегнутой ширинки. 

— Сравниваешь? — мягко поинтересовался Джеймс.

Скорпиус перевел на него недоумевающий взгляд.

— Тебя с собой?

— Меня со мной.

Скорпиус недовольно покачал головой и снова улегся. Пальцы свободной руки осторожно погладили ребра. У Джеймса на секунду перехватило дыхание от щекотки, он едва сдержался.

— Я не видел тебя голым.

Джеймс смерил его скептическим взглядом.

— Иногда мне кажется, что ты это специально, — сказал он.

— Что?

— Наводишь интригу.

— Ой, да брось! — Скорпиус приподнялся, заглядывая Джеймсу в лицо.

— Не так?

— Нет! — он выглядел почему-то по-настоящему сердитым.

Джеймс на стал отводить взгляд, и Скорпиус стушевался первым.

— Значит, просто хочешь рассказать, — констатировал Джеймс.

Скорпиус ничего не ответил и улегся сверху. Джеймс погладил его от плеча к локтю, находя то, о чем говорила Тереза. Внешне кожа была чистой, но пальцы нащупали шероховатость, которую не скрыли маскировочные чары. Скорпиус, кажется, сообразил, в чем дело, но руку отдергивать не стал. Только вздохнул страдальчески.

— Начать можешь вот с этого, — предложил Джеймс.

Скорпиус, на удивление, не стал перечить.

— Помнишь, Альбус пробрался сюда через камин и напал на меня?

— Это с того раза?

— Нет. Но тогда я понял, что мелкие порезы — неплохой и в целом безопасный способ взбодриться.

Джеймс вздрогнул, переводя на Скорпиуса недоверчивый взгляд. Но тот, кажется, не замечал.

— После всех этих скачков меня начали мучить кошмары. Разные ужасы про концлагеря для маглов, хоть я и не видел ни одного. Про то, как тот другой я кого-то пытает. Про Панджу Уизли, которого мы стерли. Пару месяцев я пил зелье сна-без-сновидений, но долго продержаться на нем нельзя. Чем дальше, тем больше побочных эффектов, включая бред и галлюцинации. А бредить вслух мне было никак нельзя, как ты понимаешь. И я решил меньше спать. Выматывать себя до полного изнеможения, чтобы потом не оставалось сил на сны. Я боялся, что снова провалюсь в те кошмары. Когда мне очень хотелось спать, я наносил несколько поверхностных порезов заклинанием и тут же их залечивал. Адреналина от боли все равно хватало, — он помолчал. — Но как-то раз я переборщил. Был слишком не в себе от усталости. Разрезал руку чуть не до кости… Хорошо, что отец вовремя нашел меня.

Джеймс лежал как громом пораженный. Ему вдруг стало стыдно, что какое-то время он, да и Ал тоже, пребывали в полной уверенности, что эти два года, когда Ал был в Мунго, Скорпиус комфортно отсиживался дома.

— Отец вылечил раны. И потом чуть сам не прикончил меня. Кажется, он до сих пор не поверил до конца, что я не пытался себя убить.

— Мерлин, ты больше не?.. — Джеймс поймал его взгляд.

— После этого у меня началась бессонница. Так что адреналин мне без надобности.

— Почему ты никогда не рассказывал? Ты ведь даже Алу не сказал!

Скорпиус беспомощно пожал плечами и снова отвернулся.

— В тот раз, когда мы с тобой уснули на одной кровати, я впервые за полгода отдохнул во сне. Честное слово, это не попытка затащить тебя в постель на всю ночь.

Джеймс кое-как извернулся, снова поднимая палочку с пола, и призвал с кресла плед, укрывая их.

— В любом случае, считай, что попытка удалась.

**2.**

Джеймс проснулся от прозвучавших в голове будильных чар. Кажется, ночью они немного сменили положение, потому что Джеймс, к своему облегчению, все еще чувствовал все четыре конечности. Под ладонью была голая спина Скорпиуса, и Джеймс мягко погладил его от лопаток до поясницы. Он открыл глаза — проверить, не проснулся ли Скорпиус, как вдруг откуда-то со стороны раздалось придушенное:

— Мистер Поттер?

Джеймс подскочил так, что чуть не свалился с дивана вместе со Скорпиусом — его удержала только мысль, что под сбившимся пледом он все еще со спущенными штанами. Скорпиус, впрочем, тоже проснулся мгновенно. Последовали пара секунд неловкой нервной возни, прежде чем Джеймс наконец встретился взглядом с ошарашенным Драко Малфоем. В руках он держал забытую на столе сине-зеленую баночку с мазью, а на покрасневшем лице у него отразился такой неприкрытый шок, что, казалось, он вот-вот впадет в кататонический ступор.

— Папа, — голос Скорпиуса прозвучал очень слабо.

— Доброе утро, — вздохнул Джеймс. — Давно хотел сказать вам спасибо за эту мазь.

— Не наступите на свою палочку, когда будете вставать, мистер Поттер, — Драко покачал головой. — Просто немыслимо, — пробормотал он и направился к выходу.

Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Скорпиус закрыл лицо руками.

— Надо было пойти в спальню, — глухо сказал он.

Джеймс застегнул наконец брюки и встал с дивана, поднимая злополучную палочку.

— Это самый неловкий момент в моей жизни, — честно сказал ему Джеймс. — Акцио рубашка!

Скорпиус все сидел с закрытым лицом, и Джеймс тронул его за плечо.

— Эй.

Щеки Скорпиуса пылали от стыда. Он бросил на Джеймса жалобный взгляд. Лохматый, полуголый и с раскрасневшимся лицом — выглядел он просто умопомрачительно.

— Спорим, он пришел, чтобы отругать меня за то, что я снова торчал за книгами до самого утра, — как-то подавленно сказал он.

Джеймс чуть не расхохотался.

***

Утро, в целом, прошло неплохо. Джеймс, конечно, по большей части писал отчет по Глазго и выслушивал осточертевшие байки Финнигана, но приподнятое настроение не смогло испортить даже это. Даже то, что Перкинс вручил ему очередную русалочью жалобу.

В довершение всего буфетчица в кафетерии согласилась сделать ему сэндвич без майонеза.

Он нашел глазами столик Скорпиуса и направился к нему. Скорпиус коротко взглянул на содержимое его подноса и понимающе улыбнулся.

— Мои поздравления.

— До сих пор поверить не могу, что это так просто.

— Справедливости ради, если бы ты попросил сэндвич без майонеза у меня, я бы тоже, наверное, не смог отказать.

Фраза прозвучала немного нелепо. Скорпиус странно улыбался, произнося ее, и Джеймс вдруг осознал, что он так флиртует. Желание накрыть его руку или погладить чуть порозовевшую щеку стало почти нестерпимым. Джеймс вернул ему улыбку.

— Помнишь, когда я засиделся в офисе допоздна, и ты пришел ко мне с…

— Я сходил в магловский магазин неподалеку от входа в Министерство, купил сэндвич без майонеза, а потом вернулся обратно, — кивнул он.

— То есть ты знал.

— Ну, мы не так долго общались с тобой… Там. Но ты все время только и говорил, как ненавидишь майонез.

— Это самое романтичное, что для меня когда-нибудь делали, — честно признался Джеймс. 

По правде, он вообще не помнил, чтобы кто-то воспринимал его жалобы на майонез всерьез.

Скорпиус, кажется, хотел ответить, но в этот момент кто-то отодвинул соседний стул и решительно сел к ним за столик. Джеймс повернулся к пришельцу и почувствовал, как в голове вспыхивает дежа-вю.

— Мистер Малфой, — поздоровался он.

— Мне кто-нибудь объяснит, что происходит? — спросил он.

Джеймс бросил укоризненный взгляд на Скорпиуса. Тот, похоже, сбежал из дома, так и не решившись показаться отцу на глаза.

— Я не знал, что ты сегодня в Министерстве. 

Драко одарил его таким взглядом, что сливки, которыми Скорпиус разбавил кофе, кажется, чуть не свернулись. Скорпиус вздохнул:

— Я знал, что ты так отреагируешь, потому и не говорил. Я стал общаться с Альбусом и Джеймсом какое-то время назад.

— Какое?

— Месяц. Может, полтора. 

Драко перевел взгляд на Джеймса.

— Три, — честно признался он. — Я попросил его помочь Алу. И он помог. Ала выписали пару недель назад, и он идет на поправку.

Особо воодушевленным по этом поводу Драко не выглядел. Он опустил взгляд с лица Джеймса на его тарелку.

— С каких пор в Министерстве делают сэндвичи без заправки? — вдруг спросил он.

— Я попросил сделать без майонеза, — ответил Джеймс.

Скорпиус тяжело вздохнул. Драко поджал губы и повернулся к сыну:

— Вот видишь. В этом разница между нами и Поттерами. Они получают все, что захотят, стоит попросить. А мы вынуждены пить помои вместо кофе и есть прокисший салат.

— Я почти уверен, что кофе нормальный, — Скорпиус покачал головой.

И как будто ситуация не достигла пика абсурда, с другой стороны стола вдруг появился встрепанный и очень злой Гарри Поттер. Он с грохотом отодвинул стул и шлепнул на стол тонкую стопку каких-то бумаг, из-за чего пара салфеток упорхнула на пол.

За всю жизнь Джеймс, пожалуй, ни разу не видел отца настолько неприкрыто взбешенным. Скорпиус испуганно вжался в стул. А Драко удивленно вскинул брови, впрочем, недовольным он не выглядел.

— Что это еще за дерьмо! — процедил отец, гневно смотря на Джеймса. Он произнес это с той громкостью и интонацией, как если бы все еще пытался сделать разговор хоть немного приватным (учитывая, что они сидели в людном кафетерии), но при этом еле сдерживал рвущиеся ругательства.

Джеймс на секунду подумал, что Драко все ему рассказал. Но даже это не объяснило бы такой реакции. 

— Добрый день, Поттер, — поздоровался Драко.

— Ты издеваешься?

Взгляд Джеймса упал на верхний листок в стопке, и сердце пропустило удар. Уж лучше бы отец бесился из-за них со Скорпиусом. Перед глазами бегали написанные собственной рукой строчки, и Джеймс совершенно неуместно и глупо вдруг подумал, что не помнит, написал он «левитация» со второй «и» или все же с «е».

— Нет, я просто соблюдаю вежливость, — покачал головой Драко, с таким покровительственным снисхождением, что Джеймс вдруг отчетливо понял, кто был зачинщиком большей части их с отцом школьных конфликтов.

— Что-то про Литтл-Уингинг? — осторожно спросил Джеймс.

У отца, кажется, дернулось веко.

— В мой кабинет. Оба. СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ, — он встал из-за стола и ткнул пальцем в Драко Малфоя. — А ты даже приближаться не вздумай.

— Что? Ты спятил, Поттер. С чего это мой сын должен идти в ваше логово?

Отец сжал губы.

— С того, что его магический след нашли на месте преступления, — «любезно» пояснил он, хватая бумаги со стола. — У вас две минуты.

Джеймс с грустью посмотрел на сэндвич без майонеза, затем на буфетчицу. Та поймала его взгляд и кокетливо улыбнулась.

***

— Какого черта ты здесь? — спросил отец, когда вслед за ними зашел и Драко.

Вопрос, впрочем, был скорее риторическим. Потому что сильно удивленным отец не выглядел.

— У нас в волшебном мире, — Драко выделил это «у нас», — принято говорить: «Моргана тебе задери» или «Мерлиновы подштанники».

— Мда? Может, «у вас» найдется и подходящее выражение для двух _волшебников_, на три дня парализовавших движение в четырех графствах? 

На одно долгое мгновение Джеймсу показалось, что Драко и впрямь над этим задумался, но тот вдруг спокойно произнес:

— Расскажи, что они натворили.

Драко плюхнулся в кресло для посетителей. Джеймс и Скорпиус сели на соседние два стула.

— Малфой, адвокатов я сюда не приглашал.

— Может, ты забыл, но я зельевар, а не адвокат, — прозвучало крайне странно и совершенно не в духе прошлых его подначек, но отца этот ответ почему-то устроил. И даже, кажется, успокоил. Он вздохнул.

— Может, сами расскажете? — уже почти нормальным голосом предложил отец.

Скорпиус бросил осторожный взгляд на Джеймса. Джеймс кивнул.

— У меня было задание расколдовать тоннель, который пытался проглатывать маглов.

Драко вскинул брови, но промолчал. Джеймс рассказал, что случилось дальше, не особо отклоняясь от написанного.

Отец сложил руки на груди.

— Когда уже будет момент, где ты объясняешь, какого _черта_, — он взглянул на Драко, — на тоннеле три дня висели чары отвода глаз? И откуда там взялись следы магии твоего приятеля?

Джеймс недоуменно моргнул.

— На туннеле нет чар отвода глаз. Во всяком случае, я их не обновлял.

— Джеймс, — серьезно сказал отец, — я сильно сомневаюсь, что подобные чары способны провисеть три дня на магловском тоннеле, будь ты хоть Дамблдором, но все же скажи: ты их хотя бы снял?

У Скорпиуса появилось странное выражение, когда отец это спросил. Что-то среднее между прозрением и подозрением — и не такое, как если бы он сам наложил чары, пока Джеймс пошел проверять тоннель, а потом забыл их снять и сейчас вспомнил об этом, а какое-то… Другое.

— Я не снимал чары сам. Но когда я очнулся, их уже не было, — сказал он. Отпираться все равно не имело смысла.

— И что же заставило тебя так думать? — поинтересовался отец. — Только не говори, что интуиция.

— Когда я очнулся, там была магловская девчонка. Это она привела меня в чувство.

Джеймс наткнулся на взгляд Скорпиуса и невольно отпрянул. В его глазах плескалась самая настоящая паника. Когда он снова посмотрел на отца, он вдруг понял, что тот бледен и собран. На лице не осталось и следа от прежних эмоций.

— А почему ты решил, что она магл? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался он.

— Кем она еще может быть?

— Например, тем существом, задушившим человека фонарем, — тихо предположил Скорпиус.

У Джеймса по спине пробежал холодок. Отец кивнул чуть погодя:

— Ни одна машина не проехала по этому мосту с тех пор, как в четверг поздно вечером Захария Смит наложил на конструкцию чары отвода глаз. Работники завода пользуются обходным путем. На место не то что не приезжала аварийная служба, там даже местных полицейских не было.

Драко Малфой казался задумчивым, даже отстраненным, но Джеймс видел — не пропускал ни слова. И судя по выражению лица, очень жалел, что выбрался сегодня из Уилтшира в Лондон.

— Расскажи, как все было на самом деле. Во всех деталях, — отец откинулся на спинку кресла.

В этот раз Джеймс рассказал действительно все, включая то, что Ария сделала им портал, и их гипотезу по поводу палочки.

— И зачем ей возвращать твою палочку? — спросил отец.

Драко посмотрел на него как на умалишенного и разве что не застонал от негодования.

— Малфой, вот только давай обойдемся без закатывания глаз.

— Давай.

— Ты что-то сказал ей, пока вы шли? — отец повернулся к Джеймсу. — Что обратишься за помощью в полицию, что подашь заявление о пропаже?

Джеймс пожал плечами.

— Ничего такого.

— Нет же, Поттер! — не выдержал Драко. — Он просто пожертвовал своим комфортом ради ее безопасности. Даже несмотря на то, что в тот момент у него явно были дела и поважнее, — его глаза смотрели насмешливо, но насмешка казалась скорее напускной. — Такие поступки оставляют след. Даже на мелких пакостницах, — он вздохнул. — Да, к Моргане, просто поверь, что в произошедшем есть логика. По крайней мере, на нашей планете. Не знаю уж, с какой прилетел ты.

У отца на лице было написано сомнение. Хотя в чем конкретно он сомневался, сказать было сложно: то ли в том, стоит ли прислушаться к Драко, — то ли в том, стоит ли его вышвырнуть прямо сейчас.

— Так авроры уже сняли чары с туннеля? — спросил Джеймс.

— Я сам их снял и залатал мост, — ответил он чуть погодя. — Я никому не говорил про твой отчет. Случайно наткнулся на него, когда проходил мимо стола секретаря, и узнал почерк.

Джеймс, да и, в принципе, все в этой комнате, ожидали, что Драко Малфой отвесит что-нибудь про министерское кумовство (и, как подозревал Джеймс, приплетет сюда бутерброд без майонеза), но тот вообще никак не отреагировал.

Пару мгновений отец молчал, пялясь куда-то в одну точку. Джеймс вдруг понял, что смотрит он не в пустоту, а на фотографию, стоящую в углу стола и порядком заваленную пергаментами.

— Регламент операций пишется не просто так, — наконец сказал он. — Не нужно геройствовать. Если ты понимаешь, что не справишься или что что-то вышло из-под контроля, сообщай Перкинсу или сотрудникам выше тебя по рангу. В этом нет ничего дурного. А иначе можешь пострадать и ты сам, и остальные, — он повернулся к Скорпиусу: — Я рад, что у Джеймса есть друзья, которые готовы помочь в сложной ситуации, — У Драко после этих слов так сильно выгнулась бровь, что Джеймсу показалось, лоб у того сейчас пойдет мелкими трещинами. — Но стоит видеть разницу между дружеской поддержкой и опасной и совершенно ненужной авантюрой.

Отец говорил уже совершенно спокойно, даже немного устало, но Скорпиус после этих слов побледнел и сжался. Джеймс осознал, что и тут он поступил ничуть не лучше Ала — взял и втянул его не пойми во что, просто потому что знал, что Скорпиус не из тех, кто бросает в беде.

— Скорпиус не виноват, — сказал Джеймс и на всякий случай соврал: — И он пытался меня отговорить.

Услышав это, тот поник окончательно. Драко смотрел на сына с беспокойством и нерешительностью, что со стороны выглядело крайне странно, учитывая, что, казалось, уж Драко Малфой-то точно всегда знал, какую позу принять, какую гримасу изобразить и какой комментарий отвесить.

— Мы оба виноваты, сэр, — бесцветным голосом сказал Скорпиус. — Если бы я действительно хотел остановить Джеймса, я бы сделал что-то посущественней. Или хотя бы отказался участвовать во всем этом.

— Я не буду составлять на вас рапорт, — отец покачал головой. — Отчасти я понимаю, почему вы оба поступили именно так. Но я очень надеюсь, что впредь вы будете благоразумней.

Скорпиус не выглядел обрадованным внезапным помилованием.

— Этого больше не повторится, — сказал Джеймс.

Скорпиус понуро кивнул.

— Отправляйтесь по своим рабочим местам, — подытожил отец. — Зайдите ко мне вечером. Нужно проверить, кого вы все же там видели. Надеюсь, там и правда какое-то нелепое стечение обстоятельств — незарегистрированный сквиб или что-то вроде.

Скорпиус словно этого и ждал: тут же поднялся и, извинившись, пошел к выходу. Джеймс поспешил было за ним, но у самой двери его вдруг настиг голос отца.

— Джеймс, подожди.

Драко, все еще сидевший в кресле для посетителей, бросил на них озадаченный взгляд. Отец дернул дверь на себя и подтолкнул Джеймса в приемную. Место секретаря все еще пустовало.

Отец положил ладони ему на плечи.

— Если ты будешь в беде… — он запнулся. — Ты всегда можешь попросить помощи у меня. Я всегда тебя поддержу.

Джеймс растерянно моргнул.

— Папа, я…

— Просто не молчи. Не нужно молчать, — тихо попросил он, напоследок сжимая его плечо.

Он дождался неуверенного кивка Джеймса и вернулся в свой кабинет.

***

В этот раз русалки прислали готовый портключ на берег Черного озера и описание пробоины, так что был реальный шанс избежать зубодробительной речи Ундины. И очень кстати, потому что Скорпиуса после того разговора он так и не нашел, а поговорить с ним до вечера хотелось.

В Шотландии, как и обычно, было прохладно и ветрено, так что Джеймс сразу же наложил на себя дополнительные согревающие чары. Он осмотрел знакомый уже пейзаж. Вода — гладкая и черная, неподвижная, словно кто-то ее заколдовал. Вдали, на фоне гор и в мрачном обрамлении Запретного леса, виднелись огни Хогвартса. Со стороны замка озеро и прилегающие территории смотрелись иначе. Все казалось более красивым, более безобидным.

Джеймс наложил диагностические чары на купол и задрал голову, внимательно всматриваясь в высветившийся путаный рисунок из пересекающихся линий. Ориентировочно разрыв располагался где-то здесь, в трех метрах над землей, но он почему-то не прощупывался, нигде не наблюдалось даже красных точек, не то что целых пробоин. Защита казалась идеально ровной, идеально сильной, даже десятков наложенных ими заплат практически не было заметно.

Джеймс прошел чуть дальше. В конце концов русалки могли и напортачить с координатами. Он медленно переставлял ноги, стараясь ни обо что не запнуться (глупо будет налететь на какое-нибудь бревно и свалиться в озеро).

Но заклинания ничего не выявляли. Джеймс оторвал взгляд от неба и опустил палочку: продолжать искать пробоину самому не имело смысла. Ее могло вообще не быть или она могла располагаться в километре от места, где он стоял.

Глаза немного ломило от того, что он долго всматривался в однотонное небо, и Джеймс поморгал минуту, приводя зрение в порядок.

В нескольких метрах от него на берегу лежал какой-то бесформенный ком из тряпья — чудо, что он не наступил на него, пока шел. Из-за разрывов в защите сюда порой налетал мусор, но этот какой-то совсем уж странной формы. Джеймс подошел поближе, чтобы проверить и, по возможности, испарить его, но в шаге — застыл как вкопанный. Это был человек, и вблизи силуэт хорошо просматривался: острое плечо, как у скелета, неестественно тонкая шея, волосы, похожие на старую паклю.

Джеймс вздрогнул от догадки — у существа было сложение не человека, а русалки!

Он метнулся вперед, переворачивая тело: если кто-то просто выбросил несчастную из воды, то еще оставался шанс, что она просто без сознания.

— Агуаменти! — выкрикнул он. На серое лицо выплеснулась струя воды, но ничего не произошло. Голова безвольно мотнулась от напора. Пустые глаза уставились на Джеймса — и он едва сдержал крик.

Это была не русалка.

***

Черную гладь озера теперь покрывала частая вязь блокирующей сетки, не дающей русалкам подобраться к месту преступления. Метрах в ста от берега из воды нелепо и как-то печально торчало несколько русалочьих голов. На одной красовалась корона из рыбьих костей.

Над головой то и дело полыхали диагностические чары, но Джеймс не обращал внимания. Он сидел на коряге, в небольшом отдалении, и смотрел, как авроры кружат вокруг тела. Что-то проверяют, замеряют, колдографируют.

Наконец к нему подошел отец. В руках у него был блокнот, рядом парило самопишущее перо.

— Ты хорошо ее знал? — спросил он.

— Только по работе. Мы виделись иногда, пару раз в месяц.

Джеймс еще раз посмотрел на наблюдающих за действом русалок и вдруг задался вопросом, а как волшебники вообще теперь планируют разговаривать с Ундиной (он понятия не имел, как это происходило до появления Арии).

— Ты часто работал в этой местности. Как думаешь, что могло привести к таким последствиям?

Джеймс машинально бросил взгляд на серое, будто иссохшееся, тело Арии. Она выглядела так, словно что-то высосало, выдавило все ее жизненные силы. Как выжатый тюбик зубной пасты или магловский пакет из-под майонеза (Моргана его задери).

— Часто. И — ничего. Это рутинная, безопасная работа. Единственное, что могло нанести вред, это заунывные жалобы Ундины.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил отец.

— Еще пара трупов, и я вообще перестану обращать внимание на подобные инциденты.

— Джеймс…

— Она была очень сильной и хорошо владела магией, — сказал вдруг он. — Умела делать порталы, могла аппарировать на огромные расстояния, не говоря о том, что освоила множество русалочьих чар. Но она жаловалась, что не может сама чинить купол, даже небольшие трещины.

Отец нахмурился.

— То есть она и раньше пробовала чинить купол сама?

— Очевидно. Странно, что у нее не получалось. Чары-то простые. Уж точно проще, чем сделать портал из Шотландии в Лондон.

— Знаешь что-нибудь про ее семью?

— Вроде бы она жила где-то неподалеку, в Хогсмиде, вместе с родителями и сводной сестрой. Про нее я рассказывал — Марта, она работает журналисткой.

— Понятно, — отец кивнул. — Возвращайся пока в Министерство.

— Что насчет Литтл-Уингинга?

Ответить отец не успел, потому что в метре от него вдруг материализовалась Луна Скамандер. И вид у нее был крайне возмущенный.

— Даже интересно, — она скрестила руки на груди. — Я здесь как эксперт или как подозреваемая?

— Пока первое, — сказал отец.

— Давно пора было перетряхнуть этих шарлатанов. Привет, Джеймс.

Джеймс неуверенно кивнул ей.

— Если будешь бросаться такими фразами, — отец покачал головой, — то, возможно, второе перевесит.

— Так это все же убийство? — она вскинула брови.

— Сама посмотри. Впервые такое вижу. Ее словно выжали в соковыжималке, а потом высушили в духовке.

Джеймса передернуло. Отец повернулся к нему и тронул за плечо:

— Я постараюсь зайти к тебе вечером. Не закрывай камин.

— Как скажешь.

И Джеймс сжал в руке портал.

***

Джеймс раньше не бывал в Архиве в рабочее время, а потому первые пару мгновений просто тупо пялился на происходящее. По воздуху парили стопки бумаг и папки, причем количество их, казалось, и не думало убывать. Как правило, они самостоятельно улетали куда-то вглубь, теряясь между бесконечных, в буквальном смысле, рядов полок, но некоторые вспыхивали малиновым или синим, и тогда Скорпиус спускал их на пол или прямо себе на стол.

— Я работаю, — он неловко улыбнулся.

— Меня отпустили, — Джеймс пожал плечами.

— Неужели закончились жалобы? — Скорпиус ловко отлевитировал сразу две коробки на ближайшие тумбы.

— Нет. Наткнулся на труп Арии Маккензи, когда латал защиту Черного озера.

Коробка с печатью транспортного департамента с глухим нелепым звуком шлепнулась на пол.

— Что? — Скорпиус вытаращил глаза и как-то обессиленно упал на стул. — Мерлин, что с ней произошло?

Джеймс развел руками, присаживаясь на сложенные в стороне ящики.

— Отец сказал, что зайдет ко мне сегодня вечером. Возможно, расскажет что-нибудь. А возможно, скажет, что это тайна следствия.

— О.

— Если не хочешь, можешь не приходить. В конце концов вблизи Мелиссу видел только я, вы с Алом ничем не поможете.

— Я приду, — он пожал плечами. — Это, пожалуй, лучше, чем объяснять отцу про… Нас.

— Похоже, он считает меня баловнем судьбы.

Скорпиус грустно улыбнулся.

— Ты удивишься, но нет, — он помедлил. — Он более наблюдателен, чем хочет казаться.

Скорпиус взмахнул палочкой, будто демонстративно, и принялся сортировать парящие в воздухе коробки.

Джеймс решил, что это сигнал, и поднялся, направляясь к выходу.

— Ладно, пойду домой. Заодно посмотрю, как там Ал справляется.

Целитель наконец подписал ему справку о вменяемости, так что Ал настоял, что теперь присмотр ему не нужен и даже оскорбителен.

— Джеймс, — неуверенно позвал его Скорпиус. — Только не вздумай отвечать на его дурацкие вопросы про вчерашний день.

Джеймс усмехнулся и покачал головой.

**3.**

Джеймс вернулся домой не сразу. Зашел в Гринготтс оплатить аренду за пару месяцев и снять немного налички. Навестил пару лавок в Косом переулке, которые закрывались до конца его рабочего дня и куда, как правило, лень тащиться в выходной. Купил еды в нормальном волшебном супермаркете.

Из камина в своей гостиной он вышел только ближе к пяти. Настроение было не то чтобы приподнятое: все-таки сложно по-настоящему веселиться, когда несколько часов назад обнаружил труп знакомого человека, но какое-то оптимистичное. Он чувствовал себя странно. Его разрывало от воспоминаний о тесной, нежной близости прошлой ночью, адреналина от разговора про Литтл-Уингинг, первобытного ужаса при виде изуродованного тела Арии и почти стыдного, недостойного наслаждения солнечным днем и вдумчивым, неспешным походом по магазинам, когда не надо заниматься скучной рутинной работой или писать монотонные отчеты, сидя в их унылой тесной комнатушке.

Из кухни как-то неуверенно и воровато показалась голова Ала.

— Ты только не волнуйся, — вздохнул он.

— Мерлин, что на этот раз? — все спокойствие постепенно улетучивалось от нехорошего предчувствия.

Ал не двинулся с места, подпирая собой косяк кухни и загораживая проход.

— В обед я, как обычно, отправился в Мунго к своему колдомедику, а когда выходил… — он замялся.

Джеймс молча оттеснил его и вошел внутрь. Ал не пытался ему помешать.

За столом, все красная от слез, сидела Дельфи, а напротив нее стояла на треть пустая бутылка огневиски. И судя по тому, что второго стакана не наблюдалось, опустошала она ее в одиночку.

Джеймс машинально сгрузил пакеты на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность да так и оставил их там.

В голове пронеслась тысяча мыслей, самая четкая из которых — что в том их мире все, по-видимому, именно так и начиналось. Своим негодованием и горем Дельфи привлекла развесившего уши Ала, а тот и рад был повестись.

— Ты же знаешь, что произошло? — спросил Ал. — Арию нашли мертвой.

— Это я ее нашел, когда прибыл по вызову насчет бреши в куполе.

Дельфи вскинула на него заплаканные глаза, чуть не вскакивая с места.

— Расскажи, что с ней случилось? — умоляющим голосом попросила она. — Я пыталась прорваться на русалочий этаж, но туда никого не пускают. А в письме от Министерства ничего не объяснялось.

Дельфи казалась разбитой и искренне скорбящей, но Джеймс старался не поддаваться жалости. Она уже провела Ала и Скорпиуса, она чуть не провела его самого (хотя, если подумать, искусной обманщицей назвать ее можно было лишь с большой натяжкой).

— Я не знаю, в праве ли рассказывать тебе. Ведется расследование. И Аврорат свяжется с тобой напрямую очень скоро. Родственников обычно опрашивают самыми первыми.

Дельфи затравленно вздрогнула, будто Джеймс ударил ее по лицу.

— У тебя есть мотивы мне не доверять, — медленно кивнула она. — Но ты же не думаешь, что я хочу нажиться на смерти собственной сестры? Я просто хочу знать, что произошло.

Джеймс отвел взгляд.

— Джеймс… — Ал подошел ближе. Голос звучал странно нейтрально, без упрека, без просьбы.

Дельфи вытерла лицо ладонью и сделала небольшой глоток огневиски.

— Ария не заслуживала смерти, — сказала она.

— Никто не заслуживает смерти, — Джеймс покачал головой.

— С самого начала она делала мир вокруг себя лучше. Иногда мне кажется, что мать по-настоящему полюбила меня только после появления Арии. Потому что Ария меня любила.

— Ты была нежеланным ребенком? — осторожно спросил Ал.

— Я была неродным ребенком. Мама почти ничего не рассказывала про это. Сказала только, что ее попросили взять меня, потому что мои родители погибли на войне, — она наполнила стакан еще на четверть. — Между нами никогда не было зависти или ревности. Малышка Ария сразу же стала тянуться ко мне, и я любила ее больше всех на свете. Первые два года все шло прекрасно, но потом мать стала подозревать, что она сквиб. Отец Арии магл, он принял эту новость с облегчением и сказал, что ему стоит забрать ее с собой в магловский мир. Он любил маму, но безопасность и будущее Арии была для него важнее. Продолжать жить в окружении волшебства, рядом со мной и мамой, да еще и в Хогсмиде, — значило бы постоянно подвергать ее риску и заставлять чувствовать себя неполноценной. 

Я думала, что это конец. Родители постоянно ссорились, мама становилась злой и раздражительной. Но вдруг появилась информация об экспериментальном проекте, который позволял наделить сквибов магией на ранних годах жизни. Проект действительно был малоизученным, но активно продвигался Министерством: новое слово в колдомедицине! Мама отвела Арию к русалкам, и все прошло прекрасно. Родители не развелись, мы с Арией вместе росли, затем долгое время вместе учились в Хогвартсе: она на Рейвенкло, а я на Слизерине… — Дельфи взбалтывала содержимое стакана, но больше не пила. — Я бы все отдала, чтобы она вернулась.

— Мне жаль, что с ней такое произошло, — сказал Джеймс. — Тебе давно сообщили?

Она пожала плечами.

— Около полвторого, — она все-таки сделала глоток. — Но я знала и раньше. Потому и побежала в Мунго. Письмо доставили уже позже.

Ал подался вперед.

— Она отправила патронуса?

Дельфи допила огневиски, с тихим бряканьем вернув стакан обратно на стол. Она повернулась на стуле так, чтобы оказаться к ним спиной, и резко перекинула волосы вперед, демонстрируя заднюю часть шеи, на которой была набита смутно знакомая нелепая птица. Изображение словно выгорело на солнце.

Так же резко она вернулась в прежнее положение и заново наполнила стакан.

— Это ирландский феникс, авгур. У нас жил такой раньше. Маме всучили его вместе со мной. По сути, это все, что осталось у меня от настоящих родителей. Он странно выглядит и противно кричит, и никто из взрослых никогда его не любил, но его оставляли, потому что мы с Арией его обожали, — она задумчиво помолчала: — Мне всегда казалось, что он что-то вроде меня.

Джеймсу стало не по себе от этих слов.

— Говорят, крик авгура — предвестник смерти, — заметил Ал, присаживаясь за стол напротив нее.

— Чушь! Он всего лишь предсказывает дождь, — она с сомнением посмотрела в бокал, словно заметила что-то на дне. — Он умер, когда мне исполнилось восемнадцать. Я окончила школу в тот год. Мне было так жаль его — я ведь даже хотела взять его в Хогвартс как питомца на первом курсе, но руководство школы запретило. Так что после его смерти я решила сделать с ним татуировку. Показала ее Арии — и вместо того, чтобы посмеяться, она набила точно такую же у себя на руке и предложила сделать их парными. Русалки умеют такое, а она тогда целыми днями торчала с Ундиной, изучая их язык и магию. В общем, мы наложили самые простые из чар — чтобы татуировки начинали жечь, когда другая находится в смертельной опасности.

— И когда ты почувствовала?..

— Около часа дня. 

Значит, она умерла всего минут за десять или пятнадцать до его прихода. Столько ему понадобилось, чтобы дойти от кабинета главного аврора до своего отдела, выслушать недовольства Перкинса по поводу его неразборчивого почерка и разобраться с портключом. Возможно, Ария просто ждала его на берегу, когда ее настигло то, что ее убило.

— Это продлилось не больше пары минут, — продолжила Дельфи. — А потом меня будто ужалило холодом, — она коснулась себя под волосами. — Я знала, что она мертва, еще до того, как аппарировала в Мунго, — Дельфи отвернулась к окну, обнимая ладонями стакан. — Думаешь, ей было больно? — спросила она.

Джеймс вспомнил высохшее посеревшее тело, которое нашел на берегу озера. Он понимал, что, скорее всего, да, она страдала, умирая, когда нечто высасывало из нее магию и жизненные силы, но сказать об этом Дельфи он не мог.

— Я не знаю. На ней не было… Ран.

Дельфи поболтала стакан в руке, почти что с отвращением наблюдая за движением темно-янтарной жидкости. Она откинулась на спинку стула и встретилась с Джеймсом взглядом.

— Ария рассказывала про тебя, — сказала вдруг она. — Хорошее.

— С ней было приятно работать, — кивнул Джеймс.

Дельфи ухмыльнулась чему-то своему, но улыбка быстро пропала. Она долго пялилась в окно, казалось, забыв, что в комнате, помимо нее, есть еще Ал и Джеймс. 

Джеймс думал спросить, не стоит ли ей отправиться к семье — там, наверное, тоже сейчас переполох, но он вспомнил ее слова про авгура и про то, как она сравнивала себя с ним, с домашним питомцев, Моргана его задери. И Джеймсу пришло в голову, что она, возможно, боится, что со смертью Арии больше не нужна будет ни матери, ни тем более отчиму. И он совершенно не был уверен, что ее стоит в этом разубеждать.

Дельфи внезапно встала и подошла к окну.

— Это же Делакур, — сказала она, беря с подоконника книжку. — Чушь редкостная, но многие находят пикантным ее описания русалочьей физиологии.

— Взял из-за обложки, — сказал Ал. 

Дельфи усмехнулась краешком рта. 

— Ария шутила, что вычислить рожавшую ведьму очень просто — только они знают, как называется эта картина, — она постучала ногтем по корке, — что на ней изображено и где она вывешена, — она окинула взглядом Ала и Джеймса.

Они оба подошли поближе, рассматривая то, что они сначала посчитали простым синим фоном или водной гладью. От Дельфи изрядно несло огневиски.

— Подожди, — Джеймс нахмурился. — Ты хочешь сказать, что это «Явление»? Картина, которая висит в кабинете Ундины.

— Ну конечно. Просто в типографии напортачили с версткой, и солнечный вестник не влез на лицевую часть, — Дельфи открыла книгу и показала, что на подвертке, вплотную с белым форзацем, виден был кусочек светлого пятна.

— И кто такой этот солнечный вестник? — спросил Ал.

— О, — Дельфи шмыгнула носом. — Русалки верят, что все предопределено, и у них есть обычай, что для принятия сложных решений им необходимо просить помощи у солнечного вестника. Это такое неведомое существо, сотканное из света. Его появление знаменует, что ты на верном пути, а его отсутствие, что игра не стоит свеч.

— И что же, эти вестники постоянно к ним являются?

— В том и дело, что нет. Поэтому русалки до недавнего времени и считались самым отсталым народом. Они жили одними и теми же обычаями и традициями веками, не шли ни на какой контакт с другими этносами. По сути, единственный человек, с которым они поддерживали деловые отношения, — директор Хогвартса. Причем договор об этом был заключен каким-то чудом давным-давно, еще Основателями. Маги, пытающиеся изучать их, считали солнечного вестника выдумкой, которую русалки придумали, чтобы оправдывать свою консервативность. Но чуть больше тридцати лет назад, во время Турнира трех волшебников, Ундина наблюдала за четырьмя участниками испытания и размышляла, что, возможно, общине все же стоит начать сотрудничать с магами. Они давно были в курсе проблем магов с деторождением — и многое могли привнести. Но эта мысль так и осталась бы мыслью, если бы в этот самый момент толщу воды не разрезала вспышка света, похожая на круг, внутри которого виднелся сияющий силуэт вестника.

Стоило ей заговорить про Турнир трех волшебников, как Джеймс сразу же понял. И поворачиваясь к Алу, он прекрасно знал, что сейчас увидит: бледное лицо, сосредоточенные глаза, сжатые губы. Наверняка он с самого начала подозревал — подумал Джеймс. Просто не хотел озвучивать им бредовую гипотезу.

— Как думаешь, оно того стоило? — спросил Ал. — Может, лучше бы солнечный вестник никогда не появлялся?

Из Дельфи будто вытащили позвоночник, она сгорбилась, опираясь рукой о подоконник.

— Стоило ли это все смерти единственного человека, который меня любил, ты хочешь сказать? — она скривилась. Джеймс осознал, что она смотрит абсолютно трезво, будто это не она только что наполовину опустошила бутылку огневиски. — Я бы пожертвовала чем угодно, чтобы она была жива.

— Даже собой? — отстраненно спросил Ал.

— Разумеется.

— Вы ведь не родные сестры, так? — он быстро перевел взгляд на ее лицо, но Дельфи даже не дрогнула.

Ее губы сжались в тонкую линию.

— Прости, — Ал тут же отвел глаза. — Я не имел в виду...

— Да ладно-ка, — она вскинула брови почти презрительно, но это выражение тут же пропало. Она тихо закончила: — Уже ничего не вернуть. Спасибо за компанию.

Дельфи вытерла щеки рукавом и молча направилась прочь. Полупустая бутылка и стакан так и остались стоять на столе.

Дельфи ушла, оставив их с Алом одних растерянно переглядываться и разбирать забытые пакеты с травами и продуктами.

— Ты намекал на то, что они не просто?.. — спросил Джеймс, обернувшись к Алу.

Тот пожал плечами.

— Не знаю, это показалось мне логичным. Она становится одержима теми, кого любит. В этой реальности у нее есть — то есть была — сестра. В той одержимость была другой или она вообще ее выдумала, чтобы задурить нам головы. А судя по тому, что она знала о маховике, конфискованном у Пожирателя, а авгур в мире, где правил Волдеморт, стал символом режима — я не удивлюсь, если она из этих идиотов Нео-Пожирателей или что-то вроде того. Или что ее погибшие родители служили Темному Лорду, — какое-то время Ал тщательно распихивал пакеты с ингредиентами по полкам, а потом продолжил, вздохнув: — Не знаю, Джеймс, или мне просто хочется верить, что я не нравлюсь ей по какой-то веской причине, — Ал бросил на него почти что жалобный взгляд.

— Я не собираюсь тебя жалеть. Она не самый приятный человек, но у нее только что случилось горе. И она помогла тебе разобраться с этой гребанной мазней.

— Все это случилось только потому, что Дельфи из другого мира уговорила нас украсть маховик времени. Так что… — он забросил пакет с мукой на верхнюю полку и отряхнул руки. — Так что справедливо будет полагать, что она с нами в одной упряжке из вины, расплаты и угрызений совести. А что касается солнечного вестника — то теперь, когда я знаю о том, как просто всего этого можно было бы избежать, я чувствую себя еще хуже.

— Это никак не связано с исчезновением твоей сестры, — напомнил Джеймс.

— Нашей сестры, — на автомате поправил Ал, но возражать не стал: — Я как-то спрашивал у мамы… Мол, не может ли быть так, что мой бред все же основан на чем-то. Не была ли она беременна, ну и… Ты понимаешь. И она сказала, что ничего подобного не случалось. А если бы случилось, она бы сказала мне еще раньше, чтобы я смог понять, что натолкнуло меня на заблуждения.

Потом они сменили тему: Джеймс рассказал ему про разговор в офисе главного аврора и то, как на Скорпиуса повлиял упрек отца в том, что тот слепо кидается помогать друзьям. Про свою страшную находку на берегу Черного озера. Про тетю Луну.

Где-то через час пришел Скорпиус, а вскоре прилетела сова с письмом от отца, где тот извинялся и говорил, что сегодня будет занят до поздней ночи и Литтл-Уингинг переносится на завтра. И, кажется, в тот миг, когда с губ Альбуса слетело последнее написанное в записке слово, у всех троих то ли груз упал с плеч, то ли, наоборот, навалились все события этого дня, придавливая к дивану.

Джеймс часто вспоминал тот вечер. Он и представить не мог, что после выволочки от отца и обнаружения трупа, его голова может остаться такой ясной, а усталость быть мягкой и обволакивающей, а не тяжелой. Они сидели втроем, обмениваясь новостями и мнениями, и на лице Ала то и дело появлялась задорная, почти забытая улыбка. А Скорпиус был совсем рядом, только руку протяни, и его ладонь иногда коротко прикасалась к волосам или колену Джеймса, если он хотел обратить на себя внимание: возможно даже, чтобы позлить Ала. В воздухе не висело недоговоренностей или лжи — и на какое-то короткое обманчивое мгновение Джеймсу показалось, что у них все может быть хорошо. Что не случится больше ничего плохого и страшного. Министерство расследует русалочий вопрос, отец поможет разобраться с Литтл-Уингингом…

Джеймс вспоминал смеющиеся и спокойные глаза Ала и думал, мог ли он тогда знать, мог ли предвидеть, как предвидел, что странная картина имеет для них важное значение. И Джеймс говорил себе, что нет, это невозможно. И снова вспоминал тот тихий вечер и ленивую усталость, и то, как они со Скорпиусом заснули вдвоем на кровати, едва сняв одежду.

Джеймс тогда очнулся посреди ночи. Он не помнил, что ему снилось, но едва ли кошмар. В комнате было прохладно из-за открытого окна, но как раз самое то, чтобы укутаться одеялом. 

Скорпиус лежал рядом, на спине. Глаза его были открыты.

— Все в порядке?

— Не могу заснуть.

— А прошлой ночью ты спал?

— Прошлой — да.

— Это из-за разговора с моим отцом?

— Возможно. Отчасти, — он облизал губы.

Скорпиус сел на кровати, рассматривая его лицо. Джеймс коснулся светлых волос, разгладил большими пальцами нахмуренные брови. Скорпиус закрыл глаза и вздохнул, принимая ласку. Ладонь спустилась к шее, к верхнему позвонку, и Джеймс думал, что стоит скользнуть ниже, по плечам, по голой спине, и притянуть Скорпиуса к себе.

— У меня для тебя кое-что есть, — на грани слышимости произнес Скорпиус. Не верилось, что он сказал это именно сейчас.

Джеймс нехотя убрал руку, и Скорпиус отполз на свою сторону, доставая что-то из кармана штанов, лежавших на стуле рядом с кроватью. На поверку это оказалось маленьким флаконом с чем-то серебристым. Скорпиус вложил его в руку Джеймса, будто до конца сомневаясь, правильно ли поступает.

— Надеюсь, там не кровь единорога.

— Это воспоминания. О нас.

Джеймс разжал кулак и еще раз посмотрел на флакон. Действительно, если приглядеться, можно было заметить, что внутри не жидкость, а с десяток плотно переплетенных нитей.

— Там все?

Скорпиус кивнул.

— Скорее всего, тебе не понравится то, что ты увидишь. Но и скрывать это от тебя нечестно.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я посмотрел?

Скорпиус пожал плечами.

— Я думаю, что у тебя есть на это право, — он обнял себя за покрытые мурашками плечи.

Джеймс аккуратно положил флакончик в верхний ящик тумбочки.

— Обещай, что не будешь смотреть один.

— Иди ко мне, — Джеймс вздохнул, притягивая к себе озябшее тело и укрывая обоих одеялом. Скорпиус нашел его взгляд. Его лицо бледно освещала луна, и Джеймс видел, что серые глаза смотрят серьезно, а губы не улыбаются. — Я не хрустальный, — шепотом сказал Джеймс. Пальцы зарылись в светлые волосы.

— Джеймс.

— Ладно. Идет. Не буду. Но не надо думать, что я девчонка.

Скорпиуса эти последние его слова отчего-то развеселили. Он едва сдержал смешок, но уголок губ все равно красноречиво поехал сторону.

— Тут никаких разночтений, — сказал он. Рука Скорпиуса проехалась под одеялом вниз по груди и животу и накрыла его через трусы.

Джеймс бесшумно охнул, чувствуя, что быстро твердеет под чужими дразнящими прикосновениями. Скорпиус хмыкнул как-то снисходительно. Повинуясь глупому порыву, из упрямства или, может, из вредности, Джеймс обхватил его, быстро опрокидывая на спину.

Сварливо скрипнула кровать, Скорпиус шумно выдохнул. Джеймс провел ладонью от его ключиц к груди, чувствуя, как колотится сердце. Пальцы спустились дальше, оглаживая бока, стянули боксеры — Скорпиус послушно согнул ноги, позволяя себя раздеть. Они встретились взглядами, и Джеймс понял, что Скорпиус ужасно смущен, хоть и пытается казаться раскрепощенным.

Джеймс разделся сам и устроился между разведенных бедер. Делать это на кровати было проще. Они не боялись свалиться на пол в любой момент, а под задницей и коленями не скользила чертова помпезная обивка. Джеймс медленно огладил его ноги с внутренней стороны, подбираясь к тому, что между ними, Скорпиус рефлекторно подался вверх, навстречу, чтобы они соприкасались сильнее, чтобы удобнее было тереться и трогать самому. Джеймс прижался губами к бледной шее прямо под челюстью, а свободная рука нырнула чуть дальше, за бархатистый мешочек мошонки, нащупывая крошечное и нежное. Скорпиус сжался, стоило прикоснуться к нему, но тут же расслабился, позволяя и дальше исследовать себя. И словно извиняясь за свой страх, еще сильнее согнул ногу, практически закидывая ее Джеймсу на плечо.

— Я не сделаю больно, — тихо сказал Джеймс, целуя его лицо. — Не бойся.

Скорпиус нашел его губы и неловко ткнулся своими, вовлекая в поцелуй. Удовольствие скручивалось в животе тугим жгутом:

— Скорпи… — Джеймс едва сдержал вскрик, вместо которого получился нелепый жалобный выдох.

Он перевел дыхание, прижимаясь лбом к его ключице. Скорпиус в его руке все еще оставался твердым. Джеймс встретился взглядом с мутными серыми глазами, влажные губы были чуть приоткрыты. Джеймс мягко поцеловал местечко у него между ребрами, медленно спускаясь дальше, к животу и ниже к светлым завиткам. Осторожно, на пробу коснулся горячей нежной кожи — сначала губами, а потом языком.

— Джеймс… — ошарашено прошептал Скорпиус. — Джейми, — когда он обхватил его губами.

Ладонь Скорпиуса ласково легла на макушку, скользнула к затылку, пропуская пряди между пальцами.

— Джейми, — еле слышно, на выдохе. Джеймс чуть отстранился, заканчивая начатое рукой. Скорпиус дернулся и обмяк.

Джеймс дотянулся до палочки и очистил их обоих, подползая выше. Скорпиус коснулся его щеки, мягко гладя большим пальцем. Джеймс хотел отстраниться, но Скорпиус все равно его поцеловал.

— Ложись, — Джеймс оторвался от его губ и кое-как выправил одеяло, укрывая их. Скорпиус развернулся, прижимаясь к нему лопатками, и Джеймс обнял его, напоследок целуя под волосами. — Только попробуй теперь не заснуть.

Но тот, кажется, уже и так спал. Дыхание его было ровным и глубоким.

**4.**

Когда Джеймс проснулся, Скорпиус уже сидел на краю кровати и одевался. Джеймс проводил взглядом белые ягодицы, исчезающие под тканью боксеров.

— Доброе утро, — сказал он.

Скорпиус обернулся, смущенно улыбаясь.

— Я не разбудил тебя?

— Лучше ты, чем Ал.

Джеймс потянулся к нему, ведя кончиками пальцев по позвоночнику. На его спине виднелись редкие маленькие родинки, и Джеймс невольно вспомнил про тот их глупый план по взаимной идентификации.

— Так что там у тебя за опознавательные метки? — спросил он.

Скорпиус покачал головой, поднимаясь с кровати.

— Ал их видел?

Скорпиус негодующе повернулся к нему. Щеки его пошли яркими пятнами.

— Мерлин, конечно же, нет! Мы просто сказали друг другу… И это был глупый, просто идиотский план!

Джеймс улыбнулся.

— Не вздумай сейчас спрашивать об их местоположении, — пригрозил Скорпиус.

— О, я лучше сам их поищу как-нибудь, когда мы будем при свете. А ты скажешь, все ли я нашел.

Скорпиус вздохнул и, зацепив остальную свою одежду, отправился в ванную.

Когда Джеймс спустился к завтраку, Ал и Скорпиус что-то с жаром обсуждали. В этот раз подслушивать ему и в голову не пришло — они говорили с таким пылом и так громко, что совершенно точно скрыть ничего не пытались не то что от него, но и от соседей с параллельной улицы.

— Ну наконец-то! — сказал Ал, когда Джеймс показался в дверях. — Я уж думал, до вечера буду ждать.

— Мог бы и позвать, — пробурчал Скорпиус.

Ал посмотрел на него как на сумасшедшего.

— Тебе стоит взглянуть, — Скорпиус подтолкнул к нему свежий выпуск «Пророка».

На первой странице красовалась колдография Дельфи в окружении авроров, а сверху огромными буквами значилось: **Сводная сестра убитой волшебницы оказалась дочерью Пожирателей.** И подзаголовок: _Марта Д. Роули вызвана на допрос по делу об убийстве сестры_. Текст начинался прямо под колдографией на первой странице, плюс продолжался на следующей.

_«Как только стало известно о жестоком и вероломном убийстве Арии Маккензии, юной девушки, долгие годы служившей верной помощницей в перинатальном отделении больницы Святого Мунго, корреспондент «Ежедневного пророка» отправился в дом Арии: принести свои соболезнования матери погибшей, Юфимии Маккензи, и задать вопросы, ответы на которые смогут пролить свет на произошедшую трагедию…»_

— Мерлин, они потащились к ней домой сразу же?.. 

— Ты читай дальше, — потребовал Ал.

Джеймс перескочил через пару строчек и, наконец, наткнулся на то, из-за чего его глаза округлились:

_«Убитая горем миссис Маккензи призналась, что винит в произошедшем себя. Много лет назад, через несколько дней после окончания Великой войны, к ней в дом постучал не так давно освобожденный из Азкабана Пожиратель смерти, Родольфус Лестрейндж, и предложил ей большие деньги за то, чтобы она приютила в своем доме младенца и птицу — ирландского феникса, или авгура, как выяснилось потом. Оба существа были прокляты, как она поняла позже, и навлекли беду на их семью и младшую дочь Арию. Сначала та родилась без магических способностей, а потом была зверски убита…»_

— Старуха совсем сумасшедшая, — честно поделился Джеймс. — Глядя на фото и заголовок, я подумал, что Дельфи всерьез подозревают.

— Нет, — отозвался Ал. — В конце статьи пишут, что, когда они еще находились там, вернулась Дельфи, которая вела себя крайне грубо и источала пары крепкого алкоголя, а вскоре пришли авроры, выдворили этих прохвостов и пригласили всех членов семьи обсудить обстоятельства случившегося.

— Может, она вообще не дочь Лестрейнджа.

— Суть в том, что ее родители связаны с Пожирателями, — вздохнул Скорпиус. — Вряд ли бы он стал просить приютить ребенка члена Ордена или магла. А, учитывая, как в волшебном мире любят навешивать ярлыки, сомневаюсь, что в ближайшее время хоть одна газета станет покупать у нее статьи.

— Знаю как минимум одно издание, в котором смотрят на талант, а не на родственные связи, — раздался уверенный женский голос. — Доброе утро.

В дверях стояла Луна Скамандер, а чуть позади нее — отец. Джеймс вспомнил, что вчера вечером открыл для него камин не только на звонки, но и на вход, а закрыть так и забыл. Слава Мерлину и Моргане, они не говорили ни о чем таком.

Луна улыбнулась им и прошла внутрь, бренча сережками в форме сельдерея и чуть не снеся газету взмахом объемного рукава. Мать часто шутила про нее, что в школе все считали ее странной из-за манеры одеваться. Но за эти десятилетия мир волшебной и магловской моды изменился настолько, что наряды Луны уже лет двадцать как в трендах и никого не удивляют.

— Доброе утро, — поздоровался отец. — Скорпиус, и ты тоже здесь.

Джеймс чуть не поперхнулся. Скорпиусу, судя по всему, тоже больших усилий стоило сохранить нейтральное выражение.

— Не думал, что ты придешь сюда прямо с утра, — честно признался Джеймс. — Хотите кофе? — он обернулся к Луне, с интересом разглядывающей магловский интерьер.

— Не откажусь, — отец кинул, усаживаясь за стол. Луна устроилась рядом с Джеймсом.

Ал призвал заклинанием кофейник и чашки, ловко разливая всем кофе.

— Я рассказал Луне про Литтл-Уингинг, раз уж она все равно в Лондоне. Специалист по странностям нам точно не помешает.

— Специалист по странностям? — удивленно переспросила Луна. — По-моему, звучит не очень-то вежливо, Гарри, — заметила она, отпивая кофе. — Прекрасный кофе, Альбус. Большое спасибо, — поблагодарила она. То ли искренне, то ли показывая отцу, как ведут себя вежливые люди.

— Так вы не подозреваете Марту в убийстве? — спросил Джеймс.

— Мы вообще не подозреваем волшебников, — сказал отец.

— А русалок?

Отец поморщился.

— Сегодня наш агент и мистер Скамандер будут беседовать с главой общины.

— Надеюсь Рольф вытрясет из пройдох всю правду, — поделилась Луна.

— Они могут быть ни в чем не виноваты.

— Были бы не виноваты, давно бы перестали называть свой проект экспериментальным и выпустили сотню талмудов с объяснениями своих методов, — отрезала Луна. — Прикрываться конфиденциальностью просто смешно.

Отец вздохнул.

— Так ты сможешь сосредоточиться на Литтл-Уингинге или нам все же идти без тебя?

— Понятия не имею, что там у вас происходит, но чем смогу, помогу. Кстати, Джеймс, захвати-ка тот зонтик, если он у тебя остался, — она допила свой кофе и выжидающе уставилась на присутствующих.

Ал отлевитировал пустые чашки в раковину.

— Так мы туда аппарируем или есть портал? — спросил он.

***

Они очутились в знакомом уже закутке за школьной пристройкой. Отец аппарировал Луну, а Джеймс — Скорпиуса. Брать с собой Ала отец наотрез отказался. Литтл-Уингинг представлял опасность, а рассказать и показать Алу было особо нечего. Это если закрыть глаза на то, что на его палочке стояли ограничения на боевые чары.

— Какое странное место, — Луна озадаченно повертела головой, когда они вышли к парку. — Тут живут одни маглы, а ощущение такое, будто мы в Хогсмиде. В темной версии Хогсмида, разумеется. Здесь точно кто-то есть. Или что-то. Когда ты жил здесь в детстве, город был другим?

Отец долго не мог найтись с ответом. Его словно попросили натянуть ботинки на размер меньше поверх свежей мозоли — таким одновременно болезненным и опасливо-брезгливым стало выражение его лица.

— Гарри, — еще раз позвала Луна.

— Я не любил и не люблю это место. И не могу точно сказать, что вызвано просто эмоциями, а что реально, — сказал он наконец. — Но я совершенно уверен, что в обычном магловском месте сглазы и трансформирующие чары не смогли бы продержаться и десяти часов. А здесь они не ослабевают сутками.

— Полтергейстов искали?

— Конечно. Но, во-первых, их должно быть под сотню, чтобы учинять столько всего, а во-вторых, они тоже не устраивают общин в полностью магловских поселениях, да еще вблизи больших городов.

Они остановились на том месте, где фонарь задушил мальчишку (новый фонарь, взамен старого, рассыпавшегося на мелкий щебень, так и не поставили). Скорпиус еще раз рассказал, как все произошло.

— Ты уверен, что не видел никаких вспышек, теней, не слышал звуков? — уточнила Луна.

— Вспышек — точно нет. Сначала мне показалось, что вокруг столба виднеется какой-то черный шлейф, но я не думаю, что действительно что-то видел. От удара о дерево у меня двоилось в глазах, и было уже темно.

— Но когда столб перестал душить магла, ты больше ничего не видел, ведь так?

Он пожал плечами.

— Я немного пришел в себя к тому моменту.

— Как думаешь, та девочка может быть с этим как-то связана? — спросил отец.

— Ну, раз изначально вы погнались за кем-то, напоминающим подростка… — Луна обернулась к Джеймсу и Скорпиусу.

— Я просматривал их воспоминания того момента. И правда выглядело так, будто этот кто-то видит, что Джеймс колдует. Хотя все остальные посетители магазина и продавцы ничего не замечали. То есть заклинание отвода глаз было наложено правильно. А по росту и сложению это подросток, худой невысокий парень или девчонка.

Луна медленно кивнула.

— Слишком много совпадений. Возможно, она сквиб и как-то связана с кем-то или чем-то, терроризирующим городок. Странные убийства, загадочные травмы, вроде отрезанных пальцев, землетрясения, неотслеживаемые сглазы на неодушевленных предметах… Есть что-то еще подозрительное? 

Джеймс и Скорпиус переглянулись.

— Мы пару раз пытались отыскать папин бывший дом. Четыре, по Тисовой улице, — Джеймс с удивлением понял, что адрес всплыл сразу же. — Но, похоже, на нем какие-то чары. Стоит подойти в район той улицы, как адрес тут же вылетает из головы. Мы даже пробовали записать его, но это тоже не помогло. Словно на доме «Фиделиус»…

Отец не пытался отвести взгляд, но в глазах его был не ожидаемый вопрос, или упрек, или непонимание, а что-то странно беспокойное и уязвимое, как и в прошлый раз, когда они говорили про Литтл-Уингинг.

— Понятия не имею, зачем вам этот дом, — сказал он. — Но адрес правильный. И «Фиделиус» работает не так. Его суть как раз в невозможности самостоятельно разузнать адрес людей, которых оно прячет. Вы можете стоять на улице за их калиткой, смотреть на то, как искомый волшебник поливает газон — и не узнаете его. И вам не придет в голову позвонить в дверь. Но если адрес у вас уже есть, то заклинание никак вам не помешает.

Луна посмотрела на часы.

— Можем сходить и проверить. Уроки в школе длятся как минимум до часу или двух. Если эта ваша Мелисса и правда учится в Хай-Камеронс, там ее и встретим. Если нет, то ее в любом случае придется искать по-другому.

— Ее знала продавщица в супермаркете, — напомнил Джеймс. — Мелисса живет здесь всю жизнь, учится в школе, ходит в «Теско» за всякими безделушками и развешивала объявления о пропаже кота. Сомневаюсь, что она какое-то существо или преступница под обороткой.

Луна, подумав, кивнула.

— Гарри, покажешь нам?

Тот пожал плечами и нехотя двинулся дальше по аллее.

Когда они вышли из парка на улицу Глициний, Скорпиус незаметно тронул Джеймса за рукав:

— Ты ее защищаешь, — констатировал он.

Джеймс не видел смысла отрицать это: 

— Я и сам вечно оказываюсь не в том месте.

— Но хотя бы в том времени, — на грани слышимости пробормотал Скорпиус.

Вскоре они свернули на Тисовую улицу. Какое-то время отец шел уверенно, но на середине пути вдруг резко затормозил. В до этого угрюмых глазах теперь читалась растерянность.

— Вы… Кто-нибудь помнит… — но ответом ему было дружное молчание. — Мерлин… — он зажмурил глаза и просунул пальцы под стекла очков, массируя веки. — Помню, когда покидал это место в августе девяносто седьмого, — больше всего на свете хотел забыть этот дом и все, что с ним связано. И вот…

— Ты никогда не рассказывал о своем детстве здесь, — заметил Джеймс.

Луна перевела взгляд с него на отца. Уж она-то наверняка знала побольше. Они же дружили с юности. И судя по рассказам дяди Рона, совместных приключений там хватало.

— Я не люблю об этом вспоминать. Иногда мне кажется, что моим настоящим испытанием было не уничтожить крестражи Волдеморта, а выжить в этом чистилище и не тронуться умом. Хотя я не уверен, насколько преуспел в последнем.

Джеймс не часто видел его таким. И несмотря на то, что отец сказал это явно с долей иронии, ему очевидно тяжело было говорить о своем детстве. Но — подумал Джеймс — возможно, они зря не спрашивали. Возможно, им стоило узнать это о нем. Потому что, судя по всему, даже Скорпиус знал о Гарри Поттере больше, чем его собственные дети.

— Я думаю, все это как-то связано, — сказала Луна. — Нужно смотреть на проблему шире. Более глобально.

— О чем ты? — отец вскинул на нее удивленный взгляд.

— Вы слышали хоть об одном маглорожденном волшебнике, который бы не смог найти платформу 9 ¾, не попал на Хогвартс-экспресс — и чтобы его или ее пришлось перевозить отдельно? Я, конечно, не имею в виду ту вашу с Роном выходку. Или первокурсника, который бы за первые пару недель или месяц не выучил расположение всех нужных ему локаций Хогвартса? Только вдумайся: восьмиэтажный замок с лабиринтами из коридоров и лестниц, никаких указателей, даже номеров кабинетов нет. Портреты и те скачут из рамы в раму.

— Ну и что? Да, так работают волшебные поселения и сооружения, — отец пожал плечами. И тут же осекся. — Ты же не думаешь…

Функционирование магического мира определялось не конкретно наложенными чарами и общеустановленными принципами, а логикой массы волшебников или, в редких случаях, отдельных личностей, чья магия этот мир и формировала. У магловских локаций логика явная и осязаемая: точные карты, номера, указатели, единые модели организации. Поэтому волшебникам, выросшим в мире маглов, устройство волшебного мира казалось странным и бессмысленным, но оно таковым не являлось. Логика волшебства была надежной и интуитивной.

Если маглы то и дело терялись, стоило логике создателя пространства оказаться чуть отличной от их собственной логики: слишком мало указателей, или нешаблонная нумерация, или неучтенные строительные работы, — то у магов такого не происходило. Поэтому не было ни одного одиннадцатилетки, не нашедшего платформу Хогвартс-экспресса, Скорпиус в одиночку ориентировался в гигантском архиве без каталогов и нумерации, маленькие дети не тратили сутки на пролет, тщетно блуждая по запутанному и весьма злокозненному замку в поисках выхода, наследники Слизерина в разное время находили вход в Тайную комнату, а Выручай-комната являлась нуждающимся в ней (во всяком случае до того, как во время войны ее раскурочили адским пламенем).

— Волшебные города становятся волшебными не потому что их строят такими специально, а потому что в них живут маги, — Луна продолжила свою мысль. — И похоже, что здесь поселился кто-то настолько сильный и не контролирующий свою магию, что город стал приобретать его образ мышления.

Где-то вдали, наверное, на шоссе, просигналил автомобиль, и Джеймс отвлекся, машинально оборачиваясь к началу улицы. Вокруг не было ни души. Он вдруг вспомнил, как неделю назад они проходили здесь с Алом и Скорпиусом и как точно так же обернулись тогда вдвоем с Алом, замечая Мелиссу.

— Я же знаю, где она живет, — выпалил он. Все взгляды тут же обратились к нему. — Мерлин, понятия не имею, почему мне раньше не пришло это в голову. Зачем нам искать ее в школе, если я знаю, где она живет.

— Так она живет здесь? — отец удивленно вскинул брови.

Скорпиус закивал:

— Точно! Мы же видели ее тогда — как она бросила велосипед на лужайку у дома и зашла внутрь, — про то, что они стучались в двери в ее поисках, и зачем они это делали, Скорпиус решил умолчать.

— Веди, — уверенно сказала Луна.

Они посчитали, что, если (весьма маловероятно) Мелисса дома, она и так согласится поговорить. А если откроет кто-то другой, например, ее родители, можно будет сказать, что Джеймс знакомый Мелиссы и хочет вернуть ей зонтик и лично поблагодарить.

Джеймс дошел до знакомой калитки и на пробу толкнул ее. Та беспрепятственно отворилась, впуская их во двор.

— Моргана, — пробормотал отец, вдруг отчетливо ежась, хотя погода стояла теплая. На взгляд Джеймса, дворик был вполне обычный и безобидный, может, слегка небрежный: газон подстрижен кривовато, из изгороди кое-где нелепо торчат ветки, справа от крыльца кадки с редкими куцыми цветами. Отец отчего-то подозрительно, даже встревоженно, огляделся, будто опасался, что из-за кадки с гортензией на него может выскочить какой-нибудь монстр.

— Гарри, что не так? — спросила Луна, тоже удивленная его реакцией. 

Но прежде, чем он успел ответить, дверь открылась, и перед ними предстала женщина лет сорока пяти. Она выглядела тускло и неопрятно. От одежды неприятно пахло сигаретным дымом.

— Мы к Мелиссе, — выпалил Джеймс.

К его огромному удивлению, ему не только поверили без вопросов, но даже предложили пройти внутрь всем четверым.

— Вы из школьного совета, так? — спросила она. — Что она натворила в этот раз?

Джеймс опешил, но Луна не растерялась.

— Мэм, вообще-то, мы пришли выразить благодарность. Мелисса проявила себя как честный и ответственный человек.

— Моя Мелисса? — поразилась миссис Ласлоу. — Но боюсь, она сейчас в школе…

— Мы представители лондонской ремонтной компании, — продолжила врать Луна. — Обслуживаем кассовые аппараты в супермаркетах. Недавно с нашим сотрудником приключился неприятный инцидент…

Джеймс оглядел своих спутников. Скорпиус отчего-то хмурился, прилипнув взглядом к лестнице, ведущей наверх. Отец выглядел так, будто хочет сбежать. А Луна словно просчитывала момент, когда можно будет наложить на маглу «Конфундус».

— Не подскажете, какой у вас точный адрес? — спросил вдруг отец, перебивая Луну на полуслове.

— Суррей, Литтл-Уингинг, Тисовая, дом четыре, — озадаченно откликнулась миссис Ласлоу. А затем уточнила как будто даже с надеждой, слава Мерлину, не заметив короткой вспышки изумления, промелькнувшей на лицах четверых гостей: — Может быть, вы все же обознались?

— Никакой ошибки нет, — неожиданно правдоподобно заверил ее отец. — Вы с мистером Ласлоу можете гордиться дочерью!

— О… Мистер Ласлоу — это мой покойный отец. Вряд ли он может кем-то гордиться. А если вы имели в виду моего мужа, то Дадли уже пятнадцать лет как в тюрьме. И его бы скорее порадовало, если бы Мелисса кого-нибудь побила или обокрала. Жуткий был ти...

— Конфундо! — твердо сказал отец, не став дослушивать, что она скажет. Миссис Ласлоу неловко развернулась и молча направилась куда-то, кажется, в сторону кухни. — Проклятый город надо мной насмехается, — констатировал он.

Луна задумчиво коснулась перил лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж.

— Дадли — твой кузен, если я ничего не путаю. А это и есть дом твоих дяди и тети. Сейчас, когда она назвала адрес, я сразу же вспомнила.

— Получается, Мелисса твоя племянница и моя двоюродная сестра, — сказал Джеймс.

Отец кивнул.

— Это объясняет, почему она вечно вызывает подозрения и появляется в неподходящих местах, — согласился он. — Нужно осмотреть дом. С ним явно что-то нечисто.

— Здесь полно магии, — подтвердила Луна, — но я совершенно не могу ее определить или классифицировать, — она быстро начертала на потолке две руны, но те мгновенно почернели и рассыпались: — Видишь. Чар на доме нет. Но мы все равно не могли его найти. Так что, боюсь, моя теория была верна. Тут нечто более глобальное.

Луна быстро направилась вверх по лестнице, а отец наложил на первый этаж несколько диагностирующих чар. Скорпиус прошелся по прихожей, осматриваясь. Оказавшись у двери в чулан, он на мгновение коснулся ее кончиками пальцев, но открывать не стал. Движение не ускользнуло от отца, но он никак его не прокомментировал.

— Какого размера должно быть существо, чтобы оно смогло напитать своей магией целый город? — спросил Скорпиус. 

Он все продолжал топтаться рядом с чуланом, и отец незаметно взмахнул палочкой, отворяя дверь, и сделал приглашающий жест. Джеймсу только сейчас пришло в голову, что Скорпиус вроде как изначально хотел сюда попасть, чтобы просто поглазеть на «историческое» место, а не искать улики и раскрывать преступления. Одной Моргане известно, чего может быть увлекательного в этом унылом домишке. Скорпиус покраснел, кажется, до кончиков ушей, но заглянул внутрь. 

Джеймс подобрался поближе, с сомнением следя за тем, как спина Скорпиуса исчезает в темноте каморки, тускло освещенной «Люмосом».

— Ну и как? Там что-то е…

Скорпиус вылетел из чулана так быстро, что практически снес Джеймса с ног. Тот машинально придержал его, не давая упасть. 

— Что там? — отец перестал накладывать чары и поспешно подошел к ним.

Скорпиус извернулся прямо в кольце рук Джеймса и ткнул пальцем в распахнутую дверь.

— Я словно попал в гнездо дементоров. Мне стало так холодно и уныло…

Отец медленно приблизился к чулану.

— Люмос Максима! — он сделал еще шаг и вдруг издал странный звук, будто что-то сдавило ему горло. Он покачнулся, и Скорпиус и Джеймс бросились к нему, вытаскивая его обратно в прихожую.

На шум прибежала Луна, кажется, даже забыв вернуть на место то, что взяла посмотреть последним.

— Мерлин… — она поспешно сунула Скорпиусу какую-то тетрадку, освобождая руки. — Что произошло, Гарри?

Его зрачки были расширены от страха, а руки мелко тряслись.

— Не знаю, есть ли у дементоров гнезда или, может, какой-нибудь боггарт застрял в вентиляции… Я словно перенесся в детство. Еще до Хогвартса. До письма.

Луна покачала головой.

— У дементоров нет гнезд, а боггарты не застревают в трубах. И тех, и тех, ты бы увидел. И если бы какое-то из этих существ было здесь, его бы давно выявили наши заклинания.

— Я тоже зашел туда, — сказал Скорпиус. — Но сейчас я понимаю, что… Я ощутил не свой страх и не свои эмоции. Они казались ужасными и всеобъемлющими, но для меня они не привязываются ни к какому моменту из жизни.

Луна немного побледнела, а сельдерейные сережки окрасились из зеленого в фиолетовый. Ничего не объясняя, она пробормотала пару каких-то заклинаний, окруживших ее ровным голубоватым свечением, и вошла в чулан. Она не выбежала из него сразу же, так что чары, судя по всему, помогли. Все трое опасливо следили за ней, заглядывая из-за угла: она трогала подушки, сваленные на полу, стены, произносила заклинания и чертила руны.

Должно быть, со стороны они трое смотрелось смешно. Несколько взрослых и весьма напуганных магов, столпившиеся у входа в чулан под лестницей так, будто это была пещера дракона.

Джеймс озвучил эту последнюю мысль. Скорпиус нервно усмехнулся.

— Ты удивишься, Джеймс, — откликнулась Луна. — Но есть вещи и похуже драконов.

— Идите-ка вы лучше в гостиную, — сказал отец. Небрежно, но при этом безапелляционно.

В принципе, это стало даже облегчением. Проклятый чулан наводил какой-то иррациональный ужас. Хотя в идеале Джеймс предпочел бы оказаться в своей собственной гостиной в Лондоне, в компании Ала и Скорпиуса. 

Гостиная в доме номер четыре была странной. Создавалось впечатление, что когда-то лет, может, пятьдесят назад ее тщательно и со вкусом обставили, но с тех пор почти ничего в ней не меняли. Обивки затертые и местами грязные; когда-то, вероятно, красивый деревянный столик весь покрыт царапинами, разводами и кругами от чашек. Даже телевизор не такой, каким его показывают на уроках магловедения, а округлый и лупоглазый.

Какое-то время они стояли молча, не зная, о чем говорить и не решаясь сесть.

Скорпиус перевел взгляд на тетрадь, которую всучила ему Луна и которую он так и таскал с собой. Он перевернул ее лицевой стороной: вверху значилось «Мелисса Ласлоу», и на этом все.

Джеймс подумал, что это, наверное, опять гребанный дневник. В последнее время его только и окружали чьи-то дневники да воспоминания.

Откуда-то из середины вдруг выпала небольшая квадратная фотография — такие делают автоматы в магловских торговых центрах и супермаркетах. Джеймс поднял ее и поднес к глазам. На фото была Мелисса: почти такая же, какой Джеймс запомнил ее в тот день, когда она нашла его в тоннеле. Длинные рыжие волосы, карие глаза, насмешливый рот.

— Смотри, вот она, — он показал карточку Скорпиусу.

Джеймс ожидал какой угодно реакции, но уж точно не такой. Скорпиус отпрянул, чуть не снеся и без того побитый временем торшер. 

— О, Мерлин, — он беспомощно прошептал. — Джеймс, это… — он запнулся. — Это не Мелисса, — он поднял на него взгляд и выдавил: — Это Лили.

Имя упало, как удар гильотины. Непривычное, странное, почти чужеродное.

— Что ты… Не может быть! — Джеймс покачал головой.

Скорпиус ничего не ответил, только растерянно смотрел. В какой-то момент его взгляд вдруг резко дернулся в сторону, словно он заметил что-то боковым зрением. На мгновение в его глазах мелькнул ужас, но он тут же сменился обреченным смирением. Джеймс быстро обернулся, и сердце провалилось куда-то в пятки. В дверях стоял отец.

— Похоже, у вас с Алом общие знакомые? — спросил он.

Джеймс думал, Скорпиус хотя бы попытается себя реабилитировать. Сделает удивленные глаза, наплетет что-нибудь про дальних родственников, но тот просто уткнулся взглядом в вытертый ковер. Джеймс вспомнил, как он сказал тогда, что, если бы кто-нибудь спросил у него напрямую, он бы не смог соврать.

Отец шагнул в их сторону.

— Джеймс, а ты…

— Джеймс не путешествовал с нами, — тут же перебил его Скорпиус. — Он узнал обо всем пару недель назад, когда Ала отпустили из Мунго.

— Получается, все, что он говорил, — правда?

Скорпиус кивнул. Джеймс все ждал взрыва. Он даже не понимал толком какого: крика или какого-нибудь боевого заклинания. Или, может, что отец наденет на них обоих волшебные оковы. Или вызовет отряд авроров.

Но когда он оказался на расстоянии вытянутой руки, Джеймс осознал, что отец не зол и даже не собран, как подобает главному аврору. Он растерян. Он просто не знает, что делать.

— Лили росла у вас дома с самого детства, — негромко сказал Скорпиус. — Она вылитая миссис Поттер. Никому бы и в голову не пришло… И русалочьего проекта в нашей реальности не было. Так что она не могла родиться сквибом.

Отец протянул руку к фотографии и с сомнением всмотрелся в изображенную на ней девушку.

— Она похожа не на Джинни, — наконец сказал он, — а на мою мать. Только глаза карие, — он вернул фотографию и вдруг произнес: — Я не знаю, что мне делать, Скорпиус, — он встретился с ним взглядом. — Я, к сожалению, не слушал Ала и понятия не имею, почему вы тут оказались. Устраивать вам разнос, я думаю, тоже бессмысленно. Учитывая, что Ал два года безуспешно твердил о ваших временных прыжках, но никому не было дела. А с тобой я даже не удосужился поговорить.

— Я бы, наверное, раскололся, — честно признался Скорпиус.

— Ты сильно пострадал после той стычки, а история Ала казалась слишком неправдоподобной, чтобы… — он нахмурился. — И на тот момент я был очень обязан Драко.

— Из-за изумрудного зелья, ведь так? — спросил вдруг Скорпиус.

Джеймс бросил на него недоумевающий взгляд, а вот отец взглянул с беспокойством.

— Я сам выяснил, — поспешил добавить Скорпиус. — Папа ничего мне не говорил. Сопоставил кое-что. И порылся в Архиве, раз уж там работаю.

Отец запоздало кивнул, но сказать ничего не успел. В дверях показалась Луна с пригоршней каких-то пузырьков в руке.

— У меня две новости, — сказала она без обиняков. — Хорошая и плохая.

— Да неужели, — тускло произнес отец.

— Хорошая в том, что у дедушки Рольфа, кажется, все же будет повод переиздать «Фантастических тварей».

Скорпиус после этих слов удивленно моргнул, медленно осознавая, что она имеет в виду Ньюта Скамандера.

— А плохая…

— Там гребанный обскур, так? — перебил ее отец. Луна молчала.

Джеймс не знал толком, что это такое, но вряд ли бы известнейшего в мире магозоолога порадовало нечто безобидное.

Луна все стояла в дверях. В нерешительности. За всю свою жизнь он ни разу не видел ее нерешительной. Луна всегда знала, что сказать. И никогда не задумывалась, что о ней подумают.

— Луна…

— Думаю, их там двое, Гарри, — сказала она. — Я видела всего лишь следы, остаточные явления, но… Это весьма вероятно.

Его глаза удивленно расширились:

— Одного, очевидно, таскает Мелисса…

— Они оба подпитываются от нее. Раз следы обоих нашлись в доме, а в ее матери нет ни капли магии, — она сглотнула. — Я думаю, второй обскур уже был здесь, когда она родилась. И с каждым годом он становился все сильнее, заряжаясь от Мелиссы и ее обскури. Вот почему город такой. Он подчиняется ей, он отражает ее состояние.

— О, Мерлин… — пробормотал отец. — Ты хочешь сказать, что это я ее…

— Не думай об этом. Я постараюсь поговорить с Ньютом как можно скорее. Надеюсь, вернусь за пару часов. Если тут действительно обскур… То надо что-то решать с городом. И лучше убраться поскорее. Ни к чему нервировать Мелиссу лишний раз.

— Спасибо, — отец кивнул, постепенно возвращая себе свою привычную концентрацию. — Отправляйся. А я подготовлю Аврорат. Придется отозвать людей из Шотландии.

— Если нужно, бери Рольфа. Он расскажет про обскуров и как иметь с ними дело. Хвостатые аферисты подождут, — она закончила фразу и, не дожидаясь ответа, аппарировала.

— Я немного по-другому себе представлял известную правозащитницу, — заметил Скорпиус вполголоса.

Отец обернулся к ним, уверенный и собранный, но Джеймс знал, что шок от признания Скорпиуса никуда не делся. Он помнил, в каком потрясении находился сам, когда стал свидетелем того разговора пару недель назад.

— Аппарируйте в Лондон, — велел он.

— Что такое этот обскур? — спросил Скорпиус.

— Часовая бомба, — коротко ответил он. И сделал нетерпеливый жест рукой, подгоняя.

Джеймс не стал спорить: он взял Скорпиуса за руку и перенес их на задний двор их дома.

**5.**

Те несколько минут на заваленном хламом дворике были мучительным облегчением. Скорпиус прижался к нему, тихий и дрожащий от напряжения, и Джеймсу хотелось, чтобы эти мгновения никогда не заканчивались. Чтобы им не пришлось идти сейчас в дом и рассказывать обо всем Алу, который, казалось, только свыкся с мыслью о том, что скоро станет неотъемлемой частью этого мира. Джеймс не знал, как поступит отец, ждет ли Ала и Скорпиуса какое-то наказание. Не знал, что чувствует по отношению к Мелиссе, которая, судя по всему, сейчас находилась в огромной опасности.

Он поцеловал Скорпиуса ближе к челюсти и так и не смог отнять губы, мягко прикасаясь к нежной шее. Как бы ему хотелось, чтобы сегодняшнего утра не случилось, чтобы проклятое признание не поставило под угрозу их и без того короткое и калечное счастье. 

— Я был почти уверен, что у Поттера такой осоловелый вид, потому что он застукал вас обжимающимися над какими-нибудь его драгоценными уликами, — донесся до них голос Драко Малфоя. — О, как же я ошибался.

Оба дернулись от неожиданности, но в этот раз не отскочили друг от друга. Драко и сам выглядел порядком смущенным происходящим, но оставить их в покое, судя по всему, не мог.

— Папа, — Скорпиус обнял себя руками.

— Какой Морганы ты натворил? — серьезно спросил он.

В Министерстве Драко налетел на отца, требуя объяснений по поводу того, что его не поставили в известность насчет их небольшой прогулки по Литтл-Уингингу. И в ответ получил в лоб аж две шокирующие новости. Отец посчитал, что легче отправить его сюда, чем таскать его за собой на хвосте в Аврорате.

Ввести его в курс дела, впрочем, получилось только очень кратко, потому что, стоило Алу услышать про Лили и увидеть ее фотографию, как он тут же потерял всякую способность мыслить и говорить связно. Ему было абсолютно плевать на то, что их раскрыли, и на то, что Скорпиус, сидящий прямо рядом с ним, пересказывал Драко хронику их прыжков. А Лили, как оказалось, вовсе не его родная сестра.

— Но почему вы не дождались ее? — спросил Ал у Джеймса. — Нужно было забрать ее из Литтл-Уингинга. Наверняка ее там удерживают силой!

— Тетя Луна нашла следы каких-то опасных существ в их доме…

— Тем более! — возмутился Ал.

— И вряд ли Мелисса, то есть Лили, знает о магическом мире и, не раздумывая, отправится с нами.

На лице Ала отразилось настоящее мучение. Его разрывало от желания сделать хоть что-то, и при этом он оказался практически бессилен. Как подозревал Джеймс, даже «Рыцарь» теперь вряд ли довез бы их до Литтл-Уингинга — наверняка отец поставил ту зону в карантин (информация имела свойство просачиваться, а шныряющих по городку любопытных зевак и журналистов им сейчас нужно было меньше всего).

— Что там за существа? — тихо спросил он.

— Обскуры. Не знаю, что это такое, — ответил Джеймс.

Драко перевел на него настороженный взгляд.

— Ты сказал, «обскуры»? Во множественном числе?

— Луна, сказала, что нашла следы двух обскури. Что они оба… «Подпитываются» от Лили.

— Все-таки обскури… — Драко, кажется, попытался удержать лицо, но что-то все же мелькнуло. И Ал тут же заметил:

— Вы же знаете, что это такое, — уверенно сказал он.

Драко отвел глаза в совершенно несвойственном жесте для человека, который привык доводить всех до белого каления своей невозмутимостью.

— Папа, — Скорпиус тронул его за рукав.

— Обскур — существо, ну или тварь, как посмотреть, а обскури — сгусток силы, энергия, которой обладает обскур, — медленно, нехотя ответил он.

— И как выглядит обскур?

— Как обычный человек. Обскур — это ребенок, чьи магические способности подавлялись с детства. Со временем магия трансформируется в комок концентрированной и неуправляемой силы, которая несет разрушения и постепенно подавляет самого волшебника, пока он не...

— Не что? — тут же переспросил Ал.

— Пока он не умрет.

Ал застыл, бледнея на глазах.

— Почти невероятно, что эта девочка дожила до пятнадцати или шестнадцати. Сейчас обскуров нигде не найдешь, и по этой причине всякие исследования сошли на нет. Но раньше, когда они встречались чаще, их возраст редко достигал и десяти лет. Как возможно, что рядом с ней нашли сразу двух обскури, — уму непостижимо. Но в любом случае — она представляет страшную опасность для всего живого. Бывали случаи, когда и одного обскура хватало, чтобы разрушить пару кварталов мегаполиса. Что может натворить обскур, удвоивший силы, да еще и такой взрослый…

Ал вскочил:

— Мерлин, так ее никто и не думает спасать! — возмущенно воскликнул он. — Они решают, как получше от нее избавиться!

Камин полыхнул зеленым пламенем, и в гостиную вошел отец.

— Ты собираешься ее убить! — Ал ткнул в него пальцем.

Отец явно не ожидал такого приема, потому что на мгновение замер ошарашенный. Он растерянно моргнул, и Джеймсу показалось, что в его глазах промелькнуло что-то странное. Словно он боялся не узнать Ала, наткнуться на чужака, незнакомца. Но Ал сэкономил ему время на неловкую сцену первой встречи, сразу напав с обвинениями.

— Я не собираюсь никого убивать, — сказал он спокойно. — Луна еще даже не вернулась. А Рольф сказал, что его деду однажды удалось успешно отделить обскури от его носителя.

Ал мгновенно остыл, опуская руку. Джеймс потянул его на диван.

— Если Лили тоже существует в этом мире, — вдруг глухо сказал Ал, — значит, мы вернули все почти в первозданном виде.

— В первозданном, говоришь? — вдруг разозлился отец. — Это ведь из-за вас русалки начали свой проект, ведь так? Судя по тому, что успел выяснить Рольф, всем излеченным сквибам придется вернуть силы обратно, потому что в действительности русалки не излечили их, Моргана их подери, а просто подключили к источнику Черного озера, как будто они гребанные тостеры. И теперь, когда озеро начало иссякать, связь оборвется либо сама, либо, как в случае с Арией, оно просто высосет из них все, что причитается, когда они окажутся достаточно близко. Хренова туча волшебников, которые вдруг станут сквибами! Не говоря уже о том, что Ария мертва. 

Ал дернулся, как от удара.

— А твоей обожаемой Лили хватит сил, чтобы сравнять с землей весь Литтл-Уингинг. Понятия не имею, почему она до сих пор этого не сделала!

Драко нахмурился.

— Поттер, сейчас не время.

— О, ну, конечно, Малфой. Ты-то идеальный родитель. Это же не твой сын пустил псу под хвост безопасность целого мира.

— Но какой смысл обсуждать это сейчас! — негодующе повторил он.

Отец резко замолчал, сжимая губы в узкую линию. Ал прижал ладони к лицу. И Джеймсу на секунду показалось, что он сейчас заплачет, но этого не случилось. Лицо его было красным, а глаза виноватыми и испуганными, но голос звучал твердо:

— Я не знаю, что мы могли такого сделать, чтобы Лили оказалась в Литтл-Уингинге. С русалками и сквибами все понятно, мы вмешались в событие, происходящее в Черном озере. Но как мы могли повлиять на… Тебя? В реальности после первого временного прыжка она училась в Хогвартсе. Я точно помню. Значит, что-то произошло, когда мы крутили маховик в следующий раз, в озере. Если она дочь твоего кузена, значит, в тех мирах что-то заставило тебя забрать ее из Литтл-Уингинга и удочерить, а в этом — нет.

— Даже не знал, что у Дадли есть дети. И что он в тюрьме.

Ал немного воспрянул духом.

— А в нашем мире он сбежал из тюрьмы, и ты говорил, что его осудили незаконно. А историю о твоем детстве в Литтл-Уингинге знал каждый ребенок. Не говоря о том, что ты возил нас с Лили туда каждый год: навестить могилу твоей тети и повидаться с каким-то твоим другом.

— Какие у меня могут быть друзья в Литтл-Уингинге… — он покачал головой. — Сейчас и правда не время разбираться.

И словно в доказательство его слов в комнату влетел чей-то патронус-заяц. Он описал круг по воздуху и завис на уровне плеч отца, заговорив голосом Луны:

— Гарри, она точно обскур. Ньют говорит, что аппарировать ее ни в коем случае нельзя. Нужно эвакуировать город немедленно. Лучшее, что мы можем сделать, это попытаться успокоить ее и убедить, что мы сможем ей помочь. Ты знал ее отца и жил в ее доме, а самое главное — Джеймс уже немного знаком с ней самой, и она чувствует к нему благодарность. Это наше преимущество. Он понадобится нам и для того, чтобы наладить с ней контакт, и как якорь для ритуала. Не помешал бы и второй якорь, но не уверена, что мы найдем еще кого-то, внушающего ей доверие.

Фигурка погасла и расселась. Отец стоял в нерешительности.

— Джеймс, я не в праве просить тебя участвовать, — сказал он наконец. — Это опасная операция. У нас есть агенты, которые специализируются на работе под оборотным зельем. Мы предоставим им все твои воспоминания, связанные с Литтл-Уингингом…

— Брось, папа. Я пойду вместе с вами. Я все-таки тоже работаю в Отделе правопорядка и знаю, сколько времени обычно готовятся операции с оборотным зельем. Она раскроет обман и просто перестанет вам верить.

— Да уж, Поттер, — заметил Драко. — Дело же не только во внешности, но и в рефлексах, мимике, интонациях. Пусть она и всего лишь ребенок. Я не знаю, насколько надо быть слепым и тупым, чтобы тебя смог обдурить неподготовленный волшебник под обороткой.

— О, ты удивишься, Малфой! — со всей искренностью воскликнул отец.

— О чем это ты? — он нахмурился.

Ал поднялся с дивана и решительно произнес:

— Я тоже пойду. Она моя сестра, и это я заварил эту кашу. И из вас всех я единственный, кто хорошо ее знает.

Отец покачал головой.

— Ты знаком с Лили, а не Мелиссой. Они могут быть совершенно разными людьми.

— Не во всем. И я тоже ее брат.

— Ал…

— Я не останусь в стороне. Я найду способ, как туда попасть. В конце концов я сдавал экзамен на аппарацию. И я прекрасно знаю округу.

— Ал, я не хочу подвергать твою жизнь бессмысленной опасности.

— Я же сказал, что найду, как туда попасть! Мерлин, ты только что кричал о том, что это я виноват во всем происходящем! Так дай же мне шанс все исправить! Я могу отвечать за свои поступки. И Луна сказала, что вам все равно нужен еще один якорь. А я все же член семьи.

Джеймсу показалось, что отцу сейчас физически больно. Луна, да и Ал были правы — то, что они связаны с Лили семейными узами и знали ее, могло стать их преимуществом. Но так должен был рассуждать главный аврор. Как отец он, вероятно, предпочел бы оставить их здесь, нацепив предварительно магические оковы.

— Я подготовлю порталы для экстренного отступления и согласую план действий с аврорами, которые будут заниматься прикрытием и эвакуацией населения, — наконец сказал он. — Ждите здесь, — и исчез.

***

Литтл-Уингинг был точно таким же, как и когда они уходили. Авроры работали незаметно. Люди не неслись толпой по улицам, не кричали. Просто то тут, то там виднелись маглы, спокойно и обстоятельно нагружающие багажники автомобилей самым необходимым (как им кажется), садились и уезжали в направлении трассы. По шоссе Магнолий курсировал автобус, забирающий тех, у кого не имелось своего транспорта.

Мелисса, как заранее удостоверились агенты, вышла из школы после шестого урока, не спеша прошла по парку в сторону улицы Глициний, а оттуда свернула на Тисовую, где и пропала с радаров.

Эвакуация Тисовой улицы должна была проходить медленней всего, чтобы точно не вызвать никакой паники или подозрений. Соседи отъезжали не чаще, чем раз в десять минут и по возможности в сторону, противоположную дому номер четыре.

Они шли вчетвером: отец, Ал, Луна и сам Джеймс. Скорпиуса и Драко отец брать отказался (хотя они предлагали свою помощь): «Мерлин, ты сам-то в это веришь, Малфой? Я бы взял тебя только если бы понадобилось довести ее до ручки».

Скорпиус подошел к ним с Алом, когда они готовились аппарировать. Он не решился обнять или, тем более, что-то большее. Только прикоснулся к предплечью Ала на прощание.

— Ал, — прошептал он едва слышно.

— Все будет хорошо.

— Мы оба виноваты. Не надо думать, что я…

— Ты бы никогда, — мягко перебил его Ал, вдруг дотрагиваясь до щеки. — Я знаю.

Скорпиус вспыхнул, глаза растерянно блеснули.

— Нагнок и Арг Вонючка, помнишь? — улыбнулся Ал.

— Грязнуля, — поправил Скорпиус. И Ал активировал портал.

Идея была подойти к дому (теперь-то они без проблем могли его найти) и выманить заклинанием миссис Ласлоу (хотя, Моргана ее подери, скорее всего, она заслуживала гнева своей дочери со всеми вытекающими). Но идея рассыпалась в пух и прах. Уже у калитки они услышали крики и ругательства, доносящиеся изнутри. Еще через пару секунд они осознали, что сами виной происходящему.

— …что ты пишешь здесь — отвратительно! Ты, дьявольское отродье!

Наверняка миссис Ласлоу нашла на столе в гостиной дневник Мелиссы.

— Прекрасно, — сказал отец. — Просто замечательно.

Он вздохнул и позвонил в дверь. Вперед, как и договаривались, вышел Джеймс. 

Голоса стихли, раздались нетерпеливые шаги. В проеме показалась миссис Ласлоу, она их не узнала.

— Вы к кому?

— Я пришел к Мелиссе, — сказал Джеймс. — Она одолжила мне зонтик, и я...

— Давайте сюда, я передам, — она с сомнением осмотрела остальных трех человек.

— Я бы хотел сделать это лично. Она очень мне помогла.

Женщина явно не намерена была уступать, и отец уже готовился наложить «Конфундус», но на заднем плане вдруг показалась Мелисса, и Джеймс с удивлением увидел, что ее лицо, до этого раздраженное, вдруг озарила улыбка.

— Джеймс! — радостно воскликнула она, но к двери не подошла, опасливо косясь на мать.

Не ожидая от себя такой наглости, Джеймс протиснулся внутрь мимо медленно закипающей маглы. И не успела она сказать и слова, как под руку ее ухватила Луна и вытащила за собой во двор, быстро тараторя какую-то очень официальную и устрашающую чепуху про налоговую службу (что, надо признать, вдвойне странно было слышать от человека с сельдереем в ушах).

Джеймс протянул зонтик зачарованно смотрящей на него Мелиссе.

— Лили, — на выдохе прошептал Ал, подходя ближе под ее недоуменным взглядом. Мелисса смотрела на него со странным любопытством, будто узнаванием: как когда увидел кого-то на колдографии в газете, а потом вдруг сталкиваешься с ним в лавке «Флориш и Блоттс».

— Ты перепутал, — сказала она. — Не Лилия, а Мелисса. Другое растение. Но это, конечно, лучше, чем брюква, — она поморщилась. — Мальчишки из школы дразнили меня в младших классах.

Мелисса нехотя оторвала взгляд от Ала. К груди она все еще прижимала злосчастный зонтик. 

— Спасибо, что зашел, — сказала она Джеймсу. — Но я боюсь, мама начнет…

Вот, что в ней казалось странным: Джеймс помнил, как тогда ночью Мелисса уверенно сказала, что не боится идти одна, потому что с ней ничего не случится. Она была невероятно сильна и осознавала это. Сильна достаточно, чтобы даже убить. Но открыто перечить матери боялась. Как будто это невысокая и неприятная женщина могла что-то ей противопоставить.

— Мы знаем, что с тобой происходит, — сказал Джеймс.

— Что?.. — она побледнела. В глазах ее мелькнуло что-то черное, неестественное.

— Мы знаем, как тебе помочь, — быстро сказал Ал, выступая вперед. — Л… Мелисса. И твоя мать ничего тебе не сделает.

— Вы не понимаете, — она покачала головой. Темнота в ее глазах рассеялась.

— Ты волшебница, — уверенно сказал Ал.

— Нет-нет! — жарко зашептала она. — Не говорите этого слова при маме!

— Только не бойся, — вздохнул отец. — Мы все знаем, что случается, когда ты боишься.

Она сделала пару глубоких вдохов, успокаиваясь, и попятилась назад, опираясь на подлокотник потрепанного жизнью кресла. Мелисса пришла в себя и посмотрела на Ала, а потом на отца.

— Я как будто помню вас, — сказала она. — Я видела такие глаза. И мальчика, похожего на тебя. В кошмарах и иногда, когда оно… Но я не понимаю откуда… И зачем вам…

— Ты видела не его, а меня в детстве, — сказал отец. — Я тоже рос в этом доме, с дядей и тетей. И они тоже ненавидели магию.

— Так мой отец…

— Мой двоюродный брат. А ты моя племянница. И из-за своей матери ты попала в большую беду.

— Но мы тебе поможем, — заверил ее Ал. — И мы все тебе объясним.

Она перевела взгляд на Джеймса.

— Черта с два ты из ремонтной компании, — заключила она.

— Я понятия не имею, как работает касса самообслуживания, — признался он.

И Мелисса вдруг улыбнулась.

_Ее история представляла собой какое-то дикое и несчастливое стечение обстоятельств. Сама Мелисса, как и ее мать, которую с пристрастием допрашивали авроры, разумеется, не могли видеть полной картины, но благодаря Луне, отцу и Алу осмыслить и достроить недостающие звенья не составило труда._

_С Мэриэл Ласлоу Дадли Дурсль познакомился за три года до рождения Мелиссы, в Лондоне. Родом она была из такого же маленького и консервативного городка, а в столицу приехала на свадьбу к подруге по швейным курсам, которую в тайне считала выпендрежницей и пустозвонкой. Дадли она встретила на следующий день после свадьбы, на матче по боксу. Оба в тот день проиграли приличную сумму на ставках и сошлись на любви к единоборствам._

_С год они общались на расстоянии, перемежая переписку и звонки совместными уикендами. Через год они поженились. И Мэриэл с радостью поселилась в Литтл-Уингинге. Родители Дадли, переехавшие на север Англии, оставили дом номер четыре в их полном распоряжении. Первое время жизнь ее полностью устраивала: муж целыми днями пропадал на работе, втюхивая людям какие-то садовые инструменты, а Мэриэл сидела дома, выращивала фиалки, которые вечно засыхали, и проводила дни за просмотром сериалов и телешоу._

_Впрочем, Дадли, поначалу казавшийся ей практически идеалом, оказался, в итоге, не таким волевым и жестким, как ей хотелось бы. Но было уже поздно, потому что Мэриэл забеременела._

_Родившаяся девочка от отца унаследовала только глаза и совершенно не походила на Мэриэл, но это оказалось лишь первым в череде ужасных разочарований. Когда девочке стукнул год, тогда еще миссиc Дурсль стала свидетелем ужасной сцены. Она задремала на диване в гостиной и проснулась от странного бренчания, исходящего со стороны кроватки. Мэриэл сбросила сонливость и подбежала к дочери: та преспокойно лежала, дрыгая ножками и ручками, а над ее головой, словно по волшебству, парили пластмассовые игрушки и погремушки. Они и создавали этот странный звук._

_В ужасе миссис Дурсль схватила все безделушки и вышвырнула их в мусорку под громкий плач Мелиссы, а затем схватила девочку и внимательно осмотрела каждый миллиметр ее кожи на предмет дьявольских отметин. Но, увы, ничего не нашла. Она рассказала о случившемся мужу, но тот повел себя странно: он заявил, что не верит, но Мэриэл сразу поняла — просто делает вид. В тот момент она простила ему эту трусость, и на следующий день Мэриэл, набожная и религиозная до самых волосяных луковиц, побежала в церковь, потребовав у изумленного святого отца обряд экзорцизма (на что получила растерянный отказ). Возмущенная отсталостью и непрофессионализмом провинциального священника, она снова помчалась жаловаться мужу. Возможно, Дадли и тогда удалось бы изобразить недоверие и отмахнуться от жены, если бы в этот самый момент годовалая Мелисса не начала жонглировать столовым серебром, радостно хохоча и сверкая редкими молочными зубиками. Так что пришлось признать — Мелисса колдует. Однако с реакцией Дадли было что-то не так. Он не бегал в ужасе по комнате, не взывал к Господу и даже не вскрикнул, будто бы происходящее не стало для него такой уж неожиданностью._

_Почуяв неладное, Мэриэл прижала мужа к стенке. Большого труда это не составило. Таким образом она узнала, что в роду Дадли уже рождались дьявольские отродья (которых он малодушно называл волшебниками). Он говорил про своего кузена и свою тетку (это на нее, как оказалось, похожа их дочь), про какую-то школу для выродков из преисподней. Пытался убедить, что ничего такого уж страшного в этом нет, что волшебники живут, как и все люди, с той лишь разницей, что могут порой наколдовать себе стакан воды или приманить шляпу заклинанием. Даже настаивал, что его кузен, в принципе, неплохой парень._

_И вот тут Мэриэл по-настоящему испугалась. Ведь если у мужа есть кузен-поборник сатаны, то не ровен час, он придет и заграбастает ее дочь. А ее саму проклянет или вообще убьет напоследок. Первым порывом было обратиться в полицию и как-нибудь убедить их в том, что Дадли — домашний тиран и агрессор. Но неожиданно Мэриэл подвернулся случай получше._

_Она тогда возвращалась из церкви (та находилась в соседнем городке), где в очередной раз получила радикальный отказ в проведении экзорцизма. Бурля от негодования, она ехала в машине по темной дороге вдоль рощи, как вдруг заметила припаркованный на обочине автомобиль. И это несомненно был синий «Форд» святого отца из Доркинга! Одного из тех, кто и слушать не захотел о ее проблеме. Она отлично запомнила номер с манчестерской регистрацией, потому что буквы составлялись в имя Мелиссы: ME 09 LIS._

_Недолго думая, она вытащила ребенка и направилась по тропинке вглубь рощи. Мэриэл, конечно, в тайне надеялась застать святого отца за чем-нибудь непотребным, вроде измены, но уж никак не за закапыванием чьего-то трупа под одним из деревьев. Было темно, но с ее ракурса все равно можно было различить светлые волосы с повязанными голубыми лентами. Мэриэл замерла от страха, не зная, как быть. Настоящее чудо, что он не заметил ее приближения (да и Мелисса молчала)._

_Слева от себя, на суку, он заметила обрывок ленты (того же цвета, что и на волосах несчастной). Мэриэл сделала осторожный шаг назад и как назло наступила на какую-то сочно хрустнувшую ветку. Священник резко обернулся, на лице его был написан такой ужас перед происходящим, будто он вот-вот умрет от сердечного приступа._

_Но Мэриэл не тешила себя надеждами: убежать ей не удастся, даже без дочери не удалось бы, а уж с младенцем на руках и подавно. Сейчас этот кретин пересилит страх и убьет ее, хотя бы из чувства самосохранения. И так бы, наверное, и произошло, потому что мужчина уже шагнул в ее сторону, начиная замахиваться лопатой (одной из тех, кстати, что Дадли втюхивал своим придуркам-клиентам). Но в следующую секунду лопата вдруг взмыла у него над головой и огрела черенком сначала по спине, а потом по шее._

_Он упал на колени и уставился на Мэриэл в священном ужасе, и та в первый и единственный раз в жизни использовала дьявольские силы своей дочери в свою пользу. Потому что сквозь плотные путы страха и брезгливости, у нее начала пробиваться идея. Глядя прямо в расширенные от суеверного страха глаза, она сказала:_

_— Господь направил меня в теле этой женщины, чтобы покарать тебя за то, что ты опозорил имя его, — высокопарно сказала Мэриэл._

_Священник заскулил. Лопата опасно подпрыгнула рядом с ним, но не ударила._

_— Это вышло случайно! Она падшая женщина! Пощади меня, о, светлый ангел! Я согрешил! Согрешил! — он стукнулся головой о землю. — Но я не хотел убивать ее! Я лишь сжал ее шею чуть сильнее обычного…_

_Мэриэл, куда больше преуспевшая в актерстве, чем ее муж, умудрилась не выдать ни страха, ни шока._

_— Стой на коленях и внимай, ничтожная тварь. В этот раз снизойдет на тебя милость божья, и другой грешник ответит за твое деяние. Но остаток жизни ты должен будешь посвятить отмаливанию своих грехов. А если еще какая грязная мысль забредет тебе в голову, то знай, что око господне неусыпно следит за тобой, а верные ангелы лишь ждут сигнала, чтобы схватить тебя и сбросить твое тело в преисподнюю на потеху демонам и самому сатане. А теперь вон! Но помни, что бы ни случилось, никому не рассказывай про эту встречу. Иначе ответишь за свои грехи, как полагается._

_Словно ставя точку в конце этой странной речи, лопата прокрутилась в воздухе и поддала идиоту широкой стороной под зад. Тот кое-как поднялся и бросился прочь._

_Мэриэл же аккуратно пристроила люльку с Мелиссой под деревом, а сама сорвала пару лент с волос погибшей и закидала землей то, что не успел уносящий ноги кретин. И, захватив лопату и ребенка, направилась к машине. _

_Фокус с уликами провернуть оказалось проще простого. Ее не слишком хитрый и не слишком внимательный супруг наоставлял отпечатков где только можно. А как только какие-то собачники наткнулись на труп, и началось расследование дела, Мэриэл заявилась в участок с пригоршней голубых лент, с накрученными на них белыми волосками, и полчаса кричала, что ее муж-тиран еще и изменяет ей с какими-то проститутками. Фокус сработал как надо. Следователь сопоставил ленты и цвет волос с данными об убитой. В дом к ним быстро пришли с обыском и без труда нашли лопату со следами нужной почвы. А Мэриэл, конечно же, подтвердила, что Дадли в тот день до поздней ночи не было дома, а вернулся он в дурном расположении духа._

_Наверное, будь Дадли хоть чуть-чуть более толковым и самостоятельным, он бы нанял хорошего адвоката, который бы смог распутать это нехитрое дело. Но к радости Мэриэл, все прошло как по маслу. Дадли посадили на долгий срок и лишили опекунства, а Мэриэл осталась с Мелиссой вдвоем._

_Но довольна или уж тем более благодарна она не была. Только подумать! Ее, праведную прихожанку, дьявольское отродье осквернило своим колдовством! Попыталось выдать его за помощь, заманить, соблазнить. Дочь вызывала у нее чувство вины и брезгливости. Этакое бельмо. Мэриэл уверяла себя, что именно в знак послушания, чтобы замолить грех дочери, продолжает жить в осточертевшем старом доме, без мужа, без работы, на одно лишь пособие по уходу за ребенком. Она всеми силами пыталась задавить в Мелиссе это сатанинское и нечистое, и со временем, как ей казалось, ей удалось. Мелисса перестала поднимать в воздух игрушки и отращивать волосы силой мысли, вот только глупой и мелочной миссис Ласлоу и в голову не могло прийти, что своими благими намерениями она проложила дорожку в ад не только себе и Мелиссе, но и всему Литтл-Уингингу._

_Обскури, поселившееся и развивающееся внутри Мелиссы, получило то, чего не было почти ни у кого из его собратьев — партнера. Второго обскури, которое не являлось сущностью Мелиссы, но у которого и не было своего материального обскура. _

_Впервые Мелисса почувствовала его в четыре года, когда пряталась от матери в чулане под лестницей. Нечто слабое и несчастное. Мелисса не понимала, что это. Но она совершенно точно знала, что матери рассказывать нельзя. Да и в конце концов нечто не сделало ей абсолютно ничего плохого. Порой Мелисса видела странные сны, где она была не главным героем, а наблюдателем. Перед ее глазами протекали эпизоды из жизни какого-то зеленоглазого мальчика, чья боль и страх стали со временем настолько ей близки, что она уже не отделяла их от своих._

_То обскури изначально выжило лишь по случайности. Из-за ненависти и несправедливости, что царила в этом доме даже после того, как владелец обскури впервые покинул его, чтобы отправиться в Хогвартс; из-за близости огромных и сильных чар «Фиделиуса», охраняющих дом и превращающих его в эдакий магический пузырь; из-за силы волшебника, его породившего. Но полноценным существом оно не было. Обретать силу оно стало только благодаря Мелиссе и уродливому комку из боли и волшебства, что креп внутри нее._

_Обскури росли медленно. Они не стремились убить или истощить Мелиссу, как делают те обскури, которые изнывают внутри своего носителя от одиночества и отчаяния. Они развивались постепенно и не спеша, осмысленно и с благодарностью за жизнь, что Мелисса им давала. Они никогда не мешали ей._

_Обскури обычно бесплотно и бесстрастно, оно лишь отражает эмоции обскура. Но то второе, старшее, обскури было другим: собственного обскура у него не было, зато был слепок волшебника, который его породил. И медленно, но неумолимо оно делало то, что, как оно помнило, чувствовал и желал где-то в глубине души его некогда владелец. Пусть делало странно и локально. К тому моменту, когда в мире Ала и Скорпиуса вышла книга о детстве Гарри Поттера, в этом мире дом номер четыре превратился в непробиваемый магический кокон, который волшебнику возможно отыскать, только если Мелисса сама приведет его. Так что абсолютно все, а не только сам Гарри Поттер, забыли туда дорогу._

_Но время шло, Мелисса взрослела. Нелюбовь матери сменилась нелюбовью одноклассников, учителей, соседей. Но Мелисса была не способна ни ответить, ни вызвать расположение: слишком замкнутая, забитая и запуганная, и сама она ненавидела себя не меньше, чем мать и все остальные люди._

_Но год назад все изменилось. _

_Лет с десяти у Мелиссы была кошка. Она подобрала ее еще котенком и, на удивление, мать разрешила ее оставить (наверно решила, что давать приют страждущим — это достаточно по-христиански) при условии, что Мелисса будет оплачивать ее корм и туалет из карманных денег. Но однажды кошка пропала. Мелисса искала ее больше двух недель, но в конце концов случайно подслушала, как какой-то старшеклассник рассказывает, что задавил полосатую кошку на Тисовой улице, но, как порядочный гражданин, вышел и выбросил ее в мусорный бак._

_Мелисса была так зла на него, но отчего-то все равно не нашла сил выбежать и прокричать это ему в лицо. Она промучилась весь день, а вечером даже пришла к его дому, чтобы постучать и высказать все, что думает. Но она смотрела на окна его дома, в которых горел свет, и ее душили злость и слезы, и одновременно воспоминания про свою бедную кошку, которую так глупо и бестактно убили. Она даже не сразу осознала, что несется к дому на нечеловеческой скорости и крушит пластиковые окна в бесформенное мелкое крошево, одно, другое. Она думала, что, когда остановится, вся будет в порезах, но этого не произошло. Словно по волшебству, она очутилась на другом конце улицы, вдруг снова становясь Мелиссой и с благоговейным ужасом наблюдая, как выбегают из домов люди, как они кричат и задают глупые вопросы, как вдалеке начинают звучать полицейские сирены. Сначала она хотела удрать, но потом поняла, что это глупо. Никто не заподозрит пятнадцатилетнюю девочку в чем-то подобном. Она бы просто не смогла такое сотворить._

_Мелисса медленно направилась к месту преступления. На крыльце сидела мама того парня, и на правой руке у нее зиял огромный порез. Мелисса едва подавила приступ тошноты: она ненавидела ее сына за то, что он лишил ее единственного живого существа, которое ее не ненавидело, но она не хотела причинять боль другим, невинным._

_Однако контролировать обскури Мелисса не могла. Они не пытались захватить власть над ее телом, но они как бы стали воплощать ее эмоции, постепенно все сильней сплетаясь с домом номер четыре и городом. И если сначала ей нужно было трансформироваться в бесплотный вихрь-обскури, чтобы учинить разрушение, то со временем она начала вызывать аварии и землетрясения, лишь мысленно разозлившись. И ей казалось, что она фантомно чувствует, как ломаются плитки на полу супермаркета, а с рушащихся полок слетают консервные банки, как разбиваются стеклянные бутылки, как сталкиваются поверхности машин, как изгибается змеей столб, как сокращаются стенки туннеля._

_Мелисса была в ужасе от того, что творит, она не хотела причинять боль тому, кто ее не заслуживает. Но и исправить это не могла: не говорить же матери, Мэриэл и так с рождения винила Мелиссу во всех катаклизмах. Но одновременно Мелисса перестала бояться чего-либо в принципе. С ужасом, но и удовлетворением она понимала, что любого недоделанного насильника постигнет участь Марка Хэмиша, улетевшего в обрыв на своем корыте. А воришка может недосчитаться пальцев. А возможно, и головы. Убивать и калечить их — никогда не было ее личным выбором. Она не могла это контролировать, как невозможно контролировать мысли и чувства. Хотя все чаще Мелисса начинала опасаться, что не все они исходят от нее._

— Тогда в туннеле, ты ведь спасла меня? — спросил Джеймс. — Я был уверен, что не смог отменить чары до конца.

Мелисса кивнула, кажется, все еще не свыкшаяся с мыслью, что все довольно спокойно воспринимают то, что она говорит.

— Туннель мог причинить тебе вред — это правда.

— Значит, ты можешь, контролировать обскури? Снимать чары сама?

— Меня там не было, когда ты вырубился, — она опустила глаза. — Я же говорю, я чувствую город — ну или обскури, как вы их называете, транслируют мне ощущения — но не контролирую его собственной волей. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы с тобой случилась беда. Я запомнила тебя еще после супермаркета, и ты был добр ко мне. Но я бы не смогла тебя спасти… — она запнулась. — Тебя спасло обскури, — она взглянула в ту сторону, где сидели отец и Луна, — Раз ты его сын, то, возможно, дело в этом. Когда я пришла туда, оно тянулось к тебе, как и сейчас тянется к вам троим.

Луна, до этого молчавшая, поднялась с места и подошла к креслу Мелиссы.

— Оно тянется к ним, потому что ищет совместимого носителя, — сказала она. — Ты ведь понимаешь?

Мелисса покачала головой:

— Оно любит меня. Они оба.

Луна вздохнула:

— Одно из них и есть ты. А второе просто привязано к тебе и твоему обскури. Навредить тебе — то же самое, что навредить себе самому, ты же питаешь его. Этому обскури уже много лет, и он не глупый хаотичный сгусток энергии. Он не наделен интеллектом и разумом, но он рационален и не жесток, пусть его мировосприятие и ограничено неполноценным слепком эмоций и мыслей Гарри. Скорее всего, это благодаря нему ты еще жива. Оно не давало твоему обскури взбеситься и разорвать тебя на части, подавляло его. Но не потому, что оно любило или не любило тебя, а потому что ты источник его жизни, а оно стремится к чему-то еще, помимо превращения дома номер четыре в волшебный пузырь и наказания твоих обидчиков. Если я правильно тебя поняла, — Луна продолжила, — и ты ощущаешь город как часть себя, то ты — или оно — не могли не заметить, как люди вот уже несколько часов покидают Литтл-Уингинг. Но до них вам нет дела, ведь так? Ни ты, ни Гарри никогда не ненавидели людей в целом, без разбора.

— Я… Мы не хотим никого убивать, — сказала Мелисса.

— Оно хочет уничтожить город, ведь так? — раздался голос отца. — Не людей. Место.

Мелисса вздохнула и закрыла лицо руками, собираясь с мыслями.

— Что вы со мной сделаете? — наконец спросила она.

— Без твоего согласия — ничего, — сказала Луна. — Не думай, что мы собираемся тебя арестовать. Мы не сможем, даже если бы хотели. Твоей силы хватит, чтобы защититься от нас. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знала, твои обскури очень недолго смогут поддерживать равновесие. Их сила и неустойчивость возросли в последнее время, судя по тому, сколько катаклизмов они создали за каких-то пару недель.

— И что случится потом?.. — голос Мелиссы звучал обреченно.

— Младшее обскури, то, которое зародилось внутри тебя, завладеет тобой полностью, разнесет улицу или две и… Ты взорвешься, скорее всего. Или тебя просто развеет по воздуху. Разрушения будут, но купируемые. Старшее обскури просто исчезнет без подпитки. И, Мелисса, я не знаю, как скоро это случится. Но счет идет в лучшем случае на дни. Я находила магические следы твоих обскури здесь в доме, и они не сулят ничего хорошего, — Луна выудила палочку откуда-то из рукава и продемонстрировала Мелиссе. — Не если ты позволишь, мы можем попытаться вытащить из тебя обоих.

— А затем тут же отправите меня в тюрьму. У вас же наверняка есть какая-то волшебная тюрьма. 

— Наоборот. Сможешь отсудить кругленькую сумму у нашего Министерства. В случившемся нет твоей вины. Их задачей было найти тебя и проследить, чтобы в одиннадцать лет ты отправилась в школу волшебства. 

Глаза Мелиссы радостно загорелись, но огонек тут же погас.

— Мы не дадим тебя в обиду, — сказал Ал. — И тебе не придется больше жить в этом доме и с этой женщиной.

— Почему я должна вам верить?

Ал решительно пересел поближе к ней и нашел ее руку. Мелисса растерянно моргнула.

— Слушай, я провел полтора года в психушке, потому что никто не верил, что ты существуешь, — честно сказал он. — И я даже думать не хочу о том, чтобы тебя потерять.

— Ты искал меня? — пораженно прошептала она.

— Мы спохватились слишком поздно. Но не бойся. Луна один из лучших специалистов по волшебным сущностям во всей Европе.

Джеймс (да и остальные сведущие, вероятно) оценили то, как Ал сказал «волшебные сущности», а не звери, твари или существа. И уж тем более не стал произносить слова «магозоолог».

Мелисса долго всматривалась в его лицо и его глаза. Наконец она повернулась к Луне:

— Это безопасно? Извлечь обскури?

— Никогда не пробовала, но теоретически это возможно, — сказала Луна. — Ньют сказал, процентов сорок пять у нас есть. Возможно, пятьдесят пять.

Отец закрыл лицо ладонью. Глаза Мелиссы плавно округлились, а сама она все подобралась, бросив лихорадочный и испуганный взгляд на Ала.

— С-спасибо за честность, — сказала она.

Но Джеймс уже знал, что она согласится. Мелисса хотела им поверить. В ней было что-то уязвимое и наивное, цепляющееся за последние тонюсенькие ниточки надежды на то, что жизнь ее не кончена. Что пришел кто-то, кто положит конец затянувшемуся кошмару. И при этом не обманет и не искалечит еще больше.

Луна хлопнула себя по коленям и бодро сказала:

— Нам незачем и дальше тут сидеть! Там весь город в нашем распоряжении.

***

В качестве полигона они выбрали пустырь между парком и Мейн-стрит. Луна предупредила, что попытки извлечь обскури могут вызвать разные реакции, вроде бешенства и жажды разрушения. Так что лучше, чтобы поблизости не было предметов, которыми можно атаковать.

— Я бы не хотела вас случайно убить, — сказала Мелисса.

— У нас есть пути отхода, — заверил ее отец.

Луна определила ей место, а сама отошла на пару шагов назад, словно примериваясь.

— Я думала, вы положите меня в центр пентаграммы из свечей, — заметила Мелисса. — Будете произносить какие-нибудь длинные заклинания.

— Едва ли это поможет, — Луна выковыряла каблуком небольшую ямку в земле и отошла еще на пару шагов назад.

Наконец, когда дистанция ее устроила, она нарисовала короткую черту носком туфли, а затем сделала шаг вперед и два вправо, снова оценивая расстояние. Затем еще несколько шагов вправо, пока не остановилась. Удовлетворившись результатом, она сообщила отцу, что он будет стоять там. Позиции Ала и Джеймса она определила по обе стороны от Мелиссы.

Отделить обскури от его живого носителя можно только в момент трансформации. Или из человека в вихрь, или обратной. Для этого обскури должно быть зрелым, а это как раз их случай. Плюс желательно, чтобы носитель был согласен и сотрудничал, но это не являлось обязательным условием, всего лишь упрощало процесс и повышало вероятность успеха до пресловутых пятидесяти пяти процентов. 

— Чтобы вызвать обскури я буду использовать вот эти зелья, — Луна продемонстрировала им горсть небольших красных флаконов, а затем передала их отцу и показала, как и где они должны разбиться о землю. — Тут смесь из разных зелий эмоций. В основном, обида и страх. В такой концентрации они будут пробуждать обскури, но на всех остальных они не подействуют. Джеймс и Ал, вы держите Мелиссу за руки, когда она на земле. Возможно, это даст небольшой рассинхрон в динамике ее и обскури, и нам будет легче его отделить, — Луна вздохнула. — Нужна пробная попытка. Я должна увидеть своими глазами, как происходит превращение.

— Так вы ни разу не видели обскури? — спросила Мелисса.

— Много раз. Но все в воспоминаниях Ньюта.

Не похоже, чтобы Мелисса что-то поняла, но в детали вдаваться не стала. Джеймс взял ее за руку, и Мелисса улыбнулась ему неожиданно смущенно. Ал встал с другой стороны.

— Ты готова? — одними губами прошептал Джеймс. Мелисса пожала плечами, и, кажется, они оба пропустили момент, когда склянка с зельем разбилась о землю. Рывок был такой силы и скорости, что Ала и Джеймса отбросило на несколько метров в стороны. Они даже не поняли, как это произошло: вот Мелисса встречается с ним взглядом, бледно улыбаясь, а вот они с Алом валяются на земле, потирая отбитые конечности. Мерлин, стоило упомянуть, что им понадобятся подушки безопасности!

Вокруг было тихо. Прошло не меньше пяти минут, прежде чем они услышали шаги запыхавшейся Мелиссы. Она шла со стороны парка.

— Почему ты не вернулась в это же место? — спросила Луна.

— Не знаю. Никогда так не делаю.

— Я попробовала отделить твоего обскури, но тот другой мне не дает.

— Разве это была не просто проверка, — удивилась Мелисса.

— Мы не можем тратить попытки попусту. Обскури не та субстанция, которую стоит лишний раз взбалтывать.

Они попробовали еще, но каждый раз безуспешно. Луне не удавалось изолировать обскури вместе, а разделяться они не желали. С каждой попыткой Мелисса исчезала все на более долгий срок, а взрывная волна усиливалась — так что, не будь страхующих чар, у них были все шансы сломать себе шеи.

Когда они в очередной раз кое-как поднялись с земли, плетясь на исходную позицию, Луна вдруг всплеснула руками. Издали слышался грохот рушащихся зданий и треск электричества.

— Ну хотя бы маглы уже эвакуированы, — отец покачал головой. Треск на заднем фоне наконец прекратился.

— Это бессмысленно. Надо остановиться сейчас, — твердо сказала она. — Обскури и так на пределе. Если мы встряхнем его еще пару раз, Мелиссу просто разорвет на куски.

— Если мы оставим все как есть, ее и так разорвет, — возразил Ал. — Вы же сами сказали, что счет в лучшем случае на дни.

Джеймс обернулся и заметил Мелиссу, еле волочащую ноги в их направлении. В какой-то момент она встала и оперлась на колени, чтобы отдышаться.

— Посмотри на нее, — сказал Джеймс. — Она измотана.

Ал обернулся. В зеленых глазах мелькнуло что-то странное, но выражение тут же пропало.

— А если бы у нее был только один обскури, вы бы смогли его отделить? — он вернулся к Луне. — Ведь в этом проблема? В том, что их двое?

Луна неуверенно кивнула. Мелисса наконец подошла к ним, снова сгибаясь пополам и переводя дыхание.

— Честно говоря, я бы сейчас предпочла лежать в центре пентаграммы, — призналась она.

— Ты чувствуешь их как единое целое или как две отдельных сущности? — спросила Луна. — Почему они так тесно привязаны друг к другу?

— Я их различаю. Просто эта штуковина действует одновременно на них обоих.

У Луны даже рот приоткрылся от удивления.

— Мерлиновы подштанники, — она покачала головой. — Какая же я дура! Ну конечно же! Мы должны были воздействовать конкретно на тебя, а не на обскури. Тогда первым реагировал бы твой обскури, а второй запаздывал.

Мелисса как будто немного воспряла духом, но тут же нахмурилась:

— И что вы будете делать? Бросать в меня предметы или сталкивать с крыши дома?

Луна покачала головой.

— Если возникнет опасность для твоей жизни, то они опять отреагируют синхронно. Нужны другие эмоции, на которые старший обскури не отреагирует рефлекторно. Обида или злость. 

— Но в городе буквально не осталось ни одного человека, который смог бы меня разозлить.

Все они нерешительно переглянулись. Джеймс вдруг вспомнил, как отец сказал Драко напоследок, что взял бы его с собой только если бы им нужно было довести Мелиссу до белого каления. Джеймсу показалось, что отец сейчас тоже об этом подумал.

— Я думаю, ты ошибаешься, — неожиданно сказал Ал. Он взял руку Мелиссы в свою и со странным колеблющимся выражением уставился на их сцепленные ладони. — Кое-кто все же способен, — он снова поднял на нее взгляд.

Отец встревожено шагнул вперед:

— Ал, о чем ты говоришь?

— Все, что случилось с тобой, — из-за меня, — продолжил он, не обращая ни на кого внимания. — У волшебников есть такая штуковина, нечто вроде машины времени. Я нашел ее и отправился в прошлое. И там я изменил что-то такое… Из-за чего настоящее стало другим.

Мелисса смотрела на него так, будто он говорил на чужом языке, совершенно не понимая, к чему он клонит и зачем все это сейчас рассказывает.

Луна бросила ошарашенный взгляд на отца, но тот лишь пожал плечами в каком-то беспомощном, смирившемся жесте.

— В моей, изначальной, реальности все было иначе. Мои родители удочерили тебя еще в младенчестве, так что никто даже не знал, что ты не наша родная сестра. У тебя и имя было другое, Лили, в честь нашей бабушки, на которую ты так похожа.

Мелисса вздрогнула и побледнела.

— Ты росла всеобщей любимицей, младшей сестренкой. Тебя обожали родители, мы с Джеймсом, наши многочисленные родственники. А потом, в одиннадцать лет, ты, как и все волшебники, поступила в Хогвартс. Это такая школа-интернат в Шотландии, мы с Джеймсом уже учились там к тому времени.

Джеймс заметил, что пальцы Мелиссы безвольно лежали у Ала в руке, больше не сжимая его ладонь в ответ. В карих глазах стояли слезы.

— Зачем ты это говоришь? — прошептала она.

— Тебя распределили на тот же факультет, что и маму с папой когда-то, и ты быстро обустроилась и нашла друзей. Тебе, в отличие от нас с Джеймсом, учеба давалась легко. Да и общий язык находить ты умела. О, и где-то в начале октября, кажется, ты побежала пробоваться в факультетскую квиддичную команду. Квиддич — это спортивная игра, в которую играют волшебники. Нужно летать на метлах и забивать мячи в кольца. В тот год тебя приняли во второй состав, по сути, просто тренироваться вместе с более взрослой частью команды, а вот на следующий год тебе уже дали постоянное место в основе. А когда я нашел маховик времени, ты была на четвертом курсе, и все поговаривали, что с осени тебя сделают капитаном.

Мелисса выдернула у него свою руку и закрыла ладонями рот, отшатываясь назад.

— Прекрати, — она покачала головой. — Зачем ты… — по ее лицу уже во всю катились слезы, но Ал снова заговорил:

— Тебя ждало прекрасное будущее. Своей добротой ты притягивала хороших людей. А после школы у тебя были все шансы поступить в профессиональную квиддичную команду и играть, как и наша мама когда-то.

Джеймс понимал, зачем Ал это делает. Мелисса уже кипела от горя и обиды. Наверное, поэтому и Луна с отцом не сходили с места, сосредоточенно наблюдая за ними.

— Мне жаль, что я лишил тебя всего этого. Ведь даже если тебе удастся избавиться от обскури… Тебе уже никогда не стать Лили. Ты, скорее всего, лишишься магии и в любом случае… Навсегда останешься Мелиссой Ласлоу, которая семнадцать лет жизни провела в этой сочащейся ненавистью дыре рядом с матерью-тираншей и преступницей.

На сей раз превращение было другим. Ал, все это время сохранявший достаточно нейтральное выражение лица, вдруг в ужасе отскочил в сторону, неловко падая на землю. Сначала почернели ее глаза, становясь похожими на пустые затягивающие провалы, затем саму ее словно повело черной дымкой. Луна перебросилась с отцом предупреждающими взглядами и встала на свою позицию.

— Прости, — одними губами сказал Ал. И Мелисса закричала, превращаясь в огромный черный вихрь.

Все закончилось так же резко, как и началось. Вихрь исчез, а Мелисса с размаху грохнулась на землю, распластавшись, как кукла, отец едва успел подставить чары подушки.

Джеймс подбежал к ней и проверил пульс.

— Она жива, — сказал он. Лицо Мелиссы было красным и мокрым от слез.

— О Мерлин! — воскликнула Луна. — Получилось!

Джеймс только сейчас заметил небольшое круглое облачко, парящее рядом с Луной.

— Это оно? Обскури? — спросил он.

— Да, — она кивнула.

— Но что со вторым? — спросил отец. — Он рассеялся?

Луна неуверенно повела плечами.

— Боюсь, что нет, — тихо сказал Ал. Джеймс повернулся к нему, и почувствовал, как болезненно сжимается желудок. Ал все еще сидел на земле и вроде бы был спокоен, а его губы изгибала маленькая неловкая улыбка, но Джеймс почему-то понял, что это конец.

— Что ты наделал! — отец подбежал к нему вместе с потрясенной Луной, хватая за плечи.

Ал медленно поднял голову, так, будто ему было тяжело двигать собственным телом.

— Я не был уверен, — голос его звучал едва различимо. Глаза на мгновение заволокло черным, но через секунду они снова стали зелеными. — Но это справедливый обмен.

Джеймс присел по другую сторону от Ала, смотрел на него, как оглушенный, не в силах поверить. Луна чертила какие-то руны, но все они распадались в прах. Она беспомощно помотала головой.

— Мне не отделить его от Ала. Он слишком взбешен и нестабилен. Мы просто не успеем.

— Мерлин, это же _мое_ обскури! — зло и беспомощно воскликнул отец, кажется впервые за все время признавая это вслух. — Какого дьявола он поселился в тебе?! Пусть уж тогда вернется в мое тело, раз это я его создал, — он несильно тряхнул Ала. Ал опасливо отстранился.

— Обскури — не эстафетная палочка, Гарри, — твердо сказала Луна.

— Вам надо уходить, — Ал осторожно согнул ногу в колене. Он двигался так медленно и осторожно, будто в прямом смысле боялся лишний раз потревожить силу, находящуюся внутри него. — Быстрее. Пожалуйста.

Джеймс сидел как вкопанный и просто смотрел на него. Он вспоминал, как Ал говорил, что боится забывать, и как он рыдал тогда на кухне. И как он сказал на прощание Скорпиусу дурацкое про двух гоблинов. И как говорил Мелиссе, что ничего уже не вернуть.

— Ал, — Джеймс прикоснулся к нему, но сказать так ничего и не смог. Ал посмотрел на него со странным пониманием.

— Все кончилось почти хорошо, — прошептал он.

А дальше был рывок портала и взрыв.

**6.**

Собственный дом показался странно незнакомым. Джеймс будто не был здесь уже много лет, хотя в общей сложности они отсутствовали всего часов шесть.

Луна, только оказавшись в гостиной под удивленными взглядами Малфоев, тут же аппарировала в Мунго, прижимая к себе Мелиссу. Отец беспомощно тыкал в портал, но тот уже не срабатывал. Наверняка, когда прогремел взрыв, авроры заблокировали участок полностью.

— Джеймс, — Скорпиус настороженно подошел к нему, касаясь плеча. Он почему-то ничего не спросил.

Драко тоже приблизился к ним и отобрал у отца бесполезный уже портал.

— Поттер, что происходит?

Ответом на его вопрос был чей-то патронус в форме лисы: «Главный аврор, докладываю: жертв нет. Взрыв, произведенный обскуром, почти полностью уничтожил город. Частично цела осталась промышленная зона и отрезок Мейн-стрит за виадуком. Обскури и его носитель самоуничтожились. Опасности больше нет».

Драко непонимающе помотал головой:

— Что значит, самоуничтожился? Мы только что видели, как Лавгуд аппарирует в Мунго вместе с этой девчонкой.

Отец закрыл лицо руками, оседая на пол, и затрясся.

— Мерлин, да что с…

— Когда мы вытащили первое обскури, второе каким-то образом переместилось в Ала, — сказал Джеймс. Собственный голос звучал глухо и безэмоционально. Он понял, что по-прежнему неподвижно стоит посреди гостиной.

Скорпиуса будто хлестнули по лицу. Он отступил назад, упираясь коленями в край кресла, и бессильно рухнул вниз. Джеймс наконец медленно сел на диван.

Драко опустился на пол рядом с отцом, и на лице у него отразилась такая мучительная борьба, словно прикоснуться к другому человеку да еще в подобной ситуации представлялось для него не менее сложной задачей, чем какой-нибудь мудреный финт на метле или трехслойный рунный рисунок. Но Джеймс был благодарен ему за то, что он здесь. Сам он в этот момент был способен только сидеть на месте и смотреть в одну точку. Ладони Драко наконец накрыли плечи отца, и он несильно его встряхнул.

— Поттер, ты не виноват, — твердо сказал он.

Отец убрал руки с покрасневшего лица, и посмотрел на Драко совершенно безумными глазами, вдруг перехватывая его руки ближе к локтям, словно таким способом хотел привлечь внимание. Драко неуютно вздрогнул, но не стал отталкивать его.

— Малфой, — неожиданно вкрадчиво заговорил он, — у меня всего лишь два сына, и я умудрился подвести обоих! С ними бы ничего не случилось, если бы только я не был их отцом!

— Поттер, только не начинай сейчас! — почти угрожающе сказал Драко. В его голосе промелькнуло что-то нервное.

Голова у Джеймса была словно чужой, какой-то тяжелой и деревянной. Он медленно, мучительно осознавал услышанное, пока наконец не понял, что не так.

— Почему ты сказал «обоих»? — вопрос прозвучал спустя паузу, невпопад.

Драко закрыл глаза. Отец опустил голову, рвано выдыхая.

— Папа…

— Джеймс, я... Мы узнали совсем недавно.

Взгляд Джеймса метнулся к Скорпиусу, и он с ужасом понял, что на его лице нет удивления. Он будто и так это знал. Джеймс почувствовал себя уязвимым и жалким. Ему нестерпимо захотелось, чтобы Ал был здесь — потому что, несмотря на все вранье и уловки, чтобы приманить Скорпиуса, за это время Ал стал для него самым близким человеком.

Ему вдруг стало душно. Он встал и быстро вышел, думал дойти до парка, но, в итоге, плюхнулся на ступеньки крыльца и наложил чары отвода глаз, чтобы проходящие мимо маглы на него не реагировали.

На улице уже стемнело, но было не холодно, и сидеть на свежем воздухе оказалось приятно. Так ему почти удавалось не думать и не вспоминать.

Дверь сзади отворилась, но Джеймс не стал оборачиваться. Он думал, что это отец или Скорпиус, но на ступеньке, на которой он сидел, внезапно оказались чьи-то лакированные ботинки и черные отглаженные брючины с пыльной полосой посередине.

Ботинки спустились еще на пару ступенек, и Драко Малфой молча присел с ним рядом, близко, но так, чтобы можно было жестикулировать, никак не соприкасаясь.

— Позволь мне кое-что рассказать, — твердо и спокойно попросил он. — Пожалуй, скрывать это от тебя неправильно. А из твоего отца сейчас не лучший повествователь.

Джеймс пожал плечами, даже не смотря в его сторону. Драко неслышно перевел дыхание.

— Два с половиной года назад, осенью, мне поступил огромный заказ из румынского драконария. Им требовалось что-то вроде дурманящего зелья, чтобы усмирять заболевших драконов. Самый лучший базовый ингредиент для подобных зелий — любисток. Раньше это было не особо редкое растение, но произрастает оно только на Ближнем Востоке, а с тех пор, как дипломатические отношения между Британией и Ираном провалились, импорт любистока прекратился. Чтобы не использовать дешевые субституты, вроде ложечницы или чихотника, из которых даже нормального зелья от простуды не сварить, я решил раздобыть его на черном рынке. Но сразу три поставщика сказали мне, что весь любисток у них скупили. Где-то через месяц ситуация повторилась с китайской жующей капустой. Оба ингредиента либо не особо ходовые, либо очень узконаправленные, поэтому резкое повышение спроса на них могло значить только одно: где-то варится большое количество зелья, в которое входят оба этих ингредиента. Любисток считается психотропным, поэтому я решил проверить. Искать пришлось долго, но в конце концов я понял, что единственное зелье, в которое входят оба этих компонента — изумрудное.

Джеймс, до этого слушавший в пол-уха его рассказ, вдруг почувствовал интерес. Он видел какие-то бумаги об изумрудном зелье на столе в Архиве. И Скорпиус тогда сказал, что отец большой по нему специалист. Джеймс встретился взглядом с серыми глазами. Сейчас в них не было ни холода, ни насмешки. 

— Оно использовалось, чтобы спрятать крестраж, я помню.

Драко кивнул и продолжил:

— По сути, это зелье подавляет волю к жизни и борьбе, замыкает человека в своего рода депрессии. В больших дозах оно смертельно, в малых — его эффект проходит в течение месяца или максимум двух, даже если зелье употреблялось не один раз, — он вздохнул. — Ты вряд ли понимаешь, что сталкивался с ним, но эффекты наверняка помнишь. Из китайской капусты варят костерост — она дает горечь, а от любистока хочется пить.

Желудок противно сжался, Джеймс сглотнул вязкую слюну. На мгновение ему показалось, что он чувствует фантомные отголоски того вкуса.

— Я знаю, о чем вы.

— Я пришел с этой информацией к твоему отцу, и он попросил помочь ему найти зельеваров. Я не думал, что мы раскопаем что-то особо важное. Да и твой отец тоже, раз практически никого не привлек. Честно говоря, я думаю, что он взялся за это сам только потому, что серьезных дел у него тогда не было, а сидеть в кабинете и часами возиться с бумажной работой он никогда не умел. В итоге, мы нашли бордель недалеко от Бирмингема. В качестве рабочей силы там использовались нелегальные иммигранты, которые работали под обороткой. А изумрудное зелье варили, чтобы подавлять их разум. Иначе они могли выдать клиентов или хозяина, — Драко отвел глаза, пряча неловкость, которую он ощущал из-за того, что собирался сказать дальше: — Когда мы с Поттером вломились в кабинет владельца борделя, то застали его… С ним был некто, принявший твой облик.

Краска бросилась Джеймсу в лицо. Он едва поборол порыв закрыться ладонями.

— Владелец… Это был?.. — горло вдруг сдавило спазмом, и он не смог продолжить.

— Эндрю Грин, да.

Почему-то полное имя резануло слух. Джеймс за всю жизнь ни разу не слышал, чтобы того называли не Энди.

— Поттер, разумеется, вышел из себя, но тогда мы и представить не могли… Масштабов. Семьи знаменитостей часто пользуются спросом в подобных местах. Когда мы только пришли, еще под прикрытием, нам всучили какие-то стандартные каталоги, в которых я нашел даже мужа моей покойной тетки, который тогда отбывал срок в Азкабане. Ну и себя, конечно же. Это оскорбительно и мерзко, не более того. Но потом, когда ублюдок увидел, кто за ним пришел, и получил пару оплеух, то сам во все сознался. Он рассказывал когда, как и почему… А потом стал рассказывать про то, что восхищается им с раннего детства… И твой отец срывался все сильней, и удержать я его уже не мог.

— Вы сказали, что это случилось больше двух лет назад… — выдавил Джеймс. — Я помню, что про смерть Грина написали в декабре две тысячи двадцать второго.

— Все верно. Поттер не особо страшился выговора или даже потери поста главного аврора, а такой сценарий был вероятен. Но если бы делу дали ход и расследовали превышение им полномочий, все детали мгновенно всплыли бы в прессе. Он не хотел подвергать тебя такому стрессу после всего…

— Почему он не сказал мне?

— Сначала боялся ворошить эту рану. Ты же слышал, что он сказал: он считает, что сам навлек на тебя беду. Когда прошло время, он хотел все рассказать. Но примерно тогда случился эпизод с Альбусом и Скорпиусом… Я не знаю, почему он так и не поговорил с тобой. Как ты понимаешь, после той памятной драки в Малфой-мэноре мы с Поттером прекратили общение. Возможно, он побоялся выбить тебя из колеи и нарушить то равновесие, которое возникло у вас с братом.

Джеймс кивнул.

— Спасибо, что рассказали.

Джеймс не знал, что еще можно добавить. Он заметил, что взгляд Драко направлен куда-то в сторону, и, когда Джеймс проследил его, то увидел, что в кухонном окне горит свет, а на подоконнике виднеется чей-то силуэт. Сердце на мгновение сжалось, хотя спутать сидящего там человека с Алом было очень сложно.

Джеймс подумал, что Скорпиусу, наверное, сейчас еще хуже, чем ему. Ал был его другом с первого курса и единственным очевидцем того их прежнего мира.

Джеймс повернулся к Драко, но тот как-то поспешно отвел взгляд. Он будто хотел что-то спросить, но не решался.

— Вы же не сказали отцу про нас?..

— Он бы все равно мне не поверил, — Драко покачал головой.

***

Когда Джеймс вернулся в дом, отец сидел на диване, уставившись куда-то в стену. Джеймс подозревал, что примерно в этом положении его оставил Драко, когда выходил на крыльцо.

— Я сейчас уйду, — кинул отец, словно уверенный, что Джеймс явился его выгонять.

— Это не твоя вина, — сказал Джеймс. — Грин был больным ублюдком. А Ал сам сделал свой выбор. Уверен, он не смог бы продолжать жить как ни в чем не бывало, если бы Мелисса умерла. Нам сложно осознать и принять это, но он спасал не просто незнакомую девочку, а свою младшую сестру, в исчезновении которой винил себя последние два года. А если бы там, в доме, не жил твой обскури, Мелисса бы умерла намного раньше. Так что, по сути, ты спас ее.

Отец обнял его, и на мгновение Джеймс забылся. Между ними редко такое случалось, да Джеймс и не привык искать у кого-то защиты или утешения. Но в этот момент он впервые почувствовал, что дикое напряжение отпускает. Плечи мелко задрожали, и чужая ладонь мягко прошлась по спине. Что-то похожее он ощущал, когда Ал успокаивал его после кошмаров — молчаливо и с нежной настойчивостью.

Джеймс вдруг вспомнил силуэт в кухонном окне, и ему стало стыдно, что он бросил Скорпиуса совсем одного. Как какой-то эгоистичный и капризный ребенок, только и обращающий внимание на свои собственные проблемы и свою собственную боль.

— Прости. Я должен поговорить со Скорпиусом, — сказал он, отстраняясь.

— Мне все равно пора. Нужно разобраться с Авроратом. И написать твоей матери.

Джеймс подумал про вечно оптимистичную и неунывающую Джинни и понял, что понятия не имеет, как она переживет этот удар.

Отец ушел через камин, и Джеймс направился на кухню. Скорпиус так и сидел, прислонившись виском к стеклу. На коленях у него лежал раскрытый дневник Ала.

— Извини, что сбежал, — сказал Джеймс.

В покрасневших глазах Скорпиуса мелькнуло благодарное облегчение. Джеймс заметил, что в ногах у него лежала огромная стопка разноцветных тетрадок.

— Ал успел исписать хренову тучу дневников.

— Хватит, чтобы утопить в слезах весь первый этаж твоего дома, — согласился Скорпиус. Словно в доказательство этих слов, по его щеке скатилась слеза, а затем вторая.

Джеймс крепко обнял его, почти что ненавидя себя за то, что час назад просто взял и оставил его один на один с мыслью о смерти единственного друга. Скорпиус прижался к нему, обвивая конечностями. Джеймс прикасался губами к его лицу, успокаивая, спускаясь от лба и висков по щеке, тронул у подбородка и нечаянно скользнул по соленым влажным губам. Поцелуй вышел лихорадочным и неуклюжим. Джеймс вспомнил, как утром ласкал губами его шею, стоя на заднем дворике и думая, что даже это маленькое счастье они могут потерять. И то, что Скорпиус был сейчас в его руках, стало таким огромным неправдоподобным наслаждением, что разорвать сейчас объятия или поцелуй казалось абсурдным.

— Пойдем, — прошептал Джеймс, увлекая Скорпиуса за собой к лестнице. 

Они продолжали гладить и целовать друг друга, поднимаясь. Когда они оказались наверху, Джеймс потянул его за собой в ванную. Они впервые раздевали друг друга при ярком свете, выбрав для этого, наверное, худший момент из всех возможных. Изуродованные слезами лица смотрелись гротескными масками, а потемневшие синяки, покрывающие все тело Джеймса, горели фиолетовыми пятнами. Скорпиус аккуратно обводил их кончиками пальцев, чтобы не причинить боль. Если подумать, он едва ли знал, что произошло в Литтл-Уингинге.

Джеймс внезапно обрадовался тому, что об Але здесь почти ничего не напоминает, кроме зубной щетки и мочалки — Джеймс убрал ее в ящик над раковиной, когда они включили воду и залезли под душ. Это была странная близость: они мыли друг друга, на самом деле больше трогая и изучая, чем реально преследуя какие-то практические цели. Ладони бесконечно ласкали гладкое, скользкое от воды тело, запоминая каждую деталь — как будто всерьез боялись, что однажды их может выбросить в мир, где им придется искать друг друга на ощупь в темноте.

В голову снова пришли те таинственные метки, и Джеймс зарылся пальцами в светлую поросль у Скорпиуса на лобке, раздвигая волоски и рассматривая светлую кожу под ними. Тот вздохнул и молча направил руку Джеймса туда, где скрывалась едва заметная родинка.

Джеймс тронул ее подушечкой пальца, отчего и без того твердый член Скорпиуса окреп еще сильнее. Джеймс плавно опустился на колени, целуя сначала в то место, где пряталось крохотное пятнышко, а затем влажно и неумело обхватывая ртом возбужденную плоть.

Скорпиус захлебнулся стоном. Обычно тихий и зажатый, сейчас он весь был, как оголенный нерв, реагируя на каждое движение губ и языка. Джеймс перехватил его рукой, отстраняясь.

— Так это все? — спросил он. — Только одна?

Скорпиус окинул его затуманенным взглядом:

— Еще одна с другой стороны, — он улыбнулся.

Джеймс перевернул его к себе спиной. Вода из душа стекала по выступающему позвоночнику и исчезала в аккурат между бледных ягодиц. Джеймс раскрыл их, всматриваясь и наконец замечая еще одну крошечную родинку с внутренней стороны, ближе к тугому розовому входу. Джеймс коснулся там языком, на пробу, и Скорпиус кончил, коротко вскрикнув.

Джеймс поднялся на ноги и обнял его сзади, целуя плечи и шею. Скорпиус нащупал его стоящий колом член, удобно умостившийся меж его ягодиц, но вдруг убрал руку и развернулся. 

— Подожди меня в спальне. Я приду через пару минут.

Оказавшись в кровати, Джеймс вдруг испугался, вспоминая два глубоких пореза на правой руке Скорпиуса. И зачем он оставил его там одного! Но через минуту Скорпиус и правда показался в дверях. Он стянул накрученное вокруг бедер полотенце и бросил его на стул рядом с кроватью, устраиваясь рядом с Джеймсом.

В спальне стояла привычная уже обволакивающая темнота, прячущая опухшие глаза, и темные гематомы, и уродливые шрамы.

— Ты разрешишь? — спросил Джеймс, касаясь ладонью внутренней стороны его бедра, и Скорпиус потянул его на себя, приглашающее раздвигая ноги. Рука Джеймса нырнула за мошонку, нащупывая. Он был чуть влажным после душа и сжавшимся. Спрашивать, было ли у него когда-нибудь — в той другой реальности — показалось кощунством.

Джеймс высвободил руку и потянулся за палочкой, чтобы призвать крем из ванной. Тот прилетел довольно быстро, кажется, сшибив на пути пару пузырьков и корзину с грязным бельем.

— Нужно расслабиться, — тихо попросил Джеймс, лаская его вокруг. — Выбрось все из головы.

Он думал, что кончит, лишь оказавшись внутри, но в нем словно проснулись новые силы. Джеймс двигался, отдаваясь ощущениям — какой Скорпиус тугой и горячий, как протяжно и беспомощно он стонет от удовольствия, когда Джеймс входит в него под удачным углом, какая нежная на ощупь его кожа, как сладко целовать его губы.

Потом они долго лежали, оглушенные удовольствием и горем. Никто не вспоминал об утрате вслух, и Джеймс был за это благодарен. Он боялся, что Скорпиус начнет спрашивать про Литтл-Уингинг и про то, как Ал умер, и понимал ли он, на что идет. Но Скорпиус молчал, и в конце концов оба заснули.

***

Джеймс плохо запомнил тот короткий период в пару недель, начавшийся со смерти Ала. Все события вроде бы лежали на поверхности, но время и детали смешались, так что распутать этот ком не представлялось возможным.

Похороны вроде бы прошли на пятый день, но, может быть, и раньше, потому что Джеймс точно помнил, что на работе до них появился всего однажды.

От тела Ала не нашлось даже частиц, поэтому в вечное плавание по Динскому озеру отправилась пустая урна. Похороны не были публичными, да и пригласили только самых близких. Смерть Ала так и осталась окутана тайной и скандалами.

Джеймс ожидал, что мать придет с мужем, но неожиданно она была одна. Некрасивая и постаревшая. Она молчала и ни на кого не смотрела.

Утром Джеймс прочитал в «Пророке» о ее уходе из «Гарпий». Заметка казалась короткой и куцей, несмотря на то, что ее поставили на первую полосу. Заявление сделали через пресс-службу клуба, а пресс-конференцию при этом так и не анонсировали. В качестве иллюстрации была колдография двухнедельной давности с празднования успешного окончания сезона.

Джеймс слышал, как отец негромко переговаривался с ней, когда они шли обратно в направлении площадки для аппарации.

— Зачем ты устроила это с журналистами? Нам еле удалось вытащить материал из печати.

— Они спросили, а я ответила.

— Ты не убивала Ала.

— Мы оба с тобой его убили. Только и думали, что о себе. Что я за мать, Моргана меня подери, если решила, что могу просто взять и уйти из их жизни.

Скорпиус заметил, куда обращен взгляд Джеймса, и подтолкнул того к матери. Джеймс подошел к ней, и она просто его обняла, в кои-то веки ничего не спрашивая и не говоря.

Еще Джеймс помнил, что они часто навещали Мелиссу. Та оправилась довольно быстро. Силы она практически потеряла (остатков, по грубым оценкам, хватило бы максимум зажечь слабенький «Люмос» или призвать что-то легкое и небьющееся), но уже одно то, что она больше не находилась в ловушке адского городка, шло ей на пользу.

— Ко мне заходили Луна и тот старик Ньют. Рассказали, что я такое, — сказала она как-то раз, когда Джеймс и Скорпиус пришли к ней в палату. В руках она держала банку с йогуртом, который старательно выскребала ложечкой.

— И что ты такое?

— Почти сквиб, — с сомнением, словно не до конца понимая, что это, ответила Мелисса. — Еще приходил твой отец, — она кивнула на Джеймса. — Сказал, что дело моего отца уже пересматривают. И просил не упоминать путешествия во времени, когда мы с ним встретимся.

Она вдруг опустила баночку с йогуртом на колени и вздохнула.

— Понятия не имею, что будет дальше, — она покачала головой.

— Во всяком случае ты точно знаешь, что уже не взорвешься внезапно, когда зайдешь в вагон метро или присядешь отдохнуть у фонтана на площади, — напомнил Скорпиус.

— Вы, волшебники, совсем ничего не слышали про Аль-Каиду?

***

Работа в Министерстве проходила совершенно как и обычно. Скучно и монотонно. Впрочем, теперь Джеймс предпочел бы хоть целый день расколдовывать монетки, чем сидеть в офисе вместе с тремя остальными членами Отдела.

Перкинсу, если подумать, приходилось и того хуже — на него до такой степени давили зависшие в воздухе трагедии его подчиненных, что он перестал разговаривать вовсе.

И если Джеймсу ни за что бы не пришло в голову говорить что-то про Ала или про обстоятельства его смерти (газеты и так все сказали за него, в пару дней насочиняв с десяток разных версий, одна хуже другой), то Смит не умолкал ни на минуту. Причем с приходом новых слушателей эта история неизменно заворачивала на второй и третий круг.

— …Даже не дали вернуться на Хогвартс-экспрессе. Министерские служащие и преподаватели вели их в обход через Запретный лес и горы, чтобы те не приближались к озеру на критическое расстояние. Как каких-то воров!

— Подожди-ка, — перебил Финниган. — А чем плох Хогвартс-экспресс?

— Мерлин, Шеймус, ты что вообще газет не читаешь? Одну несчастную, которая оказалась на берегу, озеро уже выжало до последней капли жизненных сил, так что то, что хоронили, больше походило на высохшую мумию.

— И что теперь? — мрачно спросил Перкинс. — Что будет с Гортензией и остальными?

— В течение недели-двух русалки разорвут их связь с магическим источником озера, — подавленно ответил Смит. — Гортензия целыми днями рыдает.

— Я слышал, Министерство готовит программу поддержки для лишенных магии, — вклинился Джеймс.

— Ну и кому она поможет! — возмутился Смит. — Уж не несчастной ли Сандре Эштон!

Про нее рассказывала мать: ловец команды Хаффлпаффа, которой в мае «Гарпии» предложили контракт, покончила жизнь самоубийством, узнав, что вместо Премьер Лиги ей светит программа по реабилитации для сквибов.

Все понимали, и Смит в первую очередь, что Сандра всего лишь первая. 

В общении с русалками помогали Рольф Скамандер и Габриель Делакур, и по их словам, те были дезориентированы и деморализованы. В головах их просто не укладывалось, что, даже неотступно следуя традициям, они не сумели избежать катастрофы. «Виной всему солнечный вестник!» — шипели они, но Джеймс в какой-то момент отчетливо понял, что виной вовсе не это идиотское стечение обстоятельств, не безответственный поступок Ала и Скорпиуса, а сама община, тысячелетия просуществовавшая в плену глупых суеверий и устаревших, смехотворных обычаев. 

Возможен ли был другой исход для такого народа? Все их знания, теории и аксиомы оказались разбиты узостью их картины мира, их непониманием масштабов планеты и слепой верой в неиссякаемую мощь их крошечного места обитания.

«Напитать магией всех сквибов в мире! — воскликнула Луна. — Они, верно, думали, что Земля плоская и размером с Шотландию!»

Задумка была проста. Сами русалки с рождения были напрямую связаны с магическим источником Черного озера, который их питал. Они представляли собой как бы часть этой экосистемы, и, заряжая их, озеро не теряло магию, а всего лишь пускало ее в бесконечный цикл, волшебный круговорот, ведь, по сути, все русалочье колдовство всегда нацеливалось на пространство внутри озера и их самих. 

Нечто подобное они решили провернуть и со сквибами. Достаточно было научиться искусственно создавать этот волшебный канал, который навсегда свяжет сквиба и Черное озеро. Сначала никто не замечал подвоха. До совершеннолетия магия вне Хогвартса сильно ограничена, а в школе, близ озера, никаких сбоев не происходило, да и годами накапливаемые запасы к тому моменту еще не так истощились. Но магии тянулось все больше, а назад возвращалось все меньше. А потом излеченные сквибы вырастали и разъезжаться по всей стране кто куда. Магические узы, связывающие их с источником силы озера, растягивались на гигантские расстояния, истончаясь и растрачивая драгоценные волшебные резервы попусту — на то, чтобы покрыть дистанцию от Шотландии до Лондона или Брайтона, в то время как до волшебников по ту сторону связки доходили лишь крохи. 

А запасы озера все истощались и истощались, пока их не перестало хватать даже на базовые функции, вроде барьера от маглов. И в конце концов опустошенная и распадающаяся система сделала единственное, что могло ее спасти: нашла ближайшего носителя ее магии и вытянула ее назад тем же путем, что и даровала.

Самой первой наиболее полный обзор ситуации опубликовала «Придира» — статью в соавторстве Луны Скамандер и Марты Роули. Джеймс ожидал увидеть там критику Министерства или родителей, но про это было совсем немного.

«Я не знаю, как бы поступила сама, если бы Лоркан или Лиссандр оказались сквибами и у меня появился бы шанс им помочь, — сказала Луна. — И тем более — если бы сама я родилась сквибом, я не знаю, чего ждала бы от родителей».

Резонанс этой темы достиг таких масштабов, что происшествие в Литтл-Уингинге просто померкло, будто речь шла о заблудившемся соплохвосте, напугавшем магловских фермеров, а не об обскуре-мутанте, уничтожившем целый город. Но здесь смещение фокуса общественности было Джеймсу абсолютно понятно.

Но вот чего понять ему было не дано — это зачем Скорпиус продолжал пылиться по двенадцать часов в Архиве. Прятаться ему теперь было совершенно не от кого.

— По инерции, — говорил он.

Джеймсу казалось, что по инерции Скорпиус живет не последние две недели, а последние два года, как дорабатывают дни перед отпуском или увольнением. Или как когда нет смысла устраивать перепланировки и делать дорогие покупки перед переездом. И если в первую их встречу Джеймс еще поверил в университет в Перу, то потом с каждым днем сомневался в этом все больше.

Впереди у него маячило нечто другое. Не переезд, и не увольнение, и уж тем более не отпуск. И когда Джеймс осмеливался думать о том другом, внутри все скручивало от ужаса и паники, но одновременно — слабой, отчаянной надежды.

Однажды это должно было прекратиться.

***

Они сидели втроем со Скорпиусом и отцом в гостиной. И Джеймсу отчего-то казалось, что отец будто до сих пор не понял, что Скорпиус теперь тоже тут живет, а не просто каждый раз оказывается неподалеку.

— Я все думаю, — сказал отец, — как же вы могли изменить ситуацию с Мелиссой. С русалками все понятно, но как вы могли повлиять на меня…

— Ты же уже говорил с Дадли? — спросил Джеймс.

— Да, конечно. Он сказал, что, как только увидел реакцию Мэриэл, тут же написал мне письмо, где все объяснял и просил помощи. Понятия не имею, как он достал адрес…

— Так вы его получили?

— Да, и я даже прекрасно помню тот день. Но я выбросил его, не распечатав. Надписей «Срочно» на конверте не наблюдалось, так что я решил, что там какая-нибудь чепуха, о которой я не хочу знать.

— Может быть, в тот день произошло что-то связанное с русалками? — предположил Джеймс. — И ты поэтому был не в настроении читать корреспонденцию?

— Нет. Это вообще был выходной. Мы с Джинни повели тебя в Мунго делать прививку от драконьей оспы. Там же, в лифте, мы встретили Асторию со Скорпиусом на руках, — он повернулся к Скорпиусу. — Она сказала, что у тебя утром случился первый выплеск магии и ты случайно обрушил на Драко книжный шкаф. И что вы идете в отделение механических травм его проведать.

Скорпиус опустил глаза, как и всегда, когда кто-то вспоминал о его матери, и весь остаток вечера реагировал странно и невпопад.

Он был таким и ночью. Кажется, впервые за все время они не занялись любовью, потому что Скорпиус словно находился мыслями в другом месте. 

Джеймс проснулся среди ночи и увидел, что соседняя подушка пуста. Сначала он решил, что Скорпиус выскользнул в туалет или попить, но, немного отойдя ото сна, он увидел, что тот сидит совсем рядом на кровати, обняв колени, и смотрит на бликующую от фонаря крышу за окном.

Джеймс чуть приподнялся и погладил бледную спину, прослеживая линию позвоночника.

— Эй, — мягко позвал он. — Опять кошмары или?..

— Мне надо кое-что тебе рассказать, — не слова, а скорее шорох.

Но в них было что-то тяжелое, что-то роковое.

— Это последняя тайна, клянусь, — сказал Скорпиус. — Не считая пузырька с воспоминаниями, ты знаешь все.

— Ты уверен? — Джеймс подполз ближе и обнял его за плечи сзади, прикасаясь губами к острой косточке на плече. — Если ты не хочешь… Может, просто подождать, пока оно сотрется из памяти? Пусть медленно, но…

— Мои воспоминания точно никогда не сотрутся, — он опустил голову, отчего верхний позвонок стал еще сильнее очерчен.

— Откуда тебе знать? Ты вроде бы только видел записи про пять перемещений.

— Потому что я соврал вам, Джеймс, — он вздохнул. — Был еще один прыжок.

Джеймс застыл.

— После реальности, где правил Волдеморт? — осторожно спросил он. Его пальцы машинально поглаживали ребра Скорпиуса.

— До всего этого. На четвертом курсе, в самом начале года. Эта реальность, в которой мы сейчас находимся, не считая только русалок, — она и есть _изначальная_. Мы с Алом были злейшими врагами на младших курсах, тебя три месяца терроризировал ублюдок Грин, Лили не ваша сестра, а мистер и миссис Поттер развелись, — Скорпиус помедлил: — Летом перед четвертым курсом я подслушал разговор отца с одним его другом. Тот продал, а может, просто передал ему на хранение новый усовершенствованный маховик времени, который позволял путешествовать в прошлое не на пару часов, а на десятилетия. И я решил придумать, как сделать так, чтобы мама выжила. Обеспечил себе маскировку, разработал план и оттренировал «Империус» на садовых гномах. От нашего дома до сих пор фонит черной магией, так что на такие вещи Министерство не регистрирует. Разузнал у отца, когда они с мамой познакомились, когда стали общаться, какими они были в школе.

— Скорпиус, — Джеймс перебил его. — Но ведь твоя мать не погибла. Она умерла от болезни.

— Ее ослабили роды.

Джеймс быстро развернул его к себе лицом. Ужас осознания доходил медленно и мучительно.

— Мерлин, ты…

— Дослушай, — он покачал головой. — Спасатель из меня получился так себе. Отец сказал, что впервые они подружились на Святочном балу, и я переместился в тысяча девятьсот девяносто четвертый, когда отец был на четвертом курсе. Проклятый год какой-то! Поставил на маховике таймер на четыре часа, чтобы не поддаться соблазну и не остаться подольше. Я думал рассорить родителей и потом «Империусом» заставить маму и дальше избегать отца. Но все пошло наперекосяк. Оказалось, что он то ли соврал намеренно, то ли я плохо его понял, но на бал он пошел не с ней, а с Пэнси Паркинсон. И мамы я так и не смог найти. Как оказалось, она лежала тогда в больничном крыле, где они и познакомились поздно вечером, когда отец загремел туда с ожогом от петарды. В итоге, я преследовал его целый день под плащом-невидимкой из магазина вредилок, но так и не смог использовать против него чары. Я слушал, как он разговаривает с друзьями, которые слушают его, но не слышат. Видел, как он танцует с девчонкой, которая только и делала, что обливала его льстивыми комплиментами про прекрасную прическу и утонченную иронию. Хотя, Мерлин, у него была отвратительная прическа, а вести разговор с ним и сейчас порой невозможно. Видел, как он провожает восхищенным взглядом Гермиону Грейнджер или задорно улыбается при виде того, как Гарри Поттер нелепо ковыляет в танце, а затем отвешивает какой-то идиотский комментарий, чтобы не потерять лицо перед своими якобы друзьями. Все происходящее казалось таким фальшивым и пресным, а я собирался лишить его еще и моей мамы! 

И я не смог… Да, честно говоря, я был в таком ужасе от происходящего, что почти не сомневался, что никакой «Империус» в этом состоянии у меня не выйдет. Тем более, что тренировал я его не на людях, а на садовых паразитах. В конце концов я отправился проветриться на балкон — их открыли специально на время бала, чтобы в помещении было свежее. И вдруг туда пришел Гарри Поттер. Я выглянул наружу и заметил, что отец тоже направляется в нашу сторону.

И я вспомнил все то хорошее, что отец про него рассказывал, пытаясь скрыть под сарказмом и ворчанием. И все, что я знал про него и его подвиги. И то, как четырнадцатилетний отец смотрел на него и на Гермиону Грейнджер, на самом деле без злости и ненависти. И еще тот эпизод, когда Гарри Поттер швырнул в отца какими-то режущими чарами, не захотев потом даже разобраться в происходящем. И я наложил этот дурацкий «Империус» на Гарри Поттера. Я держал слишком много всего в голове, и приказание вышло невнятным. Я даже не назвал отца по имени! Я подумал что-то вроде: «Я знаю, что он порядочно отравлял тебе жизнь в последнее время, да и в детстве. Но попробуй понять и принять его. И помочь, если это будет в твоих силах».

Когда я закончил говорить, отец словно в последний момент передумал и ушел в другую сторону. А я перенесся обратно в свое время — точнее в то, где у вас была Лили, а Альбус стал моим лучшим другом в первый же день в школе. Я понимал, что не выполнил свою миссию, но тот новый мир оказался намного-намного лучше. Альбус не был ужасным другом, что бы он ни говорил. После отца он был моим самым близким человеком. 

Я вернул маховик на место и больше о нем не вспоминал. Сначала фигурально, а потом и буквально. После первого путешествия воспоминания нахлынули быстро и сильно, так что уже через пару месяцев я не помнил абсолютно ничего, кроме смутных слабых отголосков, которые потом тоже пропали.

Но в первые месяцы мне все же удалось кое-что понять — появление Лили, очевидно, удержало вместе твоих родителей. Кстати, в прессе публиковали фото беременной Джинни Поттер. Получается, они даже сымитировали беременность и «сместили» дату рождения Мелиссы. Потому что Лили училась на два курса позже нас, а Мелисса младше нас всего на год. Возможно, благодаря тому, что они сохранили семью, родители проводили с вами больше времени, и Ал говорил, что в то утро, когда он впервые должен был отправиться в Хогвартс, отец рассказывал ему про хороших слизеринцев, про то, что все факультеты равны, про то, что на людей нельзя навешивать ярлыки…

Я постепенно вспомнил обо всем, оказавшись в этой реальности, после пятого прыжка. Но ни там, ни здесь я не понимал, что же такого я сделал. Я читал книги про непростительные чары и тогда на четвертом курсе, и сейчас: и везде пишут, что чары подавления воли могут подействовать только в том случае, если их автор жив. То есть существует в одном пространстве с получателем чар. Понимаешь! А я исчез из той реальности, и «двойника» у меня там, разумеется, не было и быть не могло. Я подумал, что, может, случайно наступил на ногу Джинни Поттер или подобная чушь. И уж тем более я не понимал, как умудрился все отменить.

Но сегодня, когда твой отец рассказывал про разговор с кузеном и день, когда получил письмо, я вдруг понял. Я исчез из его реальности лишь на время, пусть и на очень долгое, но потом снова появился, когда в младенчестве у меня впервые проснулись магические силы. А то мое приказание было слишком размытым и неконкретным, под него могли подойти и другие люди.

— Например, Дадли, — кивнул Джеймс.

— Верно, — Скорпиус неловко отвернулся, сбиваясь из-за того, что Джеймс прервал его.

Он так быстро и складно все рассказывал, словно надеялся, что так есть шанс отложить реакцию Джеймса, которой он боялся.

— А что случилось в Черном озере? — подсказал Джеймс.

— Святочный бал проходил между первым и вторым заданиями Турнира. В первый раз мы путешествовали к началу первого состязания, поэтому никак не навредили. А вот во второй раз — мы оказались уже в феврале 1995-го года, то есть после того, как я наложил «Империус». Я не могу сказать точно… Но твой отец тоже находился в том озере и, когда я перенесся туда, думаю, чары активировались снова. И, скорее всего, нашли приложение на ком-то, кто был недалеко. Например, я читал, что твой отец помог тогда под водой Виктору Краму. С какой-то мелочью, но в нашей реальности я ничего подобного не помню. То есть чары как-то аннулировались, вот и все.

Когда Скорпиус договорил до конца, он словно выдохся, как воздушный шарик.

— Это точно последнее? — уточнил Джеймс, гладя его волосы.

— Во всяком случае, больше я ничего не помню.

Джеймс не знал, что сказать. Сама возможность изменить реальность перестала так уж шокировать его еще пару недель назад — если в каждой детали и в каждом повороте судьбы искать чей-то бестолковый замысел, так и сойти с ума недолго. И он помнил свой первый порыв, первое чувство — как бы он ни любил Ала, с каким бы пониманием ни относился к Скорпиусу, в тот момент они казались ему преступниками, преступно безрассудными и безответственными. Но то чувство притупилось и померкло. Сейчас Скорпиус был теплом и гладкостью кожи в его руках; усталым взглядом серых глаз, которые смотрят с нежностью и любованием; бессонницей, что не дает ему уснуть половину ночей; верностью и добротой, которая каждый раз заставляет его попадать в передряги, помогая друзьям.

Джеймс подумал, что, наверное, если когда-нибудь кому-нибудь придет в голову дать ход делу о путешествиях во времени, — он побежит вместе с ним скрываться в Гондурасе или еще какой стране, с которой Волшебная Британия разорвала отношения в последние десяток лет.

— Ну вот, теперь картинка полная, — сказал Джеймс и притянул его к себе, и Скорпиус прильнул, мягкий, измученный признанием и обрадованный тем, что его не оттолкнули.

Джеймс целовал знакомое тело и губы и позволял целовать и изучать себя. Но в голове уже маячила мысль, которую он бы ни за что не произнес сейчас вслух и которая была совершенно очевидна: лежит ли маховик времени там же, что и раньше? И неужели Скорпиус не проверил? А если бы он и пропал, то Скорпиус наверняка упомянул бы об этом сейчас?

И оттого, что оба они это понимали — когда все в их запутанной истории наконец встало на свои места, эта идея, эта мысль, столько времени витавшая в воздухе, в их головах и фантазиях, во снах несчастного Скорпиуса, засыпающего над книгами в библиотеке, вдруг стала материальной. И начался отсчет.

**7.**

Стоял июнь, так что они спали с приоткрытыми окнами, спасаясь от вечерней духоты, а по утрам мерзли и жались друг к другу, прячась под одеялом.

Иногда Джеймс просыпался с чувством страха. Он боялся, что все это: теплый июнь, открытое окно, Скорпиус, — может исчезнуть в любую минуту. Ему хотелось нарушить их обоюдное заговорщическое молчание, выпросить месяц или год, или два безоблачного, «пред-переездного» счастья, но он все не решался.

Первым эту лживую гармонию нарушил Скорпиус. Они как-то лежали вдвоем, и Скорпиус утыкался лбом ему между лопаток, мягко бодая, и иногда трогал губами кожу, пока до слуха Джеймса друг не донесся всхлип. А потом еще один. Джеймс испуганно обернулся, и Скорпиус затрясся, рыдая уже в голос. 

Джеймс переждал истерику, и когда тело в его руках наконец перестало сотрясаться, спросил:

— Тебе страшно?

— Мне страшно снова принимать решение за всех. В мире Волдеморта оно хотя бы точно было оправдано. Я постоянно вспоминаю, сколько людей оказались выброшены за борт из-за провала русалочьего проекта и сколько уже погибли, — и думаю, а достаточное ли это количество и потеря, чтобы оправдать новый прыжок. Я вспоминаю Литтл-Уингинг и думаю, а не лучше бы было, если бы авроры не успели завершить эвакуацию, чтобы погибшие там маглы могли оправдать… — он снова беззвучно затрясся. — Но самое ужасное, что я почти, на сто процентов, уверен, что правильно все понимаю и смог бы вернуть ту реальность. Где Ал будет жив и Мелисса вырастет в счастливой семье. Но я так боюсь потерять тебя… И вечно помнить об этом. Или, если что-то случилось за те два года, что я не жил в той реальности, — до самой смерти жалеть, что я не оставил все как есть. Вдруг умрет отец, или ты, или опять Альбус, — он снова плакал, по-детски всхлипывая. — Если бы только Альбус не…

Скорпиус не стал договаривать, в душе, наверное, ненавидя себя за эти слова. Но Джеймс его понимал. Вернуть ту реальность было правильно и справедливо, с нее все началось. Но оправданной для них двоих эту авантюру делала смерть всего лишь одного человека. Звучало гадко и эгоистично, но не погибни тогда Ал, пусть даже погибла бы Мелисса, — и Скорпиус не стал бы рассказывать про свое самое первое путешествие. И про маховик времени, хранящийся у его отца.

Джеймс вдруг понял, что, если сам он просто боится потерять их короткое счастье, то для Скорпиуса это время как последнее пристанище перед бесконечным продолжением муки. Ведь он до конца жизни будет помнить каждую деталь, вспоминать все свои случайные слова и поступки, что угодно, чем он мог ненароком навредить. Думать об этой реальности, чью логику и систему он узнал достаточно хорошо и где прожил сначала четырнадцать лет, а потом еще два. И бесконечно сравнивать ее с той новой, или, точнее сказать, старой? Не имея возможности хоть с кем-то этим поделиться.

— Я сам отправлюсь в прошлое, — сказал Джеймс. Решение пришло легко и естественно.

Скорпиус замер в его руках, медленно поднимая на Джеймса недоверчивый взгляд.

— Джеймс… — он покачал головой.

— Я не хочу, чтобы из солнечного вестника ты превратился в вечного мученика. Чтобы никого не оказалось рядом, когда однажды ты решишь попробовать еще раз, — он коснулся мягкой изнанки его локтя, истерзанной двумя уродливыми шрамами. — Ты уже даже сейчас едва держишься, — Джеймс сказал то, что давно вертелось на языке: — Мне иногда страшно оставлять тебя одного. 

Скорпиус отвернулся.

— Я все равно все забуду, — добавил Джеймс. — А ты — тот Скорпиус — не будешь помнить хотя бы эту реальность.

— Это опасно.

— Ты вечно отдуваешься за всех, — Джеймс коснулся его лица. — Пора уже кому-то сделать что-то для тебя.

Скорпиус на мгновение закрыл глаза, а когда снова открыл, Джеймсу показалось, что он наконец успокоился. Джеймс все еще гладил его щеку, и Скорпиус запустил пальцы в его волосы, мягко перебирая пряди. Он смотрел серьезно и взросло. Джеймс порой забывал, сколько всего он пережил и видел.

— Посмотри те мои воспоминания, — тихо, но настойчиво сказал он. — Я хочу, чтобы ты знал действительно все.

Складной омут памяти нашелся довольно быстро. Джеймс хотел сесть на кровать, но Скорпиус покачал головой и поставил для него стул с прямой спинкой. Сам достал флакон с воспоминаниями, сам выплеснул их в чашу и протянул ее Джеймсу.

На Скорпиусе были одни только пижамные штаны, и Джеймс задержался взглядом на голом животе и ямке пупка, на уровне которого он держал омут.

— Я расположил их хронологически, чтобы там можно было хоть что-то понять, — сказал Скорпиус. — Но просто чтобы ты понимал — все они про тебя.

— По-твоему, я могу себя не узнать? — искренне поинтересовался Джеймс.

Но Скорпиус вдруг надавил ему на затылок, и Джеймс провалился в чужие воспоминания.

***

_В первом воспоминании он увидел Скорпиуса и Розу. _

_Джеймсу пришлось привыкать к чужому искаженному восприятию. Авроры годами тренировались переносить реальность в Омут памяти в более-менее первозданном виде, потому что у неопытного мага то и дело «пропадал звук», внешность своя и других людей трансформировалась пропорционально уровню самооценки, а пространство порой плыло или зияло прорехами. Скорпиус явно прогонял эти воспоминания в мыслях очень много раз, потому что действительность была почти нормальной для наблюдателя, но даже тут странности встречались._

_Себя Скорпиус видел по меньшей мере деревянной куклой Пиноккио с непропорциональными руками, носом длиной с громоотвод на хижине Хагрида и тонкими губами. Зеленая жилетка на нем сидела тоже примерно как на манекене в магазине Малкин. Зато Розу его мозг всячески приукрашивал. Глаза казались больше, губы полнее, волосы гуще, талия тоньше, ноги длиннее, грудь округлей, но собранные вместе эти черты выглядели карикатурно и нелепо._

_Сначала Джеймс не понял, где они находятся и что делают, но потом сообразил. Они стояли в холле и вписывали свои имена в список тех, кто остается на Рождество в Хогвартсе._

_— Не думал, что ты останешься, — сказал Скорпиус. — Тоже проект по зельям?_

_— Нет, Макгонагалл влепила мне взыскание за то, что застукала в туалете со Скамандером._

_Скорпиус удивленно моргнул, явно не такого ответа ожидая._

_— То есть Лоркан тоже?.._

_— Нет, конечно. Устраивать нам медовый месяц в ее планы явно не входит._

_— И что будешь делать?_

_— Протирать награды в большом зале, собирать слизней, мыть склянки. Прорва дел!_

_Джеймс не то чтобы близко общался с Розой, но такой вызывающей и прямолинейной он точно никогда ее не видел и не представлял. Какой бы стервой она ни была, она все же оставалась девчонкой из хорошей семьи. Отличницей._

_Воспоминание развеялось, и Джеймс оказался в зале наград. Роза уже сидела здесь и лениво натирала какой-то кубок. Сама она расположилась на полу, а вокруг нее были кое-как расставлены всевозможные кубки, статуэтки и медали. Так никто и никогда не делал, потому что запомнить их изначальное расположение не представлялось возможным, но Роза, судя по всему, плевать хотела. _

_Скорпиус подошел и опустился на пол рядом с ней, неловко улыбаясь. Роза смерила его насмешливым взглядом, но ничего не сказала. Скорпиус стал молча ей помогать._

_— Не то чтобы я против, — сказала Роза наконец. — Но ты не обязан. Это вроде как не твоя вина, что я тут застряла._

_— Мне не сложно, — сказал Скорпиус. — Лучшая студентка на курсе не должна в одиночестве мыть старые жестянки._

_— Честно говоря, лучшая студентка курса и по мужским туалетам вроде как слоняться не должна, но где я, а где условности, правда? — Роза широко улыбнулась, произнеся эту во всех смыслах неженственную фразу. _

_Скорпиус, кажется, потерял дар речи, и Роза все же немного сбавила обороты._

_— Извини, — она вдруг потянулась к нему и по свойски хлопнула по плечу. — Я просто ОЧЕНЬ зла._

_— На Скамандера? — как-то нервно уточнил Скорпиус._

_— На себя._

_Видимо, какое-то время они просто полировали старый хлам, потому что картинка поплыла, но в какой-то момент снова прояснилась в тот момент, когда Роза залихватски взмахнула палочкой и отправила все награды на место. Разумеется, встали они кое-как, а местами стеклянные дверцы перестали закрываться. Она проводила гордым взглядом проделанную работу и повернулась к стоящему напротив Скорпиусу._

_— Ну… Спасибо! — она протянула ему руку, и Скорпиус немного рассеянно ее пожал, так и забыв потом выпустить._

_— Слушай я… — Скорпиус замялся. — Я знаю, что ты обычно отказываешься… — брови Розы поползли вверх на эти словах. — Но, может быть, ты согласишься сходить со мной в Хогсмид в субботу?_

_Рыжие брови так и замерли на середине лба. Губы сложились в полунасмешку, а глаза немного выкатились, словно то, что сказал Скорпиус, ее либо очень удивило, либо очень развеселило. И спустя, кажется, целую вечность, она кивнула, возвращая нормальное выражение лица._

_— А почему бы и нет!_

_В следующий раз Джеймса выбросило за столик в «Трех метлах». Скорпиус и Роза уже усидели по полторы кружки сливочного пива. Рядом с Розой стояла тарелка с раскуроченным сэндвичем: весь майонез она выгребла, оставив только куски хлеба, сыр и овощи. И то ли из-за пива, то ли немного привыкнув к компании Розы, Скорпиус стал вести себя чуть свободнее. Джеймс вспомнил, как Ал рассказывал про него в дневниках: что ему никак не удавалось завоевать внимание Розы по одной единственной причине, что он вечно терялся и замыкался в ее присутствии._

_Роза, кажется, заметила кого-то у Скорпиуса за спиной и весело и деланно помахала. Джеймс обернулся, но увидел лишь мешанину из красок. Фокус настроился только когда Скорпиус тоже обернулся: Полли Чапман._

_— Не знал, что вы дружите, — сказал Скорпиус._

_— Мы и не дружим. Просто она сидела и пялилась. Странная девица. Так на чем мы остановились?_

_— Я спрашивал про зелья, — напомнил Скорпиус. — Я ушам своим не поверил, когда Слизнорт включил тебя в «список должников»._

_— В последнее время я была немного отвлечена… Зелья всегда давались мне тяжелее всего, а тут я профилонила весь ноябрь из-за Скамандера, а мне нужно только «Превосходно», если я хочу потом поступить на работу в нормальное место. Вот я и уговорила профессора разрешить мне исправить эти оплошности до конца семестра. К счастью, Джеймс согласился мне помочь._

_Джеймс встрепенулся. Он уже начал терять нить происходящего и теперь радостно уцепился за собственное имя. А то он начинал думать, что Скорпиус просто решил заставить его приревновать._

_— Погоди, Джеймс? Твой кузен? Но чем он мог тебе помочь? Он же ничего не смыслит в зельях!_

_Роза поджала губы._

_— Я же не сказала, что он помогал в приготовлении. Мне нужен был партнер, чтобы продемонстрировать действие зелья обмена телами._

_Джеймс вспомнил, как Ал тогда передал Скорпиусу журнал со статьей про это зелье. И реакцию Скорпиуса. В голову начало закрадываться нехорошее подозрение, но поверить в него пока было сложно._

_— Надеюсь, он ничего не испортил? — участливо спросил Скорпиус._

_— Да с чего ты решил, что… — Роза начала горячиться, но быстро взяла себя в руки. — Зелье прекрасно сработало._

_— Я бы нисколько не удивился, если бы он и тут как-нибудь…_

_В момент, когда Роза возмущенно вскочила с места, Джеймс уже был абсолютно уверен, что его догадки верны. Захотелось закрыть лицом руками или побиться головой об стол, но в фантомной реальности это бы не имело никакого смысла._

_Напротив Скорпиуса на самом деле сидела не Роза. Джеймс понятия не имел, что они натворили с зельем такого, что оно не вернуло их назад через пару минут, и зачем это было нужно._

_Роза вдруг нехорошо покачнулась, и Скорпиус поспешил ее придержать._

_— Что-то мне нехорошо, — пробормотала она, плюхаясь обратно на стул. — Обычно меня не развозит так с пары кружек. Пора, наверное, возвращаться._

_— Я провожу._

_До Хогвартса они плелись целую вечность. Скорпиус галантно придерживал разомлевшую «Розу» за руку и тактично не замечал, когда той надо было остановиться, чтобы унять очередной рвотный позыв. Когда они прошли уже больше полдороги, Роза спросила:_

_— Ты так и не рассказал, почему остался на Рождество в школе._

_Скорпиус выглядел неожиданно растерянным. Хотя Джеймс думал, тот, наоборот, обрадуется, что его «собеседница» в кои-то веки проявляет ответный интерес._

_— Вроде бы я уже говорил… Хочу доделать проект по зельям._

_— Ну что за бред, Скорпиус. Даже я знаю, что твой отец зельевар. Наверняка у тебя дома лаборатория еще получше, чем в Хогвартсе._

_— Отец не любит Рождество. С тех пор, как мама умерла, мне кажется, он празднует его только ради меня. Зовет Монтегю, Забини и Пьюси или сам идет к ним… Но в итоге, праздник это так себе. Наверное, все равно стоило приехать, но я вспомнил прошлый год, и эти разговоры о прошлом, которые никому особо не интересны, и четыре часа молчания с Марком Забини — потому что мы друг друга не выносим, и то, как я только и думал, как бы сказаться больным и уйти наверх. И я подумал, что хотя бы один год могу позволить себе послабление._

_Роза бросила на него осторожный взгляд. Насколько хорошо Джеймс себя знал, словами сочувствия сыпать он бы не стал, просто бы не додумался, что сказать. Но все же совсем бросить эту тему не решился._

_— А как же твой приятель? Разве он не приглашал тебя в гости? Мы обычно празднуем огромной толпой._

_— Альбус? Приглашал. Но от своего лица, я думаю, а не от лица всей семьи. Я боялся, что могу испортить им все празднование. Я не уверен, как ко мне относятся старшие Поттеры и Уизли. Да и Джеймс не особо меня жалует. Не то чтобы я боялся, просто не хочу создавать конфликтные ситуации._

_Джеймс ощутил отчетливое желание придушить и родителей, и родственников, и того себя, и даже Ала — уже за то, что Скорпиуса что-то натолкнуло на мысль, что он может быть лишним на их празднике из-за своего происхождения и что думать так нормально, и никто его в этом не разубедил._

_— Не отказывайся в следующий раз, пожалуйста, — сказала Роза. — Никто тебя не ненавидит. И я точно знаю, что Джеймс не стал бы тебя доставать._

_— По-моему, у него выходит машинально. Как еще объяснить тот факт, что он до сих пор при встрече называет меня проклятым дитя?_

_— О, — потерянно отреагировала Роза._

_— Ты не виновата, — поспешил заверить ее Скорпиус._

_Они были уже на площадке перед входом в гриффиндорскую гостиную. И Скорпиус, кажется, собрался неловко прощаться, но Роза вдруг порывисто его обняла: неуклюже, не по-девчачьи, абсолютно никак не комментируя свой поступок. Скорпиус ойкнул от неожиданности. Роза выпустила красного как рак Скорпиуса из объятий так же резко, как и обняла. _

_Картинка смазалась и закружилась, и Джеймс очутился в лаборатории. Скорпиус и Роза перебирали зелья и ингредиенты на предмет срока годности._

_— …Думала, что между вами что-то есть. Вы так близки._

_— Прекрати, мы просто друзья._

_— Что, даже не пытались? — она улыбнулась. — Я никому не скажу._

_— Нет, конечно. Он мне как брат._

_— Ну, не знаю._

_— Зачем бы я тогда четыре года подряд звал тебя на свидание? — уточнил Скорпиус._

_В лице Розы что-то дрогнуло. Губы шевельнулись то ли весело, то ли растерянно. И она вдруг подалась к нему и поцеловала прямо в горячую от румянца щеку, быстро отстраняясь. Скорпиус вспыхнул еще сильнее, если это вообще возможно._

_И Джеймс понял, к чему все идет. Кусочки воспоминаний были то довольно продолжительными, то совсем мелкими: разговоры, которые с каждым разом становились все непринужденней и веселее, странные взгляды Розы, румянец и обоюдные прикосновения: то ли случайные, то ли украдкой._

_Их первый поцелуй случился на выходе из подземелий. Скорпиус набрался смелости и поцеловал Розу. Конечно, по-детски и неловко, не так, как они целовались, когда занимались любовью. Он просто прижался к ее губам, пальцами коснувшись кудрявых волос._

_Джеймс думал, Роза отпрянет, но та была настолько ошарашена, что позволяла прижиматься к своим губам. А потом смотрела рассеянно, но с каким-то нежным любопытством._

_И если сначала Джеймс еще мог бы прийти к выводу, что им движет желание за что-то отомстить настоящей Розе или, может, подшутить над растяпой-другом брата, то сейчас Джеймс совершенно отчетливо видел, что просто-напросто очарован Скорпиусом, его глупым рыцарством. Может быть, нахождение в женском теле так пагубно на него повлияло, может, и в том мире он испытывал к Скорпиусу влечение. Но второй поцелуй, уже инициированный самой Розой, не был насмешкой или неудачным экспериментом. Это был порыв, который она не могла остановить._

_Чехарда коротких и смутных мгновений вдруг прекратилась, и Джеймс оказался в гриффиндорской спальне девочек (как они только перехитрили чары!). Скорпиус и Роза сидели, над чем-то хохоча. Джеймс присмотрелся и понял, что перед ними коробка печений с вопросами и заданиями. Явно какая-то облегченная версия без контролирующих чар, потому что порой они лишь глупо хихикали над выуженными из бисквитных конвертиков записок и отбрасывали их в сторону, или отвечал только один человек, а не оба. Это если закрыть глаза на то, что «Розе» наверняка приходилось врать._

_Джеймс решил, что Скорпиус вряд ли бы выбрал этот эпизод просто так. Он был одним из самых продуманных: все детали обстановки и их самих выглядели четко, а в разговоре не встречалось «глухих» участков. И Джеймс не ошибся._

_— «Когда был ваш первый поцелуй?» — прочитал Скорпиус. — Оу. С Элис Забини, на прошлое Рождество._

_— Она же старше тебя на два года! — улыбнулась Роза и погладила его волосы. Она сейчас говорила не как девчонка, а как подтрунивающий над ним приятель. Джеймс понятия не имел, как такое можно не замечать._

_— Было очень неловко. И она вообще мне не нравится. По-серьезному первый раз был с тобой, — добавил он, смущенно улыбаясь._

_Розу задели эти слова, но едва ли Скорпиус правильно истолковал почему. Его первый поцелуй, его первые отношения произошли с… Подделкой. Чьей-то перешедшей всякие границы шуткой. И словно чтобы добить ее, Скорпиус уточнил:_

_— И это был самый лучший поцелуй из возможных._

_Она выдавила улыбку._

_— А у тебя? — спросил Скорпиус. — О, то есть я, конечно, помню про Скамандера, но… — он стушевался, наткнувшись на стеклянный взгляд Розы. — Не рассказывай, если не хочешь._

_Но с Розой творилось что-то странное. Она прятала взгляд и стала глубже дышать, а пальцы нервно мяли ткань юбки._

_— Мерлин, я не хотел тебя обидеть, — он коснулся ее плеча, и она вдруг нервно отпрянула, обнимая себя руками._

_Она несколько раз глубоко втянула носом воздух, и когда она снова посмотрела на Скорпиуса — стало понятно почему. В глазах ее стояли слезы._

_— В тринадцать, — выдавила она. — Мой первый раз был в тринадцать._

_— Первый поцелуй?_

_— Не только._

_У Джеймса упало сердце. _

_— Почему ты плачешь? — непонимающе и напуганно прошептал Скорпиус, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не коснуться. Наверное, помнил, как Роза тогда отшатнулась._

_— В тринадцать лет меня изнасиловали, потому что один ублюдок фанател по моей матери, а я была очень на нее похожа. Только глаза другого цвета, но он исправил недочет с помощью «Коловари»._

_Вся краска отхлынула от лица Скорпиуса. Он казался абсолютно оглушенным. В тот момент он, конечно же, не обратил внимания на неточность, а может и просто не знал: глаза у Розы и Гермионы были одного цвета, карие._

_Значит, Джеймс говорил не про Розу. Это не какое-то трагическое, межмировое совпадение. Значит, в их с Алом реальности с ним произошло ровно то же самое, с той лишь разницей, что там по какой-то причине он смог справиться с мучителем в самом начале._

_— Где это произошло? — едва различимо спросил Скорпиус._

_— Здесь, в Хогвартсе._

_— И кто… Я надеюсь, подонок наказан?_

_— Об этом никто не знал, — она поколебалась. — Я была подавлена и напугана, и это бы продолжалось… Я бы, наверное, так и продолжала молчать, но я случайно услышала, как ублюдок говорит, что Лили — точная копия матери в детстве, и… Поняла, что в опасности могут быть и другие люди. Я попросила Джеймса помочь мне… Он тогда подкараулил его и набросился, а после драки пригрозил, что либо он вылетит за драку, либо я расскажу про него аврорам._

_— Но почему ты и правда не рассказала аврорам?_

_— Потому что это унизительно. И я дочь не простого человека, если ты забыл. Мигом оказалась бы во всей прессе._

_Розу колотило от слез и напряжения, и в этот раз, когда Скорпиус все же попытался обнять ее, она позволила, вдруг лихорадочно хватаясь за него. Сжимая ткань рубашки, шаря по острым лопаткам и волосам, словно одновременно хотела поблагодарить и впитать хоть немного его тепла и света._

_Джеймс, пожалуй, понимал себя. В Скорпиусе было что-то такое, что ему хотелось открыться и довериться. Пусть даже его привязанность и внимание на самом деле предназначались другому человеку, словно краденные._

_Реальность снова на мгновение превратилась в мешанину красок, а когда все снова стало четким, за окном уже стояла ночь. Скорпиус и Роза по-прежнему сидели на полу у кровати, но теперь в окружении кучи крошек и бумажек (причем, как подозревал Джеймс, большую часть печенья они съели просто так)._

_Скорпиус достал последнее, разломил его и прочитал записку: «Развеселите всех!» — гласило задание. А внизу прилагалось какое-то заклинание, которое должно было, очевидно, помочь в увеселении._

_— И что произойдет? — спросил он._

_— Какая-нибудь чушь вроде облака из конфетти или клоунских носов, наверное, — Роза пожала плечами. — Проверь. Это печенье продают детям, так что там не может быть ничего разрушительного или опасного._

_— Энтретеньго! — сказал он, прикасаясь к палочке. Его окружила зеленоватая дымка, а когда она рассеялась, Роза расхохоталась, хватаясь за живот. _

_Джеймс осознал случившееся лишь вместе со Скорпиусом: когда взгляд того упал на собственные голые ноги, до колена прикрытые школьной юбкой, и рукава женской блузки. Под заливистый смех Розы, он вскочил, подбегая к зеркалу, и уставился на себя._

_Он был одет в точности так же, как и Роза. В серую юбку, из-под которой торчали острые коленки, и белую блузку, открывающую ключицы. Он покачал головой. Раздался щелчок затвора, и Скорпиус в ужасе подскочил. У Розы в руках был колдоаппарат, из которого вылезла небольшая квадратная карточка._

_— Ну зачем? — смущенно и беспомощно спросил Скорпиус._

_— Иди сюда, — все еще хихикая, позвала Роза. Но камеру она поставила обратно на тумбочку._

_Джеймс заметил, что она внимательно следит за каждым его движением._

_— Чувствую себя полным идиотом, — честно признался он, когда Роза вручила ему колдографию. Скорпиус поморщился. Джеймс подумал, что у него вид Скорпиуса вызывает, что угодно, но не смех._

_— Тебе идет, — улыбнулась Роза. — Не вот это про полного идиота, а женская юбка._

_— Издеваешься?_

_— Ты и правда меня развеселил, — Роза покачала головой и накрыла ладонью его колено, мягко гладя большим пальцем. Ладонь сдвинулась чуть выше, и Скорпиус бесшумно перевел дыхание. — Там что-нибудь есть? — спросила Роза._

_— О чем ты?_

_— Там внизу? — Роза вдруг покраснела, а ее ладонь проехалась еще дальше по его бедру._

_— Женского белья не появилось, если ты об этом._

_Тонкая рука заползла дальше под юбку, скрываясь из виду._

_— Роза, что ты… — Скорпиус смущенно задохнулся, когда она сделала что-то под плотной тканью._

_— Мне хочется._

_Он перехватил ее за предплечье, останавливая, и покраснел как помидор._

_— Пару часов назад ты рассказала, как тебя… И теперь… — Скорпиус запинался, не в силах закончить ни одной фразы. Он раздраженно выдохнул: — Как ты можешь хотеть этого сейчас?_

_Роза казалась пойманной с поличным. Она долго смотрела на него._

_— Как можно быть таким хорошим? — наконец спросила она, гладя его лицо свободной ладонью. Скорпиус смутился. — Может, поэтому мне и хочется?_

_— Тебе хочется компенсировать то, что с тобой случилось! _

_Роза дернулась, как от оплеухи, и отсела назад. Скорпиус как-то странно поерзал, пытаясь скрестить ноги, и Джеймс понял, что у него до сих пор стоит._

_— Тебе лучше уй… — воспоминания рассеялось прежде, чем Роза успела договорить._

_А дальше пустая слизеринская спальня и ночь, и Скорпиус и Роза занимались любовью. Детали не были четкими, и воспоминание оказалось совсем коротким, но достаточным, чтобы понять, как далеко они зашли. Он слышал, как Роза нежно зовет его коротким именем — Джеймс и сам так его звал в моменты близости._

_Затем пошли рубленные быстрые моменты: _

_Вот Роза с криком просыпается в слизеринской спальне. «Да как ты вообще мог подумать, что я добровольно соглашусь… С тобой!» — будто возмущает ее не то, что Джеймс с кем-то переспал в ее теле, а что для этого он выбрал Скорпиуса. Вот она рассказывает, что они с Джеймсом случайно поменялись телами надолго из-за того, что она готовила зелье не сама, а просто стащила состав из кабинета матери, не подумав, что там он концентрированный, а потом, чтобы Слизнорт ничего не заподозрил, уговорила Джеймса подыграть. Вот она смеется, услышав вопрос Скорпиуса, правду ли рассказывал Джеймс. «Решил выставить себя героем! И у нас с мамой одинаковый цвет глаз!» Вот, кто-то из вернувшихся одноклассниц Розы находит забытую колдографию и пускает ее по рукам. А вот Скорпиус содрогается в рыданиях в руках растерянного Ала. И Ал повторяет, что убьет своего проклятого брата, Моргана его подери._

_Джеймс думал, что на этом все закончится, но воспоминания все шли и шли. И к его почти что ужасу, в следующем появился уже настоящий Джеймс._

_Джеймс никогда не видел, чтобы Скорпиус пил что-то крепче пива, но тут он сидел в какой-то неприметной нише в замке и старательно опустошал бутылку огневиски._

_— Мерлин, что ты тут устроил, — пробормотали поблизости. Скорпиус не заметил, как подошел Джеймс._

_Скорпиус вскинулся на него. Фантазия Скорпиуса изуродовала собственное лицо до неузнаваемости, но Джеймс явно видел другое. Он опустился на пол рядом со Скорпиусом и протянул ему колдографию._

_— Я проверил, чтобы копий не осталось, — тихо сказал он._

_Скорпиус зло взмахнул палочкой, так что карточка вспыхнула прямо у Джеймса в руке, тот испуганно отдернул ладонь, но жаловаться не стал._

_— Очень благородно, Поттер. Не забудь и про этот свой подвиг кому-нибудь рассказать, — Скорпиус снова потянулся к бутылке, но Джеймс решительно отобрал ее и отставил в сторону._

_— Что ты имеешь в виду?_

_— Убирайся._

_— Скорпиус._

_Скорпиус резко оттолкнул его, так что Джеймс чудом не впечатался головой в стену, но тот быстро сориентировался, перехватывая его за плечи._

_— Прости меня, — отчетливо произнес он. — Хочешь, расскажи всем, что мы сделали. Расскажи, что я две недели проходил в теле своей кузины. Что ты трахнул меня. Я подтвержу. Мое положение еще более компрометирующее, чем твое._

_— Вас исключат, — процедил Скорпиус._

_— Мы заслужили._

_— Отвали, — Скорпиус высвободился из захвата. — Ты снова выкручиваешь все для своей выгоды. Ты знаешь, что я не пойду рассказывать. Я даже Альбусу не рассказал… Всего. Это как и с гребанным изнасилованием, да?_

_Джеймс переменился в лице, а Скорпиус продолжил:_

_— Я проверил, с кем ты подрался на четвертом курсе, с Энди Грином! С собственным капитаном, который потом взял всю вину на себя и ушел. И конечно, он бы не смог ничего опровергнуть, потому что он, соплохвост тебя подери, умер в аккурат за пару дней до Рождества!_

_Скорпиус следил за его реакцией, но лицо Джеймса будто одеревенело. Он разве что раскачиваться не начал._

_Скорпиус потянулся к бутылке через него, но Джеймс резко отодвинул ее себе за спину. В итоге, Скорпиус просто ушел ни с чем._

_Через секунду Джеймс снова оказался в том же каменном закутке. Они со Скорпиусом спорили._

_— …Хватает наглости являться сюда. Я был влюблен в нее с детства! А ты превратил это в посмешище._

_— Ты с ней даже не разговаривал. Ты понятия не имеешь, кто она такая. Иначе, фокус с зельем бы не сработал._

_— Я так хотел быть с ней, что игнорировал в…_

_— Моргана тебя задери, Скорпиус! Да пойми ты наконец, что все хорошее, что у тебя связано с Розой, на самом деле произошло со мной! Это мне ты помогал на отработках, это меня ты тащил из Хогсмида, это мне ты рассказывал про свою семью и про первый поцелуй, и это со мной ты…_

_— Заткнись, — прошептал Скорпиус. — Ты хоть слышишь, что несешь? Неужели ты не понимаешь, насколько это ненормально!_

_— О, и тебе, конечно же, не понравилось, — неожиданно зло сказал Джеймс._

_У Скорпиуса будто что-то заклокотало груди:_

_— Поттер, — он вдруг фыркнул от смеха, — ты серьезно попрекаешь меня сексом под обороткой? Как с гребанной шлюхой в борделе! Или хочешь еще раз? — слова соскочили как-то странно, нелепо. Скорпиусу, казалось, физически больно было обижать людей, даже если те порядочно ему насолили._

_И откат не заставил себя ждать. Скорпиус смеялся, но это был странный смех. Джеймс сначала подумал, что он злорадствует, глядя на то, как у того другого Джеймса краска сползает с лица от услышанного, но потом стало понятно, что своими словами Скорпиус причинил куда больше вреда себе, чем своему обидчику. Он все смеялся не в силах остановиться, то и дело задыхаясь и сбиваясь на хриплый кашель, тело било крупной дрожью._

_— Успокойся, — серьезно сказал Джеймс. — Сделай глубокий вдох._

_Но из горла Скорпиуса вырвался только какой-то ужасный звук, похожий на тот, как когда тумбочку двигают по полу, и он судорожно согнулся пополам._

_— Я читал, что прикосновения помогают, — сказал Джеймс, осторожно, но уверенно обхватывая его за плечи. Скорпиус попытался вырваться, но Джеймс не дал. — Хватит думать о том, как ты меня ненавидишь. Сосредоточься на том, чтобы успокоиться._

_Какое-то время Джеймс сжимал его плечи наподобие тисков, а потом, когда дрожь унялась, начал размеренно водить ладонями от плеча и до локтя. Истерика медленно утихала._

_Джеймс не позволил себе ничего большего, так и держал на вытянутых руках. Скорпиус не пытался высвободиться._

_— Мне сложно определить точно. Я же был в женском теле, у него свои… Рефлексы, — сказал Джеймс. — Но мне не противно вспоминать._

_— Зачем ты приходишь? — спросил Скорпиус. — Чего ты пытаешься добиться?_

_— А почему ты сам раз за разом выбираешь это место?_

_Джеймс вдруг оказался в библиотеке. Было уже темно и безлюдно, Скорпиус проснулся от чьего-то осторожного прикосновения._

_— Мерлин, опять ты, — пробормотал он, потирая глаза, но как-то устало, без раздражения. — Что-то я засиделся._

_Джеймса вдруг пронзило дежа-вю. Тогда в библиотеке!_

_Скорпиус утыкался ладонями в лицо, и Джеймс коснулся его волос. Гладил медленно и вдумчиво, а Скорпиус словно впал в ступор, не отталкивал чужую руку. Пальцы спустились к шее и легко помассировали верхние позвонки._

_— Зачем ты пришел? — тихо спросил Скорпиус, выпрямляясь. Ладонь Джеймса соскользнула с его шеи._

_— Завтра начало пасхальных каникул._

_— Спасибо, что напомнил._

_Джеймс колебался, теребил в пальцах рукав мантии. Видеть себя таким было странно, но Джеймс вдруг с удивлением отметил, что восприятие Скорпиуса не уродует его. Искажает, как и все в воспоминаниях, но скорее приукрашивая — не как Розу, которая воплощала для него скорее некий светлый образ, а потому получалась будто составленной из преувеличенных частей и качеств, а как человека, которого знаешь и любишь._

_— Позволь мне все тебе рассказать, — сказал Джеймс. И Джеймс понял, что он действительно хотел рассказать все. Раскрыться перед ним, как и в этом мире._

_— Джеймс, я… — Скорпиус вздохнул. — Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел и больше никогда ко мне не подходил. Мне не интересно — что бы ты там ни собирался мне рассказать. Как бы ты ни пытался объяснить себе собственный поступок, ты просто воспользовался мной. И у тебя нет оправдания. Ты ведь зачем-то принял мое приглашение, правда? Не для того ли, чтобы насолить Розе свиданием с «проклятым дитя»? Я был с тобой искренен, а ты врал и выдумывал. Так что я влюбился не в тебя и сочувствовал не тебе, а лживой картинке, которую ты мне скормил._

_Джеймс опустил глаза._

_— Удачных каникул._

_Скорпиус пожал плечами. И все исчезло._

***

Когда Джеймс вынырнул из омута памяти, уже рассвело. Скорпиус сидел на краю кровати, и в холодном утреннем свете он вдруг показался Джеймсу таким же отстраненным и равнодушным, как и Скорпиус из воспоминаний. На мгновение Джеймсу стало страшно, но Скорпиус поднялся, заметив, что он уже очнулся, и забрал Омут у него из рук.

— Как ты? — он мягко коснулся его волос, и Джеймс притянул его к себе, утыкаясь лицом в голый живот. Скорпиус был смущенным и виноватым, но Джеймс понятия не имел почему: потому что Джеймс наконец узнал правду про их странный роман; потому что ни разу не сказал, что для Джеймса две реальности отличаются лишь деталями; потому что в том мире не поверил и не захотел выслушать.

— Прости, — сказал Джеймс.

— За что?

Джеймс не ответил, но Скорпиус и не требовал от него никаких объяснений. Он обнял его за плечи, сильнее прижимая к себе. Он вспомнил, как тот другой Джеймс осторожно, будто имея дело с диким зверем, сжимал его плечи вытянутыми руками, даже не пытаясь обнять. И как нежно и воровато гладил волосы и шею — и как Скорпиус потом легко и без сожалений сбросил его руку. И его вдруг опьянило чувство взаимности и вседозволенности: он влажно поцеловал его живот и выше, поднимая на мгновение глаза, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом, а затем потянул его за собой на кровать.

Обычно они засыпали сразу после близости — ну или молча отдыхали какое-то время перед следующим раундом, но сегодня было по-другому.

Может, потому что уже светало. Может, потому что оба осознавали, что эта одна из последних ночей. В этом мире точно, но, может быть, и вообще. Скорпиус прав, за те два года, что он жил в этой реальности, в той другой могло произойти все, что угодно. Они могли разъехаться по разным концам света, могли помириться, могли окончательно возненавидеть друг друга, могли погибнуть или покончить жизнь самоубийством.

Скорпиус устроился у него за спиной и задумчиво гладил его бедра и ягодицы, не настойчиво, не пытаясь проникнуть между ними к горячему и покрасневшему еще отверстию или уговорить на еще один круг, а наоборот, словно извиняясь за ту боль, что мог причинить. Обычно было по-другому, но Джеймс решил, что так будет правильно. В конечном счете, со Скорпиусом ему всегда было хорошо.

— Что ты чувствовал, когда тот Джеймс приходил к тебе уже после случившегося?.. — спросил Джеймс, не оборачиваясь.

— Стыд. И страх, что он просто хочет меня добить, облапошить еще раз. Но потом я немного к нему привык. Сложно сказать. Я одновременно хотел и не хотел его видеть.

— Там в библиотеке — тебе нравилось, когда он успокаивал тебя, — скорее констатация, чем вопрос.

— Он был прав, — ладонь Скорпиуса огладила его поясницу. — Я влюбился не в Розу, а в него в облике Розы. Просто тогда я думал, что этот образ полностью лживый. Не замечал ничего, кроме своей боли.

— Как думаешь, если бы не маховик времени, у вас — у нас — бы могло наладиться?

— В глубине души я хотел, чтобы ты не отступал. Я не понимал, к чему ты клонишь и чего добиваешься: просто стремишься получить прощение или разобраться в том, что произошло между нами. Или причинить новую боль.

— А ты?.. Ты бы хотел, чтобы между вами что-то появилось?

— Джейми, ну не глупи, — Скорпиус вздохнул, прижимаясь губами к его ушной раковине. — В воспоминаниях тоже я, только двухлетней давности. Был бы я сейчас здесь, если бы не хотел, по крайней мере в глубине души. Этот мир просто позволил разобраться, что к чему. Хотя частично я и тогда уже начинал оттаивать. Просто испугался в какой-то момент, что снова иду прямиком в ловушку.

Джеймс перевернулся к нему лицом, пониже спины тянуло, но несильно.

— Когда окажусь там, я сделаю все, чтобы ты меня простил, если этого еще не случилось, — он поцеловал его в губы. — Даже если придется лететь за тобой в Перу.

— Ты не обязан отправляться туда за меня…

— Ты сказал, мне нужно посмотреть те твои воспоминания, чтобы решить. И они меня не разубедили.

Скорпиус смотрел на него, и в серых глазах, казалось, был целый миллион вопросов и еще больше возражений и сомнений, но он молчал.

— Эй. Хотя бы на пару кошмаров у тебя будет меньше, — Джеймс еще раз мягко коснулся его губ, и Скорпиус обхватил его голову, притягивая ближе и углубляя поцелуй.

— Спасибо, — сказал Скорпиус, когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга.

— Все еще не дотягивает до бутерброда без майонеза, — Джеймс улыбнулся. И Скорпиус улыбнулся в ответ — благодарно и счастливо — и снова его поцеловал.

***

Двадцать седьмого июня в Хогвартсе должен был состояться родительский день — нередкое событие для конца учебного года, но в этот раз его решили приурочить к «открытию» Черного озера после карантина, ну и провести в память о последнем дне в школе для детей, лишенных русалочьей магии (Джеймс сомневался, что многие из них решат приехать).

А для Джеймса и Скорпиуса это мог быть шанс затеряться в суматохе. Впрочем, в глубине души оба надеялись, что им что-то помешает: что озеро все еще будет закрыто или прием отменят, но такое развитие событий было очень маловероятно. 

План получился несложный, но довольно плотно утрамбованный: съесть жаброслей и нырнуть в озеро примерно в том месте, где происходило второе состязание (Скорпиус расчертил целую карту с координатами). В плаще-невидимке переместиться в прошлое за пару секунд до появления обоих Скорпиусов и Ала, наложить чары отвода глаз на пространство поблизости, чтобы русалки не заметили свечения чар, а затем наложить «Империус» на Гарри Поттера, но на этот раз с конкретной формулировкой — чтобы, когда он получит от Дадли письмо, прочитал его, закрыв глаза на конфликт, и помог ему и его дочери. В течение минуты после наложения чар нужно было исчезнуть, чтобы никто случайно не зарегистрировал использование непростительных заклятий.

Тренировками «Империуса» Джеймс занимался у Скорпиуса дома: сначала на гномах и пауках, потом на самом Скорпиусе. Выходило намного проще, чем он рассчитывал. Все же им повезло, что в этой реальности его хобби оказались продвинутые чары, а не квиддич. Запомнить и изучить карту тоже оказалось несложно, как и натренироваться плавать с жаброслями в соседнем озере.

Чем ему по-настоящему запомнились эти недели — так это огромным количеством времени, которое они проводили вместе. Ночами они порой не спали вообще, досыпая утром и вставая в обед, чтобы пойти распугивать садовых паразитов и обсуждать подходы к месту перемещения в озере.

Больше всего на свете он жалел, что забудет этот период. Ему иногда казалось, что одних только воспоминаний о нем ему бы хватило, чтобы быть счастливым всю оставшуюся жизнь, даже в мире, где они не вместе. Но июнь неумолимо подходил к концу.

В последнюю ночь они не сомкнули глаз: то болтая о всяких пустяках, то принимаясь лихорадочно целовать друг друга, то синхронно впадая в черную меланхолию, то, напротив, начиная в сотый раз рассуждать, что Джеймсу стоит сделать в первую очередь, когда он изменит реальность.

Рано утром они пробрались в кабинет Драко, где, по словам Скорпиуса, по-прежнему хранился маховик времени. Скорпиус разгадал магический шифр, шкатулка-тайник распахнулась — и оказалась пуста. Они переглянулись.

— Что-то потеряли? — позади них раздался спокойный голос.

Они резко обернулись. В дверях стоял Драко Малфой.

— Папа…

— Что вы опять задумали?

— Вернуть все, как было. 

— Зачем? — искренне спросил Драко. — Разве вы не счастливы?

— Мы сможем быть счастливы и там, — сказал Скорпиус. — Но избавим мир от всех ошибок, которые мы допустили.

Драко не выглядел убежденным ни на миллиграмм, но почему-то выудил из кармана маховик и медленно протянул им.

— Скажи… — он пытался скрыть волнение, но голос дрогнул: — Мама там жива?

На мгновение в его глазах зажглась надежда. И правда, ведь он никогда не спрашивал ничего про другие реальности — только если это относилось непосредственно к делу. Джеймсу стало жаль его: для них всех будущее было туманно, но шансы на благополучный исход все же имелись и достаточно неплохие. А для Драко исход был всегда один и кочевал за ним из реальности в реальность.

Драко не стал требовать ответа. Наверное, понял все по их молчанию и сжатым губам Скорпиуса. Болезненно уязвимое выражение сменилось смирением.

— Мы пойдем… — сказал Скорпиус, шагая в сторону. — Увидимся вечером, я надеюсь.

Драко вдруг порывисто его обнял. Скорпиус удивленно охнул.

— Удачи, сынок, — тихо пожелал он.

— Спасибо.

Драко выпустил его из объятий и протянул Джеймсу руку:

— И тебе тоже, Джеймс, — пожатие было сухим и крепким. — Уничтожьте маховик, когда все сделаете. Найдутся умельцы, которые создадут новые, но чем меньше их будет, тем лучше.

— Конечно, мистер Малфой, — сказал Джеймс.

Ладонь холодила текучая цепочка маховика, Джеймс впервые мог рассмотреть его как следует. Три золотые окружности с крошечными узорами и гравировками. Маленькие песочные часы в центре, миниатюрные винтики по бокам. Кто бы мог подумать, что эта красивая безделушка может натворить столько бед?

— Нам пора, — Скорпиус тронул его за руку.

Джеймс кивнул, но заметил, что Скорпиус отчего-то никуда не бежит, а так и стоит в нерешительности, обнимая его запястье, словно слова отца осели у него в голове.

— Эй, — он улыбнулся и погладил его щеку костяшкой пальца. — Все будет хорошо.

Ты не будешь натыкаться на дневники Ала, от одного вида которых у тебя трясутся руки, — хотел добавить он. И не будешь просыпаться по ночам, видя в кошмарах фонарь, душащий в этот раз не магловского воришку, а твоего лучшего друга. И не будешь винить себя в злоключениях сквибов и русалок. Или думать о том, что пришлось пережить Мелиссе и кем никогда не станут ни погибшая Ария, ни Сандра. 

Все их счастье было с горькой оторочкой, с узором из смертей, боли и несправедливости. Помещенное в крошечный хлипкий кокон «сейчас», который чудом умещался между двумя их реальностями, так и грозящими размолоть их в порошок.

Прыгнуть в прошлое — не значило сделать свою жизнь светлой и безоблачной. Такой она уже никогда не будет, только не с наследством из доброго гриффиндорского капитана и недельных каникул в мире, где правит кровавый тиран. Это значило исправить ошибки. Вылезти из кокона вины и калейдоскопа картинок из разных вариантов прошлого и начать жить в настоящем, держа курс не на следующий прыжок назад, а на неопределенное и неопределимое будущее.

— Все будет хорошо, — согласился Скорпиус.


	4. Эпилог

Джеймс выплыл из озера, отплевываясь от воды. Он быстро расколдовал купальный костюм обратно в повседневную одежду (штанины остались наполовину мокрыми, а от футболки пахло водорослями) и осмотрелся: кругом шли приготовления к родительскому дню, так что закралось опасение, что он так ничего и не изменил. Внутри будто сжалась пружина: Джеймсу показалось, у него скрутило все органы разом.

— Ты в порядке? — окликнули его, и Джеймс едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Голос он узнал, но вот одежда на приближающемся к нему Скорпиусе была совсем другая.

И вообще, что-то в нем неуловимо отличалось от того Скорпиуса, которого Джеймс целовал на прощанье пятнадцать минут назад. Лицо не казалось изможденным, круги под глазами вроде бы умеренного радиуса, а у локтя, не скрываемого коротким рукавом футболки, Джеймс надеялся, не было никаких шрамов.

— О, — сказал он, едва удерживая порыв метнуться вперед и сгрести его в объятия. Напряжение чуть-чуть отступило. — Бросал в воду камни и случайно закинул одну важную штуковину. Пришлось искать.

— Нашел?

— Да вроде. Ты рано… — невпопад сказал он.

— Да, я… Лили просила Альбуса помочь ей с каким-то стендом. Мерлин, ума не приложу, чем он сможет ей помочь. Он же даже елку на Рождество украшать ленится.

Сердце счастливо ухнуло. Альбус и Лили здесь!

— Ну не меня же ей просить, — Джеймс виновато пожал плечами.

Скорпиус быстро улыбнулся и отвел взгляд. И Джеймс вдруг понял, что он волнуется. А еще — что он подошел. И все еще стоит рядом, поддерживая их неловкую беседу.

— Не хочешь прогуляться до Хогсмида? — спросил Джеймс. — Стенды, наверное, и без нас украсят.

— Давай. Только, чур, не «Три метлы» и не мороженое.

— «Кабанья голова» открыта в одиннадцать утра?

— Так рано я никогда не проверял, — Скорпиус пожал плечами и улыбнулся, смущенно и одновременно задорно. — Но спорим, старик выставит тебя вон, если ты попросишь не класть майонез в сэндвич?

И Джеймсу показалось, что в этот момент пружина внутри наконец полностью разжалась.


End file.
